Undercover
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: A young woman with secrets attempting an undercover mission is interrupted by several strangers. She suddenly finds herself running from people claiming to be military, for numerous possible reasons, and bringing a friend along for the wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : This story started as a really twisted dream.. (Imagine, Optimus Prime or Bumblebee as a sub O.o, and I ain't talkin' the sandwich from Subway), but for some reason, it seems to magically be staying in the 'T' rating. Hmm...

I also want to thank **Faecat** and **Gixxer Pilot**, who both encouraged me. Thanks you two. :)

**Summary** : A strange young woman with secrets attempting an undercover mission is interrupted by several strangers. She suddenly finds herself running from people claiming to be military, for numerous possible reasons, and bringing a friend along for the wild ride. Definitely AU, with mostly canon pairings.

**Warning** : Mentions of torture, pain, possibly graphic scenes, tons of sparkling cuteness, and language. May not be suitable for some audiences, parental discretion is advised. ;) LOL

**Rating** : Will probably label it 'T' for now, but rating may change.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Lyrics/Messages/Texts**

**Flashback/Visions/Dreams**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

One final note... Please go easy on me. I read TONS of Transformers fanfictions, but this is the first multi-chapter fiction I've attempted, that _has_ a plot. Also, my muses tend to die out within the first few chapters. My muse so far is holding, but only time will tell if it'll continue to do so. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**(????'s POV)**

Looking into the mirror, I grimaced, giggled, and ran a hand through my long, pitch black locks. I tamed down my wild hair, before turning to my eyes, adding another roll of the mascara brush to lengthen and darken my lashes, making the blue in my eyes stand out. Then I puckered my lips and added a nude lip gloss. Twirling slightly, I smirked before walking away.

As I entered the living room, I braced one foot on my coffee table, and pulled on my knee length black leather boots, straightening them a little, before standing up straight.

"Alright. One last check." I looked down, raised an eyebrow, and tucked my badge under the strap of my black leather corset top, before pushing up my bust a little and grimacing again. "Huh, gotta love undercover missions."

A strange tingle ran through my heart and I shuddered a little.

_Or not._ With a sigh, I shook my head, before making sure my microphone was secured under my other arm strap, grabbing my keys and heading out. _If it hadn't been for that damn Mission City incident, I wouldn't..._ Then again, that wasn't an 'undercover' mission. I frowned as I closed my door behind me and locked it before heading to my little black Honda Civic. _Terrorist attack my ass._

Oh, I knew what really happened, and I don't really know how I managed it, but I'd gotten away from all the people taken away to be 'quarantined'. For all I knew, they were out there looking for me, but I wasn't about to hide in the shadows because of some really advanced robots some country made for war purposes. _Japanese. They had to be Japanese._

The drive was short and quiet, and I pulled into a large, almost empty parking lot across the street from my destination. Then I grabbed my cell phone from the glove compartment.

_**At location. Heading down now - B**_

I snapped my phone shut and exited my car as I stuck it inside the top of my thigh high, just under the edge of my short skirt, smirking as the bouncer smiled and waved. Waving back, I walked over. "Hey Larry."

"B."

A smirk crossed my features as I wandered down the stairs. 'B' was my code name whenever I arrived at this place. I had a reputation, with all the undercover missions I'd taken on in these down and dirty places. Most self-respecting cops wouldn't bother coming down here, but I knew _someone_ had to do it.

I was 'Mistress B', a dominatrix of sorts, but instead of getting a thrill in hurting my subs, I treated them with just enough compassion to keep them coming back for more. I didn't _like_ hurting people, and I think some part of that came out in my guise, but others also knew I could and would protect myself, and my 'toys'.

"Mistress B."

I nodded at a blonde girl in a one piece, rather revieling dress, who was lightly tugging a leash attached to the collar around a man's throat, his eyes glued to the floor like they were supposed to be. She was a former student of mine, who knew who I really was, what I really worked as, but kept it to herself. "Rika." I tapped the boy's chin and watched as he sluggishly raised his head, wary of greeting me. _Good boy._ "A new toy?" My heart hummed awkwardly as I leaned in and looked up at his face. "Hm, a cute one." _But looks kind of young._

"He's a good sub." She smiled fondly. "A kiss, Danny?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes, Mistress." Leaning down slightly, he placed a quick, chaste peck on her lips before pulling back and looking back at the floor again.

_No hesitation, no wince, and no sign of true discomfort in his eyes._ I smiled, knowing he was a willing sub, which you had to watch out for down in these places. "Very nice." I nodded at her, before passing a light touch over her shoulder, kissing her forehead, and walking past. I tapped my one strap lightly, acting like I was adjusting it, my eyes roaming the room.

It was as loud and boisterous as ever. People were making out in some areas, showing off their subs in others, dancing in yet others, and then there were the few who were...well...yeah. Then again, this was _that_ sort of place. Very little was taboo here, except excess violence.

Rika wandered off with her submissive, laying flat on a large cushioned matress and pulling her slave to recline at her side. Two guys were dancing in the middle of the room, pausing when a new sub was brought up to the show platform, and a second look had me raising an appreciative eyebrow. _Hm, twins. Nice._ Identical twins, and good looking ones at that. _Very open-minded too_, if the way they were dancing was any indication. Despite being twins, they were dancing with each other as if they were lovers, and didn't seem to mind some of the odd looks people were shooting them.

Frowning slightly, I took one more look around and sighed. "Not seeing the subject." I pulled a piece of folded up paper from under the edge of my knee high boot. Unfolding it, I frowned. _Black market electronics?_ So what the hell was I looking for, someone stashing a stereo under their super short skirt? _Riiiight._

Picking a stool, I sat down and grabbed a passing glass of wine from a waitress, and leaned back against the edge of the bar. _Where are you?_ And why was it I always seemed to be spending more time here than anyplace else?

Behind the glass of wine, I frowned deeper. _And why are those twins staring at me?_

Said twins had stopped dancing and were staring at me strangely, as if they knew me. I took a sip of my drink and looked around again, trying to ignore the way the drink burned more on the way down than it used to. Getting back up, I began my walk around the club again, tugging slightly on my short skirt before gathering myself and sighing. "No sign of hocked goods." I murmured, pausing at a back corner.

Spotting a familiar face, I smiled and sauntered over, putting a little more emphasis on swaying my hips as I went. "Hello, Maurice. Fancy meeting you here." I smiled at another of my co-workers, and it turned to a smirk when he automatically lowered his head.

"Hello Mistress B."

Another former sub. Raising an eyebrow, I let my smirk turn downright evil. "Collar and leash, but no Mistress? And no one's snapped you up." I clicked my tongue and shook my head. "Maurice, Maurice, Maurice. You know the rules."

He wasn't a bad looking boy. He was about twenty three, _just_ getting used to how things worked in our unit. He was one of the more reluctant to volunteer to be my sub, but in the end, was one of my better ones. Maurice Beauchamp was six feet tall even, with darkly tanned skin, black eyes, and black curly hair falling to his shoulders that showed his hispanic background. He was lean and muscular from the gym, but by no means was a body builder.

Slowly lowering to his knees, he took the end of his leash and held it up towards me, keeping his eyes locked on the ground. He remained silent, knowing my rules, but I recognized the offer for what it was, and didn't hesitate to take the leash in my hand, tugging lightly to bring him back to his feet. "So what's the news?"

He held out a hand, and I took the slip of paper, frowning at what was written on it.

"No electronics smuggling ring?" I frowned. "Then why was I told about it, and told to lead an undercover mission here?" Looking down, I almost rolled my eyes. _Right. Called 'undercover' for a reason. _"You may look up and address me, my pet."

"We think it's an outside source." Maurice lifted his eyes. They lingered on me a moment, before darting past me and narrowing almost suspiciously. "No one's said anything definitive, but there might be an inside agent in the precinct. We think it might have something to do with very unfamiliar faces in this place."

This was the type of place for regulars. Acquired tastes. New faces and new blood were rarely seen, so multiple new faces were definitely unusual. Especially when there was almost always a 'rat' here, or an undercover officer, to keep an eye on things.

"What do they look like?" I stepped in closer to him, and purred a little, before leaning my face in towards his neck. I could feel the heat from his body, warming my face pleasantly, and heard him suck in a breath. _Gotcha, hunny._ I thought with a quick grin. This was one part of my mission I loved, the absolute power and freedom in playing such a role, although I rarely let go this much, unless I was comfortable around my partner. "Well? I did ask a question, Maurice. Are you going to make me ask again?" Now I pulled away, allowing my usual mask to fall into place, making me appear stern and disappointed.

He dropped his head immediately. "We're not entirely certain, Mistress. Two of them are identical twins, and they've been watching you all night. At least, that's what we think. There's no information in the facial recognition database for either of them, and several vehicles in the far lot have plates registering as being part of the U.S. Military."

I felt my heart stall at that. _The military?_ I immediately thought to my situation, and backed up a step from Maurice, staggering slightly under the weight of my shock.

"Mistress?" His eyes were on me, and I hadn't given him permission to look up again, but scolding him hadn't even crossed my mind.

_They're here? Military?_ My frown deepened and I blinked a moment. _But those boys... They looked too young to be military._ I swallowed heavily. "Maurice, there's been a change in plans." I tugged lightly on his leash, blinking back tears and turning once again stern eyes on him. "And who said you could look up?"

He dropped his eyes immediately.

"Relax." I sighed. "You're going to escort me home tonight." Turning my back, I raised my arm, laying the leash over my shoulder, and began walking. It never once went taut, so I knew he was following me. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I could make out the aforementioned twins slowly making their way over, their eyes set on us and determined.

It was only the bustling crowd, oblivious to their intentions, that kept them from reaching us easily.

Then I scanned the crowd. I looked for unfamiliar faces, there were more than I was truly comfortable with, and a few of them were set on us as well. _Electronics smuggling ring? I should have known better. In a place like this?? Not very likely. No place to hide the goods and _keep_ them hidden. Everyone watches everyone, so it wouldn't be secret long._ Why hadn't I thought of this earlier?

I bypassed a biker type man, heavily muscled with scars down the right side of his face, a thick mustache, and piercing blue eyes. His eyes followed us suspiciously, like he thought I'd spin around and rip out his throat. Then we bypassed a man who _clearly_ didn't belong. He wore a button up pale yellow shirt, and darker yellow pants with a red cross on one shoulder, and looked distinctly uncomfortable by all the women pressing all over him.

Pausing a moment, I turned and walked right up to him. Smirking a little, I leaned forward and pressed my body against his, feeling him going rigid and a strange tingling running through me. Pressing my lips to his ears, I let out a breath and felt him shiver a little, before chuckling under my breath. "If you can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen." Pressing a light kiss to his cheek, I grabbed a riding crop from another dominatrix, glaring at her indignant cry, and pressed it against his throat, glaring into his strangely clear blue eyes as I leaned in again. "I'm not about to let you make me some sort of experiment."

He looked startled and confused, and opened his mouth, but I shoved the crop harder against his throat, and his eyes darkened with clear anger as he shut himself up. He wasn't a bad looking man, either. Probably about mid fourties, if I had to guess, with short salt and pepper hair, thin wire framed glasses over intelligent eyes, and a fairer complexion. He had a nice body, hard, pressed against my own, and muscular, but not as much so as the biker before him.

Still, I wouldn't be deterred.

Tilting my head, I smirked cheekily. "I prefer my autopsies done _after_ I'm dead." Then, with that, I handed the riding crop back, felt a hand brush against my arm and pulled away, leading Maurice quickly out of the room, and then breaking into a run towards my car, where I grabbed my keys from my bust and unlocked the door.

As we climbed in and Maurice began unhooking the collar, I glared at the strangers exiting the club quickly, before starting the engine and gunning it out of there.

I was aware of being followed the entire time.

* * *

**Note** : You'll probably notice I didn't go into her police background. That's only because it's _really_ minor. I might or might not bring it up again in the future, depending where the story leads me.

And yes, there might be some slightly more....rowdy? Raucious? Wild behavior and scene, though not too bad, surprisingly. Originally this had been a LOT worse in my mind. Consider this the...censored version. -.-' LOL

So far, as I stated before, I'm not sure what people will think of this story. I guess there's only one way to find out. ;)

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	2. Questions and Innocence

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it. Also my OC is losely based off Bella Swan (and that's very losely) from Twilight, so I only kinda partially own her. XD

**Note** : This is my last update for the week. This story will be updated probably a lot like my others, twice to three times a week, before I disappear for a few days. XD And just so you know, this idea _probably_ isn't as original as people might think. -.-' Hope you like it anyways. :)

* * *

"What was that about?"

I bit my lip as I drove, glancing frequently out the back window towards the gathering entourage behind us. _Leave us alone, already!_ I mentally hissed, slamming on the gas and slipping through a light _just_ before it turned red. Who _were _these people, and what did they want?

"Bella."

_What do they want from me? Do they know about Mission City? Do they know about _me_?!_ I kept my eyes fastened on the road ahead of me, keeping my focus out for other cruisers, or possible late night pedestrians. Last thing I needed was to get into an accident, or pulled over by the law, for running from the law.

"Damnit, Bella!"

Jumping a little, I shot a glance to Maurice. "Sorry, hun. Lot on my mind. What's up?" By this point, I'd dropped the coy, seductive act, and wouldn't be surprised if my expression was as worried as I was.

"What's _up_?? My blood pressure, for one." He was gripping the seat tightly, his eyes wide. "The speed, for another. Mind turning that down, by the way? Just a little?"

Turning back to the road, I glanced at the speedometer, and winced. I was going well over the speed limit, but another glance behind me kept me from honoring his wishes. "I'd love to, but then our stalkers might catch us." As it was, they were still closing in, and I gritted my teeth as my entire body tensed. My instincts wanted to trigger my transformation. The destruction of the car wouldn't harm me, and I could get away for sure, but then I risked harming, if not killing, an innocent person.

I had to fight off the urge to transform, as the vehicles glistened under a brief street lamp. Even with my brief glance, my newly advanced mind was able to pick up and lock away all the information.

The pack was led by twin Corvettes, one in yellow and one in silver. Both were 2009 Concept models, and that was a model there were less than a dozen of, on the streets. Just behind them, weaving back and forth were a silver Pontiac Solstice, 2007 GXP Coupe model, and a 2008 Camaro in yellow with black racing stripes. I saw a yellow search and rescue Hummer H2 and black GMC Topkick C4500 weaving farther back, and I wasn't positive, but I had a feeling they, too, were on our trail.

_Military?_ Those certain didn't _look_ like any military vehicles _I'd_ ever seen!

"We need to lose our tail." I muttered, looking around.

"Why are we being followed? Bella? Are you in trouble?"

_Probably. _I frowned deeply. "I don't know. Maybe. Look, Maur, I don't know what's going on, ok?" I shot him a pleading glance. "It could be some outside source wanting my ass for any number of reasons. Or maybe they're drug lords, which would explain the fancy ass vehicles." Or maybe, just maybe they're related to the Mission City incident, like my mind kept screaming. "Either way, they're after me. I'm gonna lose 'em, and you're gonna get out."

"Wait, what?"

Seeing a train heading towards the road ahead of us, where there was a crossing, I grimaced. _Oh joy._ Slamming my foot on the gas, I sped forward, wincing at Maurice's rather high pitched scream as we shot forward. I gasped as a semi with a trailer began to cross ahead of us, and slid under the trailer, speeding towards the tracks. _Damn! This is gonna be close!_

The train drew closer and closer, and my enhanced senses could hear the faintest sound of stones crushed under the metallic wheels. The air rushed faster around the train, as we sped towards it. It hit the edge of the street as we hit the tracks. My body was screaming to slam on the breaks, transform, or turn around but I ignored it in favor of praying and willing myself _not_ to transform.

"!!!"

I closed my eyes, saying a silent prayer as I pressed even harder against the gas pedal. The car rocked with the force of the wind as the train rushed past us _just_ behind us, almost knocking us into a fishtail, but I didn't ease up. I sped down the street, forcing my eyes open a moment later, and trying to ignore the painful heat in my chest from my heart. I hit a corner hard, speeding down it, taking another corner a moment later.

"Are you freaking insane?!" Maurice was panting loudly next to me, and I could smell the faintest hints of sweat on his body, feeling his arm vibrating against my own. "You could have killed us!"

"But I didn't." I managed to grind out, slamming on the breaks as I pulled up next to a restaurant. "Out."

"_What?!_"

"Out. Maur, they're after me." I turned and looked at him, glancing up and down the street. "They might not even realize we know each other. If you stay, they'll figure it out, and we don't even know _what_ they're after. Please..." I sighed and allowed the real pleading in my glance to show through. "Get out. I have to go."

"So you get to scare years off my life in a crazy-ass stunt, and..." He frowned, looking forward, before glancing at the door. "Bella, if you need my help-"

"I'm not..." Biting my lip, I took a deep breath, feeling my entire body shaking from stress. _I don't have a choice. It's the only way to get him out._ "Remember Mission City?" When he hesitantly nodded, I sighed. "Remember when I got injured and spent a month off the job?" He nodded again. "I'm not...human anymore, Maurice." I looked in his dark eyes. "Something happened that day, I'm not entirely sure what, but I ended up very sick. I died, I think-" I shuddered, recalling how my heart had thumped one last time, and then just stopped. "-but came back..." _Sorta._ I shook my head. "I don't know _what_ I am, but I know the government might very well be after me."

His eyes were dark and confused as he scanned me. "But..."

Turning towards him, I closed my eyes and focused internally. I felt a panel on my chest sliding back, the shirt going with it, and when I opened my eyes I saw him staring in fascinated horror at the glowing orb in my chest. One of the first things I learned to do, after getting my balance, and learning how to change forms. "You're innocent." I allowed the panel to slide back in place. "I don't want you getting dragged down in this."

For the longest moment, Maurice stared at my chest, but the look on his face was uncomprehending. I kept looking around, my chest pulsing rapidly as I kept expecting to see the vehicles, and I half wished I had a land-based vehicular form, so I could disguise my ride. I hadn't thought that far, however, when coming out here.

"Bella..." He swallowed heavily.

"I'm not human, Maur. I'm still me, but... I'm not _human_."

He looked up in my eyes, and seemed to debate a moment, before sighing heavily. He opened and shut his mouth several times, seeming for all the world like he was speechless, and I was half afraid of what I'd hear if he _did_ speak. Then, he dropped his face into his hands, and groaned. "Drive."

"Maur-"

"Look, I'm not... I'm not sure what I'm thinking-" I could see that just by looking into his eyes. "-but you can't just say you're 'not human' and 'something' happened and leave it at that. I want the story, and I have a feeling I'm only gonna get it from you. Now I'm not gonna say it again." He gestured to the steering wheel, not meeting my eyes for the longest moment..

_This is _not_ a good idea._ My mind screamed, trying to count the numerous ways this could go south. Still, perhaps it was the human in me, desperate for _someone _to know and possibly understand to some point... Raising an eyebrow, I turned forward and pulled away from the sidewalk, driving off quickly. "You know, _I'm_ supposed to be the dominant." I allowed a small smirk to cross my features as I drove through the residential area of town.

Maurice was silent for a long portion of the ride, and I was certain he was going to change his mind and demand I take him home at any time. I kept waiting for him to come to his senses. "You're really not human.... But you...don't know what you are?" I would have answered, except a glance over, and his tone, told me he was thinking out loud. "You're made of metal, and can...pull apart your chest." He winced.

"I can also transform into a really huge robot, or a rescue copter." I informed him, feeling torn between feeling like a freak and feeling proud of my abilities, and the fact I'd figured out all on my own how to transform. I was torn about it all. I felt like a monster, not being human and knowing jack squat about what I _was_. I also didn't know all I was capable with my new body and strengths. On the other hand, I was stronger, faster, had better senses, which did wonders on missions. I could fly, albeit shakily and not very well. I could transform, and all it took was a quick scan to change into a new form. Though that I didn't really know how to control either.

Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

For a moment, he went quiet again. "...Seriously?" When I nodded, I heard a thoughtful hum. "Huh, that's...kinda cool, I guess. Utterly confusing and terrifying, but...cool."

"So? You have questions. Shoot."

"What happened in Mission City?"

_Probably would put him in danger if he knew. Oh, wait, he's with me. He's already in danger._ "The rumor about giant robots fighting? That's true. I didn't see much, I was helping evacuate the area, but instead of running off myself, I thought maybe I could help and search for more survivors. I ran _into_ the battle field, and ended up being knocked over by some sort of wave of energy or something. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, but that's about all I remember, until I woke up in the hospital, and they never found anything wrong with me."

Well, aside from the expected cuts and scrapes all over my body from being in a _battlefield._

"Then what?" His voice was quiet.

"I got really sick, like I said." I took a corner, my eyes darting around at all the broken down homes in the still empty part of Mission City. "My chest hurt all the time, I had headaches and fevers a lot. I thought it was just stress from the fight." A small, bitter laugh escaped me. "I ended up so sick, I literally could barely move. I was out, walking through the bush one evening when I _didn't_ actually feel like screaming in agony, trying to clear my head when I felt my heart thump once, and then stopped. Next thing I know I'm waking up on the ground, I feel like my body is stretching and compressing in on itself, and I'm bigger than my own house."

"Bigger than your _house_?! Just how freaking big do you get?"

I snickered a little. "Well over ten feet, at least." Shooting him a glance out of the corner of my eye, I raised an eyebrow. "I never took a minute to measure myself..." Then I paused. "And I don't think there's a measuring tape long enough _to_ measure me, so I don't know the exact height."

Nodding silently, Maurice remained silent a long moment.

"Before you think to ask, I don't know who those people are. The truth is... I _think_, if they're really military... They might be after me for what I know about Mission City, or they might be after me because of what I've become."

"Where are we going?"

I was silent a moment, the question having caught me off guard. Then I looked forward, blinked, and only just realized I'd been driving on automatic. "To a kinda safe house. It's a warehouse I've spent my spare time fixing up, and it's where I stay when I need to get away from home."

"You're still Bella. I've seen that in the missions. I mean, you've been back at work for how long now? What, almost two years? No, a little more than that. And you seem fine to me. I mean, you're not human, but you're still you." He was almost babbling. "Well, I guess you're stuck with me now. I mean, they're gonna realize I'm with you, and I'm not about to abandon you to all this."

"You mean you're stuck with me, because they know I've more or less kidnapped you."

"No, I mean _you're_ stuck with _me_, because I insisted on coming with you. Funny enough... I don't regret it. This is really cool." He smiled a little, looking shocked, but not as terrified as I'd expected.

Looking at him a moment, I nodded and smiled. "Cool. Thanks." I pulled into the warehouse lot, passing empty warehouses and making my way towards one that looked boarded up and broken down on the outside. As I pulled the car into the warehouse next to it, which I used as a garage, I parked the vehicle and turned off the engine.

"So..." As we climbed out of the car, Maurice grinned. "Do I get to see this new form of yours?"

Rolling my eyes, I smirked and shook my head, whacking him on the back of the head lightly as we went. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the dominant."

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	3. Plans to Return

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : Question! Who thinks an Autobot can kiss, in the same sense as a human? XD

I was going to wait until I got home in 2 days to update again, but then realized I was going to be gone 2 days longer than I thought, so instead of waiting almost a week for the update, I thought I'd just update from the crappy computer. XD lol.

**Crowthing** : Don't worry, there's plenty more to come. :) Thank you. :)

**The Jackal** : Thank you, I'm glad you like it. :)

**Faecat** - Oh! I almost forgot! I haven't gotten to your latest chapter yet, because of my really crappy connection. I want to be able to read _and_ review, so I'm going to wait until I get home, so I _know_ my internet isn't going to act up. *Is bouncing in her seat excitedly* I can't wait, though! :)

* * *

**(The next Day)**

"So tell me..." I poured a bowl of cereal, watching as Maurice looked at me in confusion, his eyes lingering on the milk I was pouring into the bowl. At my voice, he looked up, blinked, and nodded in a signal to go on. "Why aren't you screaming in terror?"

Raising an eyebrow, he pointedly looked down at my breakfast, even as I stuck the spoon in. "Yes, because a robot that eats _cereal_ is so terrifying."

"You didn't know what I ate. Not to mention..." I paused dramatically, looking down at the bowl of cereal. "My system has a hard time digesting food now, and I need to eat a lot more just to keep my energy up. "Hm, I _could_ always eat _you..._" I was joking, of course.

Maurice smirked. "If you ate me, I'd die a happy man." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at my look of mock horror and chuckled, before sobering up. Shrugging a little, he grabbed his own bowl, followed my example and sat down next to me. "Well, honestly? You're my friend. It's kinda freaky, but I'm a guy." He shrugged again. "Sexy girl who turns into a kickass robot? Hell _yeah_ I'm in!"

I began to laugh, and almost choked on my food as I did so. Shooting him a dirty look, I shook my head as I slowly cleared my throat, and sighed. "Now what? We can't just tell people what we know, or what I am. I have to watch what missions I go on, and if they really _are_ with the military, I can't just go back to work, they'll find me there."

"Why not live undercover?" Maurice smirked. "The Dragon's Den could always use undercover cops, and we can probably get some pretty good info."

"They've seen us both there." I raised an eyebrow. I know my voice lacked conviction, because living undercover sounded like _fun_. Being able to do whatever I wanted, without having to worry about serious consequences? Having Maurice being my backup...? But then, what about the job? They'd doubtlessly have tons of questions, and leaving _right_ after the false mission might seem suspicious...

Oh, who was I kidding? There was no real easy way out. One way or another, there'd be questions we just couldn't answer.

"They've seen us, but we can spread whatever rumor we want, and get away any time with your other former subs, and allies." He raised an eyebrow. "Come on. The idea's gotta sound like fun."

And I was certain this 'fun' idea would have consequences. Still, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested, and I really didn't have any other ideas. If we _didn't_ do this, we'd be more or less locked up in this warehouse, and probably go insane before long.

Giving him a long look, I found myself sighing. "Fine. So... We going back tonight?" The idea of going back at all was exciting, but of going back tonight... I was a bit nervous. What if they _were_ there? What did they want?! What if Maurice got hurt because of me?

"I think.... I think we should go back, and _both_ be dominants." He was smirking. "We can pick up on a couple of your older subs this way, and possibly recruit them."

I shot him a look. "We can't tell them-"

"No!" Shaking his head, he set down his spoon, his cereal only half finished. "We don't tell them everything. Just that a bunch of 'supposedly' military men are after you, and they might wanna hurt you. We ask them to work as informants, claiming naivety of knowing us other than being our subs, and gathering information around for us."

"And it puts them in danger." I added. I thought for a moment, in the still silence that followed. "But...you're right. We could use informants." And the place had been full of former subs and friends, who were ignored in the pursuit of me, last night. That in itself was a good sign. "Ok, so we'll get dressed and head out again tonight. See if we can't gather any information."

He nodded as he picked up his spoon and returned to eating. "So... You got a washer around here?"

With a small laugh, I nodded and got up, grabbing a large towel and tossing it to him, before directing him towards the washer and dryer.

**(Later)**

I adjusted my black jeans and leather corset top. Tugging down the waistline of my pants a little, I tilted my head a little and twisted, making sure the outfit enhanced my smaller frame. I then slipped on arm warmers, a black choker, big silver hoop earrings, and my usual nude lip gloss. Lastly, I checked my knee high black leather boots that only just peeked out under the slim boot cut of my jeans.

As I walked out of the room, I paused and shot Maurice a look when he shot me a wolf whistle. Then I let my other eyebrow raise and shot my own wolf wistle back. "Nice. Going for the slightly rougher look, are we?"

He'd ripped the sleeves off his black t-shirt, turning it into a black muscle shirt, and the same black pants he'd been wearing before, but his hair was back in a tight ponytail, giving him a tougher look. He smirked a little, his dark eyes glittering dangerously as he shrugged. "I could say the same. You look so tiny, fragile and young, but I know you well enough to know you're going to put that to good use tonight."

I'd always been good at hand to hand combat before, having taken many years of martial arts training, but with my enhanced speed and strength, I was pretty damn good at taking care of myself. At least in _human _form. Like Maurice said, I looked tiny. I'm small for my age, and tend to look younger than I am. I use that to my advantage. If it suits my needs, I allow people to think I'm young and helpless, but if my needs are for people to back off and respect me, I could do that as well.

It's both gotten me into and out of my fair share of trouble.

"You look good." He nodded as he grabbed my keys and tossed them to me. "Huh, question. Why didn't you chose a kickass car to transform into?"

"A) I don't even know how to control _that_ aspect." I held up a hand. "And B) Do you not think people would find it suspicious if a car folded down into a tiny girl?" Raising an eyebrow, I grabbed the keys from his hand, before slipping into my role and sauntering out the door. "Coming, Maur?"

"I hope so." He muttered, causing me to crack up laughing and swat his arm lightly as he passed. "What?"

"God, you're a perve!" I laughed as I climbed into the driver's seat and waited until he was seated and belted in the passenger side before pulling out.

"But you still love me."

Rolling my eyes, I turned a corner and laughed again. "Yeah. You keep telling yourself that." I sped up, taking the corners quickly and rejoining the busier part of the city before too long. I crossed the tracks and hit the main street, and felt my heart pulse wierdly when I spotted a yellow Camaro driving around. I didn't know _how_ to feel when I saw the teenage looking boy behind the wheel.

Then it hit me... I hadn't seen any drivers behind any of the wheels last night. Not that I'd been looking, but you'd think I would have caught the driver outlines or something.

I shook my head a little. _No. I'm the only one like me. I just wasn't looking before._ I focused on the lights before me, waiting until they changed to green and then driving through, passing right by the Camaro.

"Wasn't that...?"

With a blink, I nodded. "Yep."

"So then they'll probably be there."

"Likely." I shrugged a little, although inside I was incredibly nervous. "So, plan. We enter and split up, acting like regular dominants. We chose any submissives who request us carefully, and keep an eye out. If all goes well, we meet at the main door at 2am. If there's a problem, we meet at the warehouse as soon as possible?"

Maurice nodded as I pulled into the closer parking lot. I hesitated in turning off my car, when across the lot I saw the same Topkick and 'Vettes as last night, facing us, but then frowned in determination. I allowed the emotionless mask to slip into place, as I turned the key. "Show time."

My mask, as I called it, was the persona I took on in this place. Sometimes I thought of it as the split personality I kept hidden, the darker side of me. Others, I knew it was just for show. I appeared as a young, fairly emotionless dominant. I _never_ acted as a sub, and only rarely let out any real emotion, unless something happened that caused my mask to slip.

Even then, when I did show emotion, it was only for a moment, and then very little. I put a lot of effort into appearing emotionless, because then strangers wouldn't be able to read me, or know what to expect with me, and because it suited me as a dom. I could smile, but people wouldn't know if it was genuine, mock, sarcastic, or menacing.

We slipped out of the car and walked together towards the entrance. "Larry." I allowed a small, calm smile to grace my features. "Tell me, have our pursuers returned?" I tilted my head and stepped in close to the heavier bouncer, pressing my body lightly against his and listening as his heart kicked up a notch, and his breath caught. I was firmly in my role, meaning to tease the bouncer, though not getting any real thrill out of it myself, but for the knowledge of what I was capable of.

He hesitated a moment, before nodding slightly. "The two twins from last night, same doctor guy and a few others." He frowned. "Said they were with the army, but they seemed kinda young for the army. Well, the kids, anyways."

I pressed a light, chaste kiss to his cheek in thanks. "I see." I turned to Maurice, who's eyes were hard and distant, his usual dominant mask. "What do you think?"

"Maybe some sort of gang?" He shrugged a little, acting like he really couldn't care less. "Keep our eyes out." Then he smirked and tugged at one of my belt loops. "That means I'm keepin' my eyes on you, little girl."

I smirked back as I patted Larry's cheek and walked inside. "As long as your hands remain to yourself, little boy." I shot back, leading the way down the stairs.

"Ouch. That was cold."

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, I turned and smirked wider, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards me. "No, a bucket of ice down your pants? _That's_ cold." I pressed a firm kiss to his lips, before patting his shoulder, turning and walking off. I laughed a little to myself, when I heard a familiar groan, and crossed the massive room.

One man turned towards me, meeting my eyes for a split second, before looking down and walking slowly past me. He wore a collar, but held his leash in his hands, the smart way to travel in a place like this, while retaining your freedom and not having a mistress. I let my eyes pass over the man before allowing him to dissolve into the crowd. There was nothing overtly impressive or unusual about him, so I allowed him to leave my mind as I settled on the stool, against the bar.

Looking over my shoulder, I nodded in thanks when the bartender, someone who knew my appearances well, passed me a bottle of water. Tonight was not a drinking night. No, tonight I needed to remain alert.

I looked across the room, my eyes catching Maurice as he looked to a familiar blonde head. It looked like Rika was playing submissive today, but then she'd always had a thing for him. I watched as she silently attached her leash and handed it to him, and then smiled as he accepted, and they walked off.

Then, my eyes were caught by a familiar sight, and I felt my one eyebrow slowly raising as I turned to take in the scene before me.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	4. At the Club

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : I just wanted to bring up a few facts.

1) The character is _not_ perfect, although it might seem she's pretty close to Mary-Sue. As the story continues, you'll come to see some of her faults.

2) I did not do research with this story, admittedly. The fact is, there's just too much to research fully, and it would have taken me years to do so. This story was inspired by a dream, and it's just flowing as I type, with some fine tuning from some friends.

Yes, it seems odd there's a female human-turned-Cybertronian OC who can tranform into a human, to a giant robot, to a helicopter. I did not do research in the size differences, but I pegged it that when the Transformers change, a lot of the parts adjust and change shape/size as they do so, so why not apply that on a larger scale?

3) I may end up cutting off at a bad time, but I do so because some scenes are extremely long, and if I don't I'll end up with the occasional chapter that's the length of two or three normal chapters. I admit the last break was too big a cliff hanger, and shouldn't happen often. There might be cliffhangers, but hopefully not that bad XD

On with the story. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Two gorgeous boys danced closely in the center of the room. They received a few odd looks, but more than that, they were getting all kinds of more than interested looks. Men and women alike watched the way they swayed closely, their bodies pressed together, almost drooling at the sensuality both boys seemed to radiate. The darker blonde of the two had one hand curled tightly around the leash around the other's throat, keeping him close as he pressed their bodies together, swaying back and forth.

It was the twins from last night, and upon closer looks, they didn't seem to notice either my presence, or my attention. I allowed myself the brief moment to watch as the lighter blonde's hands roamed up his brother's sides, to the front of his chest. The darker blonde pulled him even closer with the leash, causing the lighter to tilt his head back, exposing his long throat.

Their bodies were pressed so firmly together, they almost appeared to move sinuously as one. Their eyes were locked on each other, and I had a feeling this place could burn down around them and neither one would notice.

The darker blonde, the dom, leaned in, nuzzling the sub's neck with his eyes closed, brushing full, pouty lips across it. The sub's eyes closed, and from here, I swear I could _hear_ him groan at the sensation. Then again, that might have been their audience groaning as one. I was a little too distracted to be sure.

I had to blink, and then take a deep breath. They were very nearly grinding together on the dance floor, and it was a very erotic sight. Opening my water bottle, I chugged half of it in one go, feeling it working it's icy path down my throat and into my chest. The effect was immediate, and my body cooled as I looked around. In fact, I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my frame from the cold.

Maurice was sitting reclined on the couch, Rika by his side, and laughing lightly, even as he looked around. He frowned a little as his eyes locked on me, before they darted around. Slowly, he raised a hand with four fingers in the air. His eyes darted over, and following his gaze, I saw him staring at the twins. Looking back, I saw he now held up two fingers.

His eyes then darted over towards the door, and I saw the familiar face of the glasses-man from before, still looking uncomfortable as he seemed to search the crowd. Maurice now held up one finger. When I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to point out the fourth, I saw him shrug apologetically, and rolled my eyes, before gently taking the crop from a dominant beside me with a smile, raising it pointedly with a look in his direction, and then returning it to the stranger.

He shuddered slightly, grinning as he turned back to the blonde curled up at his side like a human-sized kitten.

_So...four of them that we know of. The twins are two, and the glasses-man is three. Who's the fourth?_ Mind wandered back to the vehicles I've seen. Looking to the boys, I frowned. _They'd fit the Corvettes, for sure._ Larry _had_ mentioned something about a doctor. My eyes found him again, and I watched as he seemed to frown and mention something to a submissive, who lowered her head further and hurried away from him. _Check that._ So the fourth...would probably have something to do with the truck?

My eyes darted around. "Here trucker, trucker, trucker. Heeeere trucker, trucker, trucker." I murmured, looking around. My eyes danced over different pairings, looking for unusual faces. When I finally found the trucker, he was at the farthest dark corner of the club, chatting with a girl with shoulder length, violet hair. Glancing at Maurice, I caught his eye, held up one finger and pointed towards the clearly distracted trucker.

He followed my point, and I waited for him to nod and relax. His eyes narrowed, and he bit his lip, then shuddered and smirked down at Rika, who was nuzzling his neck. Shaking his head at her, he looked back at me, his expression sobering, and he slowly shook his head.

My hands dropped and I frowned back. _That's not him._ I then raised my hand, shaking my head when I held up four fingers. I lifted my thumb, making it five, knowing my expression was as worried as I was.

Slowly getting up, Maurice leaned in, his face hidden by Rika's, and I watched as her expression sobered as well, and she glanced my way, worried. Her eyes darted around, before she was gently tugged up by Maur, who was slowly making his way over. My eyes locked on their forms as they slowly made their way through the crowd.

Then I was distracted.

A rather cute, rather _young_ looking boy walked over, his eyes locked on the ground, and sank to his knees in front of me. Upon first glance, he didn't look like he could be more than seventeen at the _most._ He wore black jeans and a form fitting yellow t-shirt with black stripes up the center. He was tall and lanky with fair skin, and blonde hair with black tips. As I watched, he held up a yellow leash.

_Personalized. Hm.._ The boy seemed far too sweet to belong in such a place.

"You're new here." I murmured, sliding off my stool and to my knees in front of him. _He can't be old enough to be here._ Reaching out, I ran a finger lightly over the slightly rounded shape of his downturned cheek, before sliding it under his chin and lifting his head. I could only blink as startlingly innocent and clear blue eyes, half hidden under his shaggy blonde hair, turned up to look at me, automatically. "So young." _Maybe seventeen is pushing it._

He frowned, his eyes darkening as if I'd insulted him, or hurt his feelings, but he didn't even move to open his mouth and complain or deny it.

"No denying?" I raised an eyebrow. "How old _are_ you?"

His frown deepened, and even in the dark of the club, I could see his cheeks darken. He shook his head slowly, before almost hesitantly bringing a hand to his throat, pressing slightly, and gesturing helplessly.

I nodded a little. "Can't speak." _They wouldn't hire a mute boy in the military._ I frowned a little, my eyes darting past the boy to where Maurice was frowning worriedly at him. He saw my look and shook his head slowly. This_ was the boy he was talking about??_ I found myself blinking a moment in surprise, before letting my eyes narrow. Almost instinctually, I felt my heart harden towards the boy. _Trying to trick me._

Looking down, I watched as he visibly flinched back at my look. "You're new." This time it wasn't a question but a fact. Taking the leash, I gently drew it down his cheek, not bothering to look away from his eyes. "And you're here because of me." He flinched again, worry passing through his eyes. "I have a few ideas why. One, I was at Mission City, and the government is pissed I got away from their little 'quarantine' plan."

Though that honestly didn't make much sense, as if the government was so damned upset about that, why send _kids_? Why not send soldiers to apprehend me and bring me in? Why come after me at all, considering I haven't said so much as one word about it, except to my knewest partner in crime, Maurice.

His frown never left his face, but his eyes darkened again, this time in confusion. He opened his mouth, before closing it again and tilting his head to one side slightly, a universal sign of confusion and curiosity.

"No?" His utter confusion at my words eliminated that choice. I watched as Maurice walked up behind the boy, and noticed out of the corner of my eye as the twins stopped dancing and were slowly making their way towards us. "So then...is it because of what that city did to me?" Again, the flash of sheer confusion. "You know, that weird energy blast that destroyed my life?" Even I could hear the ice slipping into my voice, as I thought about the utter terror and agony I'd gone through.

Blue eyes blinked blankly, but concern seemed to appear in his features.

I leaned in close, so close my lips were brushing against his as I breathed, and I could see his eyes widen in surprise. "When that damn battle turned me into a monster?" I growled out lowly, my hand slipping from his face to his throat, my fingers tightening, and watching as fear came into his features. I wasn't planning on hurting him, but _he_ didn't need to know that. "When that damned battle took my humanity?" I leaned in further, my lips caressing his soft, warm cheek, until they came to his ear. "When it turned me into a freaking _robot_??"

I pulled away sharply, pushing him so he fell back. Before he could move, I hooked the leash onto his collar, then smirked as I stood up. He froze on the ground, staring at me warily. Raising my hand, I made a show of holding the leash. "Like I said before..." I pitched my voice to carry over the music. "I'm not about to be made into someone's science experiment."

I made a show of dropping the leash, and stepped back. Looking around, I saw all the earlier faces I'd recognized as threats, and mentally included the violet haired girl when I saw her hanging off the trucker man with a look of familiarity. They all stayed near, but remained far enough they weren't encroaching on our space. I stepped back, walking around the boy on the ground.

Feeling a hand on my arm, I spun and found the boy standing. What I didn't expect was the look of sympathy and confusion in his eyes, as he seemed to silently plead with me about something.

"What's _this_??"

I barely managed to keep from jumping as I turned to find Rika walking forward. She swayed her hips with each step, like I'd taught her, and raised an eyebrow cockily at the boy as she approached. Her own leash was missing, and I noticed it tied around her waist like a makeshift belt. She'd switched roles, and I was a bit surprised at her sudden hostility, until a knowing look made me realize...

Maurice must have already filled her in. At least, on part of what's going on. "A submissive walking around with his leash attached and no Mistress holding the end of it?" She shook her head in mock disappointment. "Tsk tsk. Such a disappointment." Grabbing up the leash, she gave a harsh tug. It was harsher than I'd expected, though I knew she was capable of it, and I winced in sympathy. The poor boy hadn't done anything wrong, really, and even though I was terrified, I felt immediately bad for the pain he would undoubtedly feel, bringing on Rika's wrath.

But as much as I knew this, I also knew interfering would be very bad for me. I'd have to challenge her for dominance over him, which would bring even _more_ attention, and then I'd have to keep him with me, which sort of defeated the purpose of making sure someone _else_ took him as their sub.

The boy's eyes widened in unadulterated terror and pain as he stumbled forward, his eyes ripped from my own as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Who said you could look up?" Her voice remained calm, but her tone had turned deadly. She yanked the leash hard, again, causing him to choke, although I didn't hear so much as a sound.

_No. I don't want this._ Quite a few of the doms here weren't that violent, and when I'd done what I'd done, I was sure he'd get a kinder dom. I found myself taking a step forward, with my hands clenching into fists at my side, as my sympathy warred with my fear. Before I even knew it, the decision had been made for me.

"Stop it!" The lighter blonde of the twins, and glasses-man rushed forward. The darker twin snapped the leash out of her hand with a strong glare, and then quickly unhooked it from the boy's throat. Rika shrugged, her eyes flashing with a hint of fear and anger, but otherwise remaining surprisingly emotionless about it all, like she really didn't care her toy was getting away.

I mentally sighed in relief to see as the 'doc' took a look at the boy's throat, murmuring something too quiet for me to make out. Then I hardened my mask, knowing it was my turn to step in, before that darker twin made good on his deadly glare towards my friends.

"He shouldn't be down here, if he can't handle the rules." I shot, glaring at him. _Why am I interfering?_ I felt guilt rush through me once again. _Oh._ Even in the short time I'd seen the boy, something told me no matter _why_ they were after me, he didn't deserve the hostility. And I think...that guilt, more than anything, terrified me. What if I was wrong? What if my heart got me captured? Or Maurice? He didn't deserve the pain, but I sure as hell didn't deserve to be treated like an animal, and herded by total strangers, either. I hardened my heart the best I could, glaring at the twins. "Neither should you, for that matter. The three of you are _clearly_ not old enough to be down here."

"And you should speak?" Trucker man shot back, in a deep, slightly accented voice.

My lips trembled. _I'm twenty five, dumbass. _I raised an eyebrow, letting my mask slip back into place and cursing the fact that it slipped at all. "I'm over twenty." He didn't need to know my exact age. With a smirk, I took a step back. "And I'm a regular here, with a _lot_ of friends." With that being said, I brushed a hand along Rika's upper back, caressing her shoulder blades and running my finger up the side of her neck. I knew I was the reason she was being harsh. She was only doing it to help distract them from me, a little. Working my fingers into her hair, I pulled her head sharply back, just using enough force for the grip to sting a little, _and_ just hard enough for her to know that harming him had stepped over her boundaries, and I was not pleased, no matter what I said.

It was a silent way of scolding her on my part, even if I was verbally commending her.

Then I released her. "You've learned well, Rika." I smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her lightly on the cheek before pulling back. My eyes caught those of the blonde boy again, and I frowned when I realized he was still rubbing at his throat. Another small rush of guilt ran through me, and I found myself walking over to him, before I realized it.

"If you hurt him..."

I narrowed my eyes at the darker blonde teenager, who was glaring at me darkly. "Hm, well, it's nice to know the 'military'-" I held up my hand and made air quotations to show them what I thought about their 'military' status. "Cares about someone." I turned my back on the twins, and leaned forward. I paused for a second when the other boy leaned back, eyes wide and a hint frightened, but I wouldn't be detered.

Leaning in and up slowly, I brushed my lips against his really gently. He froze, I could feel the tension in his entire body. Then I placed a light, chaste kiss on his lips, before leaning back down and brushing my lips lightly against his throat. I could feel the air rushing into him, his chest expanding in the silent gasp, as I 'apologised' for his pain. Kissing him slightly, I leaned back and turned away. Fingers brushed my arm slightly, but I kept walking. Taking Maurice's arm, we walked off.

We weren't followed as we made our way out of the club, nor were we followed as we drove off.

I kept my eye out for strange and familiar cars, but saw nothing as we drove through the town. Deciding it wasn't safe to take too big a chance, I drove Maurice home so he could chose whether or not to stay with me, or stay home.

The entire way, I couldn't shake the boy's expression.

**(Maurice's House)**

"So..." Maurice had just finished a tall glass of pepsi, and looked up at me. He'd clearly been thinking over something. "Military, huh?"

I shook my head. "No military I know of. Why would they take boys clearly underage? Or a mute for that matter? Besides, those twins clearly had no problem violating the 'Don't ask, don't tell' rule." I was exhausted and confused, and irritated... Just what the hell was going on??

"You realize how young you _look_, right? What if they're older than they look?"

I shrugged slightly. "It's possible, but unlikely. You didn't happen to get any names or anything, did you?" When he shook his head, I sighed. "The boy who tried to apply as my submissive was pure innocence like I've never seen." I frowned deeply. "He didn't belong in a place like that."

"The others seemed to get along just fine." He played with his glass a moment. "You think it's because of what you are?"

A nod was his answer. "The boy was honestly confused when I mentioned being at Mission City, and running off on them. That's the only other thing I think it _can_ be." Looking up, I raised an eyebrow. "So... You staying here tonight?" I was hinting, not to subtly, at wanting to know whether he was planning on moving in with me at the warehouse, or staying in his own home.

He looked around a moment, and seemed to purse his lips. "I don't wanna intrude." When I shot him a look, he shrugged and grinned. "Well, if you're looking for a room mate, I wouldn't mind staying."

I laughed a little and shook my head. Maurice and I had been partners and friends for a while. While not one of my more excited subs when he started, he quickly learned _why_ I was so popular between former subs and other doms. He also found a slight calling in our place underground, and we discovered we had a lot in common. Sometimes it seemed like more than friendship, but when I really thought about it, it wasn't.

I liked Maurice. There was no denying that. I knew he liked me, too, but it wasn't the romantic sort of 'like'. "I really don't mind. I could use your help thinking up an excuse why I won't be returning to work for a while anyways."

"Yeah, I probably gotta think on that, too."

"Gee, ya think?" Giggling, I got up and headed to the door. "Come on, get packed up." I waited by the door as he quickly threw some things in a bag and we left heading back to the warehouse. Tomorrow... I didn't have any idea what was coming, but it was nice to know I wouldn't have to face it alone.

**(Somewhere Else, Normal POV)**

"Why didn't we try to grab her?"

"Or at least explain why we were after her?" Sideswipe glared a little at his twin, always preferring to act before thinking. "I mean, she might have cooperated."

Bumblebee frowned as he looked at Ratchet, who didn't appear too happy. "It seems she isn't aware of what she is." Older, intelligent blue optics were fixed on more innocent ones. "She's frightened of us." Turning to the others, Ratchet sighed. "And we're not here to frighten her, remember? We're just supposed to observe her, and interfere if she's a threat."

"And if she's a threat, we just let her get away!" Sunstreaker growled, even as he eyed Bumblebee a long moment.

The scout shook his head, meeting the yellow twin's angry gaze. **_'I'm not injured. It was just an inconvenience.'_** He sent over their internals, trying to convey his sincerity.

"She _could_ have hurt you."

"But she didn't." Ratchet frowned deeply. _At least not directly. _"We need to meet with Optimus and discuss this. Let's go." Turning, he transformed and led the way away from the lookout, taking the road and leading the others back to the base.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	5. Meeting Optimus Prime

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : I want to thank **Starswoop** for pointing out that I had a bit of confusion in the last chapter, not explaining why they didn't go after Bella or speak to her or anything. I've gone back and edited a little part into it to explain.

Well, I'm home for a day or two. My schedule is off because I had to stay at the farm longer to sell some sheep, so I don't have as long at home with my good internet connection. I have been going through, checking and editing the story a little here and there, and writing away while I can. We'll see how much I can get written in the next day or two, because while I _want_ to go to the gym, I have a nasty kink in my side, making breathing deeply painful, so... I might be home/computer bound for another day or two. XD

On the upside, that means more writing! :) LOL.

Also, for those who were curious about Bella's transforming into a tiny human from a giant robot, there's a sort of explanation in a few chapters, with big thanks to **Faecat** who actually looked up some information for me.

And you should really check out her story, 'Science and Fiction', if you haven't already. It's awesome! :)

Also, the next two chapters are not my favorite. This one felt boring, and the next one felt rushed. The second one especially, was new territory, though, so... Well, hope you like them anyways.

**Review Replies - **

**Child of the Wilderness** - Thank you :)

Alright, onto the story....

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

I laughed a little, before taking a bite of my sandwich. Luckily we both had vacation time coming up. We thought up an excuse, that the mission was more or less a bust, and then both filed for a month of vacation time. It was odd, but we figured this would work best. After the month, though... Well, that was another story for another time. And no, it wasn't a clean break. There were countless questions and rumors, mostly about whether or not we were getting hitched...

"You know, this is kinda nice." Maurice sat across the wooden bench from me, smiling a little as he took in the bright sun.

We sat in the middle of a large park, enjoying the warm sun and the peaceful air as people ran around. I watched a teenage girl chase a boy who was dangling a teddy bear in the air with a laugh. Then looked to an older man who was running around the park with his clearly excited dog. I watched a silver Solstice drive slowly by and frowned. Then I sighed and shook my head.

"Or...not?"

Blinking out of my thoughts, I turned towards Maurice and winced. "Sorry. It's nice, but... I don't know. It'd probably be nicer if we weren't being followed." My eyes darting around, and I spotted the yellow Camaro again. "Case and point." I pointed out the Camaro to Maurice, who raised an eyebrow in response. "At first it was like they wanted to confront me. Now? It's like they seem content to follow me and drive me utterly batty." I sighed and put my sandwich down, before taking a sip of my bottle.

"I still don't know how you can drink that crap."

I had to smile. Trust Maurice to change the topic. "Told you, I'm made of metal. I'm a freaking robot. It was...admittedly a stupid idea, but..." I shrugged a little, looking down at the red tinted plastic bottle, filled with motor oil. "It keeps my strength up, even if it does taste like..." I trailed off and laughed. "Motor oil."

"Heaven forbid it taste like chicken."

I laughed a little more, relaxing in the warmth of the sunlight. It was actually a dare on Maurice's part. He considered the fact that I acted a lot like a machine on the inside. Like a car, or a lawn mower, and yeah, I almost decked him for the mower comment. Point is, he asked me if I'd ever thought of trying gasoline, I nearly died laughing, or motor oil or something.

I told him I thought he was loonie, we got to laughing, and then out of nowhere, he dared me to drink it. His reasoning? 'You're a machine, what harm can it do?' Well, I guess I was equally to blame, I _did_ take him up on the dare, after all. _My_ reasoning? _I'm a machine, what harm can it do?_ Stupid? Yes. Did it work? Seemed to. Despite the utterly _nasty_ taste, it worked a lot better than a whole day's worth of scarfing meals every twenty minutes, in keeping my energy up.

I felt...better.

Watching as the Camaro parked across the park, I frowned and felt my eyes narrow. Taking a good look, I noticed the boy behind the steering wheel was the same boy as from the club, and his eyes were fixed on me. With a double take, I realized it was _not_ the same boy as was driving the Camaro, the second night of the club. I had to blink, and I tilted my head a little. _Shared car? Maybe a brother?_

"What'cha staring at, Bells?"

Blinking out of my thoughts, I turned to Maur, who was eyeing the car about as warily as I felt. "I'm just trying to figure out exactly what it is they want. I'd walk over there and confront him, if I thought for a moment he could or would answer me." But then again, his being mute sort of more or less scratched that option off the list.

"Thought you wanted to avoid them."

"I wanna _live_, Maur." I sighed and shook my head. "I wanna live a life, I don't care what kind. I wanna be able to spend _one_ freaking day doing God-only-knows-what, without having to look over my shoulder every ten minutes for stalkers. I wanna be able to enjoy my nights out, without feeling like a lab rat running a maze for a mad scientist." I sighed again, for lack of any other way of expression my frustration.

Maurice nodded, and the table was quiet for a bit. In that time, I finished my sandwich, trying not to pay attention to how God-aweful it tasted mixed with motor oil, and tossed the wrapper in the nearby garbage can. Then I paused, frowning as I looked beyond Maurice's shoulder.

A rather...noble-looking man was walking towards us. 'Noble' seemed like a strange way to describe him, but with the way he held his shoulders and the air of strength he had, it seemed to fit him best. And _that_ was strange, because he was dressed in dark blue jeans and a dark red button up t-shirt, with blue flames at the bottom. He looked to be about mid-thirties or so, with a clearly hispanic background, short unruly black hair, and extremely bright blue eyes.

I was immediately struck with the instinctive urge to flee.

This stranger was walking right towards us, clearly with a purpose. Part of me kept hoping he'd smile and wave at someone behind me, but he didn't. In fact, the way his eyes remained glued to me, once in a while darting to Maurice, spoke volumes about what he could be here for.

As if seeing my discomfort, I watched as his march slowed to an almost gentle approach. His eyes held wariness, but also a depth of kindness that was frightening. He kept coming forward, but his approach had slowed, and his hands remained at his side, as if to show he was unarmed.

"Bella?"

I ignored Maurice's voice, feeling like I couldn't tear my eyes away, even if I wanted to. "Maurice, go for a walk." I swallowed heavily, pulling my bottle closer to me. I was so very torn, wanting to flee, transform and flee, get ready to fight, and get some possible answers, but out of all that... My eyes shot to Maur and narrowed pointedly. "Walk. Now. I'll meet up with you later, I promise." I didn't want him in harm's way, if this turned ugly.

"You can't just boot me whenever you like." He shot back, glaring. He obviously didn't get the hint, and was insulted.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my full attention on him. "I can bloody well boot you across this park with ease, Maurice, especially if I need to _change_ in the process. I'm a little worried about _stepping in something_, though." I let my words and eyes get the true point across, and his eyes darted to the side, before he nodded and stood up.

"I'll be by the car." He muttered, before walking off, brushing his hand over my shoulder as he went.

My eyes once again locked on the strange man, who took his time coming to the table. He sat down slowly and almost gracefully, staring into my eyes a long moment, before nodding slowly. "My designation is Optimus Prime." He spoke lowly but clearly, his eyes roaming over me, as though he was searching for something. When I simply nodded back silently, he frowned slightly. "Are you Isabella Cameron?"

I kept my silence, raising an eyebrow, then making a show of uncapping my drink, taking a mouthful, making a face and swallowing it, recapping my bottle.

"You don't speak?"

I allowed my eyes to narrow in irritation. "Not to answer stupid questions."

His own eyes seemed to brighten and narrow at the implied insult. He almost looked surprised at my hostility, but seemed to relax almost immediately, a mask slipping over his features to hide his true emotions.

"You already know who I am. If you're part of this strange-ass 'military' on my heels, you probably know everything about me."

Realization seemed to come to his features. "Not everything."

_But somethings..._ "If that's true, you wouldn't be stalking me." I took another sip, unable to keep the grimace from crossing my features.

"There is much we don't know about you. The reason we 'stalk' you, as you say, is we don't know what to make of you." His frown deepened at my look of utter disgust as I swallowed my drink. "And why do you insist on drinking that if it bothers you?"

"A) Then maybe you should _ask_, rather than fabricating fake missions and making me appear like a wanted criminal to everyone, and B) Because it keeps up my strength more than anything else." What was with this man? He spoke calmly, as if talking about the weather. He came in bearing an unusual, obviously foreign name, and actually approached me, _alone_, to speak to me. It was...unnerving, and even more so was that something about him almost made me want to relax and let down my guard.

"Then allow me to ask the question on everyone's minds. Are you a threat?"

Blinking a moment, it was my turn to frown. "And what the _hell_ would bring such a question? What have I done that's shown me to be a threat? I _helped out_ in Mission City, getting people to safety. Hell, I gave up my freaking _humanity_ for it, and then went on to live as normally as possible as a _police officer_, and people are _still_ concerned I'm a threat?" I was angry. No, I was beyond that. _This_ was why I was being followed? They thought I was a threat??

He paused a moment, hints of shock and recognition entering his eyes at the name of Mission City, and then concern and confusion at the rest of my statement. "Please don't misunderstand. There are things you know little to nothing about, that you need to be informed of, for my words to make proper sense, but this isn't the place."

"Well, this is gonna have to be the place." I shot back, gripping my bottle tightly, and trying to remember not to crush it in my grip. "I'm not going anywhere, where someone might lock me up for being the freak I am. I sure as _hell_ am not going anywhere, where I'm gonna be cut open and experimented on!"

For a moment, the man -_Optimus_, what a strange name- stared at me in shock. His eyes were wide, but slowly, they seemed to calm, and if I wasn't mistaken, a new sense of understanding filled them. On the upside, it seemed I was keeping him on his toes, so to speak. It was like he had no idea what to expect, speaking to me. He leaned forward slightly, resting his upper body weight on his elbows. "The words you spoke at the club, what did you mean when you said you gave up your life, your humanity?"

_And how would he know what words I 'spoke' at the club?_ My eyes darted towards the Camaro, where the boy was still sitting, watching us intensely. _Oh...?_ I wasn't sure what to make of my theory, that this man was related to the others, and somehow to the human military, or so they said, but it wasn't a comforting thought.

Even if a small portion of my mind kept daring to hope that maybe, just _maybe_, they _didn't_ want to treat me like the most recent science experiment gone wrong.

"I _mean_ I was born and raised human, then got hit with..." I paused, trying to make sense of all the rampant thoughts running through my head. "_Something_, hell if I know what, and then I get real sick." My eyes narrowed. "Then I turned into a giant fricken robot, and need to drink _motor oil_ just to keep my strength up. I'm made up of metal and wiring. If that's not giving up my humanity, I dunno what is."

"You were hit with..." He trailed off, shock and confusion predominant in his features.

"I don't know what." I sighed heavily. "Look, I just wanna be left alone. I wanna figure this all out, ok? From what I remember, I was knocked over by an energy blast, or something. There was nothing physical, like debris to hit me." I thought for a moment, trying to remember _something_ more about that moment. A sight, taste, feel... "It happened...seconds after I heard someone telling someone named Sam 'no'."

His expression turned downright shocked, but slowly morphed to one of horror. He glanced over towards the Camaro. "The allspark." He blinked a moment, before slowly looking back towards me. "And you say it's turned you into a robot?" He seemed to bite his lip a moment, before continuing. "A rather large robot, with the ability to transform into this-" He gestured towards my body. "-and possibly a vehicular alternate mode?"

I froze. This man was talking about it all like he had answers. He didn't sound like a deranged scientist, looking for some new toy to take apart and play with. He also didn't sound much like a soldier, or what I'd expected a soldier to be. His questions, and assumptions, they were almost frightening in their accuracy, and yet he wasn't accusing.

"Your expression says it all. Hm, the allspark was known for achieving the impossible, but I sincerely doubt anyone ever thought it could cause a creature to change species. This is...peculiar, and worrying." He seemed to examine me with his eyes. "What if I told you, though you may in fact be the only human to ever turn into a Cybertronian, you are not the only Cybertronian on this planet?"

_So... I might not be alone, but I'm still a freak? _I raised an eyebrow, taking my sweet time to answer, and half hiding behind my bottled drink as I did so. Then, I sighed. "I don't even know what a Cybertronian is." Do _I even wanna know?_

"I am Cybertronian." He reached out, holding one hand above my own. I could feel the heat of the appendage, and stared at it as it hovered over my hand. "This is merely a holographic form I take, to blend in amongst the humans. It is advanced, allowing me to solidify it at need, or..." There was a twitch of his hand, and he slowly lowered it onto my own. "Otherwise."

The heat I'd felt before faded, and as his hand made contact with my own, I expected to feel it. I expected to feel warmth, and possibly calouses. I expected to feel the tight grip of his hand over my fingers. What I didn't expect was for his hand to travel right through mine, with only a chilly, tingling feeling as it went. I pulled back, gasping, and staring in shock.

"My true body is behind me, parked on the side of the road. A...Peterbilt, I believe it's called. A semi cab, red with blue flames." He blinked, his eyes glowing brightly, before blinking again and they returned to normal.

I could feel my body trembling, even as I gasped for breath. I felt... Well, I didn't know how to feel. I was excited I wasn't alone, even if I was the freak who wasn't _born_ Cybertronian, or whatever. Then I was frightened, what happens if they decide I _am_ a threat?? I was angry he was springing this on me when all I wanted was to live a semi-normal life, and I was confused, not understanding half of what he was trying to tell me.

My eyes glanced past him as my heart hummed in my chest, and I saw the truck he was talking about. Perhaps unsurprisingly, it was nearly as stunning as the man himself. Clearly it was in pristine condition, had a sleeper, with bright, fresh paint. I also noticed it was done up in the same blue and red flames, like his shirt. Definitely a large truck, which had me wondering... If he was trying to tell me _that_ became a robot, just how big _was_ he??

And it also had me thinking of the other men, from the club. Were they all 'holographic' forms of their vehicles? I could understand that, they all seemed to suit their cars only too well.

"I can show you, if you don't believe me."

I snapped out of my thoughts, shaking my head a little and turning back. "And how'd you plan to do that? I don't even _know_ you, you can't honestly expect me to just follow you anywhere." I shook my head. "Not to mention, I'm not alone." My eyes shot to where Maur was watching us with worry, leaning against the side of my car. Once again I felt bad for inadvertantly involving him in my world and my chaos.

"What does he know?"

"What I know. That I'm not human, and you're after me for God-knows-what reason."

"If what you say is true, you could be in great danger, and so is your friend." Optimus leaned back a little. "My troops and I are stationed with trustworthy humans at one of their bases. I _would_ like you to come back there with me-" I scoffed, and it looked like his lips trembled at the sound. "But you clearly don't trust me. I _can_ prove what I say is true, Isabella-"

"Call me that again, and you'll be dead before you take your next breath." I glared at him, anger coursing through me. _Why the hell do people insist on calling me that?? _"My name is _Bella_."

Confusion and surprise were predominant in his features. "Your file claims your name is-"

I absolutely _loathed_ my full name. It wasn't like it was attached to any bad memories or anything, but I simply hated how..snooty people almost sounded, when they called me by it. Huh, personal preference, I guess. It was just...too formal for me._ Wait a minute, _what_ 'file'??_ Shaking my head, I sighed. "I _know_ what my name is. I'm telling _you_ what I prefer to be called." _Take it like the bone it is, or I'll stick you with 'Ms. Cameron', buddie._ Feeling my eyes narrow, I stood up quickly, watching as he almost seemed surprised by my sudden move. "Look, I have a lot to think about, and I need some time to process all this. I have to go."

"Is-uh, Bella, wait."

Climbing away from the table, I picked up my more or less empty bottle, grimaced at it, and tossed it into the nearest trash can. Hearing his near slip, I felt my own lips trembling, trying to repress a laugh._ Nice try. Total fail, but nice try._ Then I turned towards where Optimus stood, pulling what appeared to be a watch out of his pocket. He held it out to me, and I stared at it a long moment, before looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"This will transform with your body. If you are ever in danger, simply press and hold for a moment the buttons on the side. It acts like a locator beacon, but not until pressed." He lifted his hand slightly, gesturing for me to take the watch.

Hesitating slightly, I sighed and took it. _What the hell? They already apparently know how to find me, even without the damned thing!_ Putting it on, I looked up and gave him what I'm sure was a 'happy now?' look. I was...a little grateful he seemed to be acting like he cared, even though he didn't know me, but I refused to aknowledge the feeling.

"I do hope we will meet again. I would like to learn more about you." He suddenly smiled. Not a threatening grin or smirk, but a genuine, friendly smile. "And not through cutting you open against your will. Contrary to what you might believe, we are not as heartless as you may think."

With a hesitant nod, I found myself smiling back slightly. As worried and wary as I was, he hadn't done anything to harm me. I couldn't find myself regretting this meeting, even if my head _was_ spinning. Walking away from him, I sighed again.

_Meet again? _Somehow I wouldn't be surprised if we did.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	6. The Little One

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : This story is...not my usual forté so I am quite honestly _very_ insecure about it. -.-' Feedback is always appreciated. Not required to enjoy the story, but always appreciated, and _definitely_ even more so on this story.

Let me know if you like it? Hate it? Couldn't care less?

To those that reviewed, THANK YOU! And here's the next chapter, updated just for you. Oh yeah! And go check out 'Science and Fiction'! It's an awesome story that always has me jumping for joy when I see a new update!

Introducing...

The sparkling!! :D

And yeah, that probably sounded weird. I'm running on less than 4 hours of sleep.

* * *

**(That Weekend)**

I sighed and shot a look at Maurice, who'd bought himself a basket ball for the sole purpose of bouncing it off the wall of the warehouse we were using as the garage. With each bang, I felt my eye twitch, and had to resist the urge to grab the damned thing and pop it with my bare hands. "Maur..." I watched as he rocked his head to the music, not even batting an eyelash in my direction.

My eyes narrowed. "Maurice." I walked over, catching the ball on it's way back. "Maur!"

"What?" He jumped a little, reaching over and turning down the music.

I sighed heavily as I sat the ball on the nearest work bench, and carefully plopped into his lap, thankful that my form like this wasn't _too_ much heavier than I used to be. Leaning my head against his shoulder, I frowned. "I hate this. I hate the confusion, and hiding out. And I hate that I didn't think to ask Optimus _what_ I was in danger from. The way he spoke, it didn't sound like anything light."

"He probably meant from law enforcement or someone finding out."

"I dunno. He told me to press the watch if I'm ever in danger, but not how to contact him if I ever just wanted to talk." I snuggled into his hold, smiling slightly when his warm arms came around me. "I mean, I _could_ press the watch, but then he'd probably be pissed I wasn't in actual danger, and I don't know this guy, but something tells me I _really_ don't wanna piss him off."

Stroking a thumb up my arm, Maurice sank down into the chair, making us both more comfortable. "Well... What about the Dragon's Den? I mean, it's the weekend, and everyone's gonna be looking for you there. And the last two times you ran into some of his men."

"You see, that's not necessarily true. He knew what I said, but he never mentioned any of _them_ being his men, or actually being related to them at all. What if they're a different group who wants to hurt me?" I felt my cheeks warm, even as I ranted. I knew I was being paranoid, and it was ridiculous.

"He said he was with the military, right?" I nodded silently against his chest, vaguely noting he was warm, but not as firm and hard as the doctor from the club, the other night. _Why_ I was thinking of that doctor now, I had no idea. There was just something...fascinating about him. "They said they were military, right?"

I nodded again, silently, my mind passing over the motley crew that was _supposed_ to be military. I mean, two '_Vettes_, a doctor of some kind, or paramedic or something, two _truckers_, and a _kid_? Yeah, I had reason to be suspicious of them.

"And although he didn't appear to be there, he knew what you said about losing your life and humanity in Mission City."

"I'd also said that right in front of him, not two minutes earlier." I pointed out. "Still... I'd like to believe there's someone out there who could answer my questions. Maybe even help me." Maybe even _want_ to help me, treat me like an equal despite what I was. I mean, there was Maur, but... It somehow felt different with him. Maybe it was because these guys might be what I am _now_.

"What _is_ a Cybertronian?"

A smile tugged at my lips and I tilted my head back. "For the twenty third time, I have no idea. Apparently I'm one, now, so I'm guessing giant robots that can shift their shape."

"And so, if he's one, what about these others at the club?"

My smile faded. "I...really have no idea. I've been thinking over it over the last few days, and I... I just don't have the answers. I'd be willing to bet at least some of them are probably Cybertroninan, or the cars they drove in were. He _did_ say they worked with trustworthy humans."

"There _is_ such a thing?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're knocking your own race, you know." I smirked as he grimaced, then winced and looked down. _The same race that used to be mine._ I felt the familiar pang of loss hit me, and worked my way out of his lap. "There's another thing I hate. I feel like I'm stuck with one foot in each world. I was born human and understand them and their tendancies, but now I'm Cybertronian, even though I know jack squat about them. I don't belong with either group." Tears filled my eyes, and I felt the familiar burning make it's way up my chest as I struggled to hold back a sob.

"Bella..."

I looked out towards the open door, walking towards it. My heart ached with the pang of loss, and fear, with faint hints of hope and longing. _Worlds away from fitting in._ I thought, feeling a bitter smile cross my face. The feelings grew stronger, and I rubbed at my chest, where it almost felt like my heart was trying to burn it's way out. _That's not right._

The feelings kept growing. It was like... It felt weak, and at first feel, almost felt like my own, but... Something felt like it was tugging at me. The feelings grew stronger yet, but seemed to change, shifting more towards helpless and almost hopeless. The hope seemed to be fading, and the fear, longing and pain grew stronger.

With a gasp, I found myself running. I heard Maurice calling out to me, and the distant sound of feet crunching against gravel, but I knew my speed was enhanced, and I wasn't afraid to use it. I ran as fast as I could, until Maurice's presence wasn't registering to me anymore. The distant fence line of the warehouse lot came into view, and beyond it the uneven terrain of the desert, laden with large boulders, sandy ground, and thick, prickly cactuses.

Somehow I just instinctively _knew_ whatever I was feeling... It wasn't me. Something, or someone, needed help, and was calling. At least, that's what it _felt_ like, and something inside me seemed to swell, dictating my actions as I found myself running even _faster_.

I ignored all that, the uneven terrain and cactuses I'd need to push through, as I hopped the short fence, stumbling as I hit the ground on the other side. Something in my vision was flashing red, and almost looked like one of those airport sonar things... The ones that showed incoming planes and such? Or were those submarine-related? Either way, I could see myself -or what I guesssed was myself- a white dot, moving towards a distant dot that kept appearing and disappearing. Then there was a reddish dot moving in from the opposite side, but farther out.

I suddenly felt threatened, and almost instictively protective, which only served to frighten me, because I had no idea what the hell was going on. What did I feel threatened about? Maurice was the only other one here, and he was _far_ behind me. What did I feel protective about? Maur could run and hide just as well as I could.

I didn't know what to make of all this, this little sonar screen appeared out of nowhere, but if it was anything like our sonar systems... I raced faster, feeling the strange feelings fade, and starting to panic as they did so. While a smaller part of my mind was screaming to turn around and run back, my body wasn't listening.

"No." _Hurry. HURRY! _The whisper snuck past my lips as I dodged around some cactuses, feeling them scratching harmlessly at my false skin, and ducking under a low rocky outcrop, only to jump over smaller rocks on the other side. "Hang in there..." I felt this almost desperate, instinctive _need_ to get to that fading dot. Something was almost screaming inside me to hurry.

The feelings increased slightly, causing the same tugging on my heart. I don't know what it was, but the helplessness, loneliness, fear and longing ate at me in ways that frightened me even more. _What _is_ this??_ Slowly, I felt my own heart seemed to stretch, as if reaching out towards the feeling. If I were to close my eyes, which I didn't because the last thing I needed was to take a nosedive into a pile of rocks, I'd swear it was like there were two strings.

One was the much weaker feeling coming from God-only-knew-where, and the other was a white strand reaching out towards it. I felt something pop slightly inside me, and my body got warm as fresh panic welled inside me. _It..._ I couldn't explain it. Something told me whatever it was, it needed me, and my heart ached as I finally felt myself connecting with the strand. _It feels...innocent._ There was no other word to describe the emotions that ran through me, and that instinct to protect got even stronger.

I almost faltered, feeling the burst of emotion across that tiny little line within me. It was desperation, want and need, all directed at me, as well as... Was that love? My steps were uneven as I found myself rounding a corner and skidding to a stop.

Not ten feet in front of me, a small pod sat in the middle of a slightly smoking hole. From the looks of things, the pod had slid quite a ways, digging itself deeper and deeper into the ground, as though it had landed here like a comet, or a meteor. In fact, that's exactly what it looked like, a meteor that had struck the ground.

Walking slowly forward, I felt my eyes widen, and my breath catch in my throat. "Oh...my....God..." There was an open hatch on the pod, and the tiniest, most frail-looking creature slowly crawled away from it, wailing slightly and clicking. It's movements were awkward and unsure, pulling itself away with thin, spindly arms and legs, a rounded upper body that was slightly larger than it's lower body, and a rounded head with blue eyes, and tiny, pointy little antennai-like things sticking up from the top of it's head.

It's eyes locked on mine, and I found myself lunging forward, even as it hit me... The emotions, the helplessness and fear and longing, it all came from this little one._ What is it, and what the hell am I doing?_ The more logical part of my mind was screaming this was insane, and I should put it back down and back away, but I still felt that cold clenching dread inside me.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I was reaching out, lifting the tiny little robot into my hands, marvelling at just how utterly _small_ it was. It could fit into one of my hands with ease, looking quite similar to a human newborn, in it's basic shape and movements. If I had to guess, I would have put it at about the same size as a large apple. As soon as I had it in my hands, fresh warning lights began to flash in my vision, nearly blinding me to the landscape around me.

I kept blinking, my mind running over the little one in my hands, to the feeling of how cold it was, to the realization it kept suckling at my fingers and wrist, and the fact I was more or less blind. I tried to ignore the ticklish feeling as I struggled to clear my vision of all those lights that made no sense to me. "Oh God, what do I do? What do I do??" I lifted the tiny robot towards my chest, pressing it against me and trying to warm it with my body, feeling my own emotions almost curl protectively around it's own.

The fear and pain faded, and love and contentment began to flare up as the little one curled up in my arms. There was still the strange suckling sensation, and all the alerts.

Then I remembered two things. One, there was another being heading this way, and something inside me told me to take the little one and run. The other was the watch I wore. If I pressed the button... Wouldn't Optimus help me? He said he would. Could I trust him?

_Run._

The thought was most predominant in my mind, and I quickly found myself on my feet, running as though my life depended on it. I stroked my fingers down the little one's back, feeling hunger filter through our new...bond? It was hungry. Well, that made sense with the suckling, I guessed. There was also a strange vibration coming from the little one, almost sounding like a slight purr.

The red lights kept flashing, and tears began to leak down my cheeks as I felt fresh waves of panic run over me. _Oh God, I don't know what to do!_ The little one was becoming distressed, and I was already confused and scared. _What the hell?! _I was mentally cursing the Dragon's Den, and those other Cybertronians, because my life had been turned upside down, but I'd been able to _live_ before.

Now it seemed like so much was going on, and I couldn't make heads or tails of it. I hated the confusion and terror.

"Bella!"

Looking up, I saw Maurice running towards me, though I could barely make him out through the red lights in my sight. Skidding to a stop in front of him, I shivered and very slowly handed him the little one. It was still cold. "Protect it..." I shivered again, quickly reaching down, I pressed the buttons, immediately feeling the watch warm up. After a second, I pulled back, and backed away.

I triggered my transformation sequence, not really giving it much thought. It had turned out that I needed to will the transformation, which was harder than it sounded. Once I was done, I sat awkwardly in the helicopter form, sliding open a door and waiting as Maurice, who knew I rarely transformed unless it was necessary, carefully climbed in, and climbed into the main pilot's seat with the little one.

"What is this thing?" He asked, as I slowly and shakily began take off.

"I dunno." I murmured, as my form swayed back and forth, until I got myself stabilized. As I flew off, slowly gaining altitude, I sighed, flying off as swiftly as I dared, considering I barely knew what the hell I was doing. "It needs us. I think..." I still felt the distress rising, and the hunger. I figured the little bot was starving, but how was I to help that? I didn't even have _breasts_ in robot form! "I think it's a baby." _Baby...yes..._ That's what it looked and felt like. So I wasn't sure, for all I knew 'Cybertronians' came that small and awkward-looking, but the _emotions_ I felt... They felt like that of an infant. Someone so innocent and pure, dependant on...well..._me_.

Yeah, that was a kind of scary thought.

"It's...kinda cute, but it keeps suckling at me." He carefully shifted it to his lap as he rubbed at his wrists, before picking it back up and holding it against him slightly.

I would have nodded, if it wouldn't have thrown my balance off. "Yeah, I think it's hungry, but I don't know how to feed it." I sighed again as I tried to send reassurance through the link I had to it's emotions. I wondered if sensing it's emotions was a permanent thing, or just temporary, and wished I knew what I was doing.

"Uh, so... What're we doing?"

"I don't...know." I lowered towards the tops of buildings as we entered the city and began thinking of places I could land and transform. Quickly making my way through the large city, I almost lost my precarious balance in the skies, as I made out a yellow Camaro racing through the streets below me.

I don't really know what came over me, but I slowed to follow the Camaro, only to speed up again when it hit a corner. I struggled to follow it, almost tilting and hitting a building as I went, and soon found myself on the far outskirts of town. There, I spotted a yellow search and rescue Hummer H2, the same one as I saw the other night, and they both raced towards the empty-looking landscape.

Almost ten minutes later, and I felt myself getting frustrated. "Just where the hell are they going?" I almost paused then. _Wait. What if I was right, before, and they're _not_ with Optimus?_ My heart hummed hotly in my chest, and the little one in Maurice's hands shifted almost unconsciously. It looked like it had given up on trying to feed, but the pain was back, as well as confusion and hurt.

Even though I had no eyes in this form, I still felt as though I was crying. I could feel liquid sliding down the bottom of my 'nose' and dripping off me, and my own heart nearly shattered. _It thinks I don't want to feed it._ Quickly taking a shortcut, I began flying over even desert terrain. I was heading towards a mountain range that looked large enough for me to hide behind.

I heard honks behind me, but sped up, trying to send reassurance through the link.

"What's going on?" Maurice was looking out the window, behind us.

"It's starving. I need to figure out how to feed it."

He frowned. "Don't you just, uh...?" He blushed and shrugged.

"Hun, you've seen me in robotic form. Did you _see_ any nipples I missed, 'cause as far as I know, I don't got breasts." I shot back dryly, feeling a faint quiver of amusement, warring with my desperation and growing fear.

The mountain range, luckily, was closer than I thought. I flew over it, hearing the sounds of metal crunching on metal behind me as I flew. Once I found a large enough spot, I hovered over a ledge, letting Maurice and the little one out, before flying over and transforming into my robotic form next to him.

"No matter how many times I see it, I'm never gonna get used to it."

I bit back a smirk, watching as Maur's eyes roamed over me in amazement. I was large and white, with what I supposed passed for a slender waist, with robots, and a larger upper body. My propellers hung from my back, not completely straight down, but like a downward 'V', and I'd found out with Maurice's help that they shifted with my moods.

Right now, they were slowly straightening horizontally with my anxiety.

Bending down, I reached out, and getting my hint he placed the little one in my hand. I held it close to my chest, trying to see if the little one would guide me. "What do I do?" I was irritated at the tears pouring down my cheeks, even as my body shook. I didn't like crying because it made me feel weak and at a time like this, the last thing I wanted to feel was weak... But... I was _so_ worried about the little one.

Then an unexpected, unfamiliar voice startled the hell out of me.

"What the slag is going on?!"

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	7. Unexpected

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : Well, I got my 5 reviews, and then 1, so here's the next update. XD

* * *

"What the slag is going on?!"

Jumping with a gasp, I spun, and very nearly toppled off the edge of the cliff. With a yelp, I could feel my body slipping over the edge, the weightlessness taking me over. I could probably have transformed and somehow caught my balance, but the little one in my hands keened in terror, trembling against me, and I knew that if I transformed, I risked hurting it. I suddenly found arms wrapped around me, pulling me back against a warm, hard body.

"Good catch, Bumblebee." A yellow robot walked in front of me, pulling me away from the edge and closer to the sheer cliff wall on my other side. "Now I want an answer. We got an alert you were in danger, but..." His eyes had been narrowed, and his tone clearly angry, but as a strange tingling ran through my body, he trailed off, his eyes going wide. "Is that...?" He reached forward, towards my hands.

Feeling like I was being threatened, I stepped back, colliding with the body behind me once again. A gasp escaped me as I felt my eyes widen, and I clutched the little one closer to me. _Trapped! _My heart pounded in fear, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I could make out Maurice dodging behind some boulders, looking worried. _No, no, no!_

For a moment, it looked like he was going to attempt to take the little one again. He even stepped forward, but I took another step back, a low growl almost oozing out of my throat, without me even realizing it. I would have felt more threatened at the body behind me, except that it also moved back, the hands releasing their grip on me with nothing more than a strange, garbled whistle.

He then stopped. His hands remained raised, but slowly he lowered them as he regarded me. "The little one is hungry."

"You think I don't know that?!" I shot back angrily, feeling something inside me warm and flash.

His eyes narrowed again, almost warningly. "Don't you think you should feed it?"

"Don't you think if I knew how, I _would_?!" I was angry and frightened. I didn't know these robots, or what they wanted from me. Only the fact that they weren't outwardly attacking me kept me from losing what was left of my control. I held the little one tightly in my hands, my fingers curled over it protectively, while trying not to crush it. Feeling something warm running over my hand, I winced and looked down. There looked to be a tiny puddle of oil, by the smell, underneath the little one.

_Did it just _pee_ on me? _I felt my own body heat rising in embarrassment. _Wonderful._ Not that it really bothered me, it was just...unexpected? A small part of me wanted to laugh, as such an unexpected action seemed to break the rising tension within my body. Or, if not break it, at least stem the flow of it a little.

He seemed to pause. "Ah, yes, born human." It was like he didn't even notice we'd scared the piss out of the little one. Literally.

Well that sinched it. He had to know that Optimus guy. If the fact that they'd received the alert signal from the watch wasn't enough to convince me, his words were. Besides Maurice, Optimus was the only other one I'd told me secret to.

"You have to open the catches on your chassis."

Blinking at him, I raised an eyebrow, stroking a finger down the little one's spine once again, and attempting to calm it's terror and hunger the best I could with emotions, even if I didn't have the faintest idea _what_ I was doing.

With a heavy sigh, the yellow robot raised his hands slowly, making sure I knew he wasn't going to harm me. He walked closer, I almost took a step back before catching myself, and he reached out, running a hand over my chest.

"Hey! Watch the hands!" I shouted angrily, feeling a warm heat run through the touch, even as I raised my free hand to swat his away. I could make out a metallic, grinding sound behind me, that sounded vaguely like laughter, and even Maurice was laughing from his position behind the rock. _Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up yellow belly._ I thought darkly, before once again turning my attention to the two robots.

"Fragging irritating, naive...." He growled slightly. "Do you, or do you not want to save that sparkling?"

I froze as his eyes went to the little one in my hands. "Sparkling?"

"I can explain later."

Fear seized my heart again, at the tone with which he ground out between his teeth, his eyes blazing. It hit me that the more I stalled and fought, the angrier he got, but he was _trying_ to be patient. For my benefit? Or the...'sparkling's? "Fine. Just... Hurry up." I looked down and hummed slightly, watching as surprisingly dim eyes looked up at me. Blue little eyes blinked slowly, before the little one curled up. _That can't be a good sign._ Hadn't it's eyes been brighter, earlier?

Once again he reached forward, his hands brushing my chest. I didn't like how relaxed my body went at the light touch, like something inside me was telling me not to worry, and how I almost _liked_ the touch.

I bit my metallic...uh, equivalent of a lip, and forced myself to hold still, watching as he flipped two little catches in the center seam and then lightly pressed on either side. I very nearly jumped when the metallic armor seemed to pull apart, revealing my pure white heart glowing brightly in my chest, as well as all my other inner workings. _Hey, I could've done that._ Looking up, I managed to keep the actual words from escaping, figuring it probably wasn't a good idea to actually mention that to him. I also tried to ignore the sense of horror, realizing all my most inner workings were bared for his eyes.

As my glowing orb of a heart was fully revealed, he seemed to check something out, before nodding slowly, and pointing to a small compartment below my heart. "There. Place the sparkling in there, and it can do the rest."

I felt the body behind me tense up, but ignored it in favor of doing as he mentioned. I placed the sparkling -that term was going to be hard to get used to, and I had yet to figure out what it meant- into the chamber, watching as it slowly crawled inside.

"Slag!"

I felt heat emanating from the chamber, rushing over my fingers like a heater, and the suckling feelings started back up, causing my body to hum in tension, but this tension was not of a sexual or uncomfortable nature. I almost felt...happy, excited. The little one was still cold, and that felt awkward inside me, but I could only hope it would warm with time. Then I felt something latch inside me, and a small popping sensation. "Oh!" I lurched slightly, even as my...armor? Even as my metallic chest slowly closed over the chamber with the tiny sparkling within. The contentment was back, mostly from the little one now nestled inside me.

I relaxed a little. My body felt like I was slowly being drained, but after a moment it seemed to fade. I mean, I could still feel it if I focused, but it wasn't foremost in my mind. My body felt warmer than usual, and there was a chilled weight in my abdomen where the little one sat, but...as strange as it seemed, my instincts almost seemed to back off. Almost like things were amost right, except that weird feeling of dread was back.

"Fragging nosy Decepticons! He must've followed her! Bumblebee, we need to get them out of here!"

Jumping a little, I pressed a hand over the area the little sparkling was inside, and looked up. His once again angry tone had me backing up a step, and I found yellow arms coming around me from behind. I would have worried, but they only seemed to be supporting me. They weren't tight enough to worry me.

"Slag it! We're going to have to make a run for it! Where'd the human male go?" The larger of the two yellow robots began looking around.

Looking down, I pulled myself out of the grasp of the one behind me in order to grab Maurice out of his hiding spot, my fingers curling around his tiny form almost familiarly as I stood up straight. "What's going on?" I was wary. I didn't like the way both robots suddenly seemed to panic, but at the same time, part of me still didn't trust them, either.

I wanted to run. I had Maurice and the...sparkling. I could leave if I wanted to. As it was, these robots probably knew more about what was going on than I did. ....Ok, well, _that_ was a given, but they were probably more prepared to protect themselves. I mean, hand-to-hand combat only goes so far when against a metallic being. It's not like I could bust ribs if they don't even _have_ ribs.

"No time to explain! Transform and lets go!"

"Wait!" I stepped away from them, and closer to the edge of the cliff, trying to ignore the drop that would likely cause some damage. "I don't even know you! I'm not about to just run off with you! And what the _hell_ is going on?! What's a Decepticon? What's a sparkling? What're you all panicking about?" I backed up, until I was right on the edge. I almost took another step back, but my foot slipped off the edge, causing me to stumble.

They both looked like they wanted to grab me, but I was able to get my balance, and stayed on the edge of the cliff. "Besides, I don't even know if I _can_ transform, and if I can, I can't fly very well, or very fast." I shook my head violently, trying to understand.

_**Message from Starfleet... **_The smaller yellow robot pointed towards the cliff, his eyes wide. _**Help's on it's way.**_ It almost sounded like clips from movies I'd seen, especially the Starfleet one, but why was he talking like that? Tilting my head, I took a good look at the robots, who were staring each other in the eyes, silently.

The taller was definitely older. He sounded the part, and kind of looked it. It almost looked like he had a really big nose, or mustache or something, I had a hard time figuring out what parts were what looking at him. He was taller, broader, and yellow, with the word 'rescue' painted on his leg.

That brought me back to the Hummer.

_So he's...like me. Sorta. Kinda. Maybe._ But I had a feeling, with all these terms he was using that I didn't know, either he had a _hell_ of a lot longer time to get used to the change, or he was born -created, whatever- this way. That also made me think that like Optimus, maybe his humanoid form, which I'd seen twice at the club, _was_ also a hologram. Or rather, it confirmed my suspicions.

The other one was smaller, probably the Camaro. That would have made him the boy who attempted to be my sub the other night. The really young, really sweet-looking one. I guess it sort of made sense, I wasn't really ready to admit it yet, but with those oversized doors that looked like wings, shifting every now and then, and the antennai... Well, his name definitely suited, and he was almost kind of cute.

They were glaring at each other, and I could only blink in surprise. I mean, the other one was younger and smaller, but whatever they were doing, he was standing his own. Then there was a low growl, and I found my head whipping around to the Hummer.

"Fine. I don't like it, but...fine! _Frag!_" He turned towards us. Reaching out, he took my free hand slowly, almost being melodramatic about the lack of threat he offered as he seemed to reset something in the watch. "You run, we'll take care of the 'con."

_What the flip is a 'con'?!_ I almost wanted to scream the words, but the look on his face told me he was about two seconds away from tearing out the throat of whoever spoke next.

"I don't want you leaving town, though."

I snorted. This was my home. Even if I _could_ get away, where would I go, and what would I do?

He glared at me lowly, his grip tightening briefly, before he released me. "I want to be able to check up on the sparkling. Oh! And before you ask, that's a _very_ young..." His eyes went dim a moment, before brightening again. "Offspring. Infant. Baby. It's like a newborn baby, and it's fully dependant on you. I don't like that, your energy levels are low as it is." He growled again. "Fragging 'cons, and fragging irresponsible femmes!"

_Hey!_ I had no idea what he was going on about. Well, half of it, anyways, but somehow I had a feeling I'd just been insulted. Maybe it was how 'femme' sounded strangely similar to 'female' and seemed to superimpose that image on my mind, and with the look he was shooting me-

Pulling back, he nodded sharply. "Go. Now. Before I change my mind."

As many questions as I had, and as annoyed as his attitude made me, I had a feeling turning around and leaving silently was perhaps the best option. He was...frightening in his anger, especially considering I had no idea what he was capable of. With a slow nod, I turned, putting Maurice down a few steps away. Then I paused. Looking at the larger yellow robot, I felt some measure of gratitude towards him.

My lips trembled a moment, before I felt them turning up into a tentative smile. "Thank you." With a nod, I quickly transformed, and took to the air once Maur was inside. I beat a hasty retreat, chosing to go to my actual home rather than the warehouse, for a change.

The entire ride I wondered...

Would they be ok on their own?

**(Normal POV, with Bumblebee and Ratchet)**

For a long moment, the medic watched the femme leave, raising an optic ridge at her almost clumsy flying, and trying not to show that he actually appreciated the gratitude she took the time to show. Once she was out of sight, and he could no longer sense the sparkling within her, he growled, his irritation floating up. _If she'd been stronger, I'd still be able to sense her energy. She's too weak, and with the sparkling, she's only going to get weaker. This is _not_ good._

She was a strange one. She was small in protoform, it appeared. She would be about the same height as the other femmes, but she was slighter of build, with armor that appeared to be too big for her. Her armor was silver in color, and although she had a very feminine form, her legs were well hidden under large sheaths of armor, and her chassis seemed only to appear larger than it was because of the armor covering her.

Her internal workings had been a surprise. He'd expected more space within her, but was startled to find so very little. Her spark appeared to be smaller in nature, giving her more room to carry sparklings, and the nursing chamber was also small, meaning she'd have to wean the little one sooner than he would have liked, considering such tiny sparklings grew quickly until they were too big for their first frame, then slowed with their second and final.

Still, it took all he had _not_ to growl when her energy signal disappeared. It happened far too soon for his likings, and with the sparkling within her, it would only be a matter of hours before her system grew too weak to sustain consciousness.

Suddenly, he whirled on Bumblebee.

_**'Why did we let her leave? She was carrying a newborn sparkling, and it's energy signature had no relation to her own. Not to mention, they were both severely malnourished!'**_ Ratchet glared slightly at Bumblebee, before slowly and purposely heading in the opposite direction of the femme. He sent a brief message to the others, filling them in that they'd let the strange femme and her friend go, informing them of the incoming Decepticon and the femme's unwillingness to cooperate.

_**'Optimus wants us to protect her, not scare her silly. You heard him. Under no circumstances are we to attempt to force her to do anything she doesn't want. Not to mention, she now has a sparkling with her, so her maternal instincts may make her unpredictable.'**_ Bee rationalized, shooting the medic a dark look, before turning back to the mission at hand.

His own processor flashed back to meeting her at the club, the Dragon's Den. It was a fetish club for those who prefered strange and exotic lifestyles. Submissive and Dominant were most popular, as his research had shown, but when he went in, he _knew_ he'd have to play the role of a submissive. He just didn't have the personality to be a dominant. What he _wasn't_ expecting was the surprisingly gentle approach the femme took to him, even though she was clearly suspicious of him, and not afraid to throw him to the sharks.

She never once hurt him, and even kissed the damaged area, after one of her friends hurt him. That was a sign of apology from a dominant if his research was correct, and the kiss on the lips... He felt his cooling jets switch on, and thanked Primus they were on a low enough setting that Ratchet wouldn't hear them.

The kiss had been unexpected, and rather pleasant to him. He found he didn't see the femme in a romantic light, although she was fairly pretty -even if her armor was oversized in areas. He was simply surprised at how she acted. He also knew the kiss wasn't a romantic thing on her part, either, but part of her 'mask'.

_**'Still. If the sparkling offlines, I'm going to have a word with that slagging stubborn femme!'**_

Bee whistled quickly, rolling his optics behind the back of the medic, and trying not to smile, considering the situation at hand. _If the sparkling offlines, he'll be having more than a _word_ with her._ He followed the medic, keeping his sensors on full alert and keeping an optic on both the femme's signal and the Decepticon's, almost sagging in relief when the 'con signal kept heading their way. Luckily his sensors were heightened, as a Scout, because undoubtedly, Ratchet couldn't sense her anymore.

_**'Ratchet, report.'**_ Optimus' deep voice commanded calmly, over their internal communications.

Turning their attention to the task at hand, the Autobots allowed the escape of the femme, hoping that the small amount of help they had provided would allow her to trust them a little more. They all had questions for the strange human-born Cybertronian femme.

But more than anything? Optimus worried what kind of trouble she might find herself in, without them.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	8. Ultimatum

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : I want to thank **Faecat** whom did some research when I asked her about the noticeable size change Bella takes from bipedal form to human, and she mentioned that in G1 it happened quite a bit, with the Cybertronians who shifted into tiny items (ie: stereo, microscope, a weapon of some sort) from their usual massive bipedal forms. I have no idea how to even explain that, though, but I'll attempt to bring in the mention in the story...

As for the nanites, it's just a rampant thought and possible excuse. I'm _so_ having a brainfart moment. XD lol

Oh! And it was brought to my attention that the title of this story was used on another. I didn't realize that, but until I think up a better title, it's going to remain the same. I honetly don't know what else to call it. -.-'

**Review Replies...**

**Tenji** - When I first started this story, I didn't know what to expect. I still don't, so I think we're in similar boats there. XD I'm glad you like it so far. :)

**Legend** :

_"Cybertronian"_

_Thoughts_

* * *

**(????, Normal POV)**

_"What have your scans showed?"_ The large red and blue falemd bot turned to look at his bright yellow medibot and close friend. His optics were narrowed in concern and confusion, and he seemed almost worried about the possible answers.

Sighing heavily, Ratchet shook his head. _"She's malnourished. She might not notice it yet, but she'll be too weak to support herself and the sparkling soon, probably by tonight. From what I can tell, she's full Cybertronian, with only the faintest hints of human DNA lingering in her energon lines. She's an adult, though her body seems to be small framed. There's something unusual about her signal, though. Well, perhaps not so much 'unusual' as just...something I haven't seen in a while."_

_"Yes...?" _Optimus raised an optic ridge when Ratchet trailed off.

_"Well... It's mainly her size. From what she's stated, she can transform into a larger being, and shift down into a small human."_

Nodding a little, Optimus turned his gaze towards the sunset. _"Yes. Megatron did something similar, transforming into a blaster Starscream was able to weild. Or Perceptor, whose been able to transform into a surprisingly small magnifying object, such as the humans would call a....'microscope'."_

_"Yes, it was made possible by altered nanites within their working systems. The microscopic bots were able to help them change on a more distinctive level. It was something those bots were born with, however, that we haven't yet been able to reproduce."_

_"So she's gifted..."_

Ratchet joined his leader and friend in gazing out over the vast reds and oranges of the sunset. _"It would appear so, but the sparkling..." _He sighed, remembering her reaction to them.

_"She cares for it."_ Optimus had gotten that much from the recorded conversations Bumblebee transmitted to him. _"And if that's the case, she'll probably come with us willingly when she realizes it's in danger. We will head back to The Dragon's Den tonight, and see, one way or another."_ Shuttering his optics, he prayed to Primus that she'd listen to them.

Her life, and that of the sparkling, might very well depend on it.

**(Bella's POV)**

My house was out in the middle of nowhere. Usually, I liked that. It was peaceful and quiet, and at times, the world almost seemed to stand still.

Today, on the other hand...

Rubbing at my chest, where I could _feel_ the sparkling whenever it shifted, I sighed and looked around. That little sonar screen was gone, and I had no way of telling if anyone else was nearby, and worst of all... Try as I might, I couldn't get the damned screen back.

"Bells?"

Looking down, I kelt and tilted my head a little towards Maur.

He was frowning. "What just happened?"

It was a few hours since we'd run from the two robots, after they helped me to figure out how to feed the little sparkling. I'd remained in robot form, and on alert since then, wondering just _what _was going to happen next. It didn't help, I was feeling more tired than usual.

I thought about it as I triggered my transformation back, rubbing at my stomach awkwardly when the little one shifted a tiny bit, before settling back down. _Huh, well I guess now I know what it's like to be pregnant._ "I don't know." I sighed as I looked around again, feeling too tense to relax. "I mean, they helped me with the sparkling. Uh, baby, that is. Then they were going on about us being in danger, like you heard."

"Uh-huh, and what's a 'Decepticon'?"

Raising an eyebrow, I turned back to him. "You're asking _me_...why? Remember, I was born human. None of their terms meant diddly squat to me."

"What about that...'sparkling'?" He looked at my stomach. "It's really a baby? And it's... It's inside you? I mean, you just _transformed_!"

Looking down, I felt a tiny pin prick of worry shiver down my spine, before the contentment, happiness and love hit me, and I found myself smiling. Even the cold was gone, replaced by a warm heat where the little on sat. "It's a newborn, and it's fine." Then I frowned. _I should have asked the doctor what gender it was._

"You don't even look like you have it in you." He reached forward, brushing fingers against my still flat stomach.

I laughed a little, a tiny bubble of hysteria working its way into my system. "Maur, remember, I don't have a lot of my organs anymore." Which had been a really terrifying thing to realize when it happened. "I have more space inside me than I ever did, and that little one was _tiny_." I rubbed my own stomach, my fingers feeling the solid metal hiding underneath my artificial skin, and keeping the little one safe.

He nodded, almost reluctantly. "So? Now what?"

Walking over to the fence next to the two story farm, I sighed and sat down on the grassy lawn, more than aware of the awkward way I moved, and trying not to disturb the baby. Leaning back against the fence, I looked up and watched as Maurice walked over and sat next to me. "I don't know. Do we wait and see if they come after us? Do I take that Optimus guy up on his offer of going to their base? Do we go back to the club?" I frowned, drawing my fingers lightly over my stomach, and giggling when I felt my body vibrate with the purr.

"Well we need to be careful." I shot a him a look, and he swatted my arm lightly with a roll of his eyes. "I know, I know. That was pretty much a given day one." He looked away a long moment, before sighing himself. "I think...we should head back to the club, tonight. See if we can find any of those guys, and try to get some answers. If they answer us, _then_ we decide if we wanna trust 'em."

Hesitating slightly, I slowly nodded. "We'll have to head back to the warehouse first, to get changed. And we'll have to keep an eye out, now more than ever I don't wanna get caught by the wrong guys." Leaning against him a little, I closed my eyes and allowed my body to relax.

**(That Night)**

I checked myself over in the mirror, for what felt like the tenth time, double and triple checking my outfit. I felt strangely, or perhaps not considering the situation, self-conscious.

I was wearing a short black jean skirt, with a black tank top and long, dark purple arm warmers. I matched that with a choker of the same shade of purple, and boots that were black with thigh highs in purple. My hair was left down, blown dry to look casually messy, and half falling over my face, and my eyes were lined with dark purple and black make-up, bringing out just how light they were. Topping it off with a purple tinted lip gloss, I sighed and made my way out of the room, feeling like I was looking a little _too_ young, but pushing it aside as sheer nerves.

After all, I'd had a _baby robot_ in my stomach all day, and I felt myself growing frighteningly fond of the little one. I'd only brought it out once, and it only served to make me care for it more, seeing those bright blue, innocent eyes, blinking up at me, even as the tiny little hand curled around one of my fingers. I'd been in human form at the time.

Now I was bringing the same innocent little baby to a night club, inside me, where Lord-only-knows-what could happen.

I suppressed a yawn, and frowned. _Why am I so tired? _I shook my head and made sure I had my things. Heading out of the room, I met Maurice downstairs, dressed in baggy black pants, and a black muscle shirt under a leather jacket. He gave me the once over, nodded with a smirk, then we headed out to the car, making our way to the club quickly and quietly.

"It's gonna be ok, you know." Maur put a hand over mine and squeezed slightly, before unbluckling his belt. "Remember, you're not alone."

Unfortunately, what he didn't realize was... I might as well _be_ alone, for all the good he'd do in a human versus giant robot battle. With a small nod, I forced a smile, looking around the parking lot and feeling my heart hum in dread when I didn't see any familiar vehicles, or anything that looked out of place. The rather belated though of 'What if they're not here?' hit me then, but I stubbornly pushed it aside, crawling out of the car, and slipping into my role as Maurice and I walked towards the entrance.

I nodded to Larry, who simply nodded back, and headed down the stairs. Once there, I turned and leaned against Maurice, startling him with my abrupt actions. Before he could say a word, I placed a light kiss on his lips before patting his arm and walking off. The entire time, I couldn't hold back the smirk.

Walking across the club, I kept an eye out for the faces that were slowly becoming familiar. Rika was across the room with a new sub, relaxing a little without even seeming to notice us. I checked out the dance floor, admittedly, for the two good looking twins who had been dancing there before, and then sighed in disappointment when they weren't there.

I walked over to a massive pile of cusions, and crawled into an empty space, stretching out with my legs bent to one side, flat on my back, with my hands resting almost protectively over my stomach. My head was propped up on a higher cushion, and I used it to help me keep an eye out, as Maurice made his rounds. Before long, I felt my eyes getting heavy.

It was unusual. Though I didn't get tired as easily, anymore, I still felt myself slowly relaxing as the sounds seemed to fade. And what an odd place to feel sleepy in. Shaking my head a little, I forced my eyes wider, and squinted a moment when I thought I caught sight of a familiar head of salt and pepper hair marching his way through the crowd. Upon closer examination, however, and it turned out to be a kid with black hair, streaked with white, dancing under the black lights.

I sighed again, trying to ignore the uneasy drowsiness running through me. I had felt tired since some time after the baby settled within me, but pushed it aside as just having a much more active day than usual. Now, however, I was beginning to wonder.

Usually, my adrenaline was pumping high, keeping me alert and awake.

Allowing my eyes to close, I relaxed. I wasn't wearing a collar and wasn't holding a leash. Those that knew anything about me knew I wasn't a sub, and although I didn't feel necessarily _safe_ in this place, the heat was on, and I was lying on a comfortable surface.

_God, what's wrong with me?_ I slowly sat up, groaning a little when my body protested the move. Once I was sitting up, braced on my arms, with my legs still bent to the side, I took another look around. _Hm, there you are._ The twins were back, dancing closely, but this time a girl with long reddish hair, with what looked like a pink streak in it, was dancing between them, and they all seemed to be having fun. _If they're here..._

My eyes glanced around, even as I rubbed absently at my stomach and lay back down. Though I was tired, I kept my eyes open and spotted Maurice talking to Rika, her sub kneeling on the ground behind her. A fresh bubble of worry ran through me. Although we'd agreed he wouldn't tell anyone about me, _what was_ he telling her? I shook my head, knowing they both had feelings for the other, though they tended to put them aside and not admit them.

Allowing them their privacy, I felt a hand on my arm. I didn't think much of it, pulling away from the grasp as I allowed my eyes to close.

I nearly jumped when a head of surprisingly soft hair rested in the crook of my neck, lightly. A warm body pressed up against my one side, and a faint, slightly metallic smell hit me over the musky, perfumed air of the club. I relaxed even more, even as the body moved, and my arm was nudged. "'m comfy." I muttered, swatting at the arm. The soft head of hair shifted slightly and I could feel the rapid puffs of warm air against my shoulder from silent laughter. Then the head pulled away, before a stronger set of arms wrapped underneath my upper back and the backs of my knees. "Hey!"

My eyes shot open as a surge of panic ran through me. Looking up, I just sat there and blinked as I was lifted into warm arms and pressed against an even warmer body. My vision spun for a moment, before stabilizing, and I gazed in what I was sure was shock at the familiar face. The familiar bright blue eyes, and short, unruly black hair caught me by surprise, considering I'd never seen him in _here_ before, and somehow he didn't seem to suit the place.

"Bella! Hey! Put her down!"

"It's alright." The tone seemed grimer, and Optimus' face remained in the same mask of concern as he held me closer to him. "We mean neither of you any harm, but you must come with us." At this, he looked down at me. "Ratchet is my medic, and when he helped you with the sparkling earlier, he scanned you. Your body is currently too weak to support you _and_ the child at the same time." His eyes seemed to shine with all kinds of mixed emotions. "If your body continues to weaken, it will have to chose who will survive."

"And..." At this, the doctor stepped forward, his eyes dark with anger and concern. "Survival instincts will ensure your body choses you, giving up on the sparkling within your chassis. I can help you both, but you _must_ come with us."

"So, the question is, will you let us help you?"

I felt my body begin to shake while the thoughts ran through my head. "Is that...?" It all seemed impossible to believe. I found a baby robot, and I've been trying to take care of it, but now I'm finding out my body can't support us both. "Is that why...I feel so tired?" Even now, with my heart pressing hotly in my chest, I still felt so heavy. _Myself, or the sparkling? A baby? _If I had to chose between myself and an innocent baby... Turning to Maur, I pleaded with my eyes, completely bypassing Rika at his side. "I have to go."

I hated the idea of giving in, after running from these people for so long, but they'd done nothing to hurt me, and if the little one really _was _in danger...

"Wait, what? What if they're lying?"

I smiled, but I felt how shaky it was. That thought had also crossed my mind, but I didn't have a choice. I knew next to nothing about taking care of a baby, and it _needed_ help. Curling up a little, I pressed my head against Optimus' chest, just under his chin. Stubbornly, I tried to ignore how nice it felt, the warmth his body gave off, and the same musky, metallic scent he had, as well as how safe I actualy felt in his arms."That doesn't explain why I'm so tired. I shouldn't _be_ this tired, and it won't go away." I felt the strange tingling again, and a hand brushing against my stomach slightly. "I have to go, Maur."

"You mean 'we'."

"No." I snapped, before I could catch myself. If there was a chance this _was_ some sort of trap, I didn't want Maurice to fall into it with me. Seeing Rika's uncertain look, I made a hard decision. "No. I mean, _I_ have to go. You need to stay here." I forced my mask into place. I couldn't let him see the uncertainty within me. Knowing Maurice, he'd pounce on it in a second, and worm his way into going, whether I liked it or not.

"Bella, he-"

"No." I looked up at Optimus. "I'm willing to go, but he needs to remain free." After all, I technically didn't fall under human jursdiction or their laws. I hadn't done anything illegal, and as a Cybertronian, I knew they couldn't order me around and put that 'National Security' crap on me. Maurice on the other hand, would be in more danger. "Me, alone." I then raised an eyebrow. "Or rather, us." I patted my stomach slightly, before letting my head fall back against his chest.

There was a worryingly long moment of hesitation, then a sigh. "Alright. But beware who you talk to. We are the Autobots, allies to the humans. We won't harm you, but another faction of Cybertronians known as the Decepticons will, and they too are capable of taking on human holoforms."

"Autobots, and...Decepticons? Cybertronians?" Rika raised an eyebrow.

"A _long_ story." I told her, forcing my voice to remain loud enough to top over the music playing.

She nodded slowly, looking for all the world like she was going to take Maurice home tonight and demand all the answers. I hoped, for both their sakes, that she let it go. Then again, if he really wanted to, Maur had his own ways of distracting her and derailing her train of thought.

"Primus, we need to get her back to my med bay. She's only growing weaker." The tone was low, but still carried clearly through the room. "The sooner we leave, the better." He seemed to be checking something on my stomach, and I swatted at his hands when he prodded.

"Stop that." I grumbled, torn between relaxing into the comfortable hold and trying to get him to let me down. I hated appearing so weak, but at the same time, I was _so_ comfortable...

There was a hint of a chuckle from the form holding me. "Then allow us to go. You have my word, she won't be harmed." He nodded towards Maurice before turning, and I let my eyes slip closed as he turned around and began walking.

I was asleep before we even left the building.

**(Normal POV)**

Optimus gently loaded the recharging femme onto the holo-stretcher inside Ratchet, watching as the human holoform followed her in, digging around for a blanket in one of his many holds. _"What do we know of the sparkling?"_

_"Other than the fact it's a miracle?"_ Ratchet shot back, raising an eyebrow as he turned and draped the blanket over the still form. _"It's healthy. Quite possibly an early berth, or premature. It must have landed some time recently, because it wouldn't have survived long without nourishment."_

_"But where did it come from? Sparklings were thought to have been-"_ The leader shut his eyes, struggling to ignore the rage and agony that tore through his frame.

_"Remember."_ Ratchet's tone was remarkably soft, and when Optimus opened his eyes, he spotted the medic resting his holo-fingers against the flat abdomen of the femme. _"Some capsuls managed to escape, with sparklings within."_ He sighed. _"I would have expected them to have starved by now, with limited energon, but... This truly _is_ a miracle."_

Optimus and Ratchet found themselves sharing a smile, both feeling the blessing for what it was. With that, their holoforms fizzled out of sight, and the back doors of the Hummer closed gently before they pulled out.

The sparkling was a miracle, but in a sense, so was the femme. She was only, currently, the fourth known femme in existence. A rarity.

No matter what, the Autobots _would_ protect them!

* * *

**Note** : Special thanks to **SKIDDY** who reviewed one of my earlier chapters, 'demanding' to know where the sparkling came from. The end POV was added in response. Now you know. XD

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	9. Naming the Sparkling

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : I'm not certain where I read it, but I got the spark color from a fic I read a while back Or rather, the idea that mech sparks are blue and femmes white. I don't claim to own the idea what-so-ever.

**Review Replies...**

**Tenji** - Thanks. I love writing the baby bot, and there's tons of cuteness to come. lol. I'm also glad you liked the way I portrayed the characters, sometimes it's difficult to tell if I got them at all in character, or what.

**Note2** : I only write review responses in chapters for those who are reviewing not signed in/anonymous. All others I reply to personally. :) Takes a little more time that way, but at least I don't have an Author's Note half the length of the chapter. :)

Oh! And I'm going to be upping the rating to 'M' just because I have some scenes coming that might be too graphic for the 'T' rating. Just an FYI.

P.S. .... I'm updating again so soon because I got my 5 reviews, plus more. :)

* * *

When I came to again, I found myself lying on a massive, flat surface, made totally of metal. I was still in my human form, too, it seemed. I still felt weak, but not quite as bad, and looking around, I found myself shooting into a sitting position when I didn't recognize the room.

There was a discontent, almost irritated feeling inside me, and I felt the fluttering of the baby shifting. Almost absently, I found my chest opening, and I put a hand down to let the little one climb out onto my hand. Even though I was uncomfortable with the strange room, earlier memories came rushing back, and I lay my trust in the men who brought me here.

I didn't _like_ trusting total strangers, so entirely, but at the moment I didn't have a choice and I knew it.

The still nameless and genderless little sparkling cooed slightly when I held it close to my chest, which had shut again. I stroked fingers down it's spine, considering it had shown signs of liking that. Just as expected, the litle one began purring slightly and curled up just over my breasts. I giggled slightly, laying back down and letting it rest there, where it was, listening to it as it purred and almost revelling in the sheer happiness radiating off it.

I swear it resembled a little kitten more than a baby.

A sound of a door opening caught my attention, and I put both my hands over the little sparkling as I turned towards the sound. A rather gigantic door I'd failed to notice earlier slid open, and the larger yellow robot from the mountains earlier walked in. He looked quite upset about something, but looking up, he locked eyes with me and paused for a long moment, blinking.

Well, I _think_ he was blinking. Both eyes dimmed slightly, then lit back up again.

"I see you're awake." He seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts, his eyes raking over the sparkling and I. "Both of you." Tilting his head a little, he walked in further, the door sliding shut behind him as he went. "That's good. I'll need you to transform before I have you drink the energon."

"Energon...?" Why didn't I like the sound of that? Slowly sitting up, I cupped my hand around the little one, brushing fingers over the little antennai, and laughing slightly when a tiny little whistle escaped the baby, and it leaned it's head towards the touch. "Awww... You're absolutely adorable, aren't you?" I leaned down and kissed the top of the head.

When I looked up again, the yellow robot had a strangely soft look in it's eyes. The moment he noticed I was looking at him, however, the look fled. "What can you tell me about your eating habits since you've transformed?"

Blinking, I shrugged slightly, trying not to disturb the little one. "Well, considering I had no idea _what_ the he...ck..." My eyes landed on the little one. _Can it even understand me? English foul language?_ "I kept eating regular human food, and then only recently tried motor oil." Looking down again, I thought of a question of my own. "Can you tell me what gender it is?" Then something hit me. "Does it even _have_ a gender?"

There was a low groan, almost mixed in with a grunt. "No wonder you were so weak." He leaned down, and when I looked up, I shrank back to see just how close he was. "Relax. You wanted to know what gender the sparkling is, and to be honest, so do I." He reached out and gently pushed on one side of the sparkling, until it rolled onto it's back, batting at his finger with it's tiny arms and legs. "So _tiny!_ My scans show it's fully developed, but it must be premature."

Almost startlingly, his fingers gently brushed against it's chest, similarly to the way he did mine. "You see, a mech's spark is tinted blue, whereas a femme's is pure white." He pushed slightly, and the hint of white light peeked out from it's chest armor. "This is a little femme." He almost sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Ok, and a femme is..?" I raised an eyebrow. _And what the hell's a spark?_ Considering it was in the chest, and seemed to glow, my guess would be it was the heart.

Very gently and slowly, he carefully lifted the sparkling into his hand. I froze, biting my lip to struggle and ignore the strange sense of threat that passed over me. "Transform." Holding the little on in his fingers, he leaned back up again.

I transformed like he asked, shifting uncomfortably until I was settled, and then almost automatically reaching for the little one, not exactly feeling comfortable knowing he was holding it-_her_. I then very nearly fell off the giant table laughing when he made a face, and I noticed liquid dripping from his hand. _Hah!_ That's the second time she'd peed in someone's had.

He grunted slightly, reaching for what looked like a bedsheet, and wiping at his hand carefully. "A femme is a...female. English-translated-Cybertronian term. Such as mech, femme, spark and sparkling. Energon, as you earlier asked, is a form of fuel, ingested. True energon was created from unstable, irradiated crystals native to our home planet. We've managed to find a remarkably similar crystal on this planet as well, although the energon content isn't quite as pure, and even _more_ unstable..." He gently lowered the sparkling into my waiting hands, almost reluctantly, before trailing a finger down it's..._her_ spine.

"Wait, home _planet_??" I felt my eyes widen as I cradled the little one against me again, feeling it as she began to crawl along my wrist. "You're... You know, this should be totally expected by now." I sighed a little, almost dryly.

He raised an eyebrow before nodding and turning away. "Yes." He headed over to a large machine in the corner of the room. "We are aliens and we arrived on earth a few years ago, just prior to the battle of Mission City." It seemed it was his turn to sigh. "The thing that struck you, we believe, was energy given off by the allspark when it was destroyed in the battle. Possibly a last gift, or a way to preserve itself. I'm not certain. While my scans reveal no allspark radiation in your systems, we cannot be certain _why_ it transformed you."

I wanted to ask what this 'allspark' was, but then at the same time, I had about a million questions I wanted to ask, and more popping up every few seconds, with no idea where to even begin asking them.

A few minutes of tinkering around, he turned back towards me, carrying a metallic cube. He walked back over and handed it to me, before his eyes went dim a moment again. As I looked inside, I was almost put off by the strange, greenish liquid I could almost _swear_ was glowing. _This is energon??_ I raised an eyebrow.

"Optimus is on his way, and he will tell you our story, more than likely answering a lot of your questions. Until he gets here though, you should drink that."

"_Drink_ it?" I stared at the liquid, before looking at him. When he simply nodded, I sighed. _Well, I drank motor oil. How is this worse? Hopefully it'll at least taste better._ Lifting the cube to my lips, I downed the liquid in one large mouthful, swallowing it quickly and trying not to taste it. _Huh, strange._ It was...sweet. Tasteless for the most part, but with a sweet tang to it.

"That should go a long way to help you recover, but I'd still like you to remain in my med bay for another day at least, so I may keep a close eye on you."

_Another _day_??_ I sighed and nodded, knowing I'd agreed to accept his help, even if I _didn't_ like being here. Where ever _here_ was.

Looking over as he took the cube and turned to place it over near the machine he'd been tinkering at, my head shot down as I carefully caught the little sparkling, who overbalanced on my arm and almost fell over. Shifting her gently, I laid her on my legs to crawl as I followed the yellow robot with my eyes. "Your name..." He paused, but his back remained towards me. "Optimus said his medic's name was Ratchet? That's you? You're Ratchet? And the little yellow one with you earlier... That's... Bumblebee?"

Turning once again, he stood at the door, almost stiffly. "Yes. I am the Commanding Medical Officer of the Autobots. Optimus Prime is our leader, and Bumblebee is one of our younglings. Our resident Scout."

"Youngling?"

"Ah... A teenager, of sorts. Only slightly younger than the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe-"

"The dancing boys?"

For a moment, his eyes seemed to flash with irritation, and he seemed to clench his jaw. I had no idea if it was bcause of the boys I'd mentioned, or because I kept interrupting him. Or perhaps it was a mixture of both. Then he visibly relaxed. "Yes. The only ones younger are-_were_ the other twins, Skids and Mudflap. Now the youngest one is that little one. Have you thought of a name?" The sudden name change through me off guard.

I blinked a moment, before looking down at the little one who'd made it to my knees, before deciding she'd had enough and curled up. She was dark silver in color, and I tilted my head slightly. "No. I don't even know what passes for a Cybertronian name." With a shrug, I looked over. "Why don't you name her?" After all, he'd done nothing but help me, and as much as I was learning to care for this little one, she meant a whole other level of special to him, if his soft looks were anything to go by.

Very slowly, I felt myself beginning to feel that maybe, just _maybe_, I'd found myself a good batch of people-err robots to call friends. I wasn't trusting them just yet, but I did find myself relaxing.

His eyes flashed again, and I felt a tenseness in my body release, allowing me to relax, when I recognized it as shock, happiness and gratitude. "Really?" While his tone was carefully neutral, there was the faintest hint of something more in his eyes. I nodded and he seemed to relax as well. "Hm..." His eyes went dim for a very long moment.

Silence radiated through the room, and in that time, I gently rolled the little femme over on her back, wiggling my fingers in where she could grasp them, and giggling when she cooed and amusement and happiness came rushing through the line, with lots of love. _My little sparkling._ As scary as the idea of raising an adopted alien robot baby was, I found myself more than ready to accept it.

Maternal instinct, you have to love it.

She was beautiful and sweet, and she was mine, in my own eyes.

My happiness and love went back to her, and her eyes closed slightly as she grabbed one of my fingers in her hands and pulled my hand to her. I stroked a finger down her...chassis, or chest, and then gently picked her up, bringing her towards my chest. I felt the beginnings of her hunger, and prepared to put her back into that little space inside me.

"How does...'Sunfire' sound?"

The tone was softer and almost hesitant, and looking over, I saw Ratchet's eyes locked on the little one. Thinking about it, I could admit that, with as little as I knew about Cybertronians and their names, this almost seemed like a...femme name. I nodded slowly. "I like it." He seemed pleased, but then made a strange sound in his throat, and turned away, as if awkward. I looked down at the little sparkling. "Sunfire. My little Sunny."

A choking sound had me turning again, and I watched as he leaned against the wall, his shoulders shaking. I felt my eyes widen, and was about to get up to see if he was alright, or if I'd said something to offend him, when he turned around, a smile lighting up his face, and metallic chuckles escaping him. "Just don't call her 'Sunny' around Sunstreaker." He warned, before laughing again, and walking out of the room.

I could only blink a moment, before leaning back. _Don't call her... Why?_ Then it hit me. _Sun_streaker. _Sun_fire. I felt my eyes close with my own laughter. _Ahh, it seems I've stumbled upon a hated nickname. _I thought with a giggle, stroking Sunfire's back.

The door opened again, and I looked over. I was half expecting Ratchet to walk back in, but seeing the even larger blue and red robot walk in, I tensed up. He was easily the largest robot I'd seen, although I hadn't been privy to more than three Autobots in their true forms.

"At ease. I am Optimus." He paused, waiting for me to relax, before continuing forward.

It was then I picked out the same flames that were on the semi I'd seen before, as well as the doors and windshield that all matched as well. "Oh." Settling back, I turned my attention to the sparkling who was now crawling along my chest, and giggled at the almost ticklish feeling.

He seemed almost in awe of the little one crawling across me, his eyes fixed solely on her alone. Then he looked up. "I see you are getting better acquainted with your sparkling. I passed Ratchet on the way here, and he seemed...happier." And by his tone, that was unusual.

"Her name is Sunfire, he picked her name."

"Ahh. I see. That explains his mood then. A femme?" He walked over and paused by what I'd only just come to realize was a massive bed. Now that I was in robotic form, what _had_ appeared as gigantic was now only a little bigger than I. Reaching out slightly, he paused with his fingers only inches away from the sparkling, and when I looked up, I saw him staring at me with a questioning look. I nodded, trusting his seemingly gentle demeanor more than anything else, and watched as he gently stroked the spine.

"Oh yeah, this little one's gonna be _so_ spoiled by the time she's an adult." I giggled slightly, listening to him chuckle. "Everyone seems to be doing that, and she loves it." I giggled again at her purr of contentment, before sighing. "She's hungry."

He seemed startled to hear that. "How did you know?"

Shrugging a little, I willed my chest open and put her in the little space, before closing up again, and relaxing as she eagerly began suckling. I barely resisted the urge to cringe. There was no way I was ever going to get used to _that_ feeling. "I dunno. I mean, when I first found her, it was from emotion. I could feel..." I tried to describe it. "Desperation, lonliness, pain, hunger, sorrow, fear, with a little hope and longing. I just reacted on instinct. I sorta...reached out...with my heart."_ And ran like hell..._ The more I spoke, the weirder I felt. Nothing seemed to be coming out right. I mean, I sensed her emotions, so I replied with my own?

Then again, I wasn't human anymore, and for all I knew, this was perfectly normal for giant alien robots.

"Hm, you bonded with her." Optimus' eyes seemed dark with confusion, but then seemed to lighten with an almost pleased glint to them. "She is now your sparkling. You've bonded to her, and from what you're describing to me, she was reaching for any femme Cybertronians within a certain distance."

"'Reaching for'?"

He nodded, sitting down on the big metal table next to me. "It can be difficult to explain, but... A newborn sparkling can...for lack of a better turn _reach_ out with it's emotions, looking for it's creator. If it doesn't get a response, it tries to find a creator that will take it in."

"It-_She_ needed a...mother?"

His eyes went dim a moment, before brightening back up and he nodded. "Yes. A mother, or a father. A creator, in our own terms. Someone who can love and care for her. It was a pleasant yet unexpected surprise that you took her in and bonded with her, but to her, you _are_ her mother."

"Which is going to be really awkward, considering I don't even know if she's speaking, when, or what she's saying."

He chuckled slightly. "I can imagine. Sunfire is a suiting name for her."

I nodded. "Mind telling me why Ratchet suggested I _don't_ call her 'Sunny' around someone named Sunstreaker?" When that got a surprisingly hearty laugh, I turned to the man, or...mech, who was doubled over laughing so hard his eyes were shut and he was panting for breath. "Inside joke?"

He nodded a moment. "I believe so." He chuckled a little more, before slowly sobering. "I believe you have questions for me, but if you'll listen, I can tell you our story. It might answer some of your questions." Slowly, he launched into a very long, very powerful and disturbing story.

* * *

**Note** : I do not know pretty much anything about Transformers, beyond the movies, so if I use names that exist, I do apologize. Any facts I leave out, or get wrong, again, I apologize. Sunfire is just a name I've liked for a long time, for a femme sparkling. And calling her Sunny (which would annoy Sunstreaker to no end) was also just a totally random thing.

Also, I may have gotten little terms from my story from ideas I've read in other stories. I'm trying not to use any, but if anyone recognizes them, I apologize, and I disclaim now that I DON'T OWN THEM.

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	10. Talking to Keller

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : Just a boring filler chapter of sorts. Quite possibly my last update for the week. Massive snow storm, and heading out tomorrow for the rest of the week/weekend, so... But I'll be using that time to work on more chapters. Almost at the 30 mark so far. XD Every time I think I find a place I _can_ end it, I end up with more to write. LOL

**Review Replies...**

**The Jackal** - Heh, it's going to happen at least once. XD Someone's going to refer to her as Sunny, with Sunstreaker around. XD And thank you, I just have this adorable image in my mind and... Well, I wish I could draw worth a crap, I'd draw her. :)

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

"Do you _mind_?" I groaned out, pulling away from the pressing fingers. "It might not be at all uncomfortable for you, but you're forgetting I was _born_ human. Letting people poke around in my insides isn't exactly second nature to me." I swatted the hand that quested inside the little copartment, or 'hold' as Optimus had called it, glaring at the blue bot in order to get him to back off. "And leave Sunny alone."

The usual snickers had long since worn off, and I knew it would take a while for them to get used to that name, like it was taking me a while to get used to...well...them, and all of this insanity.

"You're to meet with Secretary Keller soon, and I just want to make sure everything is in working order." He stood up, not seeming as bothered by my lack of cooperation as Ratchet had been last night. He, Jolt, another youngling, only he was considered just hitting his full adult years, would probably translate into a year or two older than the 'Vette twins, so I heard. If we were to count in human years, that is. In truth, he was thousands of earth years old, and Optimus was hundreds of thousands, with Ironhide and Ratchet being even _older_. "I am just making sure your body is adapting well to not only having the sparkling within you, but that your systems are adapting well to the energon."

That was another thing I'd learned. Whereas the motor oil could sustain me for about half a day, with the help of some food, the energon could sustain me on it's own for a few weeks to just under a month, even if they didn't like to leave it any longer than two weeks for expecting mothers, and femmes with sparklings. I _could_ still eat, it appeared, but it was really hard on my systems to process the food, and then I still had to have Ratchet clean out tanks inside me, where wastes built up instead of processing through my systems.

I felt a little like a grungy car engine, my internal workings coated in goop.

I allowed Ratchet to tinker within me, because I'd already seen him work. While I _wasn't_ comfortable with it, nor did I just sit still and take it, I eventually allowed it. I...trusted him enough, after seeing his gentle nature towards my tiny little Sunfire, and it was like... Allowing him to name her hit a button in him. He was so gentle towards her, and though he still got grumpy and irritated with me, easily, he wasn't quite as bad.

"Wait." Pausing, I frowned. "You mean you don't know if the energon will hurt me?" I eyed the cup he was holding out to me, dubiously. I had to have at least one more, for the time being, because my systems were really low. This would be the last cup I'd need for a little while.

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little. "You were born human. We have no way of knowing for sure whether the energon will take fully to your systems, or if it'll cause some form of irritation, but as far as we can tell, it's suiting you just fine."

_In other words, you know jack squat about my situation._ I closed my eyes and sighed, before reopening them and drinking the contents in the cube. "Are you done poking around in me?" I closed my eyes again, hearing fans kick in as my body heated and embarrassment flooded through me. _Huh, gotta love gutter minds._

He shot me a strange look, before shaking his head. "I'm done and everything appears to be fine. If you wish to transform, I can take you to see Secretary Keller."

Handing him back the cube, I transformed, rubbed my stomach, and then awkwardly climbed into his hand, where he'd carry me to my meeting. Apparently, I _could_ attend it in my robotic form, but some of the people who travelled with John Keller weren't quite used to the Autobots, so it would be easier all around if I went as a humanoid. The one thing I absolutely _refused_ to do, however, was let them see the sparkling.

"You can trust Secretary Keller with the sparkling, you know."

I jumped and glared up at Jolt, frowning deeply. _I swear it's like they can read my mind, sometimes._ "No." I made sure my tone brooked no argument as I responded immediately. "Absolutely not."

"May I ask why not?" His tone was quiet, and far from accusing.

The moment I met this bot, I decided I liked him. He was quiet and almost seemed sort of shy, but was really nice and easy to get along with.

With a small sigh, I shook my head. "It's a _huge_ leap of faith on my part, just being here myself. So far..." I had to admit it, whether I liked it or not. "So far you've proven trustworthy, but this is the first of your human allies I'm meeting, and I don't have the same faith in them."

"You're saying you don't trust humans, then?" His tone was confused.

I could guess where his confusion was coming from. I mean, I was _born_ human. Shaking my head again, I looked up at him. "No, that's not it. I mean it's hard for me to trust people I don't know. Sorry. It's just... Growing up, I always loved those sci-fi shows that dealt with aliens being captured by the government and dissected in experiments to find out more about them. Now that I _am_ one of those aliens...." I raised an eyebrow, hoping he got my point.

He nodded slightly. "In a way, the same happened to Megatron."

I found myself shivering in disgust, hearing that name. Optimus had told me of his landing on our world, and how he froze in the arctic before being found by Archibald Witwicky and a group of explorers. Then went on about how he came to be released, and the trouble he caused in Mission City, including the death of Jazz, one of his soldiers.

I was a bit confused, when he told me Jazz's alt form was a Solstice, because I was certain I'd seen it before. _That's_ when he went on to explain about a battle in Egypt over a deadly device hidden in one of our pyramids. The same battle he was brought back to life in, after giving his life to protect a human boy, Samuel Witwicky. They'd used this key thing, called the Matrix, to bring him back. Him, as in Jazz. Well, _and_ him as in Optimus.

Talk about confusing.

_I...am curious to meet Sam Witwicky._ From what I'd heard, he and his girlfriend Mikeala Banes were very accepting of the Autobots being a part of their lives. Them at two others, soldiers, known as Epps and Lennox.

"We are here." He bent down and I got out of his hand almost gingerly, not wanting to jostle the little one. "Bella... You are not alone. We will help you any way we can." As I turned my head towards him, I felt him press a finger along my spine, before he stood up straight, nodded at me, and turned, walking off.

taking a deep breath, I rested a hand over my stomach, before turning to the closed door in front of me and reaching out, knocking.

**(Normal POV)**

As the door opened, Bella found herself let inside. Her body trembled minutely as she heard the door being shut behind her. Three men stood in the room. One, an African American man, with the name 'Epps' printed on his name tag and dressed in military fatigues. The second was a name she easily recognized from Optimus' story, 'Lennox', and he too was a military man, it seemed, with short brown hair and blue eyes.

Lastly was an more elderly, although not quite _old_, man sitting at a small table, dressed in a formal blue suit, with greying hair and blue eyes. The lines on his face spoke volumes of his experience, and his expression was wary, but kind.

"Isabella Cameron?"

She had to literally bite her tongue to keep from snapping at him. "Bella." She put all her experience at the Dragon's Den into practice, slipping a mask into place to keep from snapping at the man whom Optimus mentioned was a key part to their peaceful cohabitation on earth. "Please, I prefer Bella."

He nodded without hesitation. "Alright then, Bella." He gestured towards the chair opposite him, and after sparing the other men an uneasy glance at the other men, she walked over and sat down. "I just have a few questions for you."

"As to be expected." She muttered, shrugging slightly. Her eyes still darting between the men warily.

He didn't even look up from the paperwork in front of him. "Alright. Can you tell me what happened, including the events that led to your infection, your symptoms while you were sick, and then when and how you transformed, along with what happened immediately after?"

That was a long, uncomfortable story, but Bella got her way through it. It took longer than she would have liked, and at one point or another, she noticed all three men wincing. It didn't really kick in until shortly after she got to the part where she was in Mission City, trying to get the civilians to safety. She didn't bother to ask about it, knowing all three of them were related to the incident in some way or another.

Once she was finished, she noticed them all watching her intently, and found herself shifting uncomfortably under their gazes. Her eyes locked on the William Lennox that Optimus had spoken highly of, and she found herself surprised that at least two of the men in the room had been mentioned in the story, and were spoken highly of by Optimus himself.

"And so you found a sparkling, I believe? A baby Cybertronian? I understand Optimus said you didn't feel comfortable allowing us to see it... I was wondering if you'd allow us to see it, without having to remove it from your body?"

Blinking a moment, she frowned at them, her body going even more tense. The shaking at least subsided, but she eyed them all warily. _The Autobots trust them. They've lived here in peace with these humans for years. _Some part of that kept telling her she _might_ be able to trust them, even a little, but she stubbornly pushed that thought aside and slowly shook her head.

He nodded slowly, understanding shining in his eyes. "Yes, Ratchet said you had bonded to the little one as if it was your own, and have taken to protecting it. I understand. For your own safety, I'd like to and your friend Maurice Beauchamp to stay at the base, while I set up a cover story to explain your absense."

"No." She shook her head. "Maurice stays free."

"Free?" Lennox moved forward a step, a frown crossing his face. "Neither of you are prisoners, but you have to aknowledge that there are dangerous forces out there. Chances are, if we know about you, the Decepticons do too, or they will soon."

She paused, a frown fixed on her face, and her fingers drawing over her abdomen, catching his attention. He watched her a moment, reminicing about his beloved wife when she was carrying Annabelle, and found himself trying not to smile.

"Mr. Beauchamp may be in danger. Optimus and Ratchet have already vouched for him. He won't be locked up. We just want to bring him to the base to make sure he's informed, and then assign him a guardian."

She opened her mouth, her eyes going to Keller, who was giving her a sympathetic look. It took her a moment before she sighed and decided to change the subject. "What about Rika? She doesn't know anything about this."

Nodding a little, he shrugged, jotting down a note. "Then she won't be involved. We would like to keep the existence of extraterrestrials amongst us as much of a secret as possible." He tapped the pen on the paper a moment, before looking up. "Oh, and I was also meaning to ask... Does your family know of this transformation of yours?"

Her eyes seemed to gloss over slightly, and she sighed heavily. "No." Looking down, she played with a simple silver band on her right index finger before looking up again, her expression blank. "My parents have been dead for three years. Car accident." She shrugged slightly.

The room went silent for a long moment. It was like no one knew what to say or do to her announcement, but eventually John Keller nodded and made another note, before slowly standing up.

"You have my condolences for your loss. I would like to have you remain on the base for the time being, just while we work on the cover story. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me." He held out his hand a moment.

Slowly standing as well, she reached out and took his hand, giving it a swift shake before returning her attention to her stomach, where it seemed something was bothering her. She was excused from the room, and wandered off, leaving the three men to exchange worried looks before heading out themselves.

* * *

**Note** : There's no real reason to mention her family, it was just to answer any possible 'what would her family think' or 'where are her family' questions one might have. That's all. -.-'

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	11. Fight or Flight

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Review Replies...**

**The Jackal** - Oh his reaction doesn't come for some time, but you'll see it. XD

**Tenji** - Well, I got a lot of reviews. Like I said, if I get 5 reviews really quick, I'll update really quick. Usually, only time I don't is if I'm really busy or away from my computer for some time. I'm glad you like it so far. :)

**Note** : Sorry the update took so long, I was away from my computer longer than I expected. I'm still not quite ready to update, but I didn't want to make you all wait longer. I'm finished up to chapter 31, and am working on chapter 32 so far, and I believe that might be the last chapter, and then I'll be done. :)

* * *

**(Two Days Later, Bella's POV)**

With a groan, I rolled my eyes and looked down at my little one, who was curled up fast asleep on my stomach. Then I raised my eyes to Ratchet, who was studeously ignoring me as he ran scan after scan on some machine or another across the room. "So..." I trailed off, watching as he paused a long moment, before returning to his work. I rolled my eyes again. "When am I going to meet the rest of the infamous Autobots?" Gently, I shifted the bed sheet Sunfire was laying on, grimacing at the smell of oil that came from it, and the stain.

_And...another one bites the dust._ I pushed it to the edge of the medical berth, before returning my attention to my little one.

I'd been stuck, confined to the medical bay for the last two days, and subjected to more tests than even my advanced mi-er..._processor_ could keep up with. I was poked, and prodded, had a few dents from when Ratchet lost his temper and threw wrenches at me, and had thrown my fair share of wrenches when Ratchet became intolerable.

Speaking of which...

I ran my fingers over the tiny instrument, still in awe of how my new, strong hands, could handle such tiny, frail things with such gentle force. Even Maurice, I couldn't get over how easy it was to carry him, even if he _was_ the first human I'd ever picked up, and thus a bit of a guinea pig.

There was a sigh, and Ratchet paused, although he didn't turn back towards me. "That's not...such a good idea." He resumed working, his back to me, but I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

My guard slowly began to raise. "I thought I was a guest, free to leave at any time, and allowed access to most public areas of...this place."_ Where am I, anyways?_ They called it 'Diego Garcia', but I never gave it more thought than that, and considering I was _stuck in the med bay_, it's not like I got the grand tour.

Now there was an irritated groan, a sound I'd come to recognize, considering I'd caused my fair share of them. "You are. It's just..." He finally set something down and turned towards me, his eyes shining darkly. "You didn't exactly make friends when your friend harmed Bumblebee in the club." His tone turned slightly bitter as he spoke.

And I was suddenly sitting upright, looking down and petting the back of my little femme when she clicked in annoyance at being knocked over, before curling back up. "Sorry, sweetheart." I stroked her spine a moment longer, taking in his words. "I..." Rika actually _hurt_ Bumblebee? But that thought that was just his holographic body! "I mean, I didn't know she'd..." The guilt I'd felt before suddenly slammed into me once again. "She actually _hurt_ him?"

"Well, no. Not really. It was more an inconvenience and discomfort, but her intent was clear." Ratchet's head tilted slightly. "Not to mention, you commended her on it."

"I commended her on helping me!" I argued, cupping Sunfire and holding her against me. "She's not a monster! She only did that to take your attention off me, and I didn't expect it. If I suddenly scolded her, I'd probably have thrown her and Maurice right off, and I was so confused, I didn't know _what_ to do! I thought you wanted to _hurt_ me!" I knew I was rambling, but what could I possibly say to make it right?

He nodded, almost reluctantly, the anger still in his eyes, although not quite as bad as it had been. "Regardless, Ironhide and the twins are far from happy with you. Ironhide has had trust issues for generations, and this didn't help your cause. As for the twins, they both want to have some words with you, and both are known for causing nearly as much damage with their words, as with their swords. Optimus _has_ been trying to talk them down, but is having little progress."

"So in other words, you're the only bots who can stand having anything to do with me." I shot back, bitterness coating my words. _So much for making friends._ Shifting Sunfire slowly, I got up. "Then maybe I should just do you all a favor and leave."

Ratchet's eyes narrowed. "You're just going to run away?"

"'Run away'??" I scoffed, my eyes wide. "You don't even _want_ me here!" My voice raised, and I quickly opened my chest, carefully putting the little femme inside and noticing vaguely the hold seemed to be getting snug with her in it. Then I closed my chest, and took a deep breath, counting backwards from ten as I let it out. "You've scanned me. You've got all the data you can possibly get, short of taking me apart piece by piece. You've scanned the sparkling. I..."

Suddemly, an idea hit me. They said their race was dying out.

Ok, well, those weren't their _exact_ words, but they did more or less imply it. The allspark was gone. The femmes and I were the only known femmes on earth, and we were the only ones capable of carrying sparklings. Then there was the fact I already had a sparkling with me.

Was that what they wanted?

The idea seemed sick and absurd, the moment it hit me, but I shook my head and backed up when I saw Ratchet frowning and stepping towards me. "What do you want from me? You've got all the information I can give you. You know more about me than even _I_ do. Do you wanna use me as some sort of brood mare? Is that it?" Again, absurd, even as I spoke the question. The sparkling I held wasn't even _mine_ biologically, and just because I could support a sparkling, didn't mean I could conceive and carry one.

Ratchet paused, going rigid. His eyes dimmed a long moment, before going impossibly wide and brightening more than I'd ever seen. "Absolutely not! That's something a fragging Decepticon would do, and I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ group us with those slaggers!" He growled, a wrench popping into his hand threateningly.

I growled back, feeling confused and angry. "Then let me ask you again. What _do_ you want from me??"

"Want want to _help_ you!" It was his turn to yell at me.

I backed up some more, something inside me suddenly screaming about a threat. While some part of me knew he wasn't actually dangerous, another kept screaming that I didn't know _what_ he was capable of. I very suddenly felt like a prisoner, and that it wasn't only me in danger, but the sparkling I kept with me. It was almost...instictual, the power and speed the feeling hit me at. "I'm leaving."

"Like pit you are!" Just as I turned, I felt a grasp on my arm that was almost painfully tight. "You don't get to accuse us of something so calous and just walk away without-" Letting out a yelp as panic burst within me, I felt something snap, a newfound sense of absolute terror, and I spun, lashing out with my hand. I didn't slap, and I didn't punch. I _clawed_. I felt metal give way beneath my fingers, and screamed in terror and rage as I pulled as hard as I could from the grasp, barely noting the agonized yell as I left my mark etched deep in my attacker's face.

The grasp loosened suddenly, and I pulled back, levelling hard kick to the stomach, before turning and running. I slammed my hand on the console by the door, my heart thrumming uncomfortably in my chest, and Sunfire squirming with muted cries within my hold, as I practically ripped the door out of it's place and took off. I panted, trying to breathe as I ran, hearing a voice calling to me and ignoring it.

_Transform! Run! Fight! Transform! Fight! Fight! Run! Threat!_ Different options kept screaming at me, and I was nearly blinded by all kinds of red flashes in my vision. I recognized the earlier sonar screen and several blue dots rounding on my position, so I transformed into my human form, barely consciously putting a hand over my slightly rounded stomach as I took off down the halls, dodging soldiers and running in and out of different rooms and halls.

I ran into a teenage girl at some point, a really pretty one, and vaguely recall muttering an apology before seeing a large window at the end of the hall and running for it. _Make it outside and transform. Run! Run! Protect the sparkling! Threat! Run!_ I ducked under two soldiers who appeared from around a corner, and dashed forward, raising my arms to cover my face as I launched myself out the window.

**CRASH!**

Some random part of my mind told me that probably would've hurt if I was still human, but I ignored it as I landed and rolled, trying to protect Sunfire from the force of the landing by rolling three times before coming to my feet. I think it was only instinctual, but I made sure the immediate area around me was clear before triggering my transformation into my helicopter mode, and taking off.

"Bella! Wait!"

"Let the fragging troublemaker go!"

_**'Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!'**_

If I'd been in my right frame of mind, I might have laughed at the song blasted from someone's stereo system, as well as the Irony, because I would have recognized Bumblebee's seemingly traditional way of speaking... But as it was, I kept flying, the terror and panic running rampant through my system.

"Ironhide!"

"She's getting away, and she knows the location of-"

"She's also a terrified, young _femme_ with a tiny _sparkling_! What is _wrong_ with you?! So help me Primus, if you fire those cannons-"

"I'll rip your spark out myself!" Another voice joined in, sounding particularly strained.

Their voices flowed through me, more or less in one ear and out the other as I flew. It took me several moments to realize what I was doing, a few more to calm down enough to reassure Sunfire through my link, and another few to realize not only was I completely and utterly _lost_... I'd just attacked Ratchet.

Once I was calm enough, I stopped, hovering over the immense ocean below. Turning in the air, I trembled a little, trying to keep my balance, and looked back at the distant island. Part of me wondered what the hell my problem was. Even if it was just one or two of them, it seemed like I was making friends. Then I went and screwed it up.

A low grinding sound echoed from my engine as I turned and kept flying, though at a much slower pace. Pain reigned through me as I recognized it as a sob, and I kept trying to calm Sunfire, who was panicked over my little outburst. _Why did I think they just wanted to use me?_

I had no idea where I was going. I just flew and flew, wondering if they even _wanted_ to come after me, or if they were all more or less following 'Ironhide' and the twins' sentiments of 'Good riddence'. Did those three hate me _that_ much? But I had no control over Rika. I wasn't a mind reader, and had no idea what she'd do, and it wasn't like I could go back in time and stop her.

I kept scanning the area before me, looking for any sign of land, and after an alarmingly long time, I found it. I flew low over the buildings of some city, until I found a billboard big enough to read, with the name of the city. Then I mentally calculated how far the familiar city was from home. Heading off again, I sighed and climbed higher and higher, as normal helicopters rarely flew so low.

Once I was a good distance up, I set myself up for a long flight back, wondering if Maurice knew anything about this, or what he was up to. Part of me wondered if I should claim naivety with him, pretend I didn't know him and sever all ties. He'd only get so far with the whole 'giant alien robot' thing, and if I pretended I didn't know him, he couldn't be put in danger by me, right?

After what I'd done to Ratchet, it was probably for the best. The last thing I needed was to attack Maurice for no good reason. He wasn't made of metal, and I'd probably kill him with a fraction of the strength I used on the medic.

I found myself wincing as I flew over the massive desert. I knew Ratchet was a medic, but I sincerely hoped I _hadn't_ hurt him too badly, not after all he'd done.

Feeling Sunfire shift again, I focused on the ride home, keeping myself alert, even as I passed over the seemingly endless desert all around us. As Tranquility appeared in the distance, I frowned.

_Home sweet home. _

_...Now what?_

* * *

**Note** : Who here can hear that 'Baby come back' song, and _not_ think of that swiffer commercial? XD I can't. lol. Oh, and I don't own any of Bumblebee's soundclips/songs. XD

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	12. Damn Decepticon!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

* * *

**(Diego Garcia, Normal POV)**

"Why did we just let her go?!" Ironhide stomped about, partially keeping his systems alert to the soldiers milling around in confusion and alarm. "She knows the location of the island!"

"She's not a Decepticon." Optimus ground out, glaring at Ironhide.

Several of the younger Autobots stepped back in fear, having never seen Optimus so angry. They could understand his reaction, considering only moments before, Ironhide had been quite ready to shoot a femme youngling out of the sky, regardless of the sparkling within her.

"My cannons were only set on stun!" Ironhide raised a hand, backing up a little when red flecked across not only his leader's optics, but Ratchet's as well. "They wouldn't have hurt her or the sparkling!"

The said medic held a hand over the wounds on his face. "Regardless! She was over the ocean at that point, and would have crashed, offlining not only herself but the sparkling as well!" With almost lightning fast reflexes, he grasped a wrench from one of his holds and threw it at Ironhide, taking mild satisfaction at the clang it made as it collided off the weapons specialist's helm.

"Seriously, Ironhide! _Think_ once in a while!" Jolt added, staring warily between his leaders. He looked over at Bumblebee, who looked forlorn as he stared out over the ocean, his antennai and door wings drooping together in his depressed state of her sudden leaving. _Poor bot._ He knew Bee had been looking forward to meeting the new sparkling.

"Ratchet, how are you doing?" Optimus let out a sigh, before turning on his medic. He winced at seeing the injuries, and raised an optic ridge. "And what happened?"

"I frightened her." Ratchet pulled his hand away, and reluctantly let Jolt see to the injury that he couldn't see himself, because of it's location. He ran a self-diagnostic routine and sighed in relief to find no serious or permanent damage. Looking at Optimus, he pursed his lip plates a moment, before beginning his report.

**(The Next Night, Bella's POV)**

I grimaced as I looked at my stomach through the mirror. Turning to one side, I lightly ran my fingers over the almost invisible baby bump, even as I raised an eyebrow. Slowly, I felt my lips trembling, and they raised up into a tiny smile as a small bubble of happiness welled within me.

Ratchet had told me the sparkling seemed to be growing very quickly, and this alone was proof of that.

The thought of Ratchet had me wincing and rubbing more firmly against my stomach when Sunfire shifted uncomfortably with the pain that flowed through me. If I'd felt guilty towards what happened with Bumblebee, it was nothing compared to how utterly monstrous I felt for harming the one bot who did whatever he could to help me. His anger was justified, when I thought over what I'd said to him, but I hadn't expected him to act out as such.

It was an accident, plain and simple, but after he told me about Ironhide's and the twins' thoughts towards me, I had a _very_ hard time believing they'd see it as such.

Either way, I fixed my hair into lose curls, applying a thick layer of dark eye makeup as it suited my mood, and a layer of pink tinted lip gloss. I wore a short black skirt, and a black lace up leather corset style top, with about an inch of flesh showing through the laces, down the center of my chest. I certainly looked about as trashy as I felt at the moment.

I winced, and once again rubbed my fingers over my abdomen, giggling slightly at the realization I suddenly had a new bad habit. Forcing my attention to my top, I tightened it a little, trying to ignore the way my breasts almost seemed to want to pop out of the top when I tried to close the gap in the center. _One way or another, I look slutty._ I raised an eyebrow and tried to adjust the top, before giving up and changing into a halter that was shimmery and dark purple.

Normally slutty didn't really bother me. It was part of my 'mask', but tonight I just didn't need or want the extra attention.

Once I was done, I slipped on some strappy high heels in matching purple and marvelled at myself.

Not how I looked, but now anything I wore seemed to get infected with alien nanotechnology, allowing me to transform it as well as my body. I could just never really _take it off_ again. Once it was in my system, it was useable for one time and that was it. The outfit just...dissolved, and I had to buy another just like it. I could change back, I mean, but I couldn't exactly take it off without it practically evaporating in my hands. Trust me, that was fun to explain to shop keepers whenever I stopped in, and...

I burned through a _lot_ of clothes that way.

Once I was done getting dressed, and double and triple checking myself over, I left my isolated house and transformed. I flew over to an alley way a little distance from the club that was miraculously big enough to transform in, and did so, before heading out on foot. I would have driven, but remembered that since I was carried out last time, my car wouldn't be at my home.

Like I'd guessed, it was still parked in the parking lot. My only problem now was I had no idea where the keys were. I made my way to the club, ignoring the leers and cat calls I got on the street, and then slowing as nervousness came over me.

I scanned the parkling lot with my eyes, feeling doubly relaxed and disappointed when I noted no familiar vehicles. Then the nagging thought came to mind that they could very well be parked in the larger parking lot just around the corner from the club, which they had before. I shivered as anticipation and dread ran over me. I found myself almost _hoping_ to run into Ratchet, so I could apologize, or even Optimus, who seemed to be able to tolerate me no matter how annoying I got.

At the same time, I dreaded going down those stairs and coming face to face with the twins.

Shaking that thought off, I slipped into my role, throwing off all of my concerns as I left Bella at the door. Sauntering over, I smirked at Larry and nodded. "Hello Larry."

"Mistress B." He nodded back, opening the door. "Maurice has been looking for you."

"Thank you for delivering that message." My smile fell for a fraction of a second, before I pulled it back, and patted him lightly on the cheek in a reassuring manner. Heading down into the club, I felt my eyes darting all over the place, taking in the sights, without really seeing anything.

I checked out the dance floor, scowering it closely and sighing heavily when I spotted no sign of the sexy dancing twins, whom I knew wanted to rip me a new one. Then, as if brought on by the thought, I scowered the entire club for any familiar heads of blonde hair, or salt and pepper with glasses and intelligent eyes. When nothing remotely like that came back at me, I allowed myself two steps into the room, scanning for trucker man, or his purple haired girlfriend. No sign of Optimus, either.

I sighed, refusing to admit the disappointment as I wandered through the bar. There was no sign of Maurice _or_ Rika, but I brushed my worries off. They didn't come down _every_ night.

"Water." I nodded at the bartender, remembering when Ratchet told me alcohol wasn't bad for the sparkling or my systems, but it could make us both sick if I took in too much. It helped the little one stopped suckling every few hours, yesterday, and seemed to only really feed once a day now. I nodded in thanks as he handed me a dripping bottle of water, freezing to the grasp. "Thanks."

Turning back, I watched as a dom brought her sub onto the showing stage, kissing him deeply, before grasping him harshly by the hair and ripping his head back, causing him face to twist in an expression of pain, before she slowly began lifting his shirt, showing off his toned abs. _Oh, the good old days._ I thought dryly, recalling when that had been myself and Maur.

I hadn't ripped his head back harshly like that, but I had taken him up and had him strip to his underwear, before talking about him into the microphone, like I was trying to sell a Grade-A piece of meat.

The bubble of laughter welled itself up and out of my throat before I could stop it. _I'd give anything to have those days back._ The days when I was human, and I could live like one. The days when everything was simple, and I had _some_ freaking idea what the hell I was doing.

"Mistress?"

The almost rough and strained sound of a voice caught my attention, and I looked down. An onyx-haired boy knelt in front of me, and I frowned, recalling far too easily the last boy who appeared so young, kneeling in front of me like this. Following that example, I slid off my stool and knelt down, grasping his chin and raising his face.

He was definitely older. His cheeks were more defined, and he had what looked like black eyes, that were filled with disgust and loathing, even though he seemed to be trying to mask it. He wore all black. Black jeans and a black shirt under a black leather jacket, his hair almost as long and shaggy as boy-Bumblebee's had been, and half covering his eyes. If I had to, I would have pegged him as heading towards nineteen, twenty.

Seeing the look of contempt in his eyes, I allowed my own eyes to harden, knowing this boy was not only _not_ used to being a sub, he also couldn't have been an Autobot, because Optimus had made a fact of pointing out that no matter what form, bipedal or human holo, their eyes were always blue.

He wore a collar, and held a leash, but I raised an eyebrow before tilting my head ever so slightly, letting him so, standing up, and walking away. He may have been offering himself as a submissive, but something told me this was one sub I _didn't_ want to take on.

"Hey!"

I spun in time to watch as he jumped to his feet surprisingly fast, and spun towards me. There was a glare in his eyes, and as a dance light flashed over him, his eyes almost seemed to shine red. His occupied hand clutched the leash tightly, and I watched as he seemed to grit his teeth, hatred boiling in his eyes.

Then, something Optimus said rang through my mind again, sending all my alarms screaming full blast.

**Flashback**

'_We are the Autobots, allies to the humans. We won't harm you, but another faction of Cybertronians known as the Decepticons will, and they too are capable of taking on human holoforms'_

**End Flashback**

I somehow managed to keep my mask in place, as I firmly turned my back on him and walked away, despite my inner workings screaming not to turn away, and to run for my very life. As if sensing my discomfort, Sunfire squirmed slightly, before settling back down. I knew that any sign that I recognized _what_ he was, and my only chance to escape unscathed would fly out the window.

The eerie way his eyes glowed red in the strobe lights caused a shiver to run down my spine.

**Flashback**

"So how exactly am I supposed to tell the difference between an Autobot and a Decepticon, if they can both take human holo...graphic forms?" I tilted my head, watching as Optimus' eyes remained fixed on the sparkling. The soft look in them suited him in a strange way.

Maybe it was just my really stressful, totally messed up day, but I could swear he almost seemed kind of...well...good looking. Then again, I'd be lying if I didn't say the others I'd seen were, too, in their own ways. What was it about this race that made them all seem so beautiful?

"Well, Autobots will always have blue eyes, although shades may very. Our true form optics-" He pointed to his eye. "Are all blue, so our holoforms follow. The same goes for Decepticons, except their optics are crimson in color."

"So look for the red eyed guys?" I raised an eyebrow, gently batting at the hands flailing in the air for my fingers. I smiled as Sunny cooed and grabbed for my fingers.

He chuckled slightly. "They are better at fitting in than that. I'd say... Keep an optic, or rather 'eye' out for black eyed males whose eyes may appear red in certain lights. They will all have a certain look of hatred about them, though. They despise humans, or being kind in _any_ way." He reached out and followed my lead, flicking his fingers over Sunfire's head as she giggled and cooed, reaching for them. "Be very careful. If you see a Decepticon, _run._" His eyes met mine, and seemed to flash with the sincerity of his words.

**End Flashback**

Uncapping the bottle I held, I took a swift mouthful, before dropping the bottle as my arm was harshly yanked. Only sheer will kept me from crying out, or choking on the water, as I was spun to face the boy from earlier.

"Earth-borne femme." He growled lowly in disgust, his voice crackling with power as he tightened his grip, until I could _feel_ the bruise forming. "You think you can get away from _me_?!"

_Earth-born... How'd he know? _My eyes narrowed as that same feeling of panic came over me. _Oh, shit!_ I could feel my entire body tensing as I glared at him. I remained silent, though, my mouth still full of slowly warming water, as my stomach was too unsettled to swallow it and keep it down at the moment.

"Well?!" He snorted, and I watched as the leash almost subtly vanished from his grasp, and the collar from his throat. "You're coming with me!"

_Oh, I don't bloody well _think_ so!_ With a sneer, I turned and smirked. Walking close, I watched as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Then, when I got right up in his face, I spat the water into his eyes and kicked him as hard as I could between the legs, before turning and taking off.

I ran through the crowd panting, even as Sunfire wrestled within me, trying to get out. My eyes darted around, trying to find the door, even as my mind screamed I'd be in more danger if I left the room.

_Decepticons don't care about anyone._ I thought, watching subs and doms relaxing, enjoying their time out. While not being the most _pure_ of humans, they were innocent in all this, and if I remained down here, I only put them in danger. My mind wandered back to the watch, which I still wore, and my fingers trembled with the urge to press the buttons, but a fresh image of Ratchet's scarred face crossed my mind, and I forced my hands by my sides.

_I've caused enough trouble._

Suddenly, a sharp pain in my skull caused me to scream as my head was yanked back. A hand closed around my throat as I felt that same something snap within me, but this time I knew I was helpless. The grasp was tight enough my heart began to hum frantically, even as I clawed at the hand, struggling to breathe. I could _hear_ Sunny screaming inside me, both in my own panic, and hers.

Fingers dug at my chest painfully, and I screamed again. _NO!_ My fingers pressed against something that gave, even as fresh pain washed through me. Voices were screaming and shouting, and bodies pressed by as I felt myself being dragged. _Let go! Let go! Let GO!_ I gasped and choked, my throat and...well...whatever I used to breathe screaming, and warnings flashing in my head.

I was quite literally blind from all the red in my vision.

"Give us the sparkling!"

I felt fingers digging into my chest, even as the fingers around my throat tightened. My vision was spinning and I scratched as hard as I could at the offending appendages, a ragged scream echoing through the almost eerily silent club as I felt the fingers sliding under the false dermal layer. There was no gentleness to this touch, as I remembered the slightest, almost comforting touch of Ratchet's hand, when he was showing me how to open my chest. No, this was insistent and painful, and just plain made me feel sick to my stomach.

As odd as it sounded, I felt strangely...violated.

"Got it! Just a little more! If you'd open up, it'd be a lot fragging easier! Troublesome femme!"

"We could always use a femme on our side. Breed a whole new army." I felt hot breath against the back of my throat, even as another hand ghosted down my breasts and ran slightly over my stomach before landing on my hip, and squeezing hard enough to send an all new wave of pain through me.

_Let me go! Letmego!_ I struggled freshly, kicking back and taking pride in the sharp cry of pain I got, as my heeled boot caught something. Then the fingers tightened even more, and the other hand twisted one of my arms behind my back, high enough that I felt something crack.

More red filled my vision, which I really didn't think was possible. _Sunny!_

"Not worth the trouble. Open _up_!" The fingers dug in even more, gripping and pulling.

I heard and felt things ripping, the agony almost overwhelming. What's more, I could feel and hear the terrified screams of Sunny as she pressed back further against me, away from the fingers trying to pry the hold open. The pain was blinding, and I could feel my legs giving out, even as something hot dripped down me, but I refused to give in, putting everything I had into keeping my chest plates closed.

"We should just take her with us! The Auto-scum will be showing up before long!"

"Shut _up_, Sideways, before I offline you myself! Just hold the pit-spawned glitch!"

Black was creeping into my vision, the agony so overwhelming, the tiny bit of breathing I could do under the new guy's fingers slipped away. My chest constricted as I felt the armor being bent and pulled away, hearing more tearing and feeling so much of that unknown, _hot_ liquid pouring down my chest.

"Almost..."

"What the _slag_?!"

There was a sound of several raging _roars_ as everything faded. The grip on my neck was almost torn off, and I felt lighter, gentler arms surrounding me as I collapsed. I could feel my mouth opening, struggling to breathe, but the _pain_!

"Slaggit! We have to get her back to base! Bella, hold on!"

The voice was familiar, but as everything faded, the only thought on my mind was...

_Is Sunfire ok?_

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	13. Thoughts

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_"Cybertronian"_

_**'Internal Communications'**_

**Note** : Just a short filler chapter of sorts.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Any luck locating Maurice Beauchamp?"

"Yes, sir. Located him living at his former address. A scan of the area shows no signs of Decepticon activity."

"I don't like this. What happened? How did the Decepticons know about her?" Optimus sighed as he stood by the medbay doors, making sure the locking mechanism held, keeping Bumblebee from racing into the room. _And I thought Sideswipe took care of Sideways a while ago...? _Although the silver 'Vette _had_ rather unhappily mentioned there was a chance the 'Con had survived his attack.

He shared a glance with Ironhide, who stood guard on the other side of the door and raised an optic ridge, taking in his old friend's demeanor. _**'I thought you didn't even trust her'.**_ It wasn't a question, but an observation. He kept the comment private, not wanting to broadcast Ironhide's personal, if obvious, feelings for the newest femme.

_**'I don't.'**_ Ironhide grunted almost silently, his optics fixed on the tiny, too still form in front of him, as Ratchet and Jolt rushed back and forth, and Mikeala seemed to be waiting for a signal. Slowly, his optics softened slightly. _**'I just... No femme deserves to go through that. You saw it, her chest armor was almost ripped right off! You could **_**hear**_** the little sparkling screaming in terror!'**_ A violent tremor ran through his frame. His cannons whirled to life, as his optics flashed crimson. _**'If I ever get my hands on those fragging cowardly 'Cons...'**_ A low, dangerous growl erupted from him.

Optimus could only silently nod in agreement. Everyone's focus had been on Bella as Ratchet and Bumblebee cradled her. While his troops _had_ tried to take on the two 'Cons, they took off before a fight could even break out. 'Coward' was definitely an apt description of the two, Barricade and Sideways.

"Ironhide, if you can't keep your temper to yourself... _Leave._" Ratchet snapped, his own voice was filled with anger and pain, even as he worked diligently. "The sparkling is frightened enough as it is. Ah! There! Optimus, come here."

Hesitating only a split second, Optimus quickly patted Ironhide on the shoulder, before walking over. He stood next to Ratchet, and very nearly cringed back at the state the femme was in. _They only had her moments..._ His processors ran hot as countless scenarios filled his mind of what _could_ have happened, if they'd arrived there seconds later, or chosen not to have headed to the club that night in the first place. _We wouldn't have made it in time, if we hadn't already decided to go and see if she would be willing to talk._

"Here." Ratchet turned towards the larger bot, holding out an energon-covered, shrieking sparkling, who was shaking like a leaf. "Take her and clean her up while we fix Bella." His tone was subdued but filled with so much rage and horror, even as he almost dumped the tiny sparkling into the massive hands of Optimus. "Try to calm her, with their link, Bella won't remain offline for long if she senses the little one's fear."

It looked for the longest moment, like pulling his hands back was the hardest thing Ratchet ever had to do. His optics remained on the sparkling a long moment, so many emotions warring within them, before he turned back to the femme on the table in front of him, nodding to Mikeala to come over.

In her human form, Bella was just too tiny for Ratchet to work on with ease, so Mikeala, his pupil, was there to help.

Gingerly taking the little one, Optimus' optics lingered on Bella's exposed spark and the badly dented armor above it, to where Jolt was awkwardly welding fractures in the spark chamber, and Ratchet immediately returned his attention to energon lines that had been ruptured in the attack, guiding Mikeala in stopping the leaking and doing what he could to help. Finally, Optimus looked down at the little one, whose cries had gone quiet, to shaky whimpers.

Big blue optics looked up at him, full of uncertainty and fear. _"Mommy!"_ It was a quick little combination of whirls and clicks, and most certainly not the first time the little one had spoken, but it was the first time she had ever said a comprehensible word. _"Mommy!"_ She raised her hands, turning back so she was facing Bella and reaching out for her.

The other mechs didn't even seem to notice the little one speaking, but Ironhide looked as though he was receiving internal communications and both Jolt and Ratchet were focused intently on the femme in front of them. Only Mikeala really glanced up, but Ratchet called her attention to something immediately, and she looked back down, not even seeing the sparkling.

_"Mommy...is....hurt." _Optimus stumbled over the words, even as he brought Sunfire closer to his chassis and held her over his spark, taking her into an ajoining washroom to get cleaned up. _Primus, help me. I have no idea what to say. _He rolled his optics skyward, praying that Primus was smiling down on him. Then he turned on the water, adjusting it quickly to warm and putting a plug in the sink. _"Some...evil...mechs...tried to take you away." _Just how much did she understand?

He winced, his lack of sparkling care making quite the show right about now.

Sunfire whimpered again, curling up slightly as Optimus turned off the water, and sat her in it, trying to fight off a small smile when she jumped, staring down at the water that jus barely covered her folded legs. _Her first bath..._ His mood sobered again as he thought to the still form of Bella. _She should be the one experiencing this._

Grasping a bedsheet that Ratchet used a a wash rag, he gently leaned down and began running it over her arms and back, sighing in relief when her attention immediately went to the strange sensations. His lip plates trembled as she splashed in the water, cooing slightly and giggling at all the ripples she made. _Such a sweet child._ He thought, as he turned his attention to cleaning her. _I never would have pegged the Decepticons as..._

Frowning suddenly, Optimus watched as he held the cloth over Sunfire's head and she reached for it with a smile. _But then again, these _are_ Decepticons. The very ones responsible for killing hundreds of thousands of innocent femmes and sparklings._ His spark clenched as he reached out, lifting Sunfire from the water and holding her over his spark, wrapping her in the cloth as he did so.

He could feel the urge to bond with the sparkling within him, undoubtedly the same way Bella had. He was fairly certain he wasn't the only mech who could feel it, too. Technically, Sunfire didn't have a mech creator, or father, so that part of the link was still open, affecting all mechs around her for extended periods of time. But considering _Bella _had already bonded, he didn't feel it was right to simply do it without first asking. And even that... This was _her_ sparkling now.

His spark clenched with longing.

_"It will be alright, sweetspark. We'll watch over your mommy from now on."_ He sighed, checking her over to make sure she was clean, before draining the sink and wrapping her in a dry cloth and leaving the washroom. _**'Ironhide, we'll have to assign a guardian for the femme and sparkling.'**_

_**'I'll do it!'**_ As usual, the trigger happy mech was jumping at the chance of taking a possibly eventful mission.

Optimus sighed and shook his head. _**'No. You already have a charge. Oh, and we'll have to send someone to bring Mr. Beauchamp to base, to keep an eye on him.'**_

_**'Already done. Will and Epps have gone with Jazz and the Chevy twins to bring him to the base.'**_ Ironhide seemed put out that he wouldn't be able to be her guardian, but then nodded in determination. _**'Pick a good guardian, and as soon as she's well enough, I want to be able to start training her in self defence.'**_

_"Mommy."_

The little whimper had all the mechs freezing and turning towards the sound. Several pairs of light blue optics landed on the tiny sparkling, who was staring at the still form of Bella with such sad, frightened optics. Under their gaze, she trembled slightly, before leaning further against Optimus' chest, seeking out his warmth and the steady hum of his spark.

"Uh, guys? A little help?" Mikeala's eyes were also fastened to the little one, filled with awe and confusion, but she was the first to shake herself free of it as she turned back to the work at hand. "What do I do now?"

"A lot of the major repairs will have to wait until after she wakes up." Ratchet informed her with softened optics, turning back to his patient. The scars on his cheek, where his unjuries had already healed, stood out under the bright light, but he paid them no heed. "So for now, we need to make sure she is able to transform. I'll need you to help me hammer out the dents in her armor plating, so it can slide back into place over her spark. Optimus, take Sunfire out of here, and try to..." He trailed off verbally, before fixing the Autobot commander with a pointed look. _**'Distract her'.**_

With a nod, Optimus left the room, barely managing to dodge Bumblebee who rushed forward at the first sight of him. With another sigh, he gestured for the little scout to follow him as they made their way towards his quarters.

Back in the med bay, Mikeala frowned and leaned back as Ratchet scanned Bella again. She took another long look at the form in front of her, and found herself shuddering a little. _She looks so human..._ Well, that was not counting the blue-green stains of energon all over her body, and the still badly dented metal of her chassis armor, let alone the glowing spark within her chest.

Another shudder passed through her. _Wonder if she's..._ Looking up at Ratchet, Mikeala pursed her lips a moment, before making a quick decision. "What is she?" She got a rather pointed look, and rolled her eyes. "I mean, is she a pretender, like..." She almost gagged, just _thinking_ of Alice and recalling her tongue down Sam's throat.

"Pretender..." Ratchet leaned down, his fingers gently grasping at the chast armor. "Similar, yes. She is in fact a triple changer, and a flier. She is able to take on human form, probably because that's what she was born as. She can also take on the form of a rescue helicopter, or robotic, bipedal form." His other hand transformed into an array of tools, and he got to work, slowly straightening the armor, and attempting to remove all the dents he could.

Well, that was at least a partial relief. Once again looking down at the girl on the table, Mikeala felt a rolling wave of sympathy run through her. She couldn't imagine what Bella thought of all this, but somehow she doubted _this_ was what she wanted. To be a giant alien robot, hunted by others, with a practically newborn baby to look after...

Shaking her head, she forced herself to banish those thoughts and return to work.

* * *

**Note** : P.S. The term 'triple changer' was brought up by **Faecat** during one of our chats, so I don't own it. XD And if you haven't done so already, _go read _'Science and Fiction'. ;)

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	14. Answers and Apologies

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Review Replies...**

**Tenji** - I'm not sure if I got to your review last chapter or not... Yeah, I know Decepticreeps. -.-'

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was I was sore.

No... _Sore_ would be breaking both legs. _Sore_ would be a hangover the morning after downing a bottle of tequila in ten minutes. _This_ was beyond sore. This was sheer and total agony, ripping through my body like a wildfire. A low groan escaped me, burning my throat as I struggled to force my eyes open.

"Bella?"

The voice was familiar, but it didn't register. The moment I realized I wasn't alone, I found my eyes flying open, and my body growing in size as I jumped and spun, landing awkwardly on my ankle and hissing as fresh pain stormed up that leg. My eyes darted about, picking up white walls, sterile smells, and a figure to my left, moving in fast.

With a cry, I lashed out, my hand connecting with their throat and tightening as I felt wires underneath my fingers. I didn't rip or pull, I simply stood there, my vision clearing enough to make out crystal blue eyes staring at me warily, even as one hand was raised to his side, warding someone else off.

So many things flew into my head at once. I wasn't alone. He wasn't alone. I wasn't at the club. This wasn't a Decepticon. Decepticons don't have blue eyes. I still hurt so badly. There was another figure half behind me. No one was moving. No one was speaking.

Sunfire was gone.

I blinked, a hand going to my stomach, even as my occupied hand tightened over the vulnerable throat in front of me. _Sunny?_ Panic began to rush through my systems. "Where is she?!"

"It's alright." The voice was strained but almost soothing, and a hand gently circled my wrist.

It didn't move me, but it did bring my attention back to the mech in front of me. I blinked again, feeling my eyes widen in horror as I realized I was grasping Ratchet by the throat, hurting him. I released him immediately, admittedly whimpering when I looked around and didn't spot my sparkling. "Did they...?" Fresh panic and pain coursed through me as I looked down, clutching at my still damaged chest plates before looking up. "Did they get her?! Did I fail?!"

"No." His look was reassuring, even as he rubbed at his throat. "She's with Optimus and Bumblebee as we speak, and she is unharmed."

It was like a ten ton weight was lifted off me. I felt some of the tension melt out of me, and then glanced to my side, where Ironhide stood, staring at me a long moment with an unreadable expression his cannons whirling but down by his side. Turning back, I allowed the rest of the tension to slide out of me, and yelped as a fresh wave of pain shot up my leg, bringing my attention to my injuries.

Lifting my damaged leg off the ground, I held on to the berth to keep my balance, breathing heavily through the thick curtain of pain in my chest.

"Well you shouldn't have jumped up, should you?" I looked up as I felt a light touch on my arm, and raised an eyebrow to see Ratchet glaring at me. It was kind of funny how he went from comforting to pissed in seconds. "You could have injured yourself worse, and I did not spend three hours taking care of the worst of the damage yesterday, only for you to mess it up in one go." His tone was scolding, and his eyes flashed. "Up you get."

"Sunfire." I wanted my sparkling. If I got her back, I'd happily sit down and play guinea pig to whatever he wanted. I could feel my heart reaching out for her, barely feeling her emotions and sensing she was happy. That was a relief, but I still wanted to see her.

He seemed to regard me a long moment, before sighing. "Ironhide, wait outside and call Optimus to bring Sunfire to the med bay, _for a visit._" The last was stated pointedly, with a glare in my direction.

"But-"

"Don't make me make good on my promise to weld you to the wall." Eyes narrowed even more, and Ratchet looked away, pulling a wrench from a hidden pocket on his body and waiting a moment. When the tell tale sound of a door opening and shutting sounded through the room, he relaxed and turned back. "I won't let her stay. I still have a lot of work to do, and I'd rather not have a sparkling crawling around over the work surface."

"Huh. I love you too." I muttered, rolling my eyes. I watched as his eyes went wide, and he seemed to freeze, then realized that they tended to take things a lot more literal than humans. "Oh! No! I mean, not like that! I mean-urgh..." I groaned and shook my head, even as I turned awkwardly and hopped up onto the berth, hissing and rubbing at my hip.

My hiss seemed to shake him out of his stupor and he walked over with a new frown on his face. "Care to tell me how you damaged your leg?" He moved forward, his eyes fixed on my hip, and I flinched when faint scars across his cheek seemed to catch the light.

_I did that. _"Oh, Ratchet." Reaching out slowly, I felt the burn in my eyes, signalling the onset of tears. "I'm so sorry." Gently, I ran my hand over his warm cheek, biting my tongue slightly when he froze once again, and his expression seemed to go carefully blank. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Slowly, I pulled back, almost worried I might have offended him, or upset him in another way.

He remained where he stood, looking down, before I heard him sigh and he looked up. His eyes were a lot softer as he looked at me. "It wasn't your fault. I knew better than to come at you like that. New mothers are very protective of their young, and you were already wary. I frightened you, and I am very lucky you didn't do worse." He seemed to smirk. "The scars will be gone by tomorrow night at the latest, please don't fret."

I could only blink in shock. Here I was certain he'd have a few choice words for me, at the very least, but instead he was forgiving me. "Still... I am sorry."

He nodded briefly, before looking down. "Apology accepted. Now, as I asked before... Your leg?" He gently placed a hand on my leg, and I tried to ignore the discomfort and warmth that shot through me at how high his hand was.

"Well..." I shifted a little, unconsciously trying to pull back, but at the same time trying to be subtle about it. "I'd like to think it was from kicking that 'Sideways' asshole-" I snorted. _Sideways asshole._ A small giggle erupted from me, before I could stop it, and it only got worse when Ratchet looked at me in confusion. "Never mind." Slowly I managed to calm back down again.

"I'd like to think it came from kicking him where the sun don't shine." I got a confused look, and felt fans switch on inside me as my temperature rose. "I kicked him between the legs. I'm just lucky they seemed to make their holograms fully functional...in a human sense, anyways."

"Kicking him between the legs would not have damaged your hip." There was a strange look on his face, and I wasn't sure if he was trying not to laugh, or trying not to wince. Maybe a combination of both.

"No." I shuddered a little, remembering the way he'd touched me. "He was..." I tried to think up a pretty blatant way to explain it. "Feeling me up? Fondling me? He grabbed my hip hard enough..." I trailed off and shrugged, looking down at my leg as a fresh wave of shame rolled through me. _I should have tried harder to fight him off._

Ratchet's hand tightened slightly, before abruptly removing itself. "I see." His tone was quiet and deadly.

Looking up, I watched as he turned away, whistles and clicks radiating from his rigid form as he almost stalked over to a bench and seemed to search for something. The more he went on, the louder the whistles and clicks got, and I had the distinct impression he was speaking the Cybertronian native language. And from the tone of the words, I was _very _glad I couldn't understand him.

The door across the med bay slid open, and I watched as Optimus and Bumblebee walked in, the little scout holding my little Sunfire, who looked even _bigger_ since I'd last seen her. They paused as Ratchet, oblivious to their arrival, carried on, then I blinked as both new arrivals almost seemed to grow upset at his words.

Ironhide peeked in and smirked. "Wow, what's got Ratchet so worked up?" He was snickering until Bumblebee, without even looking, swiped his hand over the door control, causing it to come down on the weapons specialist's head, and causing him to yelp and duck back out.

The yelp caught Ratchet's attention, and he turned, freezing cold at the sight of two rather dirty looks he was receiving, and then ducking his head. I could hear fans switching on inside him as he turned and walked back over towards me, almost looking sheepish.

"I don't wanna know, do I?" I tilted my head as he reached forward and began working on my leg, once again causing heat to run through me, even as I tried to ignore the sensation.

There was a little whistle from Bumblebee's hands, and Ratchet froze again, even as Bumblebee began his metallic equivalent of a laugh, and Optimus snapped something out towards the medic, looking horrified. "Oh, slag." The medibot hissed quietly, looking for all the world like he just wanted to find a hole, crawl in it, and die.

"Let me guess, cussing in native language, and Sunny picked up on it?" I raised an eyebrow, my amusement fleeing as I realized I was going to have fun with all the swearing that went on amongst these bots. Looking towards Bumblebee, I felt my heart pull, warming as love and happiness came back at me. Little Sunfire leaned forward, reaching out with her hands towards me, and I watched as Bumblebee looked down, before slowly walking forward.

Even before he got halfway across the room, I was echoing Sunfire, reaching out towards her. I could feel my own happiness growing to see her unharmed and happy, and I felt a smile crossing my face. The pain was still predominant in me, but it didn't matter as I saw my little femme sparkling coming towards me. I was scooping her out of Bumblebee's hands and holding her close, hearing her making a clicking noise repeatedly, and giggling at the tiny puddle of oil in Bumblebee's hand, which he made a face at.

_Heh, that's three times she's peed in someone's hand._

You're probably wondering why I kept thinking of her in Cybertronian terms. Well, she wasn't human. I wasn't human. It just seemed to...fit.

"She's said her first word." Optimus chuckled. "'Mommy' in Cybertronian. That's what she's saying right now."

I looked at all three mechs who seemed to almost glow with the happier atmosphere in the room. I sighed and nodded, holding her over my heart and memorizing the clicking noise, so I'd know what she was saying later. "My little Sunny." No one even laughed at her nickname anymore. It was obvious she'd found herself a spot in even the most hardened of hearts.

"From what I can tell, Sideways bruised some sensitive wires. That's why it hurts so much to stand on that leg." Ratchet pulled back, and I very nearly sighed in relief when the strange warmth faded along with his touch. "It will heal on it's own in a few days."

Looking up, I watched Bumblebee wiggle his fingers at Sunfire, much like I'd ended up teaching Optimus to do, it seemed. His door wings were dropped, along with his little antennai on the top of his head, and he almost seemed sad. "What's wrong?" I tilted my head a little as he looked up, big blue eyes blinking a moment.

"He's grown quite fond of Sunfire. We all have." Optimus walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's good." Ratchet nodded. "Because we'll all be seeing a lot more of her and Bella around the base now."

Turning to him, I frowned. "We will?" Raising an eyebrow, I couldn't help but feel a little offended he was making the decision for me, even if I did see the wisdom in his words.

He nodded sternly. "The Decepticons are after you, and you are still quite damaged. I want to keep you in the med bay overnight so I can fix the majority of the damage, and then you're to take it easy until I give you the ok. You are also to remain on base, so we know you're safe."

"You don't have the right to order me around!" I yelped angrily, before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, stroking Sunfire's antennai and listening to her purr to calm down. "Look, you're making me a prisoner that way, you know. I don't like it."

"Unfortunately, I see the wisdom in Ratchet's words, and in all honesty, I had already given this subject some thought. I must insist you remain on the base for the next earth week, at the very least, to heal your injuries. If you wish to leave after, I will not stop you-" He didn't seem to pleased about it, though. "But I would feel better if you had a guardian."

Bumblebee raised his hand, then let it drop as a little metallic 'awww' came out of his mouth. His head drooped and his wings followed suit.

"You already have a charge. Two if you count Mikeala." Optimus patted the scout's shoulder again. "However, I would like to mention a possible idea to you, Bella."

"What choice do I have? One way or another, you're gonna have me on house arrest." And if there was one thing I didn't like, it was being locked up anywhere.

"House..." Shaking his head, Optimus sighed. "We would like you to move onto the base, Bella. You may live with us, and leave to do as you please. This way, not one bot has to be assigned permanent guardianship of you, you are free to do as you like, and we can all rest easier knowing someone is with you at all times."

Thinking it over, I had to admit it sounded like a pretty sweet idea. "What's the downside?" I looked up and raised an eyebrow when Optimus tilted his head slightly. "That sounds...like a good plan, but there has to be a downside to it. Something I'm not gonna like." I giggled as I looked down, Sunfire pressed firmly against my chest, her tiny little hands holding on to a ridge in my armor and her eyes closed in bliss as she tilted her head towards my fingers.

"Diego Garcia is an island." Ratchet seemed to get what I was asking. "We'd need to arrange for transportation for your guardian, which would take time and planning."

"See?" I sighed and pointed to Ratchet, before busting up laughing when Sunfire grumbled and whined, reaching for my hand. Shaking my head, I scratched lightly at her antennai again, before turning my attention to the other Autobots. "Told you."

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	15. Reunited and Making Plans

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Review Replies...**

**Tenji** - Oh yeah, I can't imagine that sort of pain. Oh everyone loves her, she's a bundle of cuteness. lol.

**The Jackal** - Oh trust me, I'm not to happy with them, either. Not a lot of people are. LOL Oh trust me, the swearing gets worse. -.-' LOL

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

"Calm down!" I laughed a little, shifting Sunfire carefully so I could return Maurice's hug. "I told you I was fine!" I could feel just how tightly he was hugging me, putting uncomfortable pressure on my chest, even as Sunny's tiny little hand clung to my shirt, keeping her in place.

"You didn't tell me you'd be targeted by evil robots!" He groused, hugging me tightly and then pulling back far enough to glare. "And you've been gone for _how_ long? And I don't even get a call or a text, or nothin'!"

"Nope. You got bot-napped." I giggled at his face. "How was the ride back with the Chevy twins? I haven't met them but-"

"Oh dear, _God_! They never shut _up_!" Maurice rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around me as he turned and we began walking down the hall. He gave Sunfire a little scritch on the antennai and grinned when she began to purr. "Aww, she's so cute!"

"And she's getting so _big_." I mock widened my eyes as I shifted my hold on her again. Not that she was huge or heavy, but she was now officially too big for my hold, and drinking her own energon even if she _did_ get about as much on her as in her. I kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry you had to go through the meet-n-greet with Keller and them. I _thought_ the Autobots said you'd be ok."

"I am." He shrugged and waved it off. "They just wanted to know if anyone besides me knew, or if I ran into these Decepti-dudes, and who would miss me if I went missing."

"And you told them the love of your life, Rika." Smirking, I watched as he blushed deeply and mock glared at me, before sighing and nodding. "It's ok." My mood slowly sobered. "We're not pets or prisoners or anything. They insist we can leave anytime after the week is out."

"But...?" I looked up, and he rolled his eyes. "I may not be telepathic or a giant robot, but I can _so_ sense the massive 'But' in that sentence."

Shrugging a little, I rounded another corner and walked through a large door, into a massive hangar. I was a little relieved to see only Bumblebee in there, in his Camaro form, with Mikeala sitting on the hood.

I'd met her shortly after agreeing to Optimus' 'idea' about living on the base. She was nice, if wary of me, and she explained that the reason she was wary was because of a bad experience with a Decepticon 'pretender' who tried to steal her boyfriend and kill them.

"_But_... You know that idea I told you about earlier? The one about living on the base and leaving for anything I need, with a bodyguard?" He nodded and raised an eyebrow. "I agreed to it." My confession was almost a whisper, even as I ducked my head. Guilt ran through me, screaming that I should have consulted Maur first, even if it was my decision alone.

"That's cool." Maurice shrugged, then his eyes went wide when he laid eyes on the brunette beauty who was reading a book on Bumblebee's hood.

"Down boy, she's taken and madly in love." I giggled and swatted his arm, before stopping. "It's really cool?"

He nodded and grinned. "Sure. We still get to leave whenever, so..."

"We?"

His grin grew. "Sure. They offered me the same deal. Said I was probably in danger." His expression sobered. "And that you'd already been attacked."

I nodded a little, before walking forward. "I was, but the Autobots saved me." Seeing Mikeala look up, I nodded and smiled at her. "Hey Mikeala." I reached out and patted Bumblebee's hood. "Hey there Bee."

There was a little series of whistles and clicks from Sunfire and the Camaro shook slightly, before in a flash of light, human-Bumblebee stood in front of me, laughing silently. He reached out and scritched her antennai, his eyes shining with amusement and adoration as she clicked and leaned into the touch.

"Spoiled." Mikeala giggled and shook her head. "She's going to be spoiled worse than Bee-" She ignored his indignant look. "-and become vainer than Sunstreaker."

My eyes widened in horror. I'd had a brief run in with Sunstreaker the day before, and although he ignored me, I saw _right away_ just what everyone was referring to when they called him a peacock. "Oh heck no!" I watched my language around Sunfire. "No way! Uh-uh!" I playfully swatted at Bee's hands, giggling when he shot me a mock hurt look, knowing I was joking around. After a moment, I sighed and held Sunfire out, watching as his eyes lit up and he eagerly took her into his arms, cradling her gently.

Smiling, I turned back to Maurice, who was watching Bumblebee with an intrigued look, clearly remembering him as the boy from the club. "Maurice." His head almost whipped to me. "Meet Mikeala Banes." I nodded to Mikeala, who waved, but otherwise didn't really seem comfortable enough getting too close to him. "And Bumblebee, the Autobot scout and one of the younger members of the Autobots."

Reaching out, I ran a hand through Bumblebee's hair, watching as he leaned his head into the touch, his eyes closing. _He seems so innocent, hard to believe he's a seasoned fighter._ I smiled before lightly patting his cheek and turning back to the others. "So what's new? Besides us?" I giggled as Mikeala grinned and shook her head at me.

"Not much. I heard Sides going on and on about a party at a place called 'The Dragon's Den' and he tried to get me and Sam to go." He raised an eyebrow, her eyes widening slightly. "Is it true that place is...one of those fetish clubs? With all the dominants and submissives?"

I giggled and nodded. "I'm a seasoned Dom myself, and Maurice has had practice as both."

She suddenly sat up straight, her expression thoughtful. "What's all involved?"

"Well that depends on the person. Some doms have intimate relationships with their submissive. It can be their spouse, or a total stranger. Maurice and I chose to put on these masks...these roles..." I struggled to explain it. "We're not us anymore. We take on almost any sub looking for a master, and we're not usually harsh with them. We can be commanding, but we don't _like_ causing them pain, even if they disobey. Most that know us know we're not as serious as a lot of doms down there, but we take care of our own and can take care of ourselves if we need to."

"So it's not all about the sex?" Her cheeks darkened as she said the word.

"Nooo!" I laughed a little. "I've never had sex with my submissives." Then I tilted my head a little. _Ok, and that was too much information._ Ignoring the blush I felt staining my cheeks, I cleared my throat and continued explaining. "Probably because I was almost always down there as an undercover cop, and my submissives were partners." Shaking my head a little, I watched as Bumblebee, who was now at his trunk with Maurice and Sunfire, shot me a look like he was feeling awkward for me.

"It's just... I think it's about trust." I looked back towards Mikeala. "Submissives are volunteers and in truth, are the ones with the power. They are trusting you not to seriously harm them. It's not something I can really _explain._" Turning, I whistled and caught the boys' attention, waving them over, before leaning down and nuzzling Sunfire in Bumblebee's arms.

She cooed, and I felt her press her face against me.

"Do you have any idea how cute that is?"

I giggled quietly and winked at Sunfire, who tilted her head and then seemed to try and repeat it, if the repeated dimming and brightening of her eyes was anything to go by. "I'm pretty sure it is." I answered, kissing her head, and leaning my own head on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"So...about this party..." Maurice looked like a kid in a candy store, and I allowed myself a small groan. "Are we going?"

"No." I sighed, the disappointment welling up in me, causing me to pat Sunny's head in reassurance when she clicked up at me. "We're on base-arrest for the rest of the week, remember? Doc Wrenchit's orders."

"I thought his name was Ratchet."

I shrugged at Maurice. "His parents had no way of knowing of his wrench-fetish." I grinned as Mikeala and Bumblebee both erupted into laughter. "Point is, we can't go."

"Well... What if we-"

"No."

"But we can-"

"No."

"Oh, come on..."

Sighing I leveled a look at Maurice. "You plan on sneaking away from a base full of highly trained military personelle and giant alien robots?" Pursing my lips a moment, I had to admit the challenge sounded like fun.

"Sure!" He grinned and looked around a moment, before stepping in and lowering his voice to a low tone. "We wait until everyone's turned in for the night, and then we can all meet up on the runway, where you'll transform and carry us near the club. The others will get a ride on the night boat coming for the twins. Then you can transform back near the club, and we'll all go in."

I held up a hand and began counting on my fingers. "One, we have nothing to wear. Two, who's to say those twins don't turn us in? Three, what about Sunfire? Four, the Decepticons might be looking for us." I hesitated a moment, and then added one more. "Five, I seriously don't wanna be welded to a medical berth for disobeying."

"Pussy." He made a face, then winced when I smacked him on the arm and shot a pointed look to the sparkling next to us. "Sorry." Rubbing his arm a little, he sighed. "Ok, one, we can get clothes. I brought some in my bag, and I'm sure Mikeala has _something_ you can wear. You look about the same size, or really close to it. Two, the twins'll probably just ignore us, like usual. Three, doesn't Optimus Prime love taking care of her? Leave her with him for the time being. Four, we won't be the only ones there, if the Decepticons _are_ looking for you."

He held up a hand and grinned, counting on his fingers. "The twins will be there for sure. That means there'll probably be at least one other adult to keep an eye on them. Maybe even more." Satisfied he'd made his point, he raised an eyebrow, not even addressing my half hearted fifth complaint.

"Leave Sunfire with Optimus." I raised my own eyebrow. "And why not Bumblebee?"

"He'll be coming with us."

There was a shrill whistle, and when we both looked, Bumblebee was shaking his head almost violently, his eyes wide.

"Oh, yes you are."

I still hesitated as they argued, eyeing Sunfire who had made herself at home in Bee's arms. I glanced at Mikeala, who looked like _she_ was seriously thinking about it, and sighed in resignation. _Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Maurice are definitely going. He's probably right about the chaperone bot, and Mikeala and Sam might be going._ I eyed them closely as Maurice nearly began begging Bumblebee to come along. _And if he has his way, Bee will be there too._

Well, _that_ more or less sinched it for me. Mikeala didn't know how to deal with a sub, and Bee didn't seem to suit the dom personality. Maurice was a guy, so he'd be looking for a girl sub... That left me. I wasn't about to let Bee wander around down there alone.

Besides... Sneaking out to party didn't sound _too_ bad. I wasn't about to ask the famous question that got so many people into trouble, also known as 'What harm can it do?', but when Maurice next looked at me, I found myself nodding. I'd go. To make sure Bumblebee was alright, I'd go.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	16. Finally! A Peaceful Night Out!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

* * *

**(That Night)**

I raised an eyebrow as I watched Bumblebee work. In all honesty, it didn't look like he was doing much, but then, we've all heard the saying 'looks can be deceiving'. The little scout was simply standing outside the closed door, his wings trembling ever so slightly now and then, and his eyes shut as a tiny cord connected his wrist to the panel outside the door.

_Who would've thought Autobots were as anal about their privacy as any human?_

Looking down, I felt the hesitation and contendedness that warred within me, seeing Sunfire curled up in my one hand, her head resting between my chassis and my wrist, deep asleep. I carefully brushed my other hand lightly over her arm, carefully avoiding her back and her antennai, before looking up again.

There was an almost muted click, and the cable retracted. Bumblebee's eyes opened and brightened, even as the door next to us slid open. Nodding to me silently, his wings trembled again, and he looked around, before gesturing for me to go inside. He was clearly nervous, a feeling I could understand totally. After all, if _he_ woke up, we were _all_ in for it, sparkling or no sparkling.

Taking a deep breath, I eyed the doorway nervously, before spotting Bumblebee's figure as he eyed the hall. Just seeing him and remembering our plans was enough to motivate me, and I found myself steeling in determination. _Show time._ Catching his eye, I nodded back with a smile that felt pretty shaky, before attempting to step as silently as possible into the darkened room. Luckily, my eyes were more advanced now, and I could make out everything I needed to, but being giant and made of metal made it hard to be totally silent.

Luckily, Autobots seemed to be heavy sleepers.

I crept through the room, wincing every time one of my feet made the slightest scuff. Looking around the office, I made out the door on the side and walked over and through it, blinking a moment until my eyes adjusted to the even darker interior here. There, on a berth in front of me, lay my very target.

_Gotcha._ With a smirk, I snuck closer, my heart pulsing wildly in my chest as I stopped next to the obviously sleeping mech. _Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up._ I took a moment, taking in the long form that lay so still, and the face that appeared almost...younger without all the stress lined into it. _You've done so much for me..._ And out of the two, well..._three_ mechs who've attached themselves to Sunny the most, he had a more prominent part in everything.

At least in my point of view.

Reaching down, I rested my hand over his own, my mind flipping over the fact that the warmth was comforting and soothing. I could feel all the indents and cracks and seams between different pieces of armor, as I carefully grasped the said hand, moving it from it's resting place over his chest armor. I carefully put his hand on his lap, before leaning forward and _very_ gently placing Sunfire down in between the lights in the center of his chest.

She curled up with a tiny coo and click, before reaching out and gently grasping one of the lights.

Biting my tongue, I found myself smiling as I replaced his hand over her and carefully backed away and out of the room. The hesitation grew stronger as I pulled away, but I ignored it, only wishing I had a camera for the utterly adorable image in front of me.

Once I was outside again, I jumped as the door slid shut, with a slight hiss of hydraulics, before turning towards Bee. "Let's go."

He nodded, and we slowly made our way down the hall as quietly as possible. As we hit the runway where the twins, Sam and Mikeala, and Maurice were waiting, I turned to Bee, as one of many questions popped into my mind.

"Do Autobots snore?"

**(Outside The Dragon's Den)**

While Maurice had been right about Mikeala having clothing that would fit me, he was a little off about our body types. I was a bit thicker than she was, making her clothing fit me a little tighter, and we struggled to find something she wouldn't mind losing.

In the end, I ended up wearing a super short pink skirt that fit firmly around my hips and thighs, with a white button up top, pink choker, and white knee high boots. I didn't really look like the traditional dom, but then again, most traditional doms weren't giant alien robots. I knew I would get a lot of attention, and my only saving grace was that I wouldn't be the only one.

Mikeala wore a deep velvet red halter that fit her snugly, followed by black jeans over black boots, and a black choker. Her hair was piled on the top of her head, with lose strands framing her face, and she held on to a black leash Bumblebee made as an extra next to his own. She was a dom, if a nervous looking one, and Sam in his black pants and grey t-shirt was to be her sub.

That would most certainly be interesting to see, as they both looked ready to jump out of their skin at any moment.

"I still can't believe you chose _him._" Mikeala was looking at me like I'd grown a second head, before turning and attaching the leash to the collar with a blush on her and Sam's faces.

I shrugged. "He might come after me with a wrench and welder, but he wouldn't dare touch Sunny. I can tell he loves her."

There was a chuckle, and I turned to find Sideswipe smirking. "I think most of us love her." Glancing at Sunstreaker, he rolled his eyes. "Including hardass here." He nudged his brother, snickering at the dark look and growl he got.

"Hardass?" I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was Ironhide. Literally. I mean the name..." I shrugged and smirked at their snickers and laughter. Even the ever nasty Sunstreaker couldn't help but smirk at the comment. "You know, I always wondered about you two. I mean, it's obvious your twins-" I rolled my eyes at the sheer obviousness of it. "But the way you two _dance_..." I trailed off before letting out a low whistle, causing them both to exchange a look and smirk.

"I think we'll just leave you to wonder." Side's smirk turned downright evil.

I hissed and shook my head, before snapping my fingers in mock disappointment. "Damn!"

"What're we missing?" Mikeala kept glancing back and forth between us. "What?"

Gesturing towards the door, I began forward, gently grabbing the leash around Bumblebee's neck, and noticing immediately how both of the twins went rigid, their moods sobering. Pretending not to notice, I found I couldn't even be hurt by their reactions. The last time he'd been in such a position, he'd been attacked because of me, and they were clearly protective of them.

If I didn't know any better, I could swear he was like their little brother.

Then again, he probably _was_.

I led the way to the door, shooting Larry, who looked confused, a reassuring smile as I led the group down the stairs.

Again, I could understand his reaction. Just a short while ago, I'd been avoiding these guys. Now I was _joining_ them.

The club was emptier than before, a part of it sectioned off for repairs after what I was guessing was the area I'd been attacked in. Some of the people there looked wary, but as though they were trying to loosen up despite that.

I walked into the club with my little entourage, almost immediately splitting up. Maurice went off to a dark corner, where I spotted Rika leaning against the edge of the bar with a glass. The twins made their way straight to the dance floor. Sam and Mikeala just froze, their eyes going almost impossibly wide, and with a bark of laughter, I caught Mikeala's eye, gesturing for her to follow us, and for Sam to lower his eyes, which he did so only after a questioning look to Mikeala.

Bumblebee's hand brushed my arm slightly, and I could feel the tiny vibrations coming from it. It was clear he wasn't comfortable being here, either, and that made me sort of want to slap Maur, who'd undoubtedly talked him into it besides the fact. His face was turned down, but I turned to face him and pulled him against me, burying his face in my throat as I stroked his amazingly soft blonde hair, marvelling at the black tips that stood out even more under the lights.

"It's ok, Bee." I murmured, pressing my lips to the top of his head, before moving away. I tugged very gently at the leash, and sighed thankfully when he followed without a second's hesitation. _Good boy._ I walked over to a massive pile of cushions, a different one from the one I'd been lying on when Optimus first abducted me from this club. Crawling into the center, I knelt down and gave a stern look at a male dominant, who was eyeing myself more than appreciatively.

"Not. Interested." I growled lowly, allowing enough power for my eyes to glow briefly, and thanking Ratchet for his instructions on how to control a few things like that. Luckily, he smelled like whiskey, so any questions and I could blame them on drunken illusions. Raising an eyebrow, I watched as he got up and almost scampered off, a weirded out look on his face. Then I took his place, ignoring the smell of whiskey that lingered, as well as the scent of cigarette smoke that seemed to radiate off the pillows.

Laying on my back, I rested my head on a poofed up pillow, and pulled Bee towards me, until he was crawling on his hands and knees. Now he looked up, and I could see just how very _blue_ his eyes were, before he sat next to me and looked down again.

_If only he wasn't so young..._ I thought wistfully, more than aware of my biological clock ticking, and hating the fact. He was more than a looker, that boy.

"Nu-uh, like this." I pulled him down so he was curled up at my side, his head resting on the side of my chest and his hair tickling my throat. I wasn't worried about his eyes lingering on my chest, he _was_ an alien, after all. The femmes of their kind apparently didn't even _have_ breasts, so I'm sure the flesh mounds didn't have the same appeal to them they did to humans. Bumblebee placed one arm resting over my rib cage, and I found myself running a hand through his hair repeatedly as we watched the twins, who went up to the dance floor and were once again grinding.

Then my eyes landed on Mikeala, and I found myself laughing, even though I felt awkward _for_ her. "That's normal here." I could feel Bumblebee's breath puffing against my chest hotly with his silent laughter. Her eyes were bugged out at the sight of the twins, even though she was clearly enjoying the view, much to Sam's disappointment. Then again, I couldn't blame her. Even if she _did_ love Sam, which it was obvious she did, those two had a certain enticing aura about them that was almost impossible to ignore.

I mean, _I_ had a hard time ignoring the desire I felt, watching as Sides tilted his head to the side, allowing Sunny's lips to ghost across his throat, both their eyes were closed in bliss as they swayed together under the lights.

Mikeala turned towards me, slowly climbing up onto the pillows and sitting with her legs crossed. Then she looked at me cluelessly.

Reaching over, I held my hand out, and she seemed to hesitate, before handing over Sam's leash. I'd already told her that a sub with the leash attached, and no one holding the end of it, was fair game. She also knew whoever had hold of the leash had control over the sub as long as the sub allowed it.

Smiling at her, I gave the leash a gentle tug, and raised an eyebrow when Sam refused to move. _That's loyalty for you._ I felt proud of him, even if his refusal was earning him a punisment he _wouldn't_ like. "Sam, relax." I ordered sternly, keeping my amusement out of my voice. I tugged again and relaxed when he began climbing across the pillows. I guided him to Mikeala, then handed her the leash back. "Now just have him lie back with his head in your lap." I shrugged, as her look turned astonished.

She probably never realized just how simple it could be at times.

Once his head was comfortably situated in her lap, and he was gazing up at her, I watched as she leaned down with a smile and pecked him on the lips, murmuring something too quiet for even me to hear. I had to tear my eyes away as a pang of longing filled me. Thats about when my eyes found eyes I wasn't expecting. While I hadn't quite met _all_ of the Autobots yet, this was one I _had_, and this one worried me a little, if his glare was anything to go by.

"Oh shit." Wincing, I leaned back, and picked up Mikeala's curse a moment later. I watched as he walked over to Maurice, tapping him on the shoulder, and then watching as Maur's face blanched and he seemed to speak quickly. _I suggest you work fast, before he decides to intigrate cannons into his human hologram._ I thought, feeling it as Bumblebee tensed. Scratching the back of his head, I allowed my fingers to drift over the side of his warm, soft neck, feeling him shiver under the sensation. "It's ok."

He glanced up, and I could see both amusement and worry in his eyes, before he turned back to the human-bot in black, who was glaring at Maur. As Ironhide's gaze turned far away, I sighed and shook my head. "Well, at least he's decided _not_ to blast us." I paused, feeling my heart jump when Bee turned his face up towards my own, a look of dread on his features. "Zoning out is a bad thing?" He nodded and I sighed. "We _just_ got here!"

Mikeala sighed, but at the same time, looked relieved. "This place...really isn't my thing." She grimaced as she caught sight of a couple of people who were clearly into public intimacy, and I'm not talking simply hugging and kissing. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head and she spun away from them so fast, I'm surprised I didn't hear her neck crack.

"It's not for everyone." I couldn't help the grin, even at her dark look. "I _did_ warn you this place might not be for you."

She sighed. "That you did." With another grimace, she looked down. "And here comes trouble."

Turning my attention back to the human-form weapons specialist, I raised an eyebrow as he walked over and folded his arms over his chest. "You lot are in heaps of trouble." His eyes focused on me, and he chuckled, though it sounded strange. "Especially you. I don't think I've ever heard Ratchet yell so loud over the internals."

"You woke Ratchet?!" I shot up, wincing and turning to Bee, grasping lightly at his leash and shooting him an apologetic look as he ended up flying off me. He sat up and patted my arm reassuringly, before removing the collar in total, allowing me to drop the leash. "What's _wrong_ with you?!" I was glaring at Ironhide. "Sunfire was _sleeping_!" _I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna bloody well _kill_ him! _

"And the way I understand it, femme, she still is." His eyes narrowed.

_Ok, so maybe I won't kill-Wait... _"_What_ did you just..." I got up and got in his face, feeling my hackles rise, so to speak. "I have a name, Hardass." His eyes narrowed and I tilted my head. "You wanna call me 'femme', I'll bloody well call you whatever I damn well please, _mech._"

He growled lowly for a moment, before the pretty girl with the purple hair came over and put a hand on his shoulder. She turned towards us, her expression grim. "You're all safe, that's what matters. A few of you might end up welded to the medical berths before the night is over, but you're safe." She grinned and giggled. "Should've expected you to be as big of trouble maker as the twins." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder, to where the twins were still dancing, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings.

Her eyes locked on me, and her grin turned into a genuine smile. "Bella Cameron, I presume?" Holding out a hand, she tilted her head slightly. "I'm Chromia, one of the three Arcee components. I'm this lugnut's sparkmate."

Tilting my own head, I took her hand in a quick shake. "Sparkmate?"

Her mouth performed a basic 'o' shape and a look of realization came over her face. "That was a Cybertronian term. It basically means we're mates for life." She smiled fondly and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, causing Ironhide's cheeks to darken, even as he looked away.

"Oh, like a significant other?" Her look was confused. "Wife? Girlfriend? Soulmate?" She nodded as another look of realization crossed her features. "Ok then." I smirked briefly before pretending to look truly apologetic. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Everyone around us busted up laughing, even as Ironhide shot a deadly glare towards me and took a step forward, his hands curled into fists. It took Chromia, who was laughing her ass off, to hold him back and wave us off as she turned to distract him, still giggling.

Making our way to the dance floor, I laughed again as we began dancing, thankful that for _once_, we got to enjoy a night out without anything going wrong.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	17. Another One?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Review Replies...**

**Tenji** - LOL What? Like Bumble-07 or something? LOL. Bee. Bumble Bee. LOL It makes sense. Yeah Poor Ratchet, got stuck with baby bot. LOL

* * *

**(Back at the Base, Normal POV)**

"Fragging irresponsible femme! She just took off!" Stomping around Ratchet barely managed to keep not only his voice, but his rampage to a whisper, much to Optimus' amusement. "And is that the worst part??" Glaring, he grabbed the larger bot's arm and dragged him over to the door to his personal chambers, pointing and growling quietly. "No, of course not! She dumped her sparkling on me, too!"

"Ratchet..." Optimus sighed, his optics fixed on the still form of Jolt, who was curled up on the berth in Ratchet's place, holding the still sleeping sparkling in his hands and watching her with great fascination. With a small smile, Optimus turned to the quietly raging mech next to him, and his smile only grew.

"And what are you smiling at? I know where you recharge!" The medic threatened, before stomping off, only to be stopped by his leader.

"I believe you may be looking at this the wrong way." He could see the faint pangs of longing in Ratchet, as the medic gazed at the recharging femme. It was partially why he was _so_ defensive over this incident, because he refused to admit he was growing so very fond of the little one.

"She took off and dumped her sparkling on me." Ratchet gave him a look like he'd just said Megatron was pole dancing out on the base roof. "How _exactly_ am I supposed to take that?"

"Like perhaps she didn't _dump_ Sunfire. The sparkling's too big to fit in her hold, and there was no way to take her with them. She isn't old enough to scan any alternate modes, or disguise herself." Optimus sighed and released his hold on the medic, satisfied he was listening. "She couldn't just leave the little one behind on her own. Would you have preferred to find Sunfire alone in Bella's quarters, or where Bella knew she'd be safe, with _you_?"

Ratchet paused mid-tirade and once again glanced into the room. He seemed to think a long moment, before walking in and reaching down to pick up the sparkling, cradling her carefully in his arms as he gently rubbed one of her arms. Turning back, he gave Optimus the evil eye. "Don't think this gets her off the hook." He whispered in a surprisingly dark tone.

As he walked past them, Jolt and Optimus exchanged a look and both broke out into smirks.

Oh yeah, she was off the hook... For this at least.

**(At the Club, Bella's POV)**

Rocking against Sideswipe, I laughed as he pressed back against Sunstreaker, totally ignoring the way the darker of the twins was purposely staying away from me. I allowed my hips to swing side to side, before rolling my chest, and pulling Bumblebee to me, giggling at the awkward look on his face. "Relax, Bee!" I clutched at the collar he'd taken the time to put back on, and grinned at him. "We're just dancing."

The poor bot still looked so awkward. He was a surprisingly smooth dancer, but he seemed so wary, and part of me wondered if it was because of his first experience here, or if it was something else. Maybe, like Sam and Mikeala, this place just wasn't exactly his cup of tea-err...energon.

I felt Sideswipe rock back against me, his grip on my hips tight and his body hot enough against my back to bring me to the verge of sweating, despite the faint air conditioning that kept this place from being swelteringly hot. It was definitely hot, in a totally different sense, I never would have pegged myself for _dancing_ with the sexy twins, and more than one jealous look was thrown our way, as Mikeala and I found ourselves in the center of a circle of good-looking boys.

I could _feel_ Sunstreaker chuckle slightly, as he inadvertantly brushed against me. I felt him jolt away, and would have been hurt if I hadn't swung my head in that direction as part of my dancing, and watched as he relaxed, allowing himself to brush against me once again, and not showing any outward signs of disgust. He didn't seem pleased, sharing his brother for the dancing, but he didn't seem against it, either.

And after a few moments, I found myself maneuvred between the twins, and both of them rocking against me on either side, the heat of their bodies and their scents sending my mind whirling. I barely had enough presence of mind to keep hold of Bee's leash and keep him at my side, only releasing him with Sunstreaker -shock of _all_ shocks- grabbed the least from me, practically shoving Sides' into my hand in it's place.

I was a bit shocked, but recovered swiftly, allowing Sunny to turn to Bee and dance with him, much to the younger bot's surprise and awkwardness. I lay the new leash over my shoulder, pulling just enough to make sure Sides' body was pressed firmly against mine as we danced.

I'll admit I was no robot... Uh, well, I wasn't sexually dead, I mean. The feel of his body against mine, toned and hot, definitely had _me_ hot, in more than one way, and I found myself shivering when he pressed his lips to my ear, wrapping his long arms tight around my waist and pulling me even _firmer_ against him.

"You can be rougher than that." He whispered hotly, panting slightly.

_I could, but..._ My eyes found Sunstreaker, who seemed absorbed in his own little fantasy world with Bee, his lips mere milimeters from the scout's. Turning, I allowed him to keep me pressed firmly against him, trying to ignore my blush when I felt just how...into the dancing...he was getting. _Wow, they really do put attention into their holo-selves._ I blinked, blushing at his smirk, and then shooting him a dirty look as I giggled a little.

"First of all, _I'm_ not usually the rough dom, although I _didn't_ give you permission to look up." I raised an eyebrow, wrapping the leash around my hand up to where it clipped to the collar and pulling him forward hard enough it would cause discomfort. I watched as his eyes darkened in numerous emotions. Then I leaned forward, allowing my lips to ghost across his cheek and hearing him gasp quietly at the sensation. "Second, I don't think Sunstreaker would appreciate that."

With admittedly fast moves, I claimed his lips in a firm kiss, refusing to allow him access to my mouth when he swiped his tongue across my lower lip, and groaning as I pulled away. Shaking my head, I smirked at him before turning, walking the two or three steps needed to reach Sunstreaker's side, and pulling what he did, earlier, switching the leashes before he had a chance to realize what I was doing.

Leaning in, I smirked at the _very_ dangerous look he shot me, telling me to back off, and pressed my lips to his ear, feeling it as his body went rigid, but didn't stop swaying. "Your sub's getting a little too hot for me." I whispered, darting my tongue out to run it up the side of his neck, before pulling back and... Yeah, I took a _damn_ big risk, but I found my lips plastered to his, too.

I pulled away, before he could probably even decide to hit me or respond, claiming my personal victory of having tasted both twins, before reluctantly admitting there was something missing, and it wasn't as absolutely mind blowing as I thought it'd be. Absently, I wondered what it would have felt and tasted like, if I'd kissed Ratchet the first day I saw him.

Then I shook off the thought with a blush, returning to dancing and pulling Bee to me gently, noting his slightly relieved look when he dared to look up at me. Shaking a finger in his face, I raised an eyebrow and jerked the leash just hard enough to warn him to drop his eyes, and I watched as he blushed and did so, moving closer to dance with me once again.

And a look around told me I'd maneuvred myself right back to being in the center of that circle with Mikeala, once again, and I now had more dirty looks being shot my way than I could even count. I couldn't help but giggle. "This is nice! Being able to relax and have a good night out!"

I watched as Mikeala moved almost liquidly against Sam, and I noticed both of their flushed faces. They were relaxing a little, but I was fairly certain it was safe to say that they probably wouldn't be coming back.

Feeling a grip on my arm, I turned to find Chromia next to me, giving me a worried look. She gestured with her head for me to follow her and that's what I did, bringing Bumblebee with me, since he couldn't just stay on his own. We made our way towards a dark, quiet corner of the room, and I almost stopped seeing Ironhide there.

"Chromia?" She paused and looked at me. "You know, the reason I came along was to have a _good_ time, right?" Blinking, I looked over my shoulder at Bee, who had his head down. "Well to protect Bumblebee and have fun." I turned back to her. "Going toe-to-toe with Mouthy McDumbass over there isn't really my idea of a good time." I could feel my lips trembling as she laughed at my nickname for Ironhide.

"We have a possible situation." She answered after a moment, her mood sobering once again. She pulled me over to Ironhide, and I sighed, glancing back to note surprisingly that the others had joined us. "Ok, so we've received news of an incoming meteor, but as far as anyone can tell, it's too small to be a Cybertronian adult."

"What're you figuring?"

She looked at me a long moment. "The meteor Sunfire arrived in, do you remember how big it was upon entry?"

Blinking a moment, I winced. "I never used to pay attention to news of incoming meteors. I didn't even know one landed practically in my back yard." Looking down, I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly with my free hand. "That is until I felt and bonded with her."

"It's ok." Chromia turned to Ironhide. "It's not too far from here. I think we should check it out."

"We have Civilians." Ironhide argued.

"It's not an adult." Chromia mentioned again. "There's a good chance it's just an abnormally large meteor. What harm can it do? Besides, we're here, the twins are here, and Bee's here. I'm sure there's enough of us to put up a pretty good fight if we ever need to." Raising an eyebrow, she folded her arms over her chest and gave him a look like she was daring him to argue.

I frowned. _What happened to relaxing? _I began to look around, looking for whatever sign lit up when we arrived. _Was_ there a great big 'Cybertronians Are Here' sign, that just attracted trouble, no matter what? Leaning back, I jumped slightly when I felt the warm hardness of a body behind me, and turned to find Bee looking at us worriedly. Then I shrugged and leaned back against him, relaxing.

He simply stood fast, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder.

"And if the Decepticons show up and any of us get hurt-"

"What would Optimus do?" Chromia tilted her head a little in challenge. "Would he suggest we wait Primus knows how long for backup, or check it out ourselves? If we go, they have to come with us. Leaving them here only leaves them vulnerable. The safest bet is to check it out, ourselves, and take them with us." Turning to me, she grinned. "Care to go for a ride?"

I snickered and smirked. "Sorry hun, but I don't swing that way." Mikeala made a face and giggled, and Sam coughed slightly before looking away, even as Maur flat out laughed. I felt Bee tremble slightly behind me, and raised an eyebrow when Chromia's look turned completely confused. "I'm joking." I admitted, taking pity on her. I shrugged and nodded. "Sure."

It was Chromia who led us, this time, as we exited the building. Once we were safely out of site, the Autobot holograms disappeared, and I spun when a Topkick and a _really _nice motorbike screeched around the corner, squealing to a stop in front of us. I eyed both vehicles appreciatively.

Ironhide had chosen quite the model, a monsterous black truck whose hood was higher than I was tall. Chromia's bike model... Well, I only knew of most car makes and models. Bikes never crossed my mind, so as much as I hated to admit it, I didn't know the make, or the model. I did know she was sleek and purple.

"Nice." I complimented them both, as Maur, Mikeala and sam climbed into Camaro Bee.

"Thanks. Now Get on." The bike spun so it's back end was towards me, and I nearly doubled over laughing when it shook, looking for all the world like she was shaking her aft at me. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Never mind." I giggled and turned towards the Camaro. "Looks like I'm riding Chromia." Realizing what I'd just said, I felt my body warm with embarrassment as the humans and Camaro began laughing. "Shut up!" Turning, I hopped awkwardly onto the bike and held on for dear life as she ripped off down the alley, and into a back street.

"Dear God, woman! SLOW DOWN!!" I yelped, earning a laugh from the femme as I leaned in close to the bike and held on for all I was worth. I'm sure my eyes were pretty wide as I clung to the handle bars, and we zipped down the roads.

I barely even noticed it as we hit a residential part of the neighborhood, until Chromia slowed down next to a large park. I mock _peeled_ my hands off her steering wheel, before feeling at my hair and wondering if I looked like Franeknstein's bride yet. Luckily the park was abandoned this time of night, but that didn't stop me from dropping to my knees and covering my head as a loud 'whoosh'ing sound swept by overhead, as well as alarms flashing in my vision. There was a nearby crash and the ground seemed to tremble minutely.

Once it faded away, I looked up. I looked _way_ up to where the newly transformed Chromia was looking down at me with a smirk. Once I realized my position, I jumped up and mock glared at her. "Born human, remember?" Sometimes I really hated my human reflexes.

Turning back, I could make out the really dense rocky walls, and sparse transplanted trees that made up the border of the park. They were enough of an obstacle that Ironhide and Chromia, the _only_ two bots to have transformed, would be easily noticeable if they tried to enter. "Ok, stay out here. I'll check it out." Seeing Ironhide open his mouth, I hissed slightly. "You _wanna_ get caught by the residents?" I gestured to the houses. "I can walk through that park with ease, without arousing suspicion."

I took in their seemingly massive forms from the ground and raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, you might wanna transform back." I could see Ironhide wanted to argue, but Chromia got my intentions, and silenced him with a look, before transforming back.

That left Ironhide to glare down at me a long moment, before he huffed a sigh. "Alright, but hurry it up." He grumbled as he transformed back, and I stuck my tongue out at him before turning as a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Hasn't anyone told you? Put it away, unless you plan to use it."

I watched his smirk for a long moment, _oh _so many comments passing through my gutter mind, before simply sticking my tongue out at him, and then turning away, heading through the entrance to the park and wandering around inside. The path of the meteor was easy enough to spot, just look for the smoking line of ground that got deeper and deeper until we ended up at a rather tiny container.

The first thing I noticed was it was exactly like the one Sunfire had come in. The second was that it was open and empty, and from the inside, was carrying a larger sparkling than my little Sunny had been. Exchanging a look with Maurice, I felt my eyes widen. "Split up. We need to find that little one." Turning, I began scowering the nearby desert and all the trees for any sign of movement or life.

I tried to feel for any emotions, and felt a faint pulse, but it was nothing like Sunny's. I didn't know whether or not to be worried, because it didn't feel...._weak._ It just felt distant, or further than I would have liked.

With a low growl, I began checking small planter shrubs, ducking behind garbage cans and peering into them. When I looked up, I could see Maurice looking around too, ducking to glance under benches, checking in a nearby alley on his part...

Hearing a startled cry, I spun, immediately registering the sound as Chromia, and ran towards the entrance of the park. At the entrance, I found myself skidding to a stop when Chromia began to transform, almost carefully. I watched as she completed her change and looked over, before seeing her kneeling down and clicking slightly.

Ironhide transformed immediately behind her, almost glaring. "What the frag do you think you're doing!?" He hissed quietly, only crouching after she shot him a rather dangerous look. "What _is_ it?" Her jaw dropped, and spinning, she punched him in the arm. Hard. I _heard_ the crack something made, as he yelped and leaned away from her. "Ow!"

"It's a sparkling, you useless, mouthy, trigger-happy slagger!" She growled angrily.

"A _gold_ sparkling?" His look was doubtful.

She paused, a frown marring her face. "Maybe it was damaged. Just shut up so I can call it over." She turned back, lowering her hand and whistling and clicking once again, in a surprisingly gentle tone.

A quiet whistle caught my attention, and I peeked around the entrance to the park.

Only to do a double take.

Seeing what she was looking at, I felt my jaw drop. Sure, Sunfire was really the only sparkling I'd ever seen, but I could easily see why Ironhide was acting so wary.

It was just a little bigger than Sunfire, and bulkier easily. It had three antennai, ranging from sort to long, on either side of it's head, almost like elfin ears. The armor, or protoform as Ratchet informed me, was a dusky burnt gold in color, almost shining in the light of the streetlamp, even as it seemed to lean out, almost test the air, and then very slowly walked forward.

Perhaps the most unusual feature on it was it's eyes. They weren't blue, like an Autobot. They weren't crimson, like a Decepticon. They weren't even green, which I'd been told could happen on rare occasion. No, they were dual colored. One gold and the other silver. I'd never seen anything like it, and it was decidedly odd.

As it shuffled almost warily over to Chromia, I watched as it crawled into her hand, jumping a little when the familiar grasp of Maurice's hand landed on my shoulder.

"Well...that's different." He murmured quietly.

I nodded almost absently as I watched it curl up in her hand, it's eyes fixed on hers. Almost gracefully, she reached forward and trailed a hand along it's chassis, popping the hatches and pushing the armor aside with what looked like practiced ease. "A little mech." She informed us in a surprisingly calm voice. She whistled and clicked, and he tilted his head a little, blinking.

"We'd....better get it-_him _to Ratchet to check up." Ironhide looked slightly worried, but at the same time his eyes weren't as hard as they had been before. "We should get back."

Chromia nodded, before opening her chest armor and letting the little one climb in. As her armor closed over him, she lurched a little, all of a sudden. "Oh!" Waving off Ironhide's assistance, she giggled. "Relax. He's feeding."

I could see the same sense of longing and love within her, and when I searched around, I didn't feel the emotions of the sparkling. I could only guess she'd bonded with it, and I smiled, relieved I wouldn't be the only one with a sparkling anymore.

Even if Ironhide _did_ look like he was about to pass out.

* * *

**Note** : I do not own exclusive rights to the sparkling. **Faecat** and I chatted quite a bit about him and his appearance, and she owns his name, which will be revealed next chapter.

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	18. Naming the Second Sparkling

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it. I do not own the sparkling name for the mech. That's **Faecat**'s. Also, we collaborated on what the sparkling would look like. I also don't own tiny little tidbits here and there, that I've collected from different fictions. If you recognize anything (it'll probably be a Cybertronian term, or something, nothing big) I don't own it. -.-'

**Note** : I also want to thank **Gixxer Pilot** who helped talk me through deciding whether or not to bring in a new sparkling, and who would care for it. :)

I want to thank everyone whose read and/or reviewed so far and likes the story. I know the whole 'female OC ends up with an Autobot' and 'human-turned-Cybertronian' and 'Cybertronian femme' thing has been done before. It's not a very original story idea, but I kind of like how it's going so far. XD

**Note 2** : *Wonders how many of her readers have ever watched/read Inuyasha* I have a new story going (don't worry, this one's complete) at the moment, that I hope holds out. It's going to be _really_ complicated to write, too. It's a Transformes/Inuyasha crossover of sorts. Hmm...

Anyways, on with the story! :)

* * *

**(Back at the base)**

I had to bite my lip, even as I felt Sunfire cuddle her face into the side of my neck with the familiar clicks of 'mommy'. Watching the scene in front of me, I could even see others trying not to laugh, as Ratchet seemed to sigh and shake his head.

"You can't be serious." Ironhide's jaw was creaking in the wind as he stared, wide eyed, at his sparkmate. "No! No way in-"

"'Hide!" She scolded, holding the tiny sparkling against her chassis, and refusing to even let Ratchet hold him for examination. "You can't mean that! He's just a sparkling!" She glared slightly, before looking down and whistling quietly to her little one.

I felt a small pang of guilt when I saw that, and looked down at my own sparkling. _Why didn't I think of that?_ If they could learn English with their advanced minds, I could sure as hell learn Cybertronian. My lack of knowledge of their language just kept making itself painfully known to me. I couldn't understand her, and part of me wondered if she understood me at all.

"No."

I looked up again from my perch in Bumblebee's palm. Maurice was in his other hand, and Mikeala and Sam were perched on the scout's shoulders. I couldn't help but wonder if we looked as decorative as I felt.

Chromia was sitting on Ratchet's berth, ignoring the medibot's glares that were steadily darkening as she glared defiantly at Ironhide. "I'm keeping him!" With that, she turned and cooed at the little one, watching as he seemed to look around warily, and picked at her armor, before clicking up at her with his unusual eyes.

"You need to be online to take care of a sparkling." Ratchet intoned in a deadly voice. "And if you don't let me see him, I guarantee you won't be." He shot a look at Ironhide, who growled. "Don't even think of it."

"Then don't threaten my sparkmate."

"Boys, boys, boys." I shook my head. "It really is remarkable how, no matter what the species, they're all just a bunch of overgrown babies." When I looked up again, I noticed I was receiving glares from not only Ratchet and Ironhide, but Maurice and Sam were shooting me offended looks as well, even with Bee smirking and Mikeala giggling. "What? Oh, come off it!" I snorted and rolled my eyes. "You _all_ know it's true."

With a wordless glare at me, Ironhide turned back to Chromia. They seemed to get into a glaring war for the longest moment, before he groaned and sighed. "Fine, but I'm not changing his oil tanks."

I giggled as Chromia looked into his eyes for a long moment, and then smiled, nodding. She held out the sparkling to him, and he seemed to hesitate, before holding out his own hand. Once the sparkling was placed in his palm, the little one looked up at Ironhide through his oddly colored eyes, and Ironhide looked back down, as if truly seeing the little one for the first time.

Then Ironhide yelped and groaned, and I watched as a darkly tinted liquid began to drip off his palm.

"Doesn't look like that's gonna be a problem." I giggled, even as Chromia laughed heartily and took the sparkling from him.

"Yeah." I heard Mikeala add from behind me, as Ironhide began to violently shake off his hand. "Looks like he's more than capable of that himself." She giggled, even as everyone began laughing at the poor mech.

"_Now..._ Will you _let_ me _see _him?" I was surprised to see no wrenches in Ratchet's hand, even though his eyes were flashing dangerously. He reached out gently, and seemed to push the sparkling onto his back. Taking a good look, I felt a fond sensation run over me as he expertly handled the sparkling, a soft look in his eyes. While we could irritate him to no end, it seemed he had almost infinite patience when dealing with itty bitty sparklings.

It was sweet to watch, and I felt myself liking the grouchy medibot all the more.

"Strange. I've never seen a protoform in gold. That's highly unusual." He was silent a long moment, as he seemed to be gazing into the eyes of the little mech.

I watched as his lips turned down in the corners, finding myself utterly fascinated with- Feeling a little pull on my armor, I looked down and smiled at my sparkling as she knocked my train of thought off track. _What was I thinking about, again? Oh, well._ I scritched my little one's antennai a little, turning back to the scene at hand.

"And my scans show no anomalies in his optics." Raising a hand, I watched as he did a basic sight test even I could recognize.

He drew his finger slowly in the air, back and forth, and the sparkling followed it with ease.

"There's nothing wrong with his sight, despite his unusual optic color. Hm...intriguing." Pulling back, he shot Chromia a look. "That wasn't so hard, was it? As far as I can tell, the sparkling is perfectly healthy."

"Now he just needs a name." I took a good look at the sparkling. "Hm... There's a lot of gold on him..."

"Maybe something with 'Gold' in it?" Mikeala suggested from behind me.

"Nah, too common. It's gonna be expected. We should go for something...oxymoron-ish, or ironic." I saw the looks Chromia and Ironhide were shooting me and shrugged. "What? Well, he's got so much gold, how about... Something with 'Silver' in it? Or maybe 'Gray'...?" I watched as he turned over, and two tiny little wings on his back made themselves known. They were gold, slightly darker than his body in general, and I watched as he fluttered them. _Hm..._

"We'll let you pick the name." Chromia looked at me with a smile, even as Ratchet handed Ironhide a rag, and seemed to mutter something quietly. "After all, you did wonderfully with Sunfire."

I paused, feeling myself warm a little, before shaking my head. "That wasn't me. Ratchet named her." A burst of warmth and fondness ran through me as I smiled over at the mech, who looked surprised for being credited.

He seemed to pause, before shaking his head. "I have no idea. This little one is so...unusual. A common or expected name just doesn't seem..." He trailed off, looking uncertain. "I really don't know." With a sudden smirk, he walked over and tapped me lightly on my unoccupied shoulder with a single finger. "I'll defer to you in this."

"Gee, thanks alot." I grumbled, even though I was smiling. Turning back to the sparkling, I thought hard. _I still have no idea what constitutes as a sparkling name._ _Silver....Silver.... Gray..._ I watched the little wings flutter and noticed they seemed to shine a tiny bit more than his body. Strangely enough, they were rounded, and almost reminded me of scales like you'd see on a....fish...lizard...dragon... _Hm...Silverscale?_ It was neat, but almost seemed too...noble...? No, it just didn't sit quite right with me.

_Gray...scale?_ Well, it was definitely different. It's not something I would expect for a Cybertronian, considering all those I knew, but strangely...it seemed to suit him. It was odd and unusual, just like he was. "Grayscale?" I felt hesitant mentioning it. I mean, just because it suited me...

"Grayscale." Chromia looked down at the sparkling she held and smiled. "I like it." She rubbed his stomach a little and giggled when he whistled at her in protest, trying to pull away.

"What did he say?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

She laughed and shook her own head. "Roughly translated...? He said 'glah'." The entire room chuckled as she tried to hug him close to her chassis, only to have him pull away. "Looks like he's not the cuddler Sunny is."

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to see Sunstreaker standing in the doorway, and paused at his glare.

"I'm not a cuddler." He growled lowly, even as Sides rolled his eyes behind his brother and smirked. "And don't call me that!"

"Wow...Sunfire, you grew up fast..." I snarked, mock widening my eyes as he stiffened up, his own eyes widening, and turned to me. "And you got a sex change!" I doubled over laughing, even as everyone else cracked up in the room. There was a growl, but when I dared to look, all I saw was a golden yellow back leaving the room, followed by a trembling silver one, as Sides shot me a thumbs up with a grin.

A little click caught my attention, and I carefully stretched out my legs so they were hanging off the edge of Bumblebee's palm. Laying Sunny on her back on my lap, I leaned down and nuzzled my face in her tiny hands, before reaching down and gently tickling the sensitive wires on her sides, causing her to bust up into giggles. Pulling back quickly, I watched as she raised her hands as if to grab mine, her eyes bright, wide and her mouth hanging open. "Ohh!" I cooed at the adorable little image.

I reached down and tickled her again for a second, before pulling back. "You are just _so_ cute!" I giggled, tickling her again and listening to her bubbling metallic laughter. I could feel my heart swell, almost, just revelling in her happiness.

It didn't even hit me how quiet the room had gotten, until I looked up. The newly named Grayscale was watching me with a great look of fascination about him, along with his new parents. Ironhide was smirking, his eyes going between myself, and Ratchet, who was watching Sunfire with one of the softest, fondest looks I'd ever seen, and I felt myself warm under the look.

What was this, I was feeling? It wasn't like the embarrassment I'd felt before, even if there _was_ a tinge of that there. I found myself gazing at the medibot a lot, watching him work, and analysing his reactions. Why? Why did it matter to me? Why did I care?

A tiny grasp on my fingertips brought me out of my questions, and I looked down with a giggle.

"Alright everyone. Enough of the fluffy stuff." Ironhide grunted a little, tossing the used rag back to Ratchet, who rolled his eyes, balled it up, and whipped it at the weapons specialist's head, ignoring the growl he got. "Time to recharge for the night." His eyes landed on me. "Tomorrow we're going to see what you're capable of, battle-wise."

Blinking a long moment, I frowned. _Battle-wise? As in...we're gonna spar?_ My heart seemed to skip a cycle as I felt my eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

He snorted. "Oh don't tell me no one mentioned it. I'm gonna be your teacher."

"Wonderful." I groaned a little, before turning to Ratchet. "I hereby appoint you as her Godfather." Pointing down to Sunfire, I sighed. "So when Ironhide kills me, you'll take over her care." I groaned again, even as Ironhide frowned, and Ratchet's eyes narrowed. "Ok, down boy." I patted Bee's hand with a fond smile. "Time for me to, uh...recharge, before I, um...offline." Yeah, their terms were going to be hard to learn, for a while.

As he set me down, I waved to everyone. "'Night all." I left the room and made my way to my new quarters. Once I was inside, I set Sunny down a safe distance and transformed before picking her back up. "So... What do you think?" I looked down at her, tilting my head a little. "Do you like Ratchet?" _I think...I might._ How else could I explain my bizarre feelings around him? Or why it always seemed to be him I turned to?

She looked up and clicked, before opening her mouth. She seemed to make some strange sounds, before I felt my eyes widen. "R...R...Raaa..."

I felt my jaw drop. "'Raaaa'tchet?" Tilting my head a little, I giggled, feeling happiness soar through me. _She's...actually speaking _English_??_

"R-Raaaa..." She tilted her own head, her tiny little tongue sticking out a moment as if she were concentrating. "Raaaat."

I laughed completely now. "Yes, sweetheart. 'Rat'chet."

"Rat!" She squeaked, her eyes lighting up. "Rat!"

The giggles were non-stop as I nodded, laying down with her on my chest. "Ratchet." He'd just _love_ to hear her calling him that, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as I imagined the look on his face, when undoubtedly the twins would start calling him that, as well.

"Rat!" Sunny lay down on my chest, curling up with her tiny arms wrapped around my thumb as she closed her eyes. "Rat. Raaaaat." She wiggled a little, settling down, and I felt her relaxing.

As I closed my own eyes, the smile refused to leave my face. My only thought was...

_I can't wait to tell Ratchet!_

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	19. Not Perfect

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Review Replies...**

**The Jackal** - LOL Thank you. I had no idea what to chose for a name, so I asked **Faecat** and she suggested Grayscale. Glad you like it. ^_^

* * *

Ducking under an incoming swing, I spun awkwardly, jumping away a little, before aiming a kick. Unfortunately, with a yelp on my behalf, my leg was caught and held, even as a leg swept under my other, causing me to come crashing to the ground, painfully. "Ow." With a groan, I picked myself up, and admittedly squeaked as I barely managed to roll out of the way of an incoming, heavily armored arm.

"Stop running and fight!"

"I would if I had a chance!" I yelped, ducking under another swing. Then I cried out as a pain ran up my side, and I was sent rolling again. My eyes locked on my opponent, lowering his foot with a glare, and I felt them narrow. "We're supposed to be _sparring_, hardass! Not actually trying to kill each other!" Sitting up, I clutched at my side, which throbbed angrily.

"Decepticons won't take it easy on you." He spat, glaring as he backed up a step.

"If you don't let up, there won't be enough _left_ of me for the Decepticons to get to!" I shouted angrily, standing straight and struggling to ignore the throb in my side.

"I thought you said you were good at hand-to-hand."

"I _was_! When I was _human_!" Shaking my head, I raised my fists in the standard battle pose. "You gotta remember, my balance is off, as is my perception. I'm fine until these stupid warning lights flash in my vision, blinding me."

He seemed to pause a moment, before sighing and nodding. "Fine. You come at me then."

_Wonderful._ I thought darkly as I ran forward. I felt lucky we'd managed to move to an emptier part of the island because I wasn't really watching where I was stepping. Chromia had Grayscale and Sunfire while I sparred with Ironhide, and Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee and a few others had a mission somewhere so they were off base for a while, leaving Jolt in charge of medical care. _That's good. At least I don't need to listen to Ratchet scold _me_ for Ironhide getting his hits in._

I swung at his almost smug and bored expression, feeling my irritation rise when he ducked the blow easily. Luckily, I managed to score a hit with a knee to the gut on his way down, before spinning in place with a kick to the head, that again he managed to duck. Backing off, I took a breath and scowled. _Xena, I am not._ I thought in disappointment as I quickly leveled a series of punches at his head, watching as he either ducked or blocked most.

I managed to catch him in the metallic equivalent of a nose, but he simply shook it off, before raising his hand again, gesturing for me to keep up the attack. I quickly kicked at his head, and he caught my foot, throwing it to one side, but I used my momentum to spin and kicked him in the stomach, wincing as he doubled up and grunted, before righting himself. _Herculese, he apparently is._

"Not bad." Why did it have to sound like someone was shoving a hot poker up his ass to get a semi-compliment from him? "Not good, but not bad. At least we have something to work with.

_Gee, thanks alot._ I thought dryly, rolling my eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Now, let's try weapons training."

I blinked and frowned. "Weapons?" Why didn't I like the sound of that? "And who's going to lend me their weapons?"

He paused and frowned, looking up from his spinning cannons and pinning me with a confused look. "No one. You use your own."

"Riiiiiight." I nodded and raised an eyebrow. "And what weapons would those be? The ones I bought at Cybertronian Weapons-R-Us the other week? Or maybe the ones I pulled outta my ass the week before?" What did he think, I sneezed plasma guns on a daily basis??

"Your propellers." He deadpanned, pointing up and behind me.

Looking over my shoulder, I could see that my wings had changed, to put it lightly. I still had the lower half of both propeller wings facing down, but the other halves had straightened and gone rigid, and if I looked slowly, I could see a tiny silver lining along the sharp-looking tips. I turned back to Ironhide. "Uh, those are my wings, dumbass."

"Those are double-bladed staffs." He stated calmly, lowering his cannons. "I _am_ the weapons specialist, you know." He rolled his optics, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No shit, Sherlock."

He frowned. "My designation is not Sherlock."

I snorted. "No shit, hardass. It's a human saying." Reaching back, I grasped one edge of my so called staff, and pulled, only to gasp as pain shot up my back. "Not a weapon." I ground out, glaring at him. "As the rippling agony in my back suggests." I quickly released the staff and hunched a little, trying to will away the pain in both my bach and where he'd kicked me. "Anymore brilliant ideas?"

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it again as his eyes dimmed. I didn't even bother asking what was going on, I just froze, knowing he was getting one of their internal comms.

I'd kind of opted out for that feature, even though Ratchet assured me it was easy to work and a great deal helpful. I had a hard enough time in my head at some points, I didn't need others in there, too.

His eyes quickly widened, and he said something harshly in their native language. "We've got incoming wounded! The incoming meteor was a new Decepticon, and he had backup waiting when we got there!" He pushed past me, grabbing my arm and hauling me behind him. "We gotta hurry, they're gonna need help, and they'll be here in a few minutes!"

I felt my heart leap into my throat as I ran behind him. _Wounded??_ But I thought that's why Ratchet had been with them? To make sure they were alright? My eyes widened, and my steps faltered for a moment. _What if Ratchet's hurt??_ I swallowed heavily, pushing aside the pain and fear that thought brought me.

As we arrived at the base, I followed Ironhide as he ran over to the runway, where a C17 was pulling in. We stood by along with human medics, as the plane landed, and then ran forward behind Jolt as the hatch lowered and mechs and injured humans alike began slowly making their way out of the plane. I paused mid-stride. With all the humans rushing around, I stayed back, allowing the mechs to stagger off the plane.

Optimus was first in his semi mode, driving carefully out of the way before he transformed. Right behind him, bipedal form Ratchet was helping Jazz, who was limping badly and clutching his stomach in pain.

Once I laid eyes on him, I found myself staring. As they cleared the humans, Ironhide nudged my arm and walked forward, grabbing Jazz. I followed closely behind him, standing almost awkwardly in front of Ratchet, who seemed to be stuck staring at the others as they disembarked. _Do I just grab...?_ I felt awkward about simply reaching out and wrapping an arm around his back.

Then I saw him holding his side, where energon leaked out from an injury, and noticed his eyes seemed dimmer than usual.

_Oh to hell with it. Let him yell at me if he wants._ Reaching out, I gently wrapped a hand around his arm, and my arm around his shoulder. "Come on. Let them get the others." I wanted to curse the fact that my voice seemed to soften on it's own. And then I cursed the fact that I ever gave 'feelings for him' any thought at all, because now it seemed impossible to ignore.

He seemed to jump slightly, and his eyes narrowed as he turned and looked down at me. "I'm the Commanding Medical-"

"Pain in everyon's asses, who's about to collapse and do no one any good if you don't _rest_ at the moment." I shot out, raising my voice to drown his out. I watched as he seemed to blink a little, before his eyes narrowed. "Look, you care. We get it. How are you going to help if you're...uh..offline?" Raising an eyebrow, I tugged at his arm lightly, trying not to jostle his injured side.

"They need help." He growled, looking away.

"And Jolt here can help them. And let's not forget Mikeala's on base to help stem the worst of the injuries. Ratchet..." I sighed heavily, before releasing his arm and grabbing his face, turning it so I could look into his eyes. "Listen to me, please." I was almost pleading, worry and irritation warring within me. "Just come to the med bay. When Jolt gets there, he can look at your injuries and take care of them, at least temporarily, and then you can work on the others. Ok?"

He seemed to hesitate, before sighing. The hard look in his eyes never once faded, but he allowed me to pull him along into the base. The walk to his med bay was surprisingly quiet, considering Jolt was assesing most of the injuries there on the runway.

"I've sent Jolt a data pack with the list of damages to each bot." Ratchet seemed to sigh and sag on himself, before hissing and straightening. As we entered the med bay and he sat on the nearest berth, he lay back. "I...require your assistance." He sure didn't seem to sound too happy about it. "I need you to look in the wound, and tell me if you see any jagged metal resting against any cords."

I didn't have to be a medic to get the jist of what kind of damage _that_ would cause, if left untreated. I nodded silently, my anxiety growing as I walked around the berth. He moved his arm, one finger transforming into a flashlight and shining into the injury. Leaning down, I tried to peer into the wound, and almost fell over in shock at just how many wires and cables there were.

Sometimes I tended to forget just how complex their bodies were.

Very lightly, I sifted my fingers in amongst all the multicolored wires, grimacing at the energon that coated my fingers as I went. One looked like it was looped, and I graspd it lightly, tugging and trying to untangle it. A gasp above me had me almost ripping my hand out of his side as I backed up sharply. "I'm sorry!"

Ratchet's eyes were shut, and he was grimacing slightly, even as his back arched up a little. "It's alright. You didn't harm me. Try again." He relaxed almost immediately, opening his eyes and gazing at the roof.

"You're kidding, right?" I know my voice was incredulous. "I just... I... I just _hurt_ you! I have no freaking idea _what_ I'm doing!"

"You didn't _hurt_ me." He hissed darkly, something in his tone hinting at something more, before he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "But this injury _is._"

Guilt flooded me and I found myself walking forward. I leaned down and peeked into the wound again. Raching in carefully, I shifted the wires aside wincing when my finger caught _in_ the loop, and he yelped slightly. "I'm sorry!" This time, I simply slipped my fingers out of the loop and gently pushed even that aside. My heart was thrumming wildly as terror ran through me.

What if I pulled the wrong wire? What if wires got caught on something, because I was just shoving them aside? Biting my tongue, I kept pushing wires aside, taking notice that no other wires seemed to bother Ratchet, but that bright red one. Finally, I blinked as fresh energon washed over my fingers.

I heard a door opening behind me, but ignored it as I gently pushed a thicker cord aside. "Got it!" There was a jagged piece of metal resting against a _really_ large, silver-colored cable that was leaking energon freely.

"There's a pair of vice gripes on the counter. You need to bend the broken metal away from the cable." Ratchet's voice was breathy. "Put him down over there, Jolt."

Turning around, I felt my eyes widen at the mess of tools on the counter. "Oh, wonderful." I groaned, moving over and pushing them around until said vice grips caught my sight. I gently picked them up, then turned to Ratchet. "Um, these are really awkward to handle." I tried to shift my hold many different ways, hoping to find a stable hold on them, but they kept slipping.

He gave me a look like I'd just said the sky was blue. "Which is why I have them programmed into the list of tools my fingers can turn into, but I can't reach the injury."

"And I can't reach it with these." Looking over, I saw Jolt walking over. "Jolt, can you help me?" He nodded and joined us. Dropping the vice grips back on the table behind me, I leaned over and went through his wires again, completely bypassing the looped one and pointing to the injury. "We need to fix that." I pointed to the jagged metal. "But I can't get to it with those awkward tools, and Ratchet can't reach."

Part of me hated that I couldn't help him, and my body burned with shame. Ratchet asked me for help, and I couldn't do it.

All it was was a simple procedure. Grasp the vice grips and bend the metal away from the quite possible important cable. The idea to transform and do it passed my mind, but I wouldn't have been able to maneuvre with ease through those cables, and I still worried about the damage I would do, trying to help.

I'd failed.

That's the only thought on my mind as I looked to the injured mechs, who were treating their wounds, or waiting to be treated.

_I failed him._

As Jolt got to work, Ratchet's eyes followed his progress, completely ignoring my presence, as if by failing him, I was no longer good enough to be aknowledged. At least, that's what I was seeing, regardless of how ridiculously melodramatic it might seem. They talked in their native language, and a look around told me everyone was occupied. No one was looking at me, and I allowed myself the chance to slip out as my eyes burned with tears as I almost fled the med bay.

Once I was out of everyone's sight, I allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	20. Rat'

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Review Replies...**

**Crowthing** - LOL The only reason I update so fast is I'm already finished writing the story, at 33 chapters. I just wait until I have about 5 reviews a chapter to update again, and if I don't get that many, then I wait about 12 hours. Either way, it's a guaranteed update, and the only time there's any wait is when I'm away from the computer for a few days.

I am glad you like it. No, I wanted to make sure she wasn't Mary-Sue, so I'm trying to put emphasis on her not being utterly _perfect_. She doesn't know how to fight, she's not a medic, she's not overly powerful, not _everyone_ loved her upon her coming in, etc, etc. :) And...yeah, I'm sure Ratchet will help out. XD At some point...in his own way... XD lol.

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

Sighing, I looked down at Sunfire, curled up on my berth, playing with a small toy car Sam had brought her. Here, the Autobots thought she wouldn't be interested in such a primitive toy, but it looked like a yellow Camaro, and Sam had painted a set of vertical black racing stripes on it to make it look like Bumblebee.

She loved it.

_What am I doing here?_ Reaching out, I caught the car she rolled towards me, where I sat on the edge of the berth, and rolled it back. She gazed at me a long moment, and I forced a smile. _I'm not a fighter. I'm obviously helpless in Autobot medicine._ I felt utterly useless.

Shaking my head, I smiled and reached out, running a finger over Sunfire's head. "Well, at least I'm not a _total_ failure at everything." I might not have known anything about sparkling care, but Sunny _seemed_ to be doing well. "Hey sweetie, did you have fun with Grayscale?" After all, the sparkling had barely been here any time at all, and he's already managed to get into Ironhide's circuits.

Literally.

I don't think I'd ever seen Ironhide freak out so much. He was screaming like a girl, and thrashing around while looking like he was also trying not to harm the little guy. Chromia and Ratchet were laughing, Jolt was trying to find Grayscale and getting whacked in the head everytime Ironhide jumped, because of it, and Optimus just watched the whole thing with a shocked, amused look.

Chromia adored the little trouble maker, and seemed to love him all the more just _because_ he was a trouble maker.

And they thought the Corvette twins were bad!

"Rat!"

I jumped, gasping and clutching at my chest as Sunfire's cry startled me. Looking up, I watched as she reached out to me, before reaching down and getting onto her hands and knees. I watched, fascinated, as she slowly got to her feet, and stood, wobbling, before taking a step and falling over. _She's..._ She seemed to huff, before whistling and clicking, leaning forward and getting to her hands and knees, crawling forward a little, before standing up again, shakily.

A small bubble of laughter escaped me, even as I carefully shifted the little model Bumblebee out of the way and held my hands out. _She's actually walking..._ I quickly reached out and caught her as she lost her balance again, holding her up until her feet found purchase on the berth, and then letting her go so she could take another step. "Good going!" I cheered, my foul mood forgotten.

She giggled and whistled slightly, taking three steps forward, slowly and shakily, before losing her balance again. "Rat!"

A strange feeling rushed through me. No, it was several feelings. I felt grateful to Ratchet for his help, jealous that the first _English_ word she spoke was a pretty butchered version of his name and that she kept calling out for him, proud she was doing so well... Mainly, I felt the warmth that came with not only seeing my little girl happy but hearing Ratchet's name. The warmth I couldn't explain.

Or maybe...I just didn't _want_ to explain it. It _was_ a rather frightening thought, after all.

She stood again, finally reaching my leg and holding onto the edge of my armor with her tiny hands, looking up at me with pride.

Nodding down at her, I found myself smiling. At least, until she chanted 'Rat' once again. It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks... She was chanting his name because she wanted to _see_ him.

_Well crap!_ I couldn't help but grimace, gently reaching out and tickling her sides, catching her when she lost her balance in a ball of squeals and giggles.

The bad thing about her wanting to _see _him is I've been more or less been avoiding Ratchet like the plague since I failed to help him that day, in the med bay. I mean, all he asked me to do was bend some broken metal, which should have been easy, but I felt too worried of hurting him because I couldn't get a proper grip on the vice grips.

"Rat!"

Looking up, I felt my heart clench when I saw Sunfire's smile fade, and her tiny antennai drooped slightly. Her eyes seemed to water, and I knew that I really didn't have a choice. With a sigh, I picked her up and cradled her close to my spark. "Ok, sweetie. Let's go see Ratchet." _Time to face the music, I suppose._ As I got up and left my room, I wondered how long it would take him to lay into me when I got there.

**(Normal POV)**

Ratchet frowned as he rearranged his tools on the table in front of him. He'd fixed yet _another_ wire chewed by the newest addition to their motly little family, Grayscale. He almost wanted to laugh. It appeared the sparkling had a taste for cables and getting into Ironhide's circuits, nestling down in one place or another and recharging in them.

He _almost_ wanted to laugh. Then he'd think about Sunfire, and her rather feisty femme creator, Bella, and his mood would sour.

_I could understand her fear and hesitation._ While he'd never personally felt it, he could understand it when he really took in the fact that she knew nothing about Autobot mechanics. She was clearly terrified of hurting him, and it scared her off. They idea she cared so much about him made him feel strangely warm and pleasant.

What he didn't understand was why she seemed to see fit to hide in her quarters ever since. Nothing had happened. He wasn't injured, and Jolt was able to fix his damage quickly, before turning to the others. He was willing to give her a little time, if she felt that's what she needed, but his internal calculations showed she was about due for another dose of energon, and she would soon be putting her health in danger if she didn't come out of the room.

_That_ was what was irritating him.

That and...admittedly, he just..._missed_ her. He missed Sunfire, whom he definitely found himself bonding with, even if not technically or officially. He missed her spirit, and the way she seemed to keep some mechs on their toes, so to speak. Bella, that is. Sunfire was sweet enough to melt even the most battle-hardened of sparks.

"You should just go talk to her, man." Sunstreaker groaned as he walked to the door, rubbing at a particularly sore spot on his arm, where Ratchet hadn't been so gentle in repairing it.

Pausing in the middle of placing the hammer down next to a chisel, Ratchet's optics narrowed dangerously. A quick scan of the room told him only he and Sunstreaker were present, but that another mech, obviously Sideswipe, was waiting outside the door. With surprisingly fast reflexes, he spun, grasping the hammer, and threw it as hard as he could.

He then congratulated himself on an excellent throw, when Sunstreaker yelled out as it bounced off the back of his head, leaving a nice little dent and badly scratching the paint.

"So help me Primus, if you dented my fragging-" Sunstreaker spun but paused mid-rant when he spotted the chainsaw -the _running_ chainsaw- in Ratchet's hand, being aimed at him, and mentally calculated the damage _that_ would do. "Uh, never mind." Quickly, he spun and almost dashed through the doors.

As he heard the doors shut Ratchet turned off and put down the tool and pursed his lip plates for a moment, before he went to another work bench, where some spare minor parts waited to be fixed. Hearing the door open again, he growled, grabbing a pair of vice grips and glaring at the table. "Sunstreaker, so help me-"

"Rat!"

The tiny cry made him pause a moment, and he blinked blankly at the wall. For the longest moment, he wondered if he finally snapped. Then it hit him he was hearing a voice he'd longed to hear for the last couple days. Spinning in place, he found himself lowering the vice grips as his eyes landed on Bella and the sparkling. Almost automatically, he found himself scanning them both, and sighing in relief when other than being a little low on their energon, they both seemed fine.

No, fine wasn't the right word.

Sunfire seemed happy to see him, which was startling in it's own right, but Bella... Her face seemed to be turned more towards the ground, and she didn't look up, even as she walked into the room and the door slid shut behind her.

Immediately his medical processors set to work, and he was rushing over to her side. "What's wrong?!" As much as he hated to admit it, he'd have been lying if he said he wasn't worried in more than just medical terms. He reached out, running his hands down her arms, and then froze, realizing what he was doing. _Oh, frag._ He slowly removed his hands, not wanting to seem like he was ripping them away. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable, and if the way her spark pulse seemed to increase, as well as her breathing was any indication....

"Rat! Raaaaa..."

Blinking, he looked down. "Huh?" He grimaced. That hadn't been one of his more intelligent responses, but then again... Why was Sunfire looking up at him?

"Um..."

The voice was almost meek, and when he glanced up again, he found himself surprised by the almost shy way Bella was looking up at him. He noticed the way her optics darted to his previously injured side, but pretended not to as her optics found him again.

"She... Well..." He watched as her optics seemed to dart down to Sunfire, who's antennai were almost perked right up as she stared at him. "Rat... Rat is her way of saying Ratchet."

He blinked again, grimacing at the butchered version of his name, even as his spark warmed at the thought that the little femme had apparently taken to him as well.

"It's the first English word she's said." There was a small chuckle, but it sounded almost forced. "Looks like she's following some human traditions. Her first words seem to be 'mommy' and 'daddy'."

Freezing cold, Ratchet ran multiple searches over the terms, just to make sure his processor wasn't glitched. He could feel his spark almost pulsing violently in his chassis as he took in the words. '_Mommy' and 'daddy'?_ What did he think of that? His optics landed on the little one clutched in Bella's hands, and he felt the longing he always felt when around her, to just take her into his arms and hold her and bond with her.

He would happily be the little one's mech creator, if that's what she wanted, but he was worried about whether or not _Bella_ would want that. After all, it was formal and irreversable. He was almost frightened to even bring up the subject, worried as to her response.

Well, that was _why_ he hadn't brought it up yet, so far, anyways.

"Oh! No!" Bella's optics widened and filled with far too many emotions for even his processors to process. "I mean... Well, her first words were 'mommy' and 'Rat'." Another laugh, but this one seemed nervous. "I guess you're, uh, the closest thing she has to a father." Optics tilted down, and his sensors indicated the increase in internal temperatures and spark pulse rate.

Looking down, he found himself reaching out to brush Sunfire's antennai, not bothering to ignore the happiness that pooled within him when she purred and leaned into his touch with a click. _Closest thing she has to a father..._ Keeping his expression neutral, Ratchet found himself preferring 'mommy' and 'daddy'.

"Not that, that's a bad thing!" Bella lifted Sunfire and kissed her head lightly, but he could tell she was just trying to cover her obvious embarrassment. "I mean, I think you'd make a wonderful father. Uh..." Her internal temperature raised even more. "Mech creator..."

His spark lifted, but then he remembered how she seemed to disappear earlier. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Even as the words slipped out, bitterly too, he mentally cursed himself. _Stupid fragging glitch! Why did I-_

"I'm sorry." It was a whisper. "I was... I_ am_ ashamed."

Her words caught him off guard. "Ashamed? For what??" His anger at himself was suddenly forgotten as he found himself thoroughly startled by her sudden and unexpected confession.

"I couldn't help you. When you were hurt. I mean, you're _Ratchet_. You know everything medical, and you _asked me_ for help, and I..." She sighed. "I chickened out. I was just _so _worried about hurting you more than helping you."

For a long moment, the med bay was silent as Bella mentally chastised herself for just blurting everything out, and Ratchet just seemed to take it in. Even Sunfire seemed able to sense the mood in the air, and remained silent, curled up in her mother's arms as the two adults just stared at the ground between them.

Then Ratchet began to chuckle.

Caught off guard, Bella looked up. "What's so funny?!" Hurt and insult ran through her. She'd just blurted her fear and pain out, and he was _laughing_ at her.

"I never once blamed you." He stepped forward until he was less than a foot from her, before gently plucking Sunfire out of her hands and holding her against his chest, smiling softly when the little one grasped one of his lights and curled up.

**(Bella's POV)**

I thought felt something snap in my neck, my head snapped up so fast. _Never..._ Blinking, I took in his expression, which was softer than I ever felt. My eyes slowly drifted to Sunfire, who looked so at home against his chest, and my heart swelled with happiness.

"I didn't realize how difficult it would be to get to the injury. It took Jolt showing me an image of what it looked like, to understand your fears." Ratchet looked down, running a hand lightly over Sunfire's head, scritching her antennai and smiling at her purr.

Stepping forward, I pressed my mouth gently to her cheek, giving her a tiny kiss, even as I took in the heat emanating off Ratchet's body. It was...comforting, but I didn't realize just how close we were, until I looked up, and realized he was looking down at me.

I very nearly jumped, realizing our faces were _so_ close. I could feel the warm breath as he vented softly, smelled the metallic tang that seemed to come off his body. Being so close, I could see all the tiny details in his eyes and face, and my eyes found his lip plates. _Can Autobots even 'kiss'?_ The thought barely made it's presence known, under the tidal wave of all my other emotions. Very slowly, I felt my hand raising, with the overwhelming urge to just..._touch_ him.

"Rat!"

That time I _did_ jump. I found myself pulling away sharply, those weird cooling fans inside me kicking in as my body temperature rose once again. This time, I wasn't alone. I had to bite my lip plates to keep from smirking when I heard Ratchet's fans kick in, too.

"Sorry about that." I giggled, feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "Seems she's taken to calling you 'Rat'." I watched as he looked down at her with such a fond look, and she looked up at him, their eyes locking. "Ok, I _so_ gotta get a camera. I keep missing all the best Kodak moments!"

Tilting his head, he looked at me. "Kodak?"

* * *

**Note** : LMAO! You know you've got a gutter mind when... I was looking at the sentence, where Ratchet was 'rearranging his tools on the table' and realized I forgot the 's' on 'tool's, so it looks like... 'Ratchet was rearranging his 'tool' on the table' and very nearly fell over laughing. XD !!!!!!!!

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	21. Botnapped

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Review Replies...**

**The Jackal** - I am proud of Sunfire. I really am. She's so adorable. XD

**Note** : Just for any of those who haven't noticed. I've changed the rating on my story to 'M' because of future content. It's rated for adult situations so if those sorts of things bother you, you might not want to read. There aren't _too_ many, but still... I changed the rating to be safe.

* * *

**(That Night)**

I sighed as I sipped on my water. Other than energon, it was the one thing I could drink that didn't leave some sort of sludge in my internal workings. Looking around, I smiled to see the newly introduced Arcee -the girl with the red hair and pink streak from before- dancing with the 'Vette twins on the main stage. Even Ironhide was dancing, surprisingly well, with Chromia.

We'd left Grayscale and Sunfire with Ratchet tonight.

"You ok?"

Looking over, I smiled at Maurice and shrugged. "It's a girl thing." I told him simply, not wanting to get into the way my mind kept running over everything that's happened recently, and my confusion around my feelings for Ratchet.

He grimaced. "Right. My bad." Shuddering a little, he shook his head and smirked, walking off.

I giggled slightly, before wandering off myself. I watched as Rika smirked at Bee, running a hand through his hair on her way by. He didn't so much as flinch, getting used to this place and realizing she really was no harm to him now. She smiled at me, and then grinned as she sauntered up behind Maur, grabbing his hair in her hand and yanking his head back, before licking up the side of his neck and laughing at the look he shot her.

With a small sigh, I turned and made my way to the washroom, which was down a hall at the back of the club. I tried to ignore the longing in me, and the way my mind shot to Ratchet at the sight, even as I ignored the back door and slipped into the ladies room. Walking inside, I went to the sink and leaned over, fixing my makeup a little, and then pouting as I reapplied my lipstick. Once I was done, I puffed my hair with my fingers, before putting the lipstick in my pocket and just staring at myself.

I knew I wasn't overly pretty. I might be considered attractive by human standards, but part of me wondered about Autobot. Was I considered pretty to them? _Could_ I be...good enough for Ratchet? I knew nothing about Cybertronians. I didn't understand their language. I barely knew anything about their past or home world. I barely understood anything when it came to internal workings.

The door opened behind me, but I didn't bother to look up as I played with my hair.

_I spend half my time in my human form..._ I paused as I wondered if maybe Ratchet could _teach_ me a little about medicine.

"Bella?"

Looking up, I gazed past my reflection in the mirror and smiled when I saw Arcee and Chromia waltzing in. "Hey girls. I didn't realize the group bathroom trips were an alien thing, too." When they gazed at me in confusion, I shook my head and chuckled slightly. "Just an inside joke, of sorts."

They nodded and Chromia walked forward. "Come on. We both know what's on your mind. Time to go for a walk, Ironhide said he'd stay to watch over the others." She gestured with her head for us to follow her, before turning and walking out of the room.

"Come on. We'd better go before she comes back and decides to haul us out of here by our hair."

With a giggle, I followed after Arcee. We took the back entrance out, and then walked with me in between the two sisters, down the alley.

"So... Ratchet, huh?" Chromia was smirking knowingly.

Feeling my cheeks burn, I shot her a look, but remained silent. After a moment of holding the silent glare, I sighed and nodded. "I think so. I mean... I _really_ like him, but how do I know if he feels the same? I mean, do Autobots even _have_ crushes?" How did I even begin to analyze my feelings for him?

"Crushes?" Chromia frowned, brushing her hair over her shoulder in a surprisingly human fashion, before her eyes seemed to blank a moment. "Like...someone getting 'crushed' under something heavy? A carbonated beverage?"

"No. It's like..." How did I explain to them in a way they'd understand? "It feels like you like someone in a romantic sense, but it's not like...sparkmating...? It's not a serious thing. It's like a sort of temporary love." Oh, I _so_ knew I was butchering this.

"Well...When did you first notice you had feelings for Ratchet?" Arcee asked, looking confused.

"I first saw something...special in him when he named Sunfire. I didn't notice it at first. He just seemed so....happy...soft, gentle, loving..." I sighed, remembering it like it happened only moments before. "It was beautiful. I think I really took notice when I left Sunny with him to sneak out. She looked so happy sleeping on his chest, and I just put his hand over her, and his fingers seemed to just...cup her lovingly."

Once I was done speaking, I looked up and blinked at the awed smiles on both femmes' faces. "What?"

Chromia and Arcee exchanged a look, before busting up into giggles. "Sunfire's the adhesive substance that brought you two together. If it wasn't for her..."

"But they're growing feelings for each other."

"Oh totally." Arcee nodded at her sister. "I mean, you should've _seen_ how grumpy he was when you kinda locked yourself in your room, after the incident when the mechs came back from the mission, hurt. He snapped far more often than usual, and seemed so...empty otherwise."

"Really?" I had to admit he almost seemed pleasantly surprised to see me when I finally did go to the med bay. Was it possible he might like me? The idea had my heart almost shimmying in my chest and a warmth settled into me that was more than pleasant. I felt my lips pulling up into a smile almost before I even realized it. "Do you think there's a chance..." I trailed off, almost worried the answer would be 'no'.

"I don't-Frag!"

Jumping, I looked over my shoulder just as Chromia vanished into thin air and Arcee's eyes widened. "What's going on??"

"Decepticons! Get back to the club!" She, too, vanished.

Freezing where I stood, I felt my eyes widen, even as my heart started pulsing rapidly. My eyes darted around, knowing both femmes were currently transforming and probably rushing this way as I stood there, stupidly. I tried to run, tried to will my legs to move, but sounds in a nearby alley, and the approach of a car had me frozen. Ironhide never _had_ finished my training.

Some part of my mind screamed to transform, but I knew that was incredibly dangerouss. Seeing the car approaching was a police cruiser, I felt my body tense even more.

Then the car squealed to a stop, and I gasped. It slid to stop just inches from my legs, and I tried to turn and run, but a painful grip on my arms distracted me. "Let me go!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to trigger my transformation, but a sudden shocking pain in the back of my neck caused me to cry out, even as I felt myself being lifted and dragged.

"Ow." The whimper escaped before I could stop it. My eyes tried to focus on what was going on, but my vision was spinning and I began to feel really weak. "Let me go." I stumbled, trying to stay on my feet, and then taking a nosedive as I was almost thrown into the back of the cruiser. Bracing myself on my hands, I pushed up into a sitting position, only to groan as a seatbelt snapped around me tightly, pinning me to the seat.

"Silence, femme."

"You again." I groaned out, rolling my eyes as my vision slowly cleared. I tried to trigger my transformation, not even caring I was currently sitting inside a Decepticon. Then, something red flashed in my vision, and I found myself crying out and trying to curl up as hot agony rolled through my body, even as the back of my neck throbbed angrily. "What..."

"You'll find you cannot transform."

"No shit, Sherlock." I growled, starting to get annoyed.

"My designation is not Sherlock, femme."

I almost wanted to laugh at his response, the way it reminded me of Ironhide. "I don't bloody well care _who_ you are. What the hell do you want from me? I don't have the sparkling anymore." I clearly recalled the black-haired boy who'd tried to rip my chest open. Apparently, that was the human form of the police cruiser Optimus said was named 'Barricade'.

"I have new orders." He growled lowly. "If we cannot have the sparkling, we'll simply steal the femme and _create_ sparklings." There was a low chuckle.

Once again I found myself freezing, as horror and dread ran through me. _'Create' sparklings?!?_ My eyes widened. _They're...._ "Oh, _hell_ no!" I began digging and clawing at the seatbelt, twisting and trying to free myself. "I _won't_ allow it!" _Guy, where are you??_

There was an explosion nearby, and the car swerved.

Another low chuckle sounded. "You don't get a say in the matter."

_Wanna bet? _"Wow. You guys really are lower than a worm's belt buckle." I growled, trying not to let him see me panicking, even as explosions rang out around us, and he swerved, cutting through a park. "Not above raping a femme to get what you want?" I forced a laugh. "That's really a testament to you hopeless you all are. You can't even find a _willing_ femme!"

The belt tightened, cutting off my breathing, and causing massive pain though me. "Silence. I have my orders."

"And what will you do when you have a sparkling, if you honestly _believe_ I won't kill myself before letting you have me?" I swallowed heavily, feeling sick, even as my eyes darted around. _What if they...? I'm not a fighter! I can't... I can't fight them off!_ "You'll just wait for it to be born, before forcing yourselves on it, too? Is that it? Are you pedophiles as well as rapists??"

A low growl sounded, and the car seemed to shake violently. "If you don't stop talking, I'll _make_ you stop."

Several images filled my mind, not all of them PG rated, at his words, and I shuddered in horror, gagging in mock nausea. I didn't feel so much nauseous, as I felt cold, terrified, confused... Mostly? I felt like a total ass for not running when I actually had a chance. Why did I just stand there like a moron??

Looking out the window, I watched as a purple femme rolled up next to the car, aiming at the hood. _Oh thank God! _I could feel my freedom just seconds away, and it was like my heart had almost stopped pulsing as I waited.

And waited.

Just as it seemed she was about to take the shot, there was a loud bang, and it almost looked like her chest exploded. It sent her careening back into the pink bike behind her, knocking them both over.

_No!_ I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth against the pain as I struggled to transform. _I have to! I have to get away!_ The pain was choking me, and I could hear loud, deep whistles and clicks coming from the cruiser I was in, even as the explosions stopped, but my mind was focused on finding a way past this weird blockage that was keeping me in this form. _Come on..._

"It's futile. The injection won't wear off for several hours."

I ignored him, curling my hands into fists and gasping as the agony turned white hot.

"Just give up, femme."

"I'd rather die." I growled out, forcing my body to relax. _I can...keep trying. Wait a little while and keep trying._ I wouldn't admit that just maybe he was right, and it was impossible right now. _Maybe I can get information on their base..._

"I suggest you recharge while you can. Once we get back-"

"Shove your suggestions up your skanky, cowardly aft!" I snapped, sliding down into the seat and swiftly kicking out, first with my right and then with my left leg. I just kicked, kicked and kicked, listening to his growls growing louder and louder. "Rot in hell, you slimy piece of shit!"

"Fragging glitch!"

I snorted, trying to ignore how heavy my head was beginning to feel. "I won't cooperate!" With a hiss, I set back, pressing with my feet hard into the back seat, before getting an idea. As a twisted sort of revenge, I suddenly, twisted sideways, groaning in pain as the seatbelt pulled. Taking aim, I kicked out with both feet, ignoring the red hot pain that coursed up my legs as I took satisfaction in the sound of shattering glass.

There was a loud, growling scream as the window was shattered, and the belts tightened even more.

I pulled back, suddenly clawing at the belts as they cut off my breathing. I gasped and struggled to breathe, kicking and clawing at whatever I could, even as my world slowly began to turn black. I knew it wasn't from the lack of oxygen, apparently I could go without breathing, at least for some time. It was just very uncomfortable. Maybe it was the stress, the terror, the agony... I don't know.

All I know was the last thing I heard before passing out, was Barricade's growls and laughter from a vehicle next to us.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	22. Prisoner

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Review Replies...**

**Crowthing** - LOL I'm glad you like it. ^_^ Well, really, the fast updates are all the readers' and reviewers' work. I get my five reviews usually in no time at all, so I update as soon as I realize I have five. :) Oh, I know. Sunfire seems to have that affect on a lot of people. Which I'm happy for. I'm very proud of her, she's the first real sparkling OC I've ever really thought up, and she's sheer cuteness. :)

**Note** : Unfortunately, this is my last update for the week. I have about an hour and a half to get ready to head out, and I won't be home or on a stable internet connection for 3 days so I won't be able to update in that time. Just giving you a heads up, so you don't think I've suddenly just _stopped_ updating.

**WARNING** : This chapter is probably borderline to 'M' rated, with mention of non-consentual (just woke up, so I can't think of spelling yet), and some torture. Viewer discretion is advised. XD

* * *

**(The Base, Normal POV)**

Everything _seemed_ to be fine. Optimus had just walked into the room, sighing heavily as he held a protesting Grayscale in his arms, and rolling his optics at Ratchet, who was rolling the miniature Bumblebee model to Sunfire, who rolled it back happily.

"He was hiding in Mikeala's quarters." He almost ground out, setting the sparkling down next to his adopted 'sister'. "Of course. She is one of the few humans who'd take him in and help him scare the slag out of us."

"Why us?" Ratchet groaned a little, once again rolling the little Bumblebee model to the femme. "Out of all the sparklings, and all the mechs, why did we have to get the rambunctious, troublemaker?"

The air in the room was only slightly tense, because Grayscale had managed to disappear about an hour earlier. Everyone knew he was prone to wandering off, and hiding on them a lot, getting a kick out of their reactions, so no one was really _scared_, but his little habit was beginning to annoy them.

Then, everyon froze at the wail that sounded through the room.

All optics turned to Grayscale, wondering if maybe he felt left out, because Ratchet was playing with Sunfire, and he was just sitting there. When they all noticed him staring in shock and terror at the sight beside them, Ratchet was the first to turn to Sunfire.

_"Mommy!"_ The wail was one of terror and pain. _"Mommy!"_ She clicked garbled nonesense, tears trailing down her tiny cheeks as she shuddered where she sat. _"Mommy!!"_

Ratchet's optics widened at the tone, and he quickly reached out picking up Sunfire and holding her close as he struggled to calm her. The first thought on his mind was that something had happened to Bella, but she was with numerous Autobots. That was...impossible, wasn't it? His spark pulsed erratically as he scritched at Sunny's antennai, turning a look on Optimus.

Optimus had already beaten him to the punch, it seemed. Optics were dim and he seemed distracted, even as he held a distraught Grayscale in his arms. After a moment, his optics brightened and darkened. "There's been an attack." His tone was lower and angrier than Ratchet was used to, and he quickly found myself having a second sparkling dumped into his arms. "The Decepticons have Bella."

"WHAT?!" Ratchet was up before Optimus could blink, and barely paid any heed to the wailing sparklings in his hold. _They have her._ His spark was pulsing shakily as the words settled in. "How could the Decepticons sneak up on _six_ Autobots??" Feeling shaking, he looked down and cuddled both sparklings closer to his trembling spark.

"It seems the seekers were causing havoc nearby, Ironhide and Bumblebee when to check it out, calling Jazz and Jolt as backup." Optimus sighed, his optics narrowed. "While they were busy, Sideways attacked the club, distracting the twins, and while Arcee and Chromia _were_ with Bella, they were only in their human holoforms. They left to transform and rejoin her, but Barricade..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence, knowing Bella was in dire need of their help.

"So we'll regroup and go after her." Ratchet handed Grayscale back once he was certain Optimus was in control of his temper, shaking but struggling to remain professional. It didn't help that he kept recalling the spunk in Bella, and all their interesting meetings. It didn't help that he kept seeing the wary, almost frightened look in her optics when she regained consciousness, after the attack with the Decepticons, before.

_She's...._ His spark almost screamed in agony and he sat down hard on the berth. As reluctant as he was to admit it, he was unable to ignore the feelings he'd grown for her. The strength and attitude she showed, while still managing to appear naive and innocent at times. Her caring nature... He allowed his head to drop. _How is it she's always getting herself into trouble whenever she leaves the base?_ He was half angry, and half worried.

"We have no idea where the Decepticon base is. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are tracking Sideways, whom they injured in battle, and Bumblebee's keeping an eye on the seekers from a distance."

"I need to go." Ratchet stood and held Sunfire out to Optimus, who simply shook his head. "If she's injured-"

"Jolt is there to help her. We need someone here to take care of the sparklings, and Chromia took a severe hit to her spark chamber. I need you to remain here to treat her injuries."

"Send Jolt back." It was a low, dangerous growl. "Bella might need me more."

Optimus looked at him a long moment, before frowning deeply and sighing. "You mean you wish to be there yourself. It can't be done. Jolt is too far out, and Chromia needs immediate medical attention."

"If she'd remained at the battle sight, Jolt could have gotten to her and treated her faster!"

"He isn't the Commanding Medical Officer." Optimus' optics narrowed. "You are remaining here. That's an order." Then, as Ratchet sank back down, cuddling Sunfire as close to him as he could without scaring or harming her, his optics softened. "I know you care for her. We _will_ get her back, my friend. That I swear."

_We'd better..._ Ratchet forced his anger aside as he looked down at tiny Sunny who was grasping his light in terror and whimpering, whistling and clicking 'mommy' over and over as she curled up against him. There was a minor 'pop' within him and he felt himself awash in her terror and agony, taking a moment before he attempted to reassure and calm her, not even realizing what he'd just done. _We'd better..._

**(Bella's POV)**

The first thing I became aware of was...something hot dragging along the seam in my chest armor. The sensation sent a jolt of pleasure through me, even as my mind tried to recall what had happened. Hands brushed against my arms, which were over my head, and slowly I came to realize I was lying on my back on something.

Something was wrong. Something inside me kept screaming everything about this was wrong, but I couldn't figure out why.

The same strange heat moved up over my neck, and I bit my tongue to keep from shivering as it sent a delicious heat through me. Even with my eyes closed, my mind dredged up an image of Ratchet leaning over me, touching me. I could feel my body heating at the image and feelings. Both from embarrassment and from pleasure.

Hands brushed my sides, fingers slipping into cracks in my armor and jolts of pleasant electricity running through me. I could see the intense but soft gaze as he leaned down, dragging his lip plates over mine and sending more pleasure coursing through me, without even kissing me. I could see his smirk as his fingers danced over my chest, finding countless seams and indents where incredibly sensitive wires lay, igniting a fire I'd never felt before within me.

I could feel my heart warming and pulsing harder, the urge to open my chest armor to him and let him do whatever he wanted with me. There were faint questions of how the hell Autobots even mated, but they were nothing in the sea of pleasure coursing through me, as his tongue once again found the seams in my armor, lapping and suckling at those same sensitive wires.

Fans kicked on as I struggled to think, to remember what happened, and understand why something was almost _screaming_ this was wrong. I liked Ratchet. I wanted to be with him...didn't I? Didn't I want this?

The confusion helped to battle the searing heat within me, even as teeth lightly dug into cables on the side of my neck, causing my body to surge up against my silent protests, urging him on. Yellow hands and long, dexterous fingers worked their way down the sides of my face as once again lips were ghosted across my own, without settling.

_What happened??_ As I became more aware, I realized I was lying down somewhere cold, in my robotic form. I could feel pressure around my wrists, and even before opening my eyes, I found myself tugging at my restraints._Why would Ratchet restrain me?_ _What's going-Ohshit!_ Images came rushing back, even as the sensations seemed to stop.

My eyes shot open in horror, and I found myself staring into the smirking, smug face of an unrecognizable silver bot, who was kneeling between my legs and had his hands on either side of me. The image of Ratchet faded completely, and I felt almost ashamed I'd let this stranger go as far as he did, considering... His face was far too close to mine for comfort, and I tried to shrink back, even as what _had_ been pleasure disappeared faster than the speed of light.

"'Not gonna _let_ us', huh?" He smirked widely. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself a moment ago."

I glared at him, feeling utterly violated, before I smirked cheekily. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." His eyes darkened, and my smirk grew. "What can I say? You're not all that original or impressive." I faked a bored yawn, calling on my mask of 'Mistress B' to help me out, even though my heart was racing a mile a minute, and I was admittedly terrified.

"Not all that original?" He growled, and the fingers I felt in my wires earlier twisted sharply, causing a hot jolt of mixed pleasure and pain down my side.

I had to bite my tongue hard to keep from screaming, even though a whimper did escape, and I felt my body lifting off the table, trying to get away from him.

"Not all that 'impressive'?" He dragged the fingers of his other hand over the seams in my armor, before finding the catches in the center of my chassis. With a sudden smirk, he leaned down and ran his tongue over them.

I felt the impossible to ignore pleasureable sensation run through me again, but it was overwhelmed by the sheer disgust and horror of having him doing this to me. I squirmed, trying to get away from his tongue, even as he seemed to growl.

"Just open _up_ already!"

I laughed beathily, shaking on the table. "I think we've deja'd this vu before, little boy." I swallowed heavily as he pulled back, and gripped the catches tightly, tearing at them, and once again found myself struggling not to scream. "Not gonna..." I gasped quietly as tears came to my eyes. "Work." The last word was ground out between my teeth as I glared at him once again.

"The only difference..." He finally stopped, once again looking smug. "Is that the Autobots don't even know where we are, so they're not gonna rescue you _this_ time. You're ours for as long as we see fit, to do with as we please." A sneer crossed his face before he leaned down. "And there's a whole line up of Decepticons just _waiting_ for their turn with you."

My eyes widened, at the thought. I'd been told about all the Decepticon forces the Autobots knew about, on earth, and there were a _lot_. My mind shoved images of the massive line up of Decepticons probably waiting just outside some door, and I found myself struggling to swallow around a sudden lump in my throat. I kept trying to pull away, but having my hands restrained kept my movements to a minimum.

He tore harder, and ripped one of the catches right off.

This time I couldn't fight the urge to scream, and found my back arching towards him as searing agony ripped through me. "Stop!!" I yelled, feeling tears coursing down my cheeks and my heart humming hotly in my chest. I started to actually feel nauseous, considering the triumphant look on his face.

"Cooperate and it doesn't _have_ to be painful..." He smirked again.

_It probably would be though, you strike me as the sick bastard who'd enjoy causing agony to his partner._

Swallowing thickly, my eyes darted around as I struggled to think and find a way to buy time. _I have to wait... They'll find me. They have to find me._ Taking in the room around me, I noticed it looked almost like a cavern. A large, dark cavern, with dim lights, and massive tables and dressers set up around it. _A cave... A...mountain...or underground...?_

"Hesitation." He seemed to sound disappointed. "Not a good sign. I guess you need a little more convincing."

I felt fingers slip under the edge of the seam in my chest armor, gripping tightly, even as the fingers in my sensitive side wiring gripped and pulled hard. Another scream ripped through me as nearly blinding agony burned from the pulling out of several wires. Red lights flashed in my vision as the fingers gripping my chest armor yanked hard, and I felt a rip and a pop.

The pain seared up, and I _think_ I screamed again, but I'm not sure. My vision spun and darkened, and I was struggling to breathe. There was a sharp pain in my cheek, and I felt my head spin to the side as my vision began to clear, but for the red flashing.

"No offlining now!" There was a low chuckle. "This is just getting good!"

"S-Says...you..." I gasped, trying to will away the pain, even as I felt the grip on my chest armor tighten even more. "I'll..." _What if they don't get here in time?_ "I'll...offline myself."

"And that's why you're retrained." The unnamed silver mech laughed, his crimson eyes boring into me. "You can't offline yourself if you can't move."

_Just because my arms are..._ I squirmed, feeling his fingers pulling out of my torn side wiring, even as he pulled the now limp chunk of chest armor off, leaving my heart bared. I wanted to scream again, realizing his target was within his reach, and this was more or less what he wanted. Blinking rapidly, I began flailing my legs, before lifting them. I kicked at his legs and hips, hearing him growl and taking that as a good sign.

His body was so hot, pressed against my own. I could feel every piece of his armor pressing against me, and glared into his eyes as I raised my legs even higher. It hurt, and it was so difficult in this form, with the pain flowing through me.

He slowly leaned down, pressing the length of his body against mine. I could feel the amazingly hot heat coming from his heart, as it got closer to mine and almost seemed to come out of his chest, as if reaching for me. I tried to shrink back, but there were electric zaps coming from the heart, warming my body once again as pleasure began to flow, as much as I struggled to fight it.

Then an image of Ratchet and Sunfire crossed my mind, and I growled as my mind cleared swiftly, running through numerous hopeless scenarios, before something hit me. I felt something brush against my heart, causing my body to arch towards it and the brushing to happen again. _NO!!!_

Feeling his hot breathe hitting me in the face, I grimaced. It was bitter, almost rancid, and I found myself laughing shakily. "Y-Your...breath stinks." His eyes shot open, and he almost ripped himself away as he seemed to take that in. Moving quickly, I lashed out, kicking him full in the stomach and watched as he fell off the edge of the table, rolling backwards a little, curled up even as I watched his chest armor close swiftly over his heart.

"You..." He growled, pulling himself up. "You pit-spawned-"

A door opened across the room, and I heard footsteps. "Sideways, are you done playing, yet?"

_Sideways...?_ I found myself laughing full out, now. "Sideways?? What kind of name is that? I can't believe it! It's you! Sideways asshole!" I laughed again, hearing a chuckle and recognizing it as the new mech.

A low growl sounded. "We were just getting started, Barricade."

There was a pause and everything went quiet. "Started." The voice was closer to me, and I found myself jumping, and then gritting my teeth when a groan of pain slipped out. "Looks like you were about to finish her." Another growl, but this one didn't sound like Sideways. "How are we supposed to breed her if you offline her?

I shuddered again, the sensation of disgust rising in me once again. "Oh, please don't stop on my account." I snapped angrily. "If he wants to offline me, let him. I'd rather be dead than used as your prized brood mare." The pain was coming back full force, and I was reminded of the red lights in my vision, even as my entire body throbbed. My heart felt so tense, like I was left unsatisfied, but I couldn't have been happier that I'd gotten that mech off me.

"We have an issue Sideways. Leave the femme for now."

The sound of footsteps hit me again, and I listened as they walked away. After a long moment there was a growl as another set of steps seemed to follow, and the door slid again.

I listened, silently, waiting to hear a tell tale cackle, or growl, or to feel Sideways slipping his fingers into places they didn't belong. I waited for the terror to return, to see his face glaring at me, or hear his disgusting words...

After a moment, it hit me I was alone. Immediately, I turned my head up, trying to see what was restraining me. I was a bit surprised to see they _looked_ like handcuffs. The only difference were these things fit snugly around my wrists and were actually strong enough to keep me in place.

I began pulling, trying to snap them or at least pull my wrists out of them.

Then a sharp pain in my side caused me to gasp, and attempt to curl up. My vision spun as even _more_ red lights flashed in my vision. The alarms and alerts made no sense to me, but instead of fading, the pain only seemed to get worse.

It wasn't until what felt like forever, did I finally succumb to the peace of unconsciousness.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	23. Rescue and Repairs

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Review Replies...**

**Munchkin** - You know, that's my nickname among my family. XD LOL. Barricade is just plain my favorite of the Decepticons. I like the way some people can write him as ruthless and evil, or he can be portrayed as neutral, and in some cases has been portrayed as pretty good.

LOL And thank you, but working on a sheep farm isn't as much fun as some thing think. It's a _lot_ of heavy lifting and holding, and working outside in the freezing weather (sometimes hitting -20 celcius)... :S

**The Jackal** - Oh I know. -.-' That's why they're the Decepticons and not Autobots.

**Crowthing** - LOL Trust me... The 'bow chika wow wow' will come in later. ;) *Watches as even Megatron leans away with his optics flashing with fear* Oh trust me, I think they know. lol. Hah, I got that a lot. Don't worry, I'm attempting an update now. LOL. I'm not home yet, but I did say three days, so....

And I wouldn't know. I tend to feel more evil when I get my caffeine fix (mmm Ice caps) so...

**Note** : *Wonders why doctors always either over or under state things* :S My doctor tells me I'm 'a little low' on iron, so I supposedly need suppliments, but they're causing issues. Now I go back, 3 months later, and talk to a medical assistant who looks at my file and raises an eyebrow. You know what she says? I'm not 'low' on iron, I'm fragging _'dangerously'_ low on iron. With 30 being the absolute minimum safe amount, I...have....9! What the pit?! Well, I need to find another source of iron it seems. On to wheatgerm, or whatever the slag it was she told me to get. -.-'

Anywho, enough of my ranting (even if I have the right to rant :S)... On with the story, and thank you all for your lovely reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far. :)

Oh, and P.S... I wasn't going to update until tomorrow, but I was _supposed_ to update today. I just ended up agreeing to staying at the farm a day later, but I _did_ say about 3 days to the next update, and I realize how evil I was to just leave it like that so... I managed to get on a computer and I'm updating for ya. :)

* * *

It was explosions that awakened me next.

I found myself jumping as a loud, booming explosion seemed to rock the room I was in. Debris fell from the ceiling, landing and bouncing off me in many places, or falling into the open cavity that was my chest. Red alerts were still flashing in my vision, and my body still screamed in agony as I simply lay there.

_Sunfire..._ My mind dredged up images of my tiny little sparkling, smiling and giggling._ Ratchet..._ His glares that didn't fool anyone, and the way he grew attached to the sparkling so quickly. _Maur_... His looks as we worked the club scene and relaxed in our masks were the first things to flash through my mind, followed by the way he stood by me, even after finding out I wasn't human.

Another explosion sounded, and I listened carefully, wanting to hope when I heard the garbled clicks and whistles. Everything was still fuzzy, so I had no idea if I recognized the voices.

Looking up, I began pulling on the cuffs once again. I couldn't help but cry out when it pulled painfully on my side. Still, I pulled and pulled, twisting my wrists in order to try and pull them free. My eyes locked on my wrists, and I winced when I watched the cuffs cut into lines on my wrists, energon slowly leaking it's way down. I twisted my wrist as I pulled, and watched as the cuff slid up over my palm, painfully catching, and ripping at wires.

More tears leaked down my face as I pulled. _Not long ago I knew I was a freak, but I was still able to lead a pretty normal life. Then I meet the Autobots and everything gets turned upside down. I should have listened when Ratchet told me he didn't feel comfortable with me always heading to that place. _I pulled harder, my mind flashing images of Sunfire and Ratchet. I pulled and pulled, the pain becoming so bad, I felt weirdly cold.

Finally, with an agonizing snap, I got one hand free, and I felt myself crying as relief began to course through me. Looking to my left, I saw what looked like a little table, with all kinds of sharp instruments on it, and reached out with my free wrist, meanwhile trying to pull the other wrist free.

_DAMN!_ I wanted to scream when my fingers stopped short perhaps an inch from a large scalpel.

Leaning over, I struggled to slide, feeling hot agony at every moment, even as another explosion sounded outside, shaking the room. Seeing a large rock coming towards me from the ceiling, I twisted on to my side, my injured side and still bound wrist pulling uncomfortably as the rock bounced off my arm, rolling harmlessly to the table under me.

From my vantage point, I reached out again, pushing myself further and further, my vision focused beyond the flashing red as I tapped the long handle of the scalpel. "Come on..." I hissed quietly, pushing even further, and closing my eyes in pain. _I can't give up._ Opening my eyes, I managed a small burst of energy, pushing myself just far enough to grasp the scalpel, before falling back into place and rolling onto my back. _Ok, now the other wrist._

I pulled harder, watching as the cuff slowly cut into those wires as well as it worked it's way to the widest point on my wrist. Then the sound of a door opening caught my attention, and I hid the blade along my wrist as I shoved my free hand over my head again, hoping and praying whoever walked in wouldn't notice I was free, or that the blade was missing.

As the figure walked up beside me, I found myself groaning again. "Here for one last try?" I snarked, raising an eyebrow almost challengingly, feeling more confident because of my free hand and semi-weapon. The pain was still there, but I felt almost numb to it. Probably not a good thing, but I didn't want to dwell. This could very well be my one and only chance to get away.

Raising an eyebrow, he sneered, before raising a glowing gun in his hand. "Actually. We seem to have an infestation of Aubot-bugs. I'm just here to make sure their mission is a failure." He seemed to chuckle as he adjusted something on his gun, before aiming it at my open chest. "It's too bad, too. I was only just starting to have fun."

Realizing what he was planning, I lashed out. I yelled as I lashed with the scalpel, shoving it through his hand and watching as he yelled himself, before dropping the gun. Quickly, I caught it, fumbling as I felt him grasping painfully at my wrist, and kicking him hard in the hip. "No you _don't_!" Once he dropped me, I raised the gun, noting vaguely it's surprisingly similar design to earth weapons.

I pulled the trigger once it was level with his chest, and watched as he went flying. It all just seemed to happen so fast. I stabbed him, grabbed his gun, fought off his grip, and fired, all in what felt like seconds. Then I just froze as he sank to the ground, a smoking hole in his chest. His eyes were still lit, and he was growling lowly, even as he shakily leaned forward and seemed to claw his way towards me.

I could only stare, torn between finishing him off, and blasting the cuff to free myself.

Then, it seemed my decision was made for me.

"Bella!"

The voice was familiar, and there was a flash of light and a resounding 'boom', and Sideways went flying, hitting the far wall and sinking down, his eyes going dark, even as the new hole in his chest showed his heart dimming and also going dark.

I felt warring relief and terror course through me as a large black mech stepped into the room, only to sag in total relief and really let the tears flow when Ironhide spun horrified eyes on me.

"Oh sweet Primus! What the frag did those glitches do you to you??"

"Thanks to you, not as much as they wanted." Hysterical laughter shook my frame, even as I felt hot tears pouring down my cheeks. "Apparently they wanted to use me to breed a new army." I shivered and swallowed, looking down at my exposed heart, and all the energon all over me from the damage they caused. "It was...too close." I gasped as terror and pain washed through me. _But just _how_ close was it? Did he succeed?? What does mating even involve, with Cybertronians??_

He was at my side in an instant, practically pulling the cuff around my still bound wrist apart with his bare hands. Then he lifted the part of my chest armor that had been ripped off and grunted darkly, his eyes flashing red and back, before placing it lightly over my chest. "They tore you apart."

"They wanted to do more." I looked up at him, no idea what my expression was showing. I wasn't sure what to expect, considering Ironhide and I hadn't always seen eye-to-eye, but I most certainly _wasn't_ expecting him to gently pick me up, cradling me to his chest, and then leaving the room.

The pain was excrutiating, and it took everything I had to keep the screams to a few whimpers as I curled into his hold, listening to the explosions all around us. I gasped, struggling to remain conscious, even as the pain seemed so much worse than it was before. He was warm, but after Sidways, it wasn't entirely a comforting feel.

"Hang on." Ironhide's tone was gruff, but filled with such anger, and surprisingly, concern. "Jolt's nearby."

"Jolt?" I hated that my heart seemed disappointed when I heard Jolt's name instead of Ratchet's. Sure I was happy to here someone else was here, someone who could help with the pain, but I wished frantically that it was the yellow medic instead of the blue medical assistant.

"Jolt was with us all along, Ratchet was too far away, and someone needed to stay with the sparklings." He almost sounded like he was offended for Jolt, at the lack of enthusiasm in my voice. "Not to mention Chromia..." He growled. "She's stable, but it didn't look good for a while." Shaking his head, his eyes darted around. "Besides, Optimus doesn't know anything when it comes to sparkling care."

I laughed breathily. "Like you?"

"Hey! I'm learning."

A small smile tugged at my lips. "Yeah, I saw that. You're doing good."

"Don't go getting soft on me."

I laughed again, slapping lightly at his arm and then groaning as pain shot through me. I hissed when Ironhide stopped abruptly, looking around and wincing when I saw Barricade fighting Jazz, then relaxing as the saboteur took out the enemy. As Ironhide moved towards him, I smiled slightly. "Ironhide, there's a difference between getting soft and telling the truth."

"Hey der lil lady!" Jazz waved with a smile, before he seemed to take in my condition. His eyes widened, before he looked up at Ironhide, saying something in their native language. When Ironhide responded in his usual gruff tone, eyes narrowed dangerously, and Jazz cracked his metal equivalent of knuckles before turning and stalking off, muttering to himself darkly.

"Come on." I was hefted slightly, and whimpered as more pain shot through me. "Sorry."

"'s alright." I muttered, my eyes taking in the fact that we seemed to be underground. The halls were caverns, dimy lit by sparse hanging lights, with many other halls splitting off from them. It seed like hours, but was probably only minutes, but I felt lost, just staring at the seemingly never ending halls, stopping only occasionally whenever a Decepticon crossed our path, battling an Autobot.

Before long, we had found Jolt, who wasted no time in...doing..._something_ to numb the pain coursing through me, and then working on the worst of my injuries. By that point, I was too out of it to really make out what he was saying or doing, numb and half unconscious as Ironhide continued to carry me down countless halls.

Soon enough, the dim lights that would pass every few seconds seemed to blur into each other. Not long after that, I think I fell asleep.

**(Back at the Base, Later, Normal POV)**

As Bella lay motionless on the berth, Ratchet was wrist deep in her side, repairing the wires the Decepticons had literally torn out, and wincing when he came across a couple of especially sensitive wires. Red wires exactly the same as the one she'd accidentally brushed on him. Wires that, when caressed lightly, would bring pleasure to their owner, but when ripped right out like this, could cause unbelievable agony. A frown seemed permanently etched into his face, and he ignored the concerned looks they were getting from Jolt, who was treating minor wounds on the other Autobots.

On a nearby workbench lay the armored cover to Bella's chest plates. It had already been repaired, but the hinges and wires connecting it to the rest of her body were torn, and also needed to be fixed.

Everyone kept a wide berth around Ratchet as they wandered through the med bay, looking for treatment or helping treat others, and Chromia, who'd long since been repaired, was keeping an optic on both sparklings, keeping them preoccupied, even if Sunfire seemed able to tell her mother's condition. The poor sparkling had turned into a constantly trembling ball of wails and fear since Bella had been kidnapped.

Even Ratchet's attempts to calm her weren't helping, which only served to bother him more.

"And they only had her for a few hours." Sunstreaker muttered quietly.

Sideswipe nodded solemnly as Ratchet finally pulled back out of her side, before heading to her chest to begin working there. "Yeah, imagine if we weren't able to track Sideways."

"That was a completely lucky shot." The yellow 'Vette shuddered a little, then winced as Jolt puttered around in some wires in one of his arms. "Hey! That hurts!"

"Then hold still and shut up!" Ratchet shot from where he was working.

It seemed those were the magic words. Or maybe the others just didn't want to annoy the medibot even more than usual. The room went silent, and those whose repairs were complete left the med bay, clearing up some room for those left to treat. People kept their comments internal or very quiet as the medics worked, knowing what was really going on.

Standing by the door, Ironhide was far from unaware of Ratchet's curious looks his direction, and only shook his head slightly in response. He was standing there, watching the proceedings with only a strained cable in his leg.

More than aware of Ironhide's watching, Ratchet frowned as he worked, his processor going over the grim expression on 'Hide's facial plates as he gently lay the motionless femme on the berth in front of him. Something had happened, but Ironhide was remaining silent about it all, at least until he was done his work. It both annoyed and worried him, and he turned his attention back to the mess in front of him.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	24. First Real Kiss

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : I was _really_ distracted while writing this, and my muse began to fade at about this point, so sorry if it seems to move a little fast. Well, considering last chapter she was just being rescued from the Decepticons, who hurt her.

* * *

**(A Week Later, Bella's POV)**

While I may have been getting better, physically, I can't really say the same for my mentality.

I was lucky. It was....damn near impossible to tell Ratchet what Sideways had done to me, and he confirmed that the 'brushing' sensations I'd felt were extremely close to a full sparking, which very likely would have ended up with my carrying a new sparkling. I think it was the 'very close' in that statement, that kept me from losing what was left of my self control and sanity.

He was surprisingly gentle about the whole thing, too, which didn't help me. I wanted the grumpy Ratchet, who threatened to throw wrenches or weld afts on an hourly basis. At least then I knew things were ok.

As a Cybertronian, I can admit I gave up a lot, when I transformed. The _need_ to feed left, and I didn't need sleep as much. Even when I did sleep, dreams were rare. Since all this happened, however, there wasn't a time I could peacefully sleep, without awakening sometime through the night, with severe night terrors.

Because of such, Ratchet wanted someone with me at all times, and took Sunfire to stay with him at night for her safety. Either I was to move into someone's quarters, or someone was to spend the night with me, in mine. Can you imagine how quickly Sides and Jazz stopped volunteering, when I awoke screaming, only to see silver mechs leaning over me? Yeah, I broke Jazz's wrist, and ripped a bunch of wires out of Sides'...side.

Needless to say, Ratchet gave me a lecture on the red wires, and how sensitive they were, as soon as he realized what had happened.

And needless to say, Sunstreaker forbade Sideswipe from watching over me again, regardless of my apologies, even when Sides hugged me and told me it was alright.

That was another thing too. Being touched by silver mechs, even when I was wide awake, always made me jump and feel nervous. Any other color and I was pretty much fine, but silver...

A whistle caught my attention as I limped down the hall, still healing from my ordeal. I'd suffered ripped cables in my side and wrist, my chassis cover ripped right off, and some very minor damage to sensitive wires in my chest, from when debris from the ceiling hit me. My leg just had a pulled cable from kicking that Sideways ass so damn hard. Jumping in surprise, I closed my eyes as I turned. _It's just Bumblebee._ I mentally scolded myself, before opening my eyes and looking at the little scout, who approached me slowly. _He won't hurt me._

His look was troubled as he raised his hands slightly, gesturing almost wildly. _**S.O.S. Please, someone help me. It's not healthy-**_ He cut off, gesturing behind him, before almost hesitantly taking my hand and pulling gently.

My wrists had healed by now, with Ratchet's expert medical attention, and although still very sore, my side was doing well, too. It was my armored chest plate that was taking longest to heal. Well, that and the strained cable, but then strains were always a pain. No pun intended.

I found myself following the scout, looking from where his hand held mine, and then realizing how safe I felt with him. I followed him willingly, knowing he'd never harm me and relaxing as I went, thanking God Ratchet knew how to make some pretty decent painkillers for Cybertronians. Not to mention, his expression appeared to be one of worry and amusement all rolled into one, so I was _really_ curious.

"Bee?" Blinking, I found myself being led to the medical bay, and then freezing cold at what I was seeing.

"GAH!" A bunch of rather nasty clicks and whirls sounded, sending a few of the mechs and femmes gathered in the room into hysterics, while others seemed to scold him. "Fragging-Ah! Get. Her. _OUT!_"

I instinctively leaned back a little, with the force of the rather unmechly scream that issued forth as Ratchet...seemed to _dance_ around. His arms were flailing wildly, causing him to hit Jolt, who seemed to be muddling around in Ratchet's armor, in the face, sending the poor bot flying.

"Sor-Yieeeee!" Ratchet hopped, his hands going to his armor and seeming to dig at it, before they switched to a different area. "Su-YA!" He blinked and yelped. "_Sunfire_!" He wiggled slightly, giggled and thrashed some more.

The giggle was what had _me_ busting into giggles. I mean, Ratchet, the usually mechly mech _giggled_ like a school girl, before wriggling in surprisingly flexible ways. In fact, I couldn't help but double over into laughter, as I watched the impromptu dance. It hurt my side. Oh God, it hurt my side, but I couldn't help it. That image was perhaps one of the most unexpected, hilarious things I'd ever seen.

Slowly, the room quietened down, but I barely noticed, until Ratchet's laughter trailed off, and I looked up. Everyone was staring at me, many with looks of relief written across their faces. I hadn't even smiled over the past week, so I suppose I could understand their reactions, but it was a little unnerving being the center of attention.

At least... Until I laid eyes on Ratchet once again.

I found myself gasping for breath as fresh peals of laughter escaped me at the new image. "Oh _Lord_, someone get a picture!" I gasped out, pointing and giggling hysterically. "Oh my _GOD!_" Opening my eyes, I breathed deeply, hearing others laughing and clicks, and giggling again. "What?" I tried to stop laughing, but only ended up with some pretty intense giggle fits at the image before me.

Ratchet was giving me a rather put out glare, but the effect was totally lost by the way he just _stood_ there, with a little silver head poking out of his armor, upside down, just....sitting there, peeking out from under his chassis, antennai perked right up and blue eyes wide. He shot a glower at those making the strange clicking noises, and his eyes seemed to narrow, before closing completely as he sighed and reached down, grasping Sunfire gently and slipping her out of his armor.

"If that wasn't precious, I don't know what is." I giggled, walking forward and reaching for Sunfire.

Ratchet seemed to growl slightly, but from the look in his eyes, he wasn't exactly angry, so much as just embarrassed.

As I took my little sparkling into my arms, it was like all the weight and pain of the last week just fled. The whole world just seemed to fade away but for Ratchet, Sunfire and myself.

And quite literally, too, considering two of the Arcee triplets were dragging Bumblebee out of the room, followed by Chromia with Grayscale and Ironhide. Optimus soon followed suit, shooing both sets of twins with him, and being followed by Jazz and Jolt. Even Mikeala dragged Sam out, but catching my eye, she raised a small digital camera and winked with an evil smirk.

I now had a new purpose in my life.

Make sure that camera survived, no matter what!

Soon enough, it was only the three of us left in the room, and I held Sunfire against me, feeling the warmth of her body soothing me.

"I should have known."

Looking up at Ratchet's tone, I blinked at the look in his eyes, that was almost mock scolding. "Should have known?"

"She was in a mischevious mood today. The moment I felt that, I should have known she had something planned." He narrowed his eyes at her, but only playfully.

_The moment he..._ I blinked and frowned. "What do you mean 'the moment I _felt_ that'?" Tilting my head a little, I felt my frown deepen when his eyes widened and an expression of shock and horror came over his face. "Ratchet?" The air in the room was different. I...didn't know why I didn't feel it before, but something was really different here, between us. Between all of us, but Sunfire and Ratchet especially.

"I... Uh..." He blinked rapidly, before taking a slow step back. "I..."

A cold sense of dread settled in the pit of my stomach. "Ratchet?" I could hear the pain and fear in my voice, even as I mimicked him and took a step back. Something had changed, since my capture, and I was terrified of what it could mean. How did Ratchet suddenly sense Sunfire's feeling? Was he bonded to her like me? When did that happen? "What's going on?"

His head shot up at the sound of my voice, and fear seemed to cross his features. "I bonded with her." He just seemed to..._blurt_ it out. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "I... I didn't mean to. When you went missing, she was so upset, and so was I, but Optimus forbade me to leave. I...just bonded to her, without even realizing it at the time."

"Bonded to her?" Was that all? The relief that soared through me was almost tangible, and my legs felt like rubber under it's power. "Wait, you could bond to her like I did?"

"Yes."

"All this time?"

He nodded quietly. "Yes." Now he looked down and away. "That's partially why I've been so close to her. I could feel the bond since the first week you came to stay here."

_But...that was a while ago._ I frowned once again. "Why wait so long?" When his head shot up, I found myself taking a step forward. Then another. Soon, I was almost pressed up against him, looking up into his blue eyes. "If you felt this all along, why did you wait?"

He sighed again, but this time simply stared back at me. "I was afraid to mention it to you, or simply do it, because...." The words were almost a whisper, and a hard look crossed his eyes, as if by mentioning he was 'afraid', he was leaving himself vulnerable and he didn't like it. "I...worried you might not want me to bond with her. That you might feel I was trying to take her away, or..." His eyes seemed to dim a moment, before brightening. "Compete."

_He didn't tell me...or bond....because he was 'afraid' of...hurting me?_ My eyes scanned his face, I have no idea what I was looking for. I could feel Sunfire wiggling in my arms, probably wanting to be put down, but my eyes locks on his lips.

**Flashback**

I could see the intense but soft gaze as he leaned down, dragging his lip plates over mine and sending more pleasure coursing through me, without even kissing me.

**End Flashback**

Gasping slightly, I shook my head as I was filled with the same sense of shame and desire. While the memory had come from my time with Sideways, it was still firmly Ratchet I was seeing and feeling, and now, more than ever I wanted to know what he tasted and felt like.

"Bella?"

Looking up at Ratchet once again, I felt that same heat as before, but because I knew I wasn't with the Decepticons, I didn't feel the same desperate need to stop myself. I _did_ still have vague thoughts in the back of my mind telling me I should ask, or that he might not want it, but before I knew what I was doing, I was carefully shifting Sunny to the side and stepping forward.

Wrapping a hand around Ratchet's neck, my body was all too aware of the pleasant, comfortable heat his own body was giving off. As I pressed myself against him, I could swear his body got hotter, but ignored it as I leaned in, using that arm around his neck to pull him down to me. I pressed my lips firmly against his own, which was awkward because I didn't have the same flexibility in my lips as I did as a human.

It was still exquisite, though.

Electric jolts ran through my lip plates as I managed to capture his bottom lip between my own, gently sucking on it before running my tongue across it. I _know_ I felt his body get hotter, faster, as he gasped into the kiss. I released his lip, before running my tongue along both his lips plates, almost jumping for joy when his mouth seemed to open to me.

Again, it was awkward. I've kissed as a human, and this was definitely beyond different, but despite it's awkwardness, it was also...powerful? Intimate? Sweet? Perfect? I darted my tongue into his mouth, to press lightly against his own, almost rubbing my body against him as I pressed closer and feeling his arms come up to wrap around my waist, pulling me to him a little.

_Oh my God! I'm kissing Ratchet!_ My mind was doing flip flops as I moved my lip plates against his own, feeling him slowly kissing me back, though he seemed unsure about his actions, like he didn't know what he was doing.

....Like he....didn't know what he was doing...

_Do Autobots even _know_ what kissing is??_

The thought had me pulling back with a gasp, and I stared, wide eyed, into Ratchet's shocked face. I was panting for breath, and I could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly in the same battle, only increasing my desire for him. His body was radiating far more heat than usual and almost seemed to tremble slightly against me.

"What..." He seemed to blink, almost looking dazed. "By Primus, what _was_ that??"

_Well..._ I felt tears come to my eyes. _I guess that answers that._ Letting him go, I stepped back, even as it felt like I was leaving a good portion of my heart with him. "I..." What exactly was I supposed to say to make this all better? 'I'm sorry I forced myself on you'? How about, 'I'm sorry I just stuck my tongue down your throat'? "Ratchet, I..." _Should_ I apologize? He seemed to like it.

But then, how did I know? How was I to know that he'd liked that, and wasn't just totally lost?

He tilted his head, his lip plates still parted slightly as he gazed at me, and still panting slightly. "I do not understand. Did I do something?"

The total innocence in his question was enough to set me off. Turning, I fled the room, feeling the tears spilling over. I ignored his calling of my name, and the little clicks and whistles Sunny made as I dodged mechs and humans alike, making a B-line straight back to my quarters and practically slamming my fist on the lock behind me.

Then, curling up, I cuddled Sunfire to my throat, cooing at her slightly as I tried to figure out what just happened.

* * *

**Note** : *Faces explodes* Ok, so...my first kiss scene with an Autobot. How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? I need to be shot horrible? Let me know!

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	25. Goodbye

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : Description of the chapter... In which, Ratchet opens his mouth (in all the wrong ways) and shoves his foot in it. -.-' Idjit!

**Review Replies...**

**The Jackal** - Thank you. :) LOL. Yeah, Sunfire's been taking lessons from Grayscale, on how to get into the Cybertronians' circuits. Literally. XD

**Munchkin** - Well you're in luck, this chapter deals with Ratchet's thoughts (though I certainly hope they're not as confusing as they seem to me. Yay for distractions, huh? -.-')

* * *

**(Next Day, Normal POV)**

Glaring at the tool covered table in front of him, once again a mess, Ratchet very nearly found himself snarling and actually _considering_ smashing the thing to pieces. It wasn't that the twins saw fit to constantly 'borrow' his tools, leaving the table in a mess as they went, though that was bad enough. No, it was yesterdays....event, that had him gritting his dental plates to keep from growling.

His processor kept replaying the incident with Bella. The act of pressing her lips against his, that felt strangely intimate, for being so alien. He even had to manually override the playback loop, forcing the thought aside in order to concentrate on his work.

And that still didn't work.

Once again he found his hand wandering to his lip plates, feeling the sensitivity in them with his fingers, and his processor running over the very warmth and texture of Bella's lips, as they almost _danced_ over his. Her sweet, metallic taste as she licked at his lips, her metallic tongue sliding into his mouth. His body began to heat familiarly, pleasantly, and he closed his eyes as his spark pulsed longingly in his chest.

Fingers danced down the sensitive wires in his sides, trailing under his chassis armor, and up the seam, over the hatches that kept the protective armor shut over his vulnerable spark. As they reached the spot directly over his spark, he found himself imagining Bella, and gasped as his spark pulsed hard, almost hard enough to cause him to instintively open his armor.

Then he realized what was going on. The fingers dancing over his armor, the dexterous digits bringing him pleasure... They were his own.

He almost ripped his hands away from his body, as he growled. "Fragging pit-spawned glitch!" Once the curse was out, Ratchet glanced around the empty room, trying to figure out if he was cursing Bella for performing the strange act, or himself, for not understanding it. _It upset her._ He frowned, the anger fading, only to be replaced by sorrow. _My naivety hurt her._ And that thought, hurt _him_. _I...enjoyed it._

But regardless...he was still clueless as to what happened.

Well, not exactly. He knew it was an earth custom, knowing as 'kissing' and usually used in the sense of showing affection, he just wasn't sure why _she_ kissed _him_, why it made his heart fluttered frighteningly, or why he'd give anything to feel the sensation again. No, that wasn't right. He had a good idea _why_ he was feeling these things. It was just...difficult to process. The more logical, medibot part of his processor had to wonder, however, if it was a normal reaction, having never 'kissed' or 'been kissed' before.

Humans _did_ seem to do it a lot. Not to mention, he was privy to the knowledge that Bella had 'kissed' a few of the other mechs, and even her human friend, Maurice. The idea caused pangs of hurt to run through his spark, but he pushed it aside.

Honestly, now that he'd thought about it, the urge just wouldn't fade. He wanted to... He wanted to _kiss_ again. He wanted to feel that exquisite feeling once more, but something deep within his spark told him Bella was the key.

Frowning, Ratchet turned and stalked out of the med bay, wandering almost aimlessly around the base and passing many a curious look as he went. He ignored them all as he went, however, his mind focused on the feeling, and wanting to feel it again. Part of his processor believed it was a feeling that happened between all partners. Otherwise, why did humans kiss so many people? A sign of affection?

Did Bella mean it as merely a sign of affection? Did she kiss all mechs and men like _that_? If he were to kiss another femme, would it feel the same way?

His spark pulsed uncomfortably about the idea of kissing another femme. He felt immediately guilty and confused, the idea almost wanting to burn itself away. But then...he simply remembered _Bella_ had kissed others. Surely, he was allowed to test his theory and experiment. After all, everyone knew him well enough to know what he truly felt and thought. They knew it would only _be_ an experiment...

...Right?

Heading through the empty hangar, he crossed out onto the tarmack, watching as Ironhide chased Grayscale around, much to Chromia's delight. He wandered around the buildings, bypassing Bumblebee and the twins as they playfully sparred, and nodding absently to Optimus, who waved at him.

Slowly, the number of people he passed seemed to dwindle, until he'd made his way across the base, to the warehouses and docks, where Flare-up was staring out over the water. It was one of her favorite pass times, being lulled into a sense of peace just by watching the waves caress the shores. He paused a little distance away from the femme, noting when she slowly turned and raised an optic ridge, having obviously sensed him.

_Why does this feel wrong?_ Nothing had even happened yet, and his spark already felt unusually heavy. He recognized the feelings as they passed through him, but it was still such a shock, it refused to be processed. _"Flare-up."_ _Just get it over with. Bella's kissed many others, she'd understand _one_!_ He swallowed heavily, unnecessarily, as he approached the femme.

_"Ratchet. Is all well?"_ Her voice was calm, soothing, but it wasn't _her_ voice he wanted to hear.

Shaking his head, he frowned as he looked up. _"I wish to..."_ He paused, trying to think an appropriate way to ask what he wanted, without offending the femme, or causing his spark anymore undue stress. _"I wish to...try something."_

Flare-up tilted her head slightly, her optics scanning him a moment, before she nodded. She was one of his good patients, always on time for her appointments and always ready and willing to cooperate.

Taking a deep breath, Ratchet leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

It was....alright. He didn't feel the same explosive tingling through his system. Then he realized he wasn't moving. Kissing involved moving his lip plates against hers. Recalling Bella, he tried to mimic her movements, still feeling a lack of thrill from the sensation.

After a long moment, he pulled back with a frown, and noted the confused look he was receiving. _"A kiss."_ He stated quietly. _"The humans call it a kiss."_

Her optics dimmed a long moment, before brightening again. She nodded slowly, still looking confused. _"Often used as an act of affection, or intimacy."_

_Intimacy... Is that why it felt so different with Bella? Because she meant it as a sign of deeper feelings?_ The idea sent a thrill through his spark. He nodded back. _"Bella...'kissed' me yesterday, and it was...incredible. I was merely trying to understand the sensation."_ He frowned, his spark feeling heavier than usual. _"Thank you for your assistance."_ _But it seems I was right... Bella _is_ they key._ With a nod to the femme, Ratchet turned and walked away.

Through the entire exchange, neither of them noticed they had an audience.

**(Bella's POV)**

With a frown, I turned on my side, having changed back to my human form in order to sleep next to Sunfire. This was the best way I could relax, having my baby nearby, without worrying about harming her if I ended up waking from a night terror, once again.

However, sleep had been fitful at best. The events of the day before were fresh on my mind, replaying behind my eyelids every time I closed my eyes. I could _smell_ and _taste_ Ratchet still, stirring relentless desires in my body for more. The feeling of his lip plates against mine were irresistable, almost sending me rushing back to the med bay for more.

Then I froze, remembering his sheer confusion.

Undoubtedly he'd figured it out by now, what I'd done. What it was I was doing. Now the only question was...did he hate me, or like it?

And _that_, my dear folks, was what was keeping me up. Not so much the fear he might not have liked it, but the overwhelming anxiety and hope that he might _have_ enjoyed it, and _might_ return my feelings. Basically, I made the first move, now the ball was in his court.

But did he know that?

Something told me I should at least clarify. I owed him that much, even if I was terrified of his rejection. I could almost see the spite in his eyes as he tells me he wants nothing to do with me, just sheer panic that he might hate me, but I _owed_ him an explanation. The truth.

With a sigh, I transformed, heaved myself off my berth, and gently gathered Sunfire into my arms. It was still early, so she was deep asleep, but I carried her gently to the floor, where I put her down so I could safely transform once again. Then I picked her back up while in my human form, walking out the smaller door to my quarters and heading to the med bay.

The trek was remarkly slow and not at all surprisingly quiet. Once I made it to the med bay, I was surprised to find him not there. The med bay was basically like his second home, from what I'd learned.

Immediately, I began to worry. What if he'd taken off somewhere because of me?

Shaking my head, I pushed the thought aside wandered off, asking many humans I came across if they'd seen the medibot. A few pointed me outside, and I trudged on, getting no answers from Ironhide, who was thoroughly absorbed in playing with his new 'son', and Chromia almost sheepishly admitted that she'd been too busy paying attention to them to notice.

I then spotted Optimus, whom I knew would make an excellent lookout point. I was tall in my form, but he was tallest, so if he'd allow it, I could look for Ratchet from his shoulder. Then I found out he'd actually _seen_ my medibot heading towards the docks.

I blinked and froze as I was about to walk away. _'My' medibot?_ Shaking my head, I offered a smile to Optimus as I went on. Admittedly the thought was nice. The idea that Ratchet could be mine, but there was still a nagging insecurity inside me, even as I approached the docks.

A flash of yellow had my heart pulsing heavily and I looked up.

Then, I almost wished I hadn't.

I felt my eyes widen, tears pooling, and heart figuritively shattering all in one. I didn't really realize it at the time, but I think I moved, too, even though as much as I wanted to turn and run, my eyes seemed glued to the scene in front of me.

Flare-up was standing with her back to the shore, her eyes wide in surprise and confusion. Ratchet had his side to me, even though his head was bent down and...his lips were pressed to hers. I watched as he just seemed to sit there, his eyes closed, before watching as he actually _kissed_ her.

A _really_ tiny piece of my mind was screaming I didn't know the whole story, but I more or less tossed it to the sharks as I turned and stalked off. I struggled to block the searing agony rippling up my body, to keep Sunfire from wakening.

_He kissed her._ I felt the hot trail of a tear coursing down my cheek, but couldn't be bothered to wipe it away. _He _kissed_ her._

Blinking, I looked up, feeling cold and numb. I realized I was back in the hangar, if the still form of Jazz was anything to go by. Blinking tears out of my vision, I walked over, thankful he was in his Solstice form and knowing he was a late sleeper. Leaning in the open window, I gently lay Sunny down, before running a finger over her antennai and watching her curl against the leather seats.

Then I turned, running out onto the tarmack and across the base. In fact, I ran as hard and far as I could, as fast as I could, as far into the woods as I could get. I felt the agony of separating from Sunny, leaving her there...leaving her _behind_, but I was terrified bringing her with me would only hurt her. I ran and I ran, until I was exiting the base, in amongst the trees.

But that still wasn't far enough.

_He kissed her. So...he doesn't want me._ The thought seemed idiotic and logical all in one, and I couldn't help but shake my head, as I bit my lips to keep a scream in, my heart pulsing agonizingly hard. _He doesn't...want me?_ Images of my time with Sideways crossed my mind, and I wondered if that was the key. Shame coursed through me once again, and I shuddered, cursing the fact that I hadn't been able to fight him off better.

Forcing myself to focus, I watched as trees passed by, before I found myself standing shakily on a deserted beach. Again, I had to bite my lip, the urge to scream growing ever stronger. This time I tasted energon.

_I can't stay._ My mind ran to Sunfire, but I knew with our bond she'd be in constant agony if she stayed with me. Space..._seemed_ to help, at least a little, and I could only hope that Ratchet would at least love _her_. If he was there, she could get over me...right? Then I thought about Maurice, who'd probably take it as a personal affront if I took off, after the trust he put in them, just to be with me.

But no... Now he had friends. He had people who loved him as much as I did, and people he cared about. He had easy access to Rika from here, too.

I had to go. Alone. There was just no other way.

Looking back, I felt more hot tears coursing down my cheeks, as what was left of my artificial heart broke, knowing I might very well never see them again. I also vaguely thought about the fact that Ratchet had expressly forbidden Ironhide from finishing my training, until I was fully healed, so I was going out into the world, basically defenceless.

_What does it matter?_ I swallowed heavily as the pain seemed to ebb. As it came, it hurt more than anything else I'd ever felt. When it was gone, I felt cold, empty and numb. _He doesn't want me. I love him and he doesn't want me._

I blinked.

_Love...? Yes..._ I sobbed as I transformed, taking to the air and flying out over the ocean. _Yes. I love him. But...he doesn't want me._ As I flew away, I bid goodbye to my heart and soul.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	26. Run?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Review Replies**...

**Munchkin** - *Eats sandwich while reading review* Touching himself...? *Realizes, and starts choking on her laughter (and her sandwich)* Oh Lord! I totally forgot! ROFLMFAO!

**Tenji** - You're telling me. -.-' *Huggles poor Sunny*

**Note** : Ok, so I was discussing car makes and models with my grandfather when it actually hit me the other day, Sunfire is a Pontiac model. -.-' And here I thought it was more an original name. Well damn! I don't own 'Sunfire' then, either, it seems. XD

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Why is she _screaming_?!" Jazz yelled, placing his hands over his ringing audio processors as he took in Optimus struggling to hold on to the writhing sparkling. "Primus, make her _stop_!"

"_What_??" Ironhide leaned in to the saboteur, his optics worried and smug at the same time as he cupped his audio processor. "I can't hear you! I muted my audio processors like any _smart_ bot!"

Chromia walked up behind her clueless mate, and then kicked him squarely in the aft, watching as he stumbled forward and then shooting him a smug yet angry look when he spun at her, cannons flaring to life, before dying out again. _**'So much for being a 'smart' bot.'**_ She snapped, cradling Grayscale against her as he writhed, almost looked like he was trying to reach out to the little femme sparkling. _"It's ok sweetspark. We'll find out what's wrong."_

Optimus had to shift his hold once again when Sunfire wriggled, screaming at the top of her ability, and energon tears ghosting down her cheeks, her body trembling violently. His own spark was incredibly heavy. The last time she'd reacted like this-

"Bella! Sunfire!"

Ratchet raced into the room, his circular saw buzzing wildly and his optics a deep crimson as he growled and looked around, clearly looking for the threat. When he only saw allies, he slowly retracted the saw, and quickly stalked forward, gathering the sparkling into his arms, his spark pulsing impossibly fast as he looked around. "What the frag's going on?!"

No one, not even the twins, saw fit to comment on his entrance. There would be time for that later, but for now everyone knew something was horribly wrong, and all their attention was fixed on the screaming sparkling who cuddled against the medic's chest, crying.

"Frag!"

Everyone jumped as Sunfire cried out the new word, half the Autobots torn between scolding her for saying it, and the other half amazed as it was the newest word she'd said. It was Ratchet who growled.

_"Mommy!"_ Sunfire clutched at Ratchet's chest, looking around, and Ratchet very nearly felt his legs give out at the sheer magnitude of the agony radiating from the sparkling. _"Moooommmmmmyyyy!!"_ She wailed loudly, sobbing as she curled further into Ratchet's chest, pain and abandonment, and betrayal and sorrow all welling up within her.

Ratchet tried to breathe, but it felt like his chest was constricted. Something was very, _very_ wrong. Even more so than when Bella had been captured. It was pain and fear, which was to be expected, but _what_ could _possibly_ be the cause of his little one's pain _this_ time? Where was the betrayal and abandonment coming from? He knew enough about Bella to know Sunfire was her world.

"Where's Bella?"

The question was whispered softly, but almost seemed to boom within the nearly silent hangar.

"Ow!" Chromia yelped from her place next to Ratchet, one of her hands pulling away from Grayscale, who made quick work.

Even as she reached out to grab him again, he hopped out of her grasp. Ironhide reached out to catch him, but he swung from the mech's thumb and slipped between his fingers faster than they could close around him, using the hand to propel himself forward, until he was crawling across Ratchet's arm and gathering Sunfire into his arms. Many of the Cybertronians were touched by the display, as he held her, but Ratchet's optics flashed red as he looked around.

"_Where's_ Bella?!"

Everyone began looking around, exchanging looks with the others, and really taking in that the femme wasn't there.

"She was looking for you, earlier." Chromia crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into Ironhide as an icy shiver of dread ran through her. "I told her I hadn't seen you."

"But I had." Optimus was frowning now. "I directed her to the docks, where I'd seen you head."

Flare-up frowned deeply, before sending her sisters a look. Arcee froze immediately, her optics going wide, and Chromia was close behind her, both spinning to their third sibling.

_"WHAT?!?"_

The loud duo of voices was enough to startle the rest of the mechs, who all looked between them in shock and fear. Even Ratchet was looking between them, not liking the red flecks appearing in Chromia's optics as she gazed at him in disgust, or how Arcee look horrified. Then Flare turned his way, and he could swear his spark very nearly shattered.

"She must have seen the kiss." This was stated in English, as her optics darted to the humans gathered around their feet.

"Wait, you two _kissed_??" Mikeala's eyes went wide as she gestured between Ratchet and Flare, she was sitting in one of Bee's palms, Sam in the other.

_**Uh-oh spagettio!**_ Bee's eyes filled with horror, then narrowed darkly, he stalked forward, dumping Sam on his wrist with Mikeala, before reaching out and slapping Ratchet hard. _**You're a bad, bad man! Meanie! **_

"How could you?!" Mikeala was up, absently giving Sam a hand, even as she glared at the confused medibot.

"I don't understand." He frowned, trying not to show he was actually startled and nervous about the anger in all their gazes. "Bella kissed me earlier, and I was just trying to understand the sensation."

_So he went and kissed another femme?_

"Wait..." Maurice stared, dumbfounded at the mech. "Bella _kissed_ you, and then you went out and _kissed_ another wom-uh, femme?" He asked, unconsciously asking the very same question that flashed through Mikeala's mind. "Oh mannn!" He groaned loudly, even as Jazz carefully picked him up. "You are one _stupid_ bot." Shaking his head, he sat down in Jazz's claw, repeatedly muttering to himself and shaking his head over and over in disbelief.

"Bella really was right. No matter the species, all men are babies. Stupid, moronic, stubborn glitch-headed-" Shaking her head, she sighed, taking in his words and ignoring the rather intimidating chorus of dark glares she was receiving from the Autobot and human mechs. "So...you don't...have feelings for Flare-up?" Slowly, Mikeala's voice seemed to lower, as if the thought was mollifying her. Slightly.

"And I thought Bella had _good_ taste in men." Maurice was muttering under his breath.

The afore mentioned bots exchanged a look, before taking a step away from each other. Ratchet shot Mikeala a horrified look. "Where would you get such a glitched thought?!"

"Uh, you _kissed_ another femme?" Maurice helpfully put in, looking like Ratchet had just asked what color the sky was.

"You're the freaking glitch, moron!" She suddenly yelled, looking around and then grimacing before grabbing her cell phone and whipping it at him, having a serious lack of other things to throw. For a long moment, it almost looked like she was contemplating removing her shoes and throwing _those_ at him, too, but then she sighed angrily. "She was _born_ human, or did your problematic processor forget such a thing?! She _thinks_ like a human, stupid!"

"Stupid!" Sunfire yelled, her emotions spinning as she rocked in Grayscale's hold. "Stupid frag!"

Everyone blinked, and a few of the mechs not involving themselves in this verbal battle even chuckled at the sparkling, even as Ratchet shot her a dirty look and told her in Cybertronian to watch her language.

_**'Ya stupid idjit!'**_

"Oh! I know that line and voice! That's Bobby Singer from Supernatural!" One curly haired soldier cried, from their feet, excited, before backing up as they all shot her looks. "Right. Uh, back on topic."

Then, Mikeala smirked evilly. "Stupid frag." She ignored the look she got. "That suits you perfectly, Ratchet." Stepping forward, she tilted her head. "I think _we_ need to have a talk."

_Primus, save my spark!_ Ratchet barely managed to keep from rolling his optics as Bumblebee deposited the little spitfire on his shoulder armor, and Chromia nodded at him, letting him know it was ok to take Grayscale with him. Even as he turned and made his way to the med bay, he couldn't help shuddering as a ripple of agony shot through his body.

Where _was_ Bella??

**(That Night, Bella's POV)**

The ever present forms of the silver and yellow Corvettes pulled into the parking lot, just as I'd expected. I watched as the human forms seemed to flash into being beside their respective vehicles, before looking around warily. Perhaps unexpectedly, they didn't enter the bar right away.

As the Topkick and bike pulled in as well, I pursed my lips, wondering how Sunfire was doing and Grayscale. My heart pulsed in longing, feeling the diluted feelings from her, and hating that I was causing her that, but also knowing if she travelled with me, the pain would be ten times worse. The familiar face of the yellow medibot crossed my mind, but I stubbornly tried to ignore the agony it caused within me.

Spotting a familiar yellow Camaro pulling in, I felt fresh tears come to my eyes, and wondered just how I still had tears to cry, after all of today. I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall as I called upon something Ratchet _had_ seen fit to teach me while I was recovering.

Masking my energy signal, I watched as human-form Bee appeared and seemed to look around almost hopefully, before sagging in on himself. I watched the twins walk over, Sides wrapping him in a hug and Sunny saying something to him quietly as the three stood there.

Then, surprise, surprise.

A yellow search and rescue Hummer H2 pulled in.

_I thought this wasn't his sort of place._ He'd clearly avoided it after I'd joined them on the base. Frowning, I tilted my head and watched them closely, from the safe confines of a dark alleyway across the larger parking lot. I was half hidden behind a dumpster, wearing a black leather corset top, black leather pants, and black arm warmers that ended up near my under arms.

Ratchet materialized, looking even better than I imagined, except for the agonized expression on his face. He seemed to look around as well, and I had to duck behind the dumpster before his eyes got to the alley, and well, me. _Where's Sunfire?_ Peeking out once again, I saw that they'd all gathered, glancing towards the entrance before back to each other, talking far too quietly for me to hear.

_They're probably expecting me in there._ I shook my head. _After running into you guys there, repeatedly, and Decepticon attacks, you think I haven't learned my lesson?_ My eyes narrowed, lingering on how small Bee seemed next to the others, and how he glared at Ratchet, who _actually_ leaned away, as if nervous. _What's with them?_

"Bella?" Ratchet's voice seemed to crack.

I swallowed hard, leaning fully against the dumpster and closing my eyes as longing and rippling pain shot through me. I had to literally clench my hands into fists, and brace myself against the dumpster, to keep from running to him.

"Bella!" That time it was Chromia, almost sounding desperate.

What? They didn't think I was captured, I hoped. I frowned, wondering if...that _was_ what they were thinking, and feeling immediately guilty for causing such pain. Then I paused. _I was on the base. No Decepticon could have gotten to me, without them knowing._ I shook my head, backing up a step.

Sunstreaker's eyes were narrowed as he glanced towards the alley, and I double checked to make sure my signal was masked, even as I pressed harder against the wall. "Isabella Cameron!" He called, a smirk on his features, and a challenge in his voice.

I stopped breathing and grit my teeth together, feeling the anger rising within me. _That's what he wants. That's what he wants._ I chanted mentally to myself. As he turned away I grabbed a rock from the ground and whipped it at his head, before turning and running as fast as my legs would carry me. I listened to the yelp and growl, even as I disappeared around the corner and smirked to myself, feeling the faint vibration of satisfaction run through me. _That'll teach you, _Sunflower_!_

Almost immediately, I heard a squeal of tires, and a glance over my shoulder had me cursing.

"Damn it!" _I should have expected as much._ Honestly. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid. They weren't _that_ dumb, after all. Glancing around, I picked up another alley and darted down it, hopping onto the fence and climbing over it, even as my follower slammed on the brakes, the engine growling almost angrily, and squealed backwards out of the alley.

_Undoubtedly, he's called the others, too._ I thought darkly, dropping down to the other side and sprinting into the street. My heart pulsed angrily, both in pain and adrenaline, even as I made sure the coast was clear and transformed, taking to the air, even as my 'follower' raced down the street. I just managed to fly high enough to avoid his arms, as he performed a shockingly fast transformation. Luckily he was so short.

Not that I'd ever say that to his face, unless he pissed me off.

"Hey!"

_Nuh-uh. I don't think so._ The smug feeling was the only good feeling to run through me as I hovered there, my spark longing to dive into his arms and just cry, even as I felt the same longing to run as fast and far as I could.

"Bella!!!"

The distant voice, _his_ voice, knocked me out of my thoughts, and I turned.

"Wait! 'ear us out! Awww, c'mon, lil lady!" Jazz flailed his arms, jumping up and down. We both knew he could use his magnetic ability on me, pulling me off balance, but we both _also_ knew that would probably hurt me, which was apparently the last thing he wanted. "Please! Wha' 'bout Sunny?!"

I felt my body sway as my spark screamed in longing, my mind flashing me images of all the most beautiful things I'd seen with her. Shaking myself free of the pain, I gasped as I felt a hand wrap around one of the leg rungs on my helicopter body.

"He doesn't care for her, you know." Optimus' voice was quiet, like a conspiratal whisper. It was unexpected from the larger bot, but as he laid his eyes on me, I felt even more tears building up. "He was 'curious'." He seemed to fiddle around, before sticking a cord from his wrist into a port half hidden on the underside of my nose.

_Hey!_ I wanted to yell at him, indignant, angry and embarrassed, for acting without my permission and doing whatever the hell he was doing, but then images began flying across my vision. I watched as the others noticed I was missing, my spark trembled painfully at seeing Sunfire screaming the way she was. I watched Ratchet's face fill with horror as Mikeala took him aside and filled him in on human emotions, such as jealousy, rejection and insecurity.

Then I watched as he just...sat down.

It almost looked like _I'd_ rejected _him_ the expression of utter agony, as he cradled two sparklings in his arms, almost absently.

"He cares for you a great deal." The voice seemed to echo through my mind, yet it wasn't my own. "He didn't realize what kissing Flare-up would do to you."

I heard the explanation, feeling angry and jealous, but also happy I just misunderstood. I watched as Bumblebee smacked Ratchet, torn between scolding him for showing such violence around my sparkling and cheering him on. I watched as Mikeala told Ratchet off, insulting him and glaring at him as she explained _why_ he was such an idiot.

Slowly the images began to fade, and I blinked, realizing that Jazz had backed off, and Ratchet was standing in front of me. I could still feel that..._thing_ in my port, and I shot Optimus a warning look. "Mind removing your..." What the hell was it called, anyways? "Uh, tool from my, uh, port?" I _really_ needed to learn the terms for these things.

Then I blinked a moment, and took in what I'd just said, and very nearly fell over sideways. Cooling jets switched on in my body as mortification swept through me, and I glanced at Optimus and Ratchet, who both appeared to have missed that slip, thankfully.

Once he was done removing his...cable he let me go, and I sighed, before transforming. I landed in front of them, my eyes glued to the pavement as I took in just what was going on. What I _didn't_ get, however, was even if Ratchet _didn't_ care for Flare-up like that, why were they trying so hard to keep me around? It didn't necessarily mean-

I was shaken out of my pondering when I felt warm fingers tracing my chin, almost soothingly. My heart jumped nervously, until I made out the yellow armor on the wrist. Relaxing, I allowed him to pull my face up, closing my eyes because I didn't want Ratchet to see my shame.

I'd over reacted and hurt people in the process.

Especially my baby girl, who I left behind, to spare her my pain. Apparently, leaving her was only worse. _I'm so sorry, baby._ I sent all the love and regret down our bond that I could muster, following it with sheer adoration, and felt the faint response, her pain subsiding a little. _I'll never leave you again. Just let me get back to you, and I promise I'll never leave you again._

There was a sigh, a rather irritated sigh. The fingers on my chin gripped more firmly and I opened my eyes, spotting Ratchet staring at me sternly. "Why didn't you just _ask _me?" He somehow managed to ground out, without shouting or managing to sound accusing.

"I..."

"You actually thought that I _liked_ her? From the kiss?"

I winced again, mentally cursing it as I closed my eyes and felt a tear slip down my face. "_I_ like you. _I_ showed it in a kiss. Why is it so hard to believe I thought you liked her? I saw you _kissing_ her. I was _born_ human, remember."

It was silent for a long moment, and I didn't dare open my eyes. I was quite honestly afraid of what I'd see if I did.

Then, I found myself jolting, my eyes shooting wide open, as I felt lips being pressed firmly to my own. I watched as Ratchet slowly pulled away, his gaze softer. "Bella, I was....confused by the feelings within me. I knew of _my_ feelings for _you_, but the sensations of the 'kiss' startled and confused me. I only went to her to see if it was a physical reaction to the stimuli in general or if it was...deeper. Emotional. Just...something you and you alone could ignite within me."

Swallowing heavily, my heart pulsed rapidly as I gazed into his eyes. "And...?"

With a smile, I felt Ratchet move closer until he was pressed against me. I felt the heat of his body, battling the cool of the night, and then that all fled as he pressed his lips against mine in a chaste kiss. "It's you."

* * *

Hope you like it, and no this isn't the end, but things get a little steamier soon, so **WARNING**! Some borderline 'M' rated graphics coming up soon. XD

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	27. Together At Last

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : Warning! There's some rather...._heated_ content in this chapter. -.-' *Blushes*

**Review Replies...**

**The Jackal** - I sneak hug. *Glomps Sunstreaker from behind, then runs for her life* XD lol!

* * *

**Dream**

Cold hands dug at my body, and I gasped as I tried to pull away from them. Silver-armored fingers pulled at my armor, digging into the seams and grasping at whatever wires they could find, causing both pleasure and pain to soar through me, even as I struggled to pull away.

"Help me!"

I gasped as large hands grasped my wrists, pinning them over my head. Crimson eyes stared out of the darkness, and cruel laughter seemed to echo all around me. I pulled and pushed, trying to get away.

"Let me _go_!"

The laughter seemed to grow in volume, even as the familiar form of Sideways shifted out of the darkness. He grasped my wrists tightly, but I paid no heed, my eyes staring in horror at his chest, where the gaping hole still remained. His heart wasn't warm or pulsing, but cold and...if possible, almost seemed to _glow_ black.

"He won't want you, you know." The laughter never faded, even as the voice itself, cold as the empty, black void, seemed to ooze through the air quietly. "You're tainted. _I've_ had you. I've _tasted_ you." His tongue darted out to lick at his lips in a menacing fashion, as his eyes trailed down my body and back up. "You're used."

"No." The whimper escaped before I could slam my lips together to keep it in, and I fought even harder at the cold chuckle that sounded in response. "Please..." _What am I doing? He's not gonna care of I beg!_ "Let me _go_!!" I lashed out, kicking him hard, but it didn't seem to do anything to him.

I heard distant little clicks and whistles, and felt something on my head.

"Let go of my you dead glitch!" I pulled and fought, hissing as he licked his lips again, leaning closer. "No!"

**End Dream**

Shooting into a sitting position, I heard the tiny sparkling equivalent of a shout. I found myself spinning around, and grabbing for Sunfire, holding her close as my heart pulsed erratically, and my eyes darted around every corner of the room, taking in every shadow suspiciously. Very slowly, I made my way out of my room, knowing trying to sleep here would be a waste of time. As I went, my eyes scanned every movement, causing me to pause when any of the night shift passed by, or jump when a vehicle started out in the hangar.

Then I realized...it was all a dream.

Sideways was dead, and the dead didn't come back to life. That just didn't happen.

"Yo!"

With a startled screech, I spun and gasped at Jazz, who stood behind me. Jazz, who'd been _dead_ a few years earler, for _years_ and then _brought back_ with the power of the matrix.

"Uh-"

_So much for that thought._

Turning, I ran off down the hall, barely dodging late night humans, and skidding around corners. In my arms, Sunfire sent me mixed fear and entertainment as she held onto my arms for dear life. Finally, I found myself sliding into the med room, and stopping cold _just_ short of falling over onto Jolt, who was recharging on the main berth.

Blinking a moment, I turned and left the room, heading down more corridors and halls, but at a slower pace. As I relaxed, I could feel Sunny doing so too, and I sighed a little, still completely shocked and amazed that she _still_ loved me, despite all the pain I'd caused her. She still loved and trusted me.

Smiling a hint, even though I still felt uncomfortable because of the dream, I sent all the love I could down the link, and felt her practically melt with a happy purr at the sensation. "My little Sunfire." I murmured, kissing the top of her head. How could I ever have thought of leaving her behind? I might have been protecting her, but...she was my world.

As I passed by one door, I paused. This was Chromia and Ironhide's room, where Grayscale had been staying. Turning, I swiped my hand over the chime, wincing when I realized belatedly that it'd probably wake the sparkling too.

After a moment, I heard the muted thuds of footsteps heading my way, and the door opened up. Ironhide stood there, glaring darkly, and I stepped back, cupping Sunfire protectively against me.

"Well?" His tone was low but dark.

Swallowing heavily, I blinked and looked down at Sunfire. "I...just.... I need a favor?" I almost hated how weak my voice came out, but even though I trusted and liked Ironhide, his gruff nature still frightened me at times. "Sunfire... I mean, I... I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight. I was...wondering if Sunfire could stay with you?"

When I looked up again, the look was still dark, but more thoughtful. Slowly, Ironhide nodded and reached his hands out for Sunfire.

I looked down at my little one. "Mommy's... Mommy needs to get some exercise." I really had no idea _what_ I was going to do, but I wanted my little one to have a good rest even if I didn't. "You're going to stay here with Grayscale, and Aunt Chromia and Uncle Ironhide." When I looked up again, I had to bite my lip at the look of utter confusion on the black mech's face, even as I carefully handed Sunfire over.

She was still nervous about being away from me, but I sent her reassurance over the bond, and she relaxed into Ironhide's hold.

"Don't go running off again, or I'm going to weld your sparkling to your chassis." He growled.

I nodded, knowing full well he had a right to be displeased. "Thank you." It was almost a whisper as I turned and crept down the hall, hearing the door shut behind me a moment later.

I wandered around aimlessly, a feeling of nagging fear lingering over me. The halls were dark, with sparse lighting, and I had to pause at one point, closing my eyes and assuring myself I was safe, on the Autobot base. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself standing in front of the door to Ratchet's room.

_Ratchet's a heavy sleeper. The chime probably won't wake him._ I bit my tongue as my fingers hesitated milimeters from the sensor. _He did give me the lock code, in case I ever needed him for anything._

While we hadn't talked too much on what was going on, Ratchet had made it clear he desired me, and me alone, and I did the same for him. I knew sparkmating was a possibility, and Ratchet gave me the code to his room in case I needed to leave Sunfire with him again for any reason, or if I needed him... I definitely needed him now.

Punching in the code, I stepped in as the door swished open and then shut behind me. I walked through the office, where Ratchet did all of his paperwork, and into the ajoining sleeping quarters.

There he was, looking completely peaceful. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling in slow, even breaths, and his hands folded over his chest. Stepping forward, I traced my fingers lightly over his hands, and wrists, remembering the anatomy lesson Ratchet had given me, on many sensitive points on a mech that could cause pain or pleasure, depending on how they were triggered.

In other words, feeling his body grow slightly warmer under my ministrations, I smiled. I trailed my finger up over that sensitive wire, almost tickling it a times, and rubbing against it firmly at others. Then I moved my hand to his chest, tracing the ridge around the headlights, trailing my fingers upwards to his throat, and then up over his lips.

Other than his body heating, Ratchet made no show of response.

I expected this, and smiled even wider when I noticed that if I was careful, there was just enough room to lay next to him. I lifted his hand over his head as I carefully climbed onto the recharge berth, pressing myself against his side and wiggling as I tried to get comfortable. I pressed my body firmly against him, sliding my hips up against his, and one leg over and in between his. I felt his body shiver the slightest bit, and warm even more.

Then I lay his hand back down over me, even as I brushed my chest against his, laying my head on his shoulder.

For a while, I just lay there. His body was a lot warmer, but as I stilled, it slowed cooled to it's natural temperature. I tried to sleep, but I was too wound. Instead, I found my eyes focused on a larger red cable peeking out of his armor. I bit my tongue, my fingers clenching against the ridges of his armor as I eyed it.

_Leadeth me not into temptation... I can find it myself._

Trailing my fingers down to the cable, I grasped it slightly in my fingers and stroked it. Immediately, Ratchet's body began to heat. I knew it was more intense, because this cable led into his spark chamber. It was, what I called, a 'pleasure cable', but one of the most sensitive ones on his body. Stroking the cable steadily, I felt it as Ratchet's body stiffened and got hotter, and hotter. His chest began to rise and fall more rapidly with his increased breathing, and soon his body was almost burning hot to the touch.

I leaned up, bending down and trailing my tongue over the cord, licking at it before suckling a little.

Then, a loud gasp echoed through the room as his body jerked, and I suddenly found myself airborn. Before I even had time to gasp or scream, I was pressed firmly against a flat surface, a burning hot, trembling body poised over me, and a hot, strong arm wrapped around my waist. I probably would have been frightened if it wasn't for the familiar face over me.

Extremely bright blue eyes gazed down at me, but my attention was split, considering I could see a faint blue glow appearing at the edges of his armor. Entranced, I reached out, tracing it with my fingers, rubbing when I felt the catches to his chest armor, and then pausing when I heard a low, deep moan.

"Bella..."

Looking up, I blinked at the utterly heated look Ratchet was giving me, and licked my lips. It seemed that was probably the worst, or best depending on your point of view, thing I could have done.

Next thing I know, I had lips pressed firmly against my own. Fingers pressed against my side and chest, even as a heavy body lay on top of me, hot. So hot. I could feel every ridge of his armor pressing into me as he kissed me. It was far too easy, but he popped the catches on my armor, slipping his nimble fingers in between and grasping a cable.

The pleasure was so blinding, I tore myself away from the kiss to gasp, my heart feeling for all the world like it was very literally about to pulse right out of my chest, if I wasn't careful. "Ratchet!"

"What-" He gasped loudly, arching into me, and my eyes locked on his chest plates, that seemed to be opening on their own accord. "What brought this on?"

I closed my eyes, grasping at one of his hands and linking our fingers. "I...needed to see you. I-" Another gasp, turning into a deep moan. "I had a bad dream."

He paused, and it tore at me, just how close he was, but he wasn't moving. He seemed to blink, confused. "A _bad_ dream brought _this _on?" He was breathing heavily, trembling violently above me as his arms flexed, keeping a portion of his weight off me. He chuckled slightly. "You should have bad dreams more often."

My pleasure was quickly beginning to fade, as I was forced to recall the dream that sent me running here. "Sideways. He came back. Said you wouldn't want me because... Because I'm tainted. Because he had me first."

"But he didn't." Ratchet was frowning, even as he shook his head. "It was close, but you are still innocent in our ways."

I bit my tongue, before shivering slightly. "Still... He just kept laughing, grabbing at me and telling me you'd never want me."

"Bella..." I felt Ratchet relax a little more weight over me, his body still overheated. "Does this _feel_ like I don't want you?"

I looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "You can't help how your body reacts."

"Hm... You're right." The tone he said it in stated he was clearly begrudging me the answer. "So then I will simply say it. I love you."

When I looked up, startled at his words, I gasped, even more startled to feel his lips pressed against my own. When he pulled back, I could see the depth of his emotions, and tilted my head slightly, feeling the catches in my armor, which had closed during our conversation, slip open of their own accord. "I love you too. Will you...be my sparkmate?"

And yes, I knew what I was asking. I knew a sparkmate was forever. It was like a soulmate, but _so_ much more powerful. Honestly, if this was what Chromia felt for Ironhide, I really wasn't surprised she put up with the lugnut.

His eyes widened momentarily, scanning me as if looking for something. Slowly, though, they softened, and he leaned down, capturing my lips for a warm, deep kiss. I couldn't get over how, despite still being awkward, kissing almost seemed second nature.

I felt his chest armor slide out of the way completely, and my own following suit. As he pressed down onto me, and the first waves of ecstacy hit me, all thought fled from my mind.

* * *

**Note** : I do not own the 'temptation' line. I just remember reading it...somewhere.

*Wipes forehead* Wow, that was...unexpected. XD

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	28. Some Time Later

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : Starts off pretty warm, grows steamy, then it leaves you in the cold. XD ROFLMAO! Anywho, I suck at time jumps, but spending several chapters talking about the weather and the Autobots getting nookie hardly seemed like something readers would want to read, so I just jumped ahead. XD Enjoy!

**Review Replies...**

**Munchkin** - Why is it I never think of these things until someone mentions them? Wow, Ratchet got molested in his sleep. You know, I don't think he's complaining. XD

* * *

**(A Month Later)**

"Really?!" I jumped a little, knowing my eyes were wide and that I sounded like a kid in a candy store, but seriously... Could you blame me? "When? Where? _Who_??" This was such a big deal for them, I couldn't help but be excited.

Ratchet frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, regarding me almost suspiciously. His outward expression was stern, but his end of our link -which he'd taken a few hours to explain to me when I woke up the morning after we bonded- was suspiciously empty, telling me he was blocking it. I knew that meant only one thing. He wasn't mad. Not really. He was amused, just trying not to show it. "I thought you weren't feeling well." He muttered, his eyes slowly narrowing.

Pausing a moment, I blinked, confused. Then I grinned. "Oh, _that_! I'm fine." Slowly stalking forward, I rested my hands on his chest, feeling his spark almost fluttering against my touch, and then feeling his immediate response over our new bond, as I trailed my hands up over the sensitive wires, to his neck. "I was just pretending. I thought we could play doctor." I smirked at him. "Google that, hon."

He paused, his frown deepening as his eyes dimmed. "I hardly see what a childish game has to do with things."

I couldn't help but giggle as I trailed my hands back down over the same sensitive wires. "Not the childish version. Look for the adult version." I played with the cable, feeling his desire mounting incredibly quickly, even as I smirked before leaning in, running my tongue over the wire. I felt him gasp and shiver, and allowed him to feel the satisfaction and smugness that came over me.

_Thank God, or Primus, or whoever, that Grayscale and Sunfire are practically inseperable these days!_ That gave Ratchet and I more than enough time to consumate our new relationship. Repeatedly.

"Oh, _ohh_! Primus, Bella." Ratchet growled lowly, his strong arms wrapping around me and pulling me to him. He tried to tilt my head back for a kiss, but I gently grabbed that wire between my teeth, hearing him hiss, and suckled on it. _Hard_. "_PRIMUS!"_ He practically convulsed against me, crying out in pleasure, and my own vision very nearly went black as electrical backlash hit me, causing us both to stagger. I reached forward for the catches on his armor, when his hand stopped me.

"We...don't have time..." Ratchet was panting, his body shaking so wildly, I was certain he was going to fall over. "They're due to arrive within two earth hours, and the ride to the landing point will take at least an hour and a half."

I grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Not up for a quickie?" He gave me a confused look and I laughed, leaning forward and suckling at that wire, wriggling my fingers in under his armor and tickling at all the sensitive machinery I could reach, until his armor slid back, revealing his spark. "A quickie, Ratchet. That more or less translates into me making you overload faster than you ever have before." I bit my lip as he groaned at my words, shivering in response to the stimuli.

I trailed my fingertips over the red wire imbedded in the spark chamber wall, watching as his spark literally seemed to _jump_ at the sensation. I watched little jolts of white-blue electricity ran over his spark, before the little bolts reached out, almost caressing his chamber walls.

Gasps and groans seemed to echo around the empty med bay as Ratchet leaned his head back, backing up and bracing himself against the medical berth behind him. I'd long since had the chance to adjust to our new bond, but it was still such a thrill, knowing exactly what kind of pleasure I was causing him, and that only _I_ could cause that pleasure. He splayed himself out, his legs spread a little wider than usual to help him keep his balance, his head tilted back, and panting wantonly.

It was the side of him only _I _was allowed to see, and I felt my heart swell happily with that thought, as I licked up the front of his throat. I stroked the cable leading into his spark chamber and felt his body arch, pushing towards me for more.

Then, he snapped, losing what was left of his waning control.

Moving quickly, as he did on occasion, I felt my arms pinned over my body and my body laid out on the berth. As Ratchet made quick work of my armor catches and caught my lips in a kiss, I nearly yelled when I felt the first brush of his spark against mine, and the pleasure that followed.

**(An Hour and a Half Later)**

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, thankful my helicopter mode made for perfect camoflauge. Both Sunny and 'Scale were situated inside me, peering out over the scene below, as Autobots rushed forth to their new ally. I listened to them speaking their native language, considering in all my time there, and all the learning I'd done, I still had a _hell_ of a ways to go yet.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Ratchet turned towards me and waved.

I lowered to the ground, thankful practice had made flying easier. I opened my door and allowed Ratchet to scoop up Sunfire, even as Chromia grabbed Grayscale, before he could decide to try and climb the new mech. Then I transformed.

He looked at Optimus a long moment, before speaking in whistles and clicks.

A low chuckle sounded from the boss bot. "He isn't used to seeing femme fliers."

"Femmes at all are a shock to him." Arcee add with a smirk, as she leaned against Bee's side. "He thought we'd all been wiped out, as if we'd be that fragging easy to kill." She smirked at the newcomer, before her smile turned genuine. "Bella. B...E...L...L...A..."

"B..." The tone was deep, and I leaned into Ratchet's side as he turned towards us, his royal blue eyes taking in the sparklings, with a shocked look. "B...Bel...la. Bella." He blinked. "Bella." He nodded slightly at me.

"Frag!"

I blinked down at Sunfire, before doubling up laughing. I vaguely made out Ratchet's look of horror when he realized that had become her new favorite word, but I couldn't help it. I'd honestly rather she say frag, than our earth equivalent.

His eyes locked on the sparkling in my arms, now roughly the size of a watermelon, if not nearly as big around. She was growing tall, fast, and Ratchet guessed that he'd soon need to get to work on adjustments, or a whole new frame for her. His eyes seemed to scan my little femme for a long moment, before turning to look at Chromia's little mech.

He then turned back to Optimus, head smoking, as he whistled and clicked once more. And once more, Optimus chuckled slightly as he shook his head and responded in kind.

"He's confused." Ratchet spoke to me quietly. "Like the femmes, he thought all sparklings had been destroyed. We all knew escape pods with sparklings inside had escaped, but there was only limited energon for them. We were certain they'd all have offlined long ago. Sunfire and Grayscale truly are miracles." He smiled slightly as he ran a finger over Sunfire's antennai.

"Ratchhhet." She was still having trouble saying his name, but was doing a lot better.

"No sweetheart." I smiled fondly down at her, nothing but love and happiness in my heart. "'Daddy'."

"Da...Daddy." She looked at me, to see if she'd gotten it right, and I giggled, placing a kiss on her head and sending approval through the link. It helped I could feel Ratchet's own approval and happiness through our bond.

Then I felt irritation, as he spun and snapped something in their language. I could only blink as several of the bots seemed to laugh, even as the newcomer's head continued to smoke, his eyes going between myself and Ratchet with what looked like disbelief.

"What?"

Arcee snickered. "He was shocked when Optimus told him you and Ratchet were sparkmates. Apparently he didn't think any femme would ever have the bolts to settle down with that grump."

Shaking my head, I smirked. "Tell him I'm kind of a grump myself, at times, so I know how to handle him." My smirk turned evil as I gazed at Ratchet, leaning in towards his audio processor and giggling quietly. "Quite literally, too." I allowed desire to float through the link, before blocking my end of the connection.

That was still a strange thing to do, blocking my connection from Ratchet like that. It seemed like instinct to share everything with him, so putting up this mental brick wall blockade was easy. Keeping it up without thinking about it was hard.

He shot me one of the dirtiest looks ever, making me laugh all the harder even as I felt his responding desire before he clamped down on it, before sighing and turning back to their new arrival. They conversed a while longer, and I stayed back with Sunfire as Ratchet scanned him, and Optimus connected to him, to share files. Once they were done, they chose an alternate mode for the guy.

Perhaps not surprisingly, he turned into a blue and white law enforcement cruiser.

After all, this _was_ Prowl, the Autobot second in command and chief of security.

**(Normal POV)**

Optics blinked at the group assembled some distance away. He took his time, counting the Autobots, then mentally dividing the femmes from the mechs. He wasn't stupid, however. He knew the femmes were guarded, and it was even obvious the purple one was bonded.

But the other three...

If he could only get them alone... Especially the one holding the sparkling. The white one. She looked to be a decent femme creator. She'd make a wonderful mate, and creator to his own army. He didn't care about the plans of the others. He wanted this femme, and he was going to have her, one way or another.

Suddenly, she turned to the side, facing that wretched yellow Hummer at her side, and he recognized her. Hatred, lust, triumph and need all rolled into one as he crouched down, hidden by debris.

It was _her_.

He'd had her once, and she tasted and felt divine.

She'd escaped, however, and he'd very nearly met his end at the wrong end of one of the big black lugnut's cannons. His only saving grace was that Scalpel wasn't done with him, and had..._somehow_ managed to bring him back. He wasn't done, though. Not by a long shot.

As he watched the yellow medibot run a hand down the femme's arm, almost subtly, he growled lowly in his chest, a possessive rage nearly blinding him to common sense.

It took all he had not to race forward and grab her. No, last time, he'd been injured. Last time he'd been stupid and reckless.

No, this time, he was going to have her, and _nothing_ would stop him.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	29. Relaxation

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : Like I..._think_ I've stated before, I don't know much of jack squat outside of the movie-verse. So...I'm going to include someone being pregnant at some point, and it's not going to last long, by human standards. I don't know how long Transformer pregnancies would be like, or how the berthing would go.

**Poll** : I've created my first ever poll. If anyone would like to go check it out on my profile, by all means. Not sure how it went, but I am looking for feedback, so... Feel free to check it out.

**Review Replies...**

**Solabyte** - LOL I have had a few mentions it was unexpected. -.-' Trust me, that goes for me too. I didn't know I was going to write it until I wrote it and sat staring at the screen blankly. lol.

**Munchkin** - I know! I never let them have any time to be happy, do I? :( Poor Ratch and Bella. Well hopefully this'll make up for it, at least a little. XD

* * *

**(The Next Evening, Bella's POV)**

Turning sideways, I pulled down on my top a little, before making a face and pulling up on it, trying to hide at least some of my bust. Frowning slightly, I eyed my body, which had grown more muscular over the last month. Solid battle training with Ironhide, and learning some very basic medics from Ratchet had left me more toned and fit.

Except for that tiny lump in my stomach.

It wasn't really noticeable, except to my eyes, and I found myself running my hand over it curiously. Shaking off the thought, I pulled up slightly on my jeans, and turned away from the mirror, blaming the bulge on the added muscle all over my body.

I wore my hair down and curly, with lots of black eye makeup and a cherry red lipstick, with my usual black corset top and jeans combo. Checking on Sunfire, whom Prowl was more than happy to watch over, and seemed to be good at, despite his apparent lack of a sense of humor, I sighed longingly. A small part of me wondered if I'd ever be able to give Ratchet a sparkling of our very own. A biological daughter, or son.

Then I pushed the thought to the back of my mind with a grin and wave to Prowl as I turned and dashed across the darkened base, running out into the hangar and jumping against the hood of the Hummer. I didn't jump _on_ it, but pressed my body against it firmly.

He insisted that he'd no longer allow me to go off alone, without him. He just didn't seem to trust the others with protecting me, or me in being alone. Apparently, I was a huge disaster magnet.

Arms around my waist pulled me off, against a warm, hard body. I turned slowly, admiring the dark yellow button up shirt and black jeans Ratchet wore. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, however. No matter how hard he tried, Ratchet was a medic first and foremost, and he looked the part. Then again, I couldn't find it in me to complain. I loved the way the thin gold-framed glasses made his intelligent blue eyes stand out. I'd managed to get him to change his hair to a dark, sandy blonde though, which took a few years off his holoform.

"You look good." He complimented me, and the sincerity ringing over the bond only reassured me.

I nodded, kissing his lips gently and pulling away with a giggle, knowing he'd grown to like kissing, especially in this form with more flexible lips and tongues. "As do you." Taking his hand, I led him to the driver side of the Hummer, before climbing in and settling myself in the passenger side. I could have gone around, like any normal person, but this way he had a very nice view of my assets, and judging by the searing heat and desire coming from the link, he realized that too.

As I settled in, I didn't even bother reaching for the seatbelt, as Ratchet had taken it upon himself to belt me in, whenever I rode inside him. The belt slid around my waist, the metal buckle of it gliding almost teasingly across my stomach, before clipping into place on my left side.

I shot Ratchet a look. "Watch it. I know how to handle you, remember?" I smirked, watching as holo-Ratchet's eyes went wide, and a strong wave of lust shot through our link, before he shook himself. "Keep that up, and we'll be late to the new club." I wagged a finger in his face when he shot me a hopeful look. "And we promised Maur that we'd go. Remember the twins' threat if we didn't?"

"That _they'd _weld _me_ to my medical berth if we didn't?" He chuckled. "I'm not worried. I'll have you and Sunfire with me."

My heart swelled at his words, still trying to adjust to the love between us. It was so much more powerful than anything I'd ever felt or thought I'd feel. "Well then..." Clearing my throat, I gave an evil smirk. "If we don't get there by oh..." I raised my hand and made a show of checking the watch I wore. The very same watch Optimus had given me a short while ago. "Eleven ten... You won't be getting any. For a long, _long_ time."

He blinked and frowned, even as the Hummer backed out of the hangar and headed to the docks, where a boat was waiting for us. "'Getting any' what?"

I began to laugh. I'd almost forgotten that they didn't tend to know our sayings. Turning to him, I caught his holo-eyes and my smirk widened. "Sparking. Overloading. _Personal_ time." His eyes widened and I laughed again. "Exactly."

Then I squealed as the Hummer speed up, very nearly racing towards the boat. I could feel the amusement leaking through our bond, so I knew he wasn't serious, but the fact that he was playing along at all was enough to make me laugh, even as I pressed back into the seat. He then slowed and boarded the boat, remaining in his alternate mode for the fourty minute ride.

As I sat back, I closed my eyes and relaxed, enjoying the warm hum of energy running through his body, and how soft and comfortable the seats were. Even as a hand brushed against my arm lightly, I only turned my face towards him and peeked one eye open with a smile.

"Are you alright?" He was simply asking, which I was grateful for, since when I finally figured out the tingling I would sometimes feel under his stare was his scanning, I gave him what for, because of it. It was just _so_ violating when he'd do that without asking, first.

Nodding a little, I grasped his hand with my own. "Just relaxed." Then I frowned as I sat up. I tapped the belt, and he retracted it, allowing me to get up. As I crossed over to him, I grinned devilishly, and slid down into his lap, curling up and relaxing once again. "Hm... I like this better."

I felt the warm body vibrating with a quiet laugh, even as Ratchet wrapped his holo-arms around me, holding me close. The warmth, the smell, and the comforting sensation were all enough to lull me into a light sleep for the ride.

**(Later)**

A hand shaking my shoulder was what woke me. Blinking my eyes, I yawned a little and sat up, still feeling slightly heavy and tired. _Huh, it is getting close to my time for an energon refil._ Smiling, I reached out, grasped the yellow collar in front of me, and pulled Ratched into a deep kiss, seizing his bottom lip between mine, and suckling on it a little, before biting into it gently.

I felt the interior of the Hummer heat noticeably, and smirked as I finally pulled away, raising an eyebrow at the reluctant look on his face. "What?"

He eyed me a long moment, before his eyes darted to my lips. He licked his own, a habit he'd picked up since I'd taken to teaching him about kissing in this form, and then he closed his eyes, sighing. "We're here." He almost grumbled it, even as his holoform turned away and opened the driver side door and hopped out.

I felt my own reluctance building, but mentally beat it down as he turned to me. I realized I was back in the passenger seat, and climbed out, bending forward as I climbed through the cab and out of the driver side. I felt intrigue and lust hit me, and looked up, only to realize Ratchet's gaze was fixed on my breasts, pushing against my top. While they were...alien things to him, he was more than eager to learn all about them, even as I taught him about his own holo-body.

And just because he's a super advanced alien robot, who could Google anything in 0.01 seconds with ease, there's a difference between looking something up, and actually _experiencing_ it.

"What're you thinking of?" His eyes were narrowed warily as we walked towards a large set of double doors, where booming music and loud voices could be heard.

I smirked as we stopped a few feet away, waving to Maurice, who had Rika on her leash, and Bumblebee, who seemed to be waiting awkwardly. _What's with him? These places seem to embarrass him and make him feel awkward, but he just keeps coming back for more?_ I guessed it was the company. That or the twins said something, and I needed to beat them down for it. "Wouldn't you like to know. What does it matter?" Turning to Ratchet, I attached the leash that would mark him as my slave, even as Arcee arrived and sidled past us, towards Bumblebee. _Oh yeah, it's definitely the company. _"We're here." Biting my lip, I waved a finger in his face, before reaching out and tapping his cheek. "A kiss, my pet?"

Ratchet as a submissive.

Something I thought that, no matter _how_ long I lived, I'd ever get to see. He just didn't have the personality for it. But here he was, trying. I had to give him props.

Even as he raised an eyebrow, a look of understanding came over him and he nodded, his look turning awkward. "Yes." He leaned forward, but I put my hand ove his mouth and raised an eyebrow, sending disappointment over the link but remaining silent to see if he got it. It took him a minute. "Oh! Right. Yes, _mistress_." He nodded, looking for all the world like he'd rather be dissecting himself than going through with the submissive thing.

Then he leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine.

I kissed him back, molding my lips against his and then swiping my lip over his pouty lower lip before pulling back with a smile. "Very nice. Time to go meet the others." Turning, I grasped the leash, completely aware that Ratchet was receiving the full effect all my rampant thoughts were having on me, but it couldn't be helped, really. I had him on a _leash_, and he had to do whatever I told him to, within reason. The idea was....intoxicating, and I had more than my fair share of naughty thoughts.

There was a low groan. "Bella..."

With a giggle, I sidled up to the bouncer, flashing him my modified ID, that listed me as part of the military, before leading my man by him. This club was far larger than the other, and no where near as private. Nerves creeped up on me, and I felt the warmth of Ratchet pressing against me, behind me, his arms coming up to mine. Slipping into my usual role, I looked over my shoulder with a smirk, and raised an eyebrow. "Who said you could touch me?" The utterly apalled feeling that washed over me had me laughing. "Subs have rules, Ratchet. If you want to be rewarded, follow them."

He frowned slightly, before slowly and hesitantly lowering his eyes to the floor.

I felt sympathy towards him, hating that he had to feel this discomfort, but it was the easiest way to stay close to me. While he didn't really have a submissive personality, neither did I, and I had far more experience being a dominant.

A small laugh escaped me as I walked further into the club, and I felt Ratchet's curiosity peak at the sound. _Then again... Ratchet can be pretty dominant when he wants, too._ I was thinking of his attitude when he's in the med bay, dominant over all the others, and not afraid to show it. Looking over my shoulder, I kept my lips curled into a smirk, and sent approval over our link to see his eyes still fixed on the ground. _Maybe I'll let him be _my_ dominant sometime._

He stiffened at the sensation rolling through our link, and I bit my lip, controlling myself as I turned back around. I walked over to the bar and sat down on a tall stool, pulling Ratchet to me, and having him stand between my legs, facing the dance floor in front of us with his back to me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, leaning my head on one as we watched the twins and Maurice and Bumblebee and Arcee dancing. They weren't in a circle, like before, but in their own separate groups.

"What is it about this place that makes you so uncomfortable?" I asked, almost whispering into his ear. I felt him shiver, and felt my lips twitch in response, pulling back up into the smirk that seemed almost fixed to my face tonight.

He remained silent, but peering around his shoulder, I noticed he looked a little wary and confused. My smirked turned into a gentle smile as I trailed my fingertips across the side of his throat, feeling him swallow against them. "You can speak, and look at me."

He did so, frowning slightly, and I could feel his unease. "This place is just...perplexing. People _harm_ each other, and _like_ it." He frowned deeper. "And some even perform acts that are supposed to be intimate and private in the open."

"Some people like that sort of thing." I looked back, pointing to the twins as they danced close, like usual. "Some people love to be the center of attention, and aren't afraid to push boundaries to get it. Some just like the thrill of doing something they were taught was forbidden or taboo." I then pointed to a dominant, whose submissive was chained in a corner, their arms stuck over their head. I watched as he whipped her, and the look of lust in her eyes as he did so. "Some like the sense of danger it can provide, and some, for reasons not even _I_ understand, like mild pain."

"I understand..." His frown never faded. "But I don't think I will ever understand _why_."

_Oh, really...?_ A particularly evil idea came to mind, and I grinned as I pushed him away. "Eyes on the floor, lover boy." I ordered as I got up. I led him over to the dance floor, and pulled him against me as we began to sway and twist to the music. I caught the wariness and uncertainty in his emotions as I pressed up against him, rubbing deliberately.

The response was immediate, and I pressed my face into the crook of his neck, even as my hands roamed his sides, and chest. I caressed the area where his spark would be on his real body, and felt him gasp and groan, the desire leaking through our bond as his hands came to my own waist.

"Do you really not understand _why_?" I whispered into his ear, allowing my hands to roam over the most sensitive of his receptors, knowing exactly what I was doing. I pressed up against him again, and felt his physical reactions to my ministrations. "Well, do you?"

His eyes were closed, when I looked, and his lips pressed tightly into a thin line, even as I felt him fight for control.

_Always has to be in control..._ I smirked and pulled on the leash, pressing my lips to the false pulse point in his neck and suckling on the artificial skin. My fingers trailed over the small piece of exposed flesh at the collar of his throat, to where I'd memorized the red cable to be, if he was in his real body. He shivered, and I licked his throat. "Well? Are you going to make me ask again?"

Confusion leaked through the lust in our bond, before realization hit. "Uh... Bella, we shouldn't be doing this..." He gasped a little as I leaned in and kissed him deeply, still fingering the areas I knew would get him most.

"And why not? Everyone else is." I practically purred, feeling hot. Something flashed in my vision, but as I pulled away to focus on it, it disappeared before I could catch it.

"What's wrong?"

I still felt strangely heavy, but pushed it off as having a hard day training with Ironhide. He'd since calmed down and I hadn't taken any hits, but I did have a pretty hard workout. Concern prickled at the corner of my mind, and I looked up to find Ratchet looking at me in worry. Raising an eyebrow, I folded my arms over my chest. "Who gave you permission to look up?" I sent reassurance through our bond, even though I still felt his lingering doubt.

Jerking the leash I frowned at him, still firmly in the roll of Mistress B. He lowered his head, his eyes going to the floor.

Leaning in, I sighed and touched his chin, kissing his lips gently as we continued to dance. The heaviness seemed to stick around, but I ignored it in favor of getting lost in those endless blue eyes. "Ratchet, have I told you lately I love you?" I smiled as he seemed to blink in surprise. "I _really am ok._" I insisted.

He seemed to stare at me a long moment, as if debating that for himself. Finally, he hesitantly nodded, though clearly not happy about it. I knew a part of him itched to scan me and tell for himself, but for the sake of my privacy and trust, he held himself back. Leaning in, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his pleasantly warm body. "I love you too."

I leaned into the embrace, swaying as a slower song came on, and relaxing into his embrace, feeling for all the world like nothing could touch me in the safety of his embrace.

We remained like that until the place closed, just relaxing in each other's embrace, and blocking all the worries of the world out of our minds.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	30. Pain

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I sighed and frowned as I sat up and just...stayed sitting on the berth, checking on the still sleeping form of Ratchet next to me. Sunfire was out with Grayscale and Ironhide, playing, getting used to her newer, larger frame.

Grayscale had already taken his first alternate form, the form of a remote control toy jet. Sunny would soon be ready to take her own form.

They were also advancing remarkably fast mentally, as well. Sunfire was speaking broken English sentences and babbling away in Cybertronian to the others. Grayscale could speak English better, but preferred to speak in Cybertronian and was quieter, chosing to 'babble' to Sunfire more than anyone. Remarkable children. Really.

With a sigh, I frowned and rubbed over my heart a little, thankful Ratchet only shifted slightly in his sleep, before settling back down. I took my time standing, and then walking into the washing room, where I looked at myself in the mirror.

I felt...cold. Drained, heavy and cold.

Something wasn't right.

Shaking my head, I turned and headed out of my room. _It's just time for my energon._ Actually, it was beyond time for my energon, but then again I didn't usually keep tabs on things like that.

Why bother when I had Ratchet to act like my alarm clock on that matter? If I didn't realize it, he sure as hell would, not that I was complaining.

Heading down the halls, I entered the mess hall and waved at Maurice, who was wandering about with a head of rather gravity defying hair and a sleepy gaze, even as he plopped down in a chair in front of a bowl of cereal, and then very nearly took a nosedive into it. With a laugh, I shook my head, grabbing a cube of energon, drinking it and then replacing the cube.

In my time on the base, things had become pretty much routine. I'd watch the 'Vette twins race now and then, or avoid them when they had the 'prankster' look. The look, where an evil gleam shone in their eyes, and they wore identical smirks. I'd listened to some Cybertronian history from Optimus, learned a tiny bit of their language from Prowl, trained with Ironhide and Ratchet, and hung out with my human friends.

I'd been given the grand tour, had the Autobot insignia branded on my left breast plate, over my spark, and even joined in on security rounds on occasion.

Blinking a moment, I sighed. I mentally triggered my transformation, planning on hanging out with Maurice for a bit.

Then I froze.

Something flashed in my vision, and an internal scan showed an image of my bipedal form, which was flashing red. When I stopped trying to transform, the flashing stopped. I tried again, and the flashing started once again. There was no discomfort or pain, but for some reason...I couldn't transform into my human form. A quick scan showed my alternate form was fine, but I frowned.

_That's not right._ I closed my eyes, frown fixed in place, and focused, as the energon ran through me. The heaviness and drained feeling didn't fade at all, even though I felt warmer.

"Yo, lil lady. Ya look distressed."

The familiar voice had me popping one eye open. "Kinda..."

Jazz was smirking as he walked over, but something in my face made his expression sober and he raised a metallic eyebrow.

"I can't transform." I pursed my lips a little. "At least not into my human form." I frowned and tried again, getting the same alerts telling me I couldn't. Jazz's look turned concerned, and I shook my head, forcing a laugh. "I'm fine, I just took my energon really late." _Though it never caused issues like _this_ before._

"I've taken mah energon late, too." His concerned look never faded. "Nevah caused anythin' like tha-" His eyes suddenly widened, and other Autobots in the room seemed to stiffen up.

"What?" I was really starting to regret not getting that internal com.

Whistles and clicks sounded suddenly, eyes all wide and expressions horrified and panicked. I sensed immediate undescribable pain, rage, and terror like nothing I'd experienced before. I could tell the pain and terror were Sunfire's, where a pretty good portion of all the emotions were radiating through my spark bond with Ratchet.

I gasped loudly, grabbing Jazz's arm and squeezing. "_What_ happened?!"

_"....Decepticons..."_

My eyes widened as I turned to Arcee who was almost hissing the words out, her eyes flashing red.

The others didn't appear to be any better.

_"...Sunfire.... Grayscale....."_

_"Decepticons attacked Sunfire and Grayscale?!"_ I asked, my eyes widening as the others all froze and turned to me. I very nearly felt my heart stop as agony rippled through me. But then the snap came, and I felt strangely calm. The pain was still foremost, and the fear and rage were in the back of my mind, but they felt distant. "Where are they?" I hated not knowing more than a few key words in Cybertronian, as most were too angry to realize I couldn't understand them, completely.

I didn't even wait for an answer, knowing Ratchet would already have the answers, and taking off out of the room and down the halls. There was a hot, burning sensation in my chest, but it was akin to mild heartburn and I ignored it as I ran, jumping over rushing humans, hearing alarms starting to blare.

_Sunny! Sunny!_

My eyes widened as I caught a flash of yellow, and my bond flared with the almost dizzying array of emotions. With a growl, I took off after the bipedal form of my mate, ignoring his irritation and warnings to stay behind when he realized I was following him.

Finally, I growled as he stopped. "Keep moving or I swear to all that's holy, I'll offline you myself!" I allowed my emotions through the bond. The full force of the sheer panic and rage hit him, and I watched as he reeled, staggering sightly under the force. Taking a step forward, I growled loudly, my propellers straightening into their staff alternates and the blades sharpening. "_Move_."

I loved him, but sometimes he could be entirely infuriating, like now. The only thought on my mind was getting to my baby. Apologies could come later.

He sighed and took my hand. "They're nearby, but we need to hurry." Turning, he ran. I could feel him blocking his end of the link, and I hated that it left me feeling vulnerable and incomplete. I had no idea _why_ he was blocking it, but I hated it. Still, I remained quiet as he pulled me along behind him. "There will probably be a battle. From what I can tell, Ironhide and Chromia engaged..." He skidded to a stop, and sheer shock and disbelief raged through our bond, before he slammed down the wall.

"Ratchet! I swear, if you don't stop, I'm gonna hit you!" I shouted, my anger swelling to the breaking point and surging forth. I saw his look of distracted confusion, and realized what I'd said. I growled again. "Stop blocking the link!"

He seemed to ignore me, and I yanked my hand from his.

"Fine, you wanna be stubborn. Be stubborn, but I have my daughter to save!" I shoved past him, feeling him grasping at my arm. Pulling away, I spun and glared at him. "_What?!_ You wanna say something, say it! I'd rather hear and feel everything rather than feel as empty as I do without your end of the bond!" I glared as he seemed shocked. "I have no _time_ for this! You wanna be an ass, fine! Be one...on. Your. Own. Time!" I turned and ran, relying on my emotions and the way the others were rushing to guide me.

Soon enough I was outside. I still felt the block on Ratchet's end of the link, but it fluctuated, sending pain, rage, confusion, fear, sorrow and guilt through. Then there were Sunfire's emotions, and my own. My chest still burned and felt heavy, but I ignored it as I ran. My breathing was harsher than I would have liked, but seeing red and blue, I pushed on, following Optimus.

He transformed, and I followed suit. Belatedly, I frowned as I flew overhead. _Wait. I never _did_ find out who was attacking._ I shook the thought off as I spotted a plume of smoke from the far side of the island. I panicked even more. Decepticons? Here? Where the base was? I knew the base was well camoflauged, with technology the Autobots fixed up to cloak signatures and jam sensors not attuned to a certain frequence, but this close...

My urgency fueled me on, and I raced ahead of the Peterbilt, cursing the fact that Bumblebee and Jazz were the only other speedsters on the island at the moment. The twins were in Tranquility at a race with Prowl watching over them, and the others just weren't built for the same speed. And with as large as this island was, I wasn't really surprised I was the first one there.

I watched as a I crested a large hill and small mountain, and a black mech grappled with a silver one. The purple femme was curled next to the mountain, almost protectively, and I spotted a tiny golden mech darting around in the air, almost frantically, with a silver-blue form in it's grasp.

_Sunfire!_ My heart soared with relief, seeing she was conscious and other than being scraped up, not too badly harmed. Transforming quickly, I ignored the mechs behind me, rushing over to Chromia and my little girl. I barely even noticed that Chromia's eyes shot suspiciously towards me, blankly, before a look of recognization crossed them. She nodded at me, before turning and taking off, and I took up watch over the sparklings.

I followed her, while keeping my sensors on the sparklings behind me, struggling to ignore the longing from Sunfire, even as other Autobots rolled into the area. I saw Ironhide fighting...

My eyes widened, and my focus on the little ones slipped. In fact, my focus on everything in the present slipped, as flashes of the past rushed through me. Dark, evil laughter. Crimson eyes flashing greedily. The taunting voice. I swallowed heavily, even as my heart beat unevenly. The pain from before, the mild discomfort, it came back three fold, nearly causing me to double over.

It was sheer will that kept me from even flinching as Ironhide was blasted away, and the dark crimson eyes locked on me.

"Well, well, well..." He leered, and the feeling of dread I always felt around him came back full force. "Bella, isn't it? You look..." He licked his lips, his eyes roaming over my body, and I felt violated and sick.

Suddenly, he was moving.

I jumped as a silver body tackled me, and my mind reeled, even as agony rippled up my back, as I was slammed into the mountain behind me. Fast, he was so fast. He was faster than he was before, which wasn't right. So many things whirled in my mind, that I was thrown off. Hands were on me, and the viscious laughter sounded. "Isabella Cameron." Crimson eyes sneered down at me, as my body was grabbed at.

Then he was gone.

I heard roars, felt nearly blinding rage as Ratchet's end of the link seemed to explode in emotion. I felt my knees buckle and little arms wrap around my neck as I was literally blinded. New red lights flashed in an unfamiliar fashion, even as I spotted yellow tangled with silver, tumbling some distance away. I blinked, fresh pain wafting through me from my chest, almost making me scream as I doubled over, clutching at my chest.

There was a yell, clicks and whirls I didn't understand, and looking up I spotted Ratchet turning to me with an angry, worried look on his face, even as Sideways was pulling himself up from the ground.

It hit me then. I suddenly understood why Ratchet had blocked off his link earlier, and felt horrible for snapping at him for it. He did it to keep me from being distracted or overwhelmed by his emotions.

How did I know that? Seeing the look in _his_ eyes, as I clutched at my chest, I realized I was inadvertantly doing the same to him.

"Behind you!" I yelled, blocking my emotions and reaching out towards him, even as he spun.

He moved so fast, but it looked so slow.

My one arm wrapped around the silver-blue femme clinging to me, even as I reached out towards him, both with my heart and with my other arm. I watched as he turned, his eyes widening, and his circular saw buzzing wildly, even as I knew he wouldn't move fast enough. Even as the arm with the saw raised to defend himself, the blast was being fired.

"_RATCHET!!"_

The scream echoed for quite possibly miles. Everything went deathly quiet, except for the screams. Two screams, and enraged roars. Everything else faded away. The light, the pain, the fear... I saw Autobots rush into action. Jolt was at Ratchet's side, his hands moving almost lightning fast. Ironhide and Optimus were wrangling Sideswipe, being replaced by Bumblebee and Jazz when they were knocked back. The Arcee triplets were....

Oh!

They were next to me, speaking. One, Chromia, was holding Grayscale, who looked almost traumatized. Arcee and Flare were on either side of me, Flare grasping at Sunfire, who was screaming, and Arcee speaking almost frantically.

"Bella....out of....Sunfire and....." Her voice seemed to come and go. I was only hearing perhaps half of what she was saying, not bothering to really listen to her, my mind racing in a loop, watching as Ratchet's eyes dimmed and he fell, his end of the link seemed to go...even blanker than before. "Bella!"

I looked past them, as Jolt reached into the gaping hole in Ratchet's chest, where I could barely make out the glow of his heart, it was so dim.

"...have to go.... Bella, we....now!"

My heart seemed to explode in agonizing fire. It spread through my chest, making breathing difficult. I could hear myself gasping for breath, hear Sunfire's cries, feel the utter earth-shattering, fiery burn that spread through me, so powerful everything was blinded due to a red alert flashing in my vision. The same one from before, the unfamiliar one.

Hearing another yell, I found myself turning, almost automatically. I still felt no real emotion, even as I watched Optimus' energon sword appear, sliding through Sideways' blackened heart like butter, and watching as he pulled back, the orb clinging to the blade, until he pushed it off with his foot, and stomped on it. I saw it as Sideways' eyes went dark, even with that victorious gleam, and he fell over.

_Ratchet..._

As soon as it really sank in Sideways was gone, and Ratchet was... I felt my eyes fill with tears. Agony rippled once again through my body, like violent waves, and I found myself collapsing into a pair of pink armored arms as my world went black.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	31. Surprise

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm on a bad connection and wasn't planning on updating, but I'm nearing the end of the story, and figured you could use a little relief from the ending of the last chapter.

**Review Replies...**

**Munchkin** - *Hands over wrenches to throw, before hiding for her spark*

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Hurry! Get him on the berth!"

"What about Bella?"

"Just hold onto her for now, and for Primus sake, put Sunfire with her! Right about now, their bond is probably the only thing keeping Bella from falling into full stasis lock!"

"You mean she's not now?"

"No, she's just in forced recharge. A state of shock. Mikeala! Thank Primus, I require your assistance!"

Jolt bent down and helped the human up, before returning to work. "I've tied off all leaking tubes and cables, and stabilized the damage within his spark chamber." His fingers transformed and he leaned into the open cavity, cursing in Cybertronian at the amount of damage.

The spark glowed dimly, barely alive. Energon flowed sluggishly through the lines, stasis lock keeping the energy flow low to help stem the amount of energon loss. Optics were dark, but open, as Ratchet had offlined quite unexpectedly. His chassis armor was practically blown apart, blackened edges surrounding the cracked, leaking chamber around the life force of a Cybertronian.

If the shot had hit a centimeter more to the left, Ratchet would have offlined completely.

Optimus was almost thankful Bella had fallen into recharge, due to spark shock. To see her mate like this, it wouldn't be good. He sighed heavily as he looked down at the young femme in his arms, her sparkling tapping at her chest slightly. Sunfire's optics were locked on the chest, something unusual shining in them as she tapped on the chest. "I'll take Bella back to her quarters." After all, if she was to wake and see Ratchet like this, things would not turn out well.

Jolt nodded absently, not bothering to look up from his frantic work. His optics were wide with fright and urgency as he worked.

Bumble bee cradled his damaged arm to his side, but turned with Optimus, startling the leader. Looking at Bella, he frowned. _**'Jolt's busy. He can't look at my injury now, and it's not serious. I want to stay with her.'**_ His optics rang sadly.

Optimus nodded, carrying Bella out of the room and down several halls, passing numerous confused and concerned humans as he went. He remained silent, knowing of Bumblebee's bond with Bella, seeing her as a sibling. He, too, had grown fond of the young femme. She was fiery and fierce, but endlessly kind and caring. She was definitely special.

He frowned slightly as he carried her, vaguely noting she seemed heavier. But then, it was to be expected, with the training she'd received. A low keen caught his attention, and he looked down to see Sunfire curled up, keening in pain. He froze, his optics going to Bella's face, which appeared to be tense, more so than when he'd first picked her up. A quick look told him he was closest to his own quarters, so he led Bumblebee and Sunfire into his room, bypassing his office and laying her on the berth.

_**'What's wrong with her?'**_ Bee tilted his head a little.

"Someone is in pain." Optimus eyed Bella's face, before gently placing a hand down on Bella's chest, over her spark. He then gasped, and very nearly ripped his hand off again. _**'Jolt! Has something happened to Ratchet??'**_ Her chest was burning hot to the touch.

_**'If it had, I'd have already called you.'**_ Came the irritated response, before their internal link was severed from the other side. Clearly, Jolt was not allowing for any possible distractions as he worked.

_"Oh Primus."_ That only left one option, and Optimus' optics turned back down to Bella.

_"Mommy hurts..."_ Sunfire shivered.

Bumblebee's head shot up, and Optimus acted quickly. He pulled the sparkling off her femme creator, even as a small pained groan escaped Bella. No sooner had he placed Sunfire into Bumblebee's arms, than Bella's optics flew open, and she gasped sharply, her back arching off the berth.

"Bella! Calm!" Optimus placed a hand over her chest, struggling to ignore the way it heaved angrily, and scanning her form with his optics, trying to locate where she was injured. "It's alright. You're safe."

Her optics were wild with pain and terror. "Ratchet."

"He's in surgery. Jolt is attempting to repair the damage he took in battle."

Another gasp sounded, even as Bella's optics seemed to widen. Her head turned to the door, even as she breathed heavily. "I can't feel him." Her tone was frightened, and she raised a hand to her chest, which still seemed to heave, as she appeared to be on the verge of hyperventilating. "The bond's empty. It's just...blank. Even when he blocked me, I could _feel_ something."

Slowly sitting next to her, Optimus sighed, reaching out to take her hand in his. "He is in stasis lock." Her optics widened as horror and agony filled them, and she gasped as she clutched the area over her spark with her free hand. "Jolt has gotten him stabilized, but the damage is still immense. It will be a while before he awakens, and we have no knowledge of just _how_ bad it is, yet."

"He's..." Her tone was breathy and pained. "More or less...in a...coma?"

He had to search the term, before nodding slowly. "Yes." He frowned a little. "You said the bond was blank?" She nodded, almost absently, her gaze distracted, until her optics shuttered and she groaned. "Then why are you in pain? Sideways did not have the chance to physically harm you before Ratchet tore him off you." Although he knew well enough that Ratchet's injury could have been enough to cause her pain, it wouldn't be _this_ bad.

"I dunno." She leaned forward until her forehead was resting against his arm, even as Sunfire keened again. "I'm sorry, baby." It was a near whisper. "My chest hurts. I feel like I'm on fire. Hot and cold and my heart keeps...._throbbing._"

A frown graced his face again. "I'm uncertain what the problem could be. What else have you noticed?"

"I can't transform." Her optics glanced upward, and she blinked at him a moment, before frowning. She gasped in clear pain, and leaned forward even more, pressing more firmly against his arm, as though trying to escape the strange pain. "I noticed...this morning. Can't transform to human. It's like that form is locked out. Helicopter form still worked." Her sentences were shortened and clipped from the pain.

_That sounds like a...safety precaution._ "Hm.."

"I feel heavier and drained, too." She suddenly seemed to remember, her words a little speedier as she sat up a little. "The pain's going-Oh!" She lurched forward, and everyone gasped as the catches to her chest opened. "What's.... What's happening??" She trembled and energon tears began to pour down her cheeks. "You... Y-You said he was stabilized!"

Suddenly, everthing seemed to click. A reference of all her 'symptoms' brought about only one option, even as her chest opened. "It isn't Ratchet. Oh dear Primus!" His optics widened as he very nearly leapt up. _**'Jolt!'**_ He felt the internal link remain blank and growled violently, even as his spark raced, undoubtedly noticeably to the others. _**'Jolt! By Primus, your aft is mine! I swear!'**_ He allowed that to float over the public internals, blocking his own link as he stepped towards Bella.

"What is it?" Her voice was panicked, even as she attempted to hold her chest plate closed.

"Bella... I believe..." He trailed off at the brilliance of the light escaping her spark chamber illuminating the otherwise dark room, only just realizing he hadn't though to turn on the lights. Shaking his head of the distracted thoughts, he blinked. "I believe you're experiencing spark birthing."

**(Bella's POV)**

The pain was like nothing I'd ever felt. It was like what I experienced before, during the battle, had suddenly exploded within me. It was like acid burning it's way through my body. There was a fluttering in my chest, but it felt like my heart. I couldn't separate my pain from Sunfire's, or even if Ratchet was in pain and somehow it was carrying over to me, without me feeling it through the link.

I couldn't make sense of things.

That's what made me question if Optimus was wrong. He said Ratchet had stabilized, but I knew what a price a spark bond carried. I knew that if one half died, the other would slowly follow, an his end of the bond was still suspiciously blank.

So when Optimus told me I was spark birthing, I frowned, completely unfamiliar with the term. I held on to my chest plate, struggling to keep it from opening on it's own, even as the agony seemed to worsen, making breathing difficult. The pain was highly distracting, and despite my guilt, there was no way to keep Sunfire from feeling at least a portion of it.

"Spark birthing?" I gasped for breath and regretted it.

Moving hurt.

Breathing hurt.

_Everything_ hurt.

I frowned, trying to distract myself from the pain as I thought. _Spark birthing? What is that?_ The term had never been covered with my sessions with Ratchet. I wrapped my around around myself, closing my eyes as new red lights flashed in my vision.

"You are in... I believe the earth term is called 'labor'. You are having a sparkling." Optimus suddenly cursed violently in Cybertronian, and as much as it hurt, I couldn't help but laugh when after a keen, Sunfire looked at him, repeated a portion of what he said, and a look of horror and regret crossed his features. "Ok..." He seemed...awkward and hesitant. "You need to, uh...lean forward and allow your chest to open." He took a step forward, his expression giving away just how uncertain he was about that step alone.

He muttered again, and I could have sworn I heard an 'I think' in there, but stubbornly refused to admit it as fear coursed through me. I had to believe that _if_ he was right, he at least knew what he was doing.

I blinked at him, as he pulled very lightly on my arm, causing me to release my chest. He cleared his throat almost nervously, but it barely phased me. _Pregnant? I'm...having a baby?_ I felt my eyes widen. "_WHAT?!"_ Had it really been only last night -or was it tonight? How long _had_ I been out?- I was thinking about how it'd be to give Ratchet a sparkling, and now I _was_? How could I not even _know_ I was pregnant? "But wait, Ratchet and I haven't been together _that_ long. Human pregnancies take nine months!"

"Ah, but..." Optimus tapped on my hand, which was braced in front of me. "You are not human anymore, nor have you been for quite some time. As Cybertronians are advanced creatures who grow quickly at birth, our carrying terms are much shorter. I would suspect, you have been carrying for a while now."

"But..." I could feel how wide my eyes were. The pain was excrutiating, but it paled in comparison to the realization that...I was in labor. Another pain wracked me and the fluttering happened again, causing me to gasp, even as my heart seemed to glow brighter. It was...almost impossible to believe.

Optimus knelt down next to the berth, looking into my chest. His eyes went horribly wide with shock and awe as he gazed at something below my heart, in the same chamber that the sparkling, Sunfire, had stayed in before. He reached forward, pressing at something, and I felt my eyes widen as fresh agony soared through me, and I felt something within me expand agonizingly.

I was unable to keep from screaming, and my vision blurred as sparks danced in my view.

"It is time." Optimus winced, his eyes still horribly wide. "Uh..." He seemed to be thinking. "Twins are no good... No, not Jazz... Jolt is ignoring me, that fragging-" He cut off abruptly. "The femmes....are busy. Chromia is with Grayscle and Ironhide, and Arcee and Flare-up are disposing of the body before they return to the docks where the others will be arriving." He shot a look to Bumblebee, who looked frozen.

His arms were curled around Sunny, who was watching me worriedly, but the hold was almost limp. Poor Bee's eyes were the widest I'd ever seen, with terror and confusion and shock. I was half tempted to reach out and poke him in the forehead, to see if he fell over and just lay there.

"And baby bot is too innocent." I raised an eyebrow as the pain shook me, finishing his thoughts. "Although you're not looking much better at the moment." I gasped and groaned as something inside me clenched. "Do you have _any_ idea what you're doing?!"

He paused a moment, looking at me earnestly, before slowly shaking his head. "Primus, no. I have no idea, but we don't have a choice. I am, uh, aware of the mechanics of it, so to speak."

"Pun fully intended, right?" I asked dryly. Mechanics. Metallic beings. Yep, pun fully intended.

His wide optics gazed at me in confusion, before he shook his head. "We must focus. This little one needs to come out now. It will be...excrutiating, as you are already aware, but I believe human pregnancies are the same. Or at least, very similar." He reached in again, and pressed against something.

Another wave of pain crashed into me, causing me to rock and I closed my eyes against his probing fingers. He seemed to be...moving something, or several somethings, I wasn't sure. "I wouldn't know." I choked out a pained laughed as I felt his hands sink in deeper, and something hot running over me. Vaguely I wondered if I was bleeding. "I've never had a baby before."

I refused to look at Bee, who upon last glance looked traumatized for the remainder of his existence, or Sunfire, who was keening louder and louder. I made a mental note of apologizing to Arcee later, who'd probably have to play therapist for the little scout.

Questing fingers probed farther, and there was a pop that made the pain brighten like a fire, before it seemed to fade into a much duller ache, that relieved me. It was still very nearly impossible to ignore, but at least I could breathe now, without fiery agony filling me with every breath. If this was labor, I was willing to guarantee Ratchet would only ever get this one sparkling out of me.

"Alright, you need to push."

"Push? Like...clench inner, uh, muscles and stuff?"

He nodded. "I have opened the chamber up, you simply need to push the sparkling out. It would be quicker and less painful than if I were to reach in and pull." He grimaced. "And I'd much rather not have to, thank you."

Closing my eyes, I tried to focus. _Pushing. Ok. I can do this._ I concentrated, thinking of how a human pushed -and yes, vaguely relating the similarities between a Cybertronian and human birthing- and then pausing. _Wait. Human babies come out the... _I opened my eyes and looked down at my stomach. _Ok, maybe not so similar after all._

"Everything you need is inside you. Simply push." Optimus' tone was gentle but urgent.

The pain was becoming worse once again, burning my like an acidic fire in my energon lines. I closed my eyes and focused once again. I started just...pushing. I had no idea what I was doing. So sue me. This had never been covered with my lessons with Ratchet. I just...pushed, until I felt something move within me. _There!_ Concentrating on my stomach, I pushed, feeling something shift. Just a little.

I grunted a little, bracing myself on my arms on the berth, feeling so hot. My fans were trying to cool me, but I could feel myself trembling. I still felt incomplete and weak without Ratchet, but I pushed anyways.

Then something gave.

The pain flared up, causing me to scream again, and my vision blacked out from the force, but I felt something move and then give away, as if dropping from me. I heard a rather wet splat, and winced, even as the pain began to fade once again. _Oh, that sounded nasty._

"By Primus! And we thought Sunfire was small!"

My eyes were closed, and I braced myself, my arms shaking as they held up my weight. The pain faded even more, and I found myself letting out a ragged breath in relief as I felt the cool air of the room cycling inside me.

"It's breathing. Everything appears to be fine."

There was a burst of pain and panic over my bond, and my eyes shot open. I could also feel longing, love, need, terror, confusion, shock, anger, desperation... I reached out like I had with Sunfire, seeing the strings that led to my baby and... "Ratchet!" I sat up sharply, being grabbed in arms when my own gave out and my vision swam.

"Easy der lil lady." Jazz was staring at me with bright eyes, before looking at Optimus. "Ya did good, but yer gonna be tired fer a while. Real weak." He smiled softly, as he pulled me back so I was resting against him. "I came ta tell tha boss Rach's stable an' rechargin' just fine, an' look what I walk in on."

"Very well done, Bella."

The voice caught my attention, and I looked to see Optimus holding a tiny blue metal sparkling who was curled up, whining so very quietly, tiny blue eyes glancing around.

I realized I'd just given birth in front of three mechs and my baby girl, and a faint wash of humiliation and embarrassment stole through me, before my mind really took in my little baby in front of me.

"It's a little femme." Optimus reached forward with his empty hand, reaching into me and shifting things around once again.

She was even smaller than Sunfire when I found her, which didn't seem possible, her head slightly wider in the cheeks, like Ratchet. She had tiny pointed audio processors, much like Optimus' 'horns' on her head, instead of the Bumblebee-like antennai Sunfire had, and little three pointed claws instead of hands. She whined in a tiny, high pitched voice, her little claws flailing, and a tiny broken blue glowing shell surrounding the lower half of her body on Optimus' hand, where the same blue liquid dripped off Optimus' palm.

I still felt the pain, but it was only a shadow of what it had been, even as I found my eyes locking with the little one. Her eyes were only half open, and her gaze a little hazy, but I felt the same emotions I had with Sunfire.

So much was running through my mind then. I found myself reaching out for the little one, while trying to reassure Sunfire, who was staring at me with wide eyes. I felt Ratchet's rage and irritation growing, along with his confusion and fear, and sent reassurance, love and joy to him, feeling him settle a little, confusion dominating over everything else. I felt the little one 'reaching' for me and responded, bonding to her immediately, even as I frowned, pain and uncertainty entering my heart when Optimus pulled her back from my grasping hand.

That's when I took a good look, and realized just how badly I was shaking.

"You are too weak at the moment." He reached forward again, placing the little one inside me. "You both need to rest."

Suckling started up inside me, immediately, and I sighed again, leaning back against the surprisingly silent Jazz as the same 'pop' seemed to occur, and I felt contentedness fill my being.

The relief was literally overwhelming, and soon enough I felt darkness creeping around my vision. Sunfire was alright. Ratchet was alive, and grumpy as ever, if what I was feeling was any indication. I'd just survived 'spark birthing' my first sparkling, and she seemed to be doing well. Everything was good. I felt tired and sore and still wanted to hold Sunny and see Ratchet, but otherwise...

"Rest here."

The ever kind Autobot leader's voice held nothing but content, joy and awe, even as he stood and moved out of the way, allowing Jazz to help me shift into a more comfortable position. Bumblebee moved forward then, his doorwings and antennai perked as he handed Sunfire over.

_**Way to go! Whoo-hoo! You go girl!**_ The soundclips had me giggling, even as Bumblebee reached down to hug me gently, before pulling back, patting my arm and then brushing Sunfire's back with his finger.

I smiled as I lay on my side, cuddling Sunfire close to me. "Thank you." I whispered, hearing my little girl purr as she cuddled into me. Closing my eyes, I sighed and allowed myself to drift off, the hope of seeing Ratchet when I awoke keeping my heart light.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	32. Reunited and Names

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : The name was suggested by **greenleafprince** so I own no claim to it.

**Review Replies...**

**Munchkin** - LOL I promise. No more near death experiences.....in this story. XD

* * *

**(A Few Days Later)**

The fluttering in my chest was almost normal. Optimus insisted I stay with him in his quarters, so he could ensure I was alright, even as Jolt took a look at me and judged myself and my nameless little femme as healthy. I hadn't been allowed to see Ratchet, as he was still pretty weak, but was asked to keep him relaxed the best I could over our bond.

I wasn't exactly pleased, and neither was Ratchet if his irritation and anger over our bond signified anything, but I listened. I knew Jolt wouldn't be keeping us separate unless he had a reason.

That didn't mean I had nothing to ask in return, though.

"So no one's told him, yet?" I asked, opening my chest and withdrawing the little femme. "Hey there sweetspark." I giggled, the nickname having rubbed off on me.

She looked up at me and clicked and whistled, sitting up shakily and crawling awkwardly across my palm.

"He doesn't know." Jolt insisted, leaning down to poke at the little one slightly. "He senses something, but he believes it's yet another sparkling we've found. Have you thought of a name?" He gently tickled the little audio processor and watched as the little femme swatted at his hand.

"I don't really know. I wanted to talk to Ratchet about it. When can I see him?" I cuddled my baby daughter to me, even as Sunfire curled in my other arm, looking down at her with something akin to awe, her new doorwings flapping and her antennai perked.

"That's why I'm here." Standing straight, Jolt nodded. "I am here to take you to him. He's healing nicely, and you can see him if you like. Besides..." A small smile graced is features. "I'm fairly certain he's soon going to break the restrains just to find you."

I giggled a little, knowing he was only too right. "I can tell." I ran a hand lightly over my chest armor, over my heart, and felt the jolt of pleasure rush through Ratchet's end of the link. Happiness flowed through me, and I stood up, curling my fingers around my little femme, and holding Sunfire close with my other arm even as she clung to the ridges in my armor with ease. "Let's go." I smiled as I followed him out of the room, nodding with a smile at Optimus, who was working at his desk in his office.

We entered halls, and I curled my fingers even more, hiding my little girl from the mechs who didn't know about her already. Aside from the three there when I birthed, and Jolt and the femmes, my sparkling was secret. There were just a few mechs I knew who couldn't keep a secret if their lives depended on it, especially not from _Ratchet_.

As we wandered down the hall, I paused, even though I really didn't want to. "Bumblebee." I held up a single digit to Jolt to tell him I'd only be a minute. "Hey there." I nodded at him, as my hands were currently full, and watched as he nodded back, before pausing and doing a double take. "What? Does she look familiar?" I couldn't help the smirk, remembering my own double take when I'd first noticed her new form

His eyes were glued to Sunfire, who wiggled her antennai and door wings as she clicked and whirled at him. She was a bright, light silver, almost white, with orange stripes on her mask over the top of her head, and following the same pattern as that of Bee's stripes.

"She looks like a smaller, more feminine version of Bumblebee." Jolt smiled slightly.

I nodded and giggled, even as Bee leaned back a moment, eyes wide. Then he leaned down and scritched her antennai. "Yes." In fact, the only real difference was she was a femme sparkling, and much more slender. She also appeared to be all arms and legs at this point in her life. "It seems he's got a fan."

Now both bots frowned. "We have several fans, mostly used for cooling our bodies if we begin to overheat. They are located in-Mph!" He blinked a moment, even as Bee chuckled, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Thank you Jolt." I smiled gratefully at Bee for holding onto Sunfire as I clasped my newly freed hand over Jolt's mouth to silence him. "But that wasn't what I meant. I _meant_-" I slowly lowered my hand from his mouth and relaxed when he remained quiet. "That Bee has a fan_girl_. A girl who _really_ likes him." Then a thought hit me. "Oh lord! I think she's got her first crush!" I began to laugh, I really couldn't help it.

It didn't help when Bumblebee's cooling fans switched on, and a tiny warble escaped his throat as he looked down at the little femme. Just as his eyes met hers, too, I watched as she quickly transformed into a tiny remote control Camaro, pure white-silver with almost orange-gold racing stripes down the center of her hood. Blinking, Bumblebee leaned back dangerously on his heels, before straightening up, and almost _preening_ under the sudden realization that my little Sunny had taken to him more than anyone else.

"You do realize you're gonna have to fight 'Scale for her attention, right?" I asked mock seriously, watching as his eyes widened, and he sent me an almost pleading look. "And remember, that little mech is _hell_ on two feet!" I looked down suddenly, a tiny chirp and a sense of longing hitting me. "Oh, sweetie. I didn't forget." Looking back up, I smiled apologetically at Bumblebee, even as he handed over my little Camaro-formed daughter and chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, I'll bring her by later to play." I winked at him, before turning and following Jolt on.

As we got near the med bay doors, I could no longer contain my excitement, and felt exasperation from Ratchet in response, as well as irritation, jealousy and longing. I curled up Sunfire, who was transformed again and holding her little sister, tightly in my hands as I stepped through the doors.

He wasn't even looking our way. His eyes were closed, but seeing him, I was struck with such relief, I felt Jolt's hand on my back, steadying me even as my legs turned to jelly. His chest was fully repaired, remarkable and fast work on Jolt's part, and I could see that Ratchet was in very little pain. He was restrained, as Jolt told me, but I knew it was more because he'd throw himself into his work and overdo it than out of fear of just _how_ seriously he was hurt at that moment.

Beautiful bright blue eyes snapped open, and I realized that he was getting the full brunt of my relief, even as I watched his own body almost relaxing against his will.

"Ratchet." I stepped forward, wincing when his eyes widened and his head shot to me so fast, I swore I heard something crack in his neck. When he showed no sign of discomfort, though, I continued on. "Hey." I smiled, knowing my arms obscured a lot of my little Sunny and nameless femme. "You look..." I laughed, and it was a sound filled with joy. "You look good." Tears came to my eyes. "You look wonderful."

I was by his side at this point, and I watched as he silently took in my form, confusion, worry, relief, happiness, still hints of jealousy and suspicion over his link as his eyes scanned me. Repeatedly. "Bella..." His voice was raw, and I winced, even as I found myself leaning down and pressing my lips to his.

He eagerly returned the kiss, love, longing, happiness and desire washing through me as he did.

It felt all too soon when I pulled away. I wanted to curl up against him, but I knew his chest was still sensitive and weak, so instead, I leaned up against his arm and side, knowing the pressure reassured him as he relaxed fully at the touch. "I missed you." I hated how I could _hear_ the tears in my voice, but it couldn't be helped. Especially not when it was the unabashed truth.

Another little whistle, mimicked by Sunfire, and the burst of warmth that came with overwhelming love and happiness, with just a hint of longing from the little one. I leaned forward, and Sunfire gently shifted her hold on her baby sister, who peered over her arms down at her father. "Say hello girls."

"Girl_s_??" His eyes widened. "You found another one?"

I blinked, feeling initially hurt that he didn't realize, but then... He wasn't really looking. He didn't _know_ to look. I caught his worried, confused gaze as my feelings flitted over to him, and shook my head. "No, we didn't _find_ her. Tell me Ratchet, other than the allspark and _finding_ sparklings, how do you get one?" I watched as his eyes narrowed as he thought about it, and absently held a free hand up to Jolt, telling him not to answer, even though I sensed he wanted to.

"You birth...." His answer was almost immediate, but then his eyes widened, and he looked down at the tiny newborn femme. I felt utter shock shake me for a moment, before uncertainty and love. "Bella...?" His tone was breathy, and it was like he couldn't remove his eyes from the sparkling. "Her energy... It... It feels a little bit like mine...and yours..."

"It should. We really need to think of a name, too." I knew it was disoriented, not only by the sudden appearance of the sparkling, but still from his injuries as well. I watched as it slowly clicked, and then nearly jumped at the magnitude of happiness and love. There was still a hint of fear, but everything else positive overwhelmed it. I watched him gape. "It's a little femme, Ratchet, but I can't just keep calling her 'little femme'."

"I..." He closed his eyes and I heard a coo.

Very gently, I took the little one from Sunfire's arms and laid her on Ratchet's chest, even as Jolt walked over and unstrapped one of his wrists. Immediately, that hand came up, trailing up my arm, to caress my cheek warmly. Ratchet's eyes were on mine.

"I love you too." I responded, feeling tears falling down my cheeks at the sheer _magnitude_ of love he sent washing over our link. I responded in kind, even as he closed his eyes again, trailing his hand down across my neck, and over the antennai of Sunfire. Once again he paused, obviously taking in her new form. "It seems she has a crush on Bumblebee." I giggled, even as Ratchet groaned.

Slowly, he reached down, brushing her new door wings with a smile, before trailing his hand down my other arm and to the tiny sparkling awkwardly crawling across his chest. "We need a name?"

"You did wonderfully with Sunfire, and I named Grayscale. It's your turn again." I grinned.

"Grayscale isn't ours. There's a difference." He argued. "Technically, I named our first daughter, so it's your turn to name our second." He froze then, eyes widening. "Two daughters. Oh Primus!" I felt chagrin come across his end of the link.

"Oh, I _know_!" I began to laugh, knowing only too well where his processor had gone. "With a son, we only have to worry about one mech. With a daughter, we have to worry about _every _mech." I kept it vague, not wanting Sunfire to pick up on what we were talking about. She was still _way_ too young to know about mating, in my opinion.

He chuckled slightly. "That still doesn't get you off the hook." He slowly began to try and sit up, and then growled when Jolt appeared, threatening to restrain him again if he _did_. "Fine." He sank back down, looking for all the world like he wanted to throw himself down, but the itty bitty femme on his chest stopped him.

"Name, huh?" I smiled slightly. "I really only have one. Moonfrost? It's the opposite of Sunfire."

"Moonfrost." He looked at her, and she looked back, and I once again found myself cursing the lack of having a camera. Then I smirked silently, remembering how my new processors were supposed to be really advanced, and a little trick Bumblebee and the twins had taught me.

**Click.**

Ratchet turned to me, blinking as a sense of startlement came through our link, and I couldn't help but giggle as I internally sent him a link of the picture. He smiled, his eyes softening. "I love it. I love the picture and her name. It suits." He looked down at her.

The little one gave a tiny distressed whistle, and I acted quickly. I lifted her as Ratchet raised an eyebrow, and then laughed as I watched a bedsheet almost miraculously appear over his chest, directly under the little one. Then I set her back down, laughing and nodding my thanks at Jolt, even as the little one emptied her tanks.

"Oh Primus! Thank you!" Ratchet groaned again, his face twisted funnily as a sense of embarrassment and disgust, as well as amusement, leaked through the link. He chuckled quietly as I cleaned up the little one and Jolt removed the now soaked cloth. "She is beautiful." His eyes went to Sunfire. "They both are."

"Daddy, I missed you." Sunfire reached out, and I allowed her to crawl over the uneven surface of his chest, up to her sister, where she settled down and gazed into his eyes. "We all missed you."

He sighed slightly, caressing her cheek. "I missed you all, as well."

I felt a smile curve over my lips as I watched Sunfire slowly drift into recharge on her father's chest, Moonfrost curled up at her side. Then I leaned forward again, pressing my lips against Ratchet's even as his own eyes seemed to close slowly. "Sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." He smiled and my eyes remained fixed on him, even as his own eyes slowly closed. His end of our bond dampened, but I could still feel the comfort and love seeping through slowly, and I smiled.

"They are light enough, they won't cause any damage." Jolt gently nudged my shoulder. "But you could use a little more rest yourself. You may take the other berth if you like. I will watch over them."

Smiling up at him, I got up and gave him a hug, the gratitude and relief really hitting me hard. "Thank you Jolt. You did amazing." I felt his face warm and his cooling jets switch on, and bit my tongue to keep from laughing as I pulled back. "You saved my family." I nodded at him, before heading to he other berth and laying down. _My family is safe._

At least...for the time being. With Decepticons out there, though, there was no telling if or when that would change. Even as I drifted off into sleep, I clicked another picture of Ratchet recharging with our daughters, and curled up happily.

* * *

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	33. Epilogue: Once Again, Unexpected

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own the imagination that came up with it.

**Note** : I was not planning on finishing this story this week, because I am not on the best connection, but considering what week it is, and how close to the end I was, I figured I'd try to end it either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Kind of like a present to everyone ^_^

Plus then I could do more work on my other TF story, that's an Inuyasha crossover. And no, that doesn't mean half-dog demons, jewel shards, and stuff, that means human-turned-Cybertronian, animal-turned-Cybertronian, innocent humans, Autobots, Decepticons and mutated humans/animals. -.-' It's...surprisingly complex, and I'm up to chapter 14 so far. I can only hope my muse holds out.

P.S... Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays!

**Review Replies...**

**The Jackal** - I think all sparklings have a certain 'awww' factor, but Sunfire's my personal favorite. Just because she's cute, she's quiet and she's a cuddler. XD

**Crowthing** - Yep, lots and lots of babies!

**Note 2** : KEEP AN EYE OUT! For those of you who liked my story, I have a Christmas one-shot coming out shortly! It's called 'Wrenchie Claus'. XD ROFLMAO!

Thank you all for your amazing reviews. Your comments kept me going, and I am really glad you liked my little story. :)

* * *

**(Some Months Later)**

I glared out over the scene before me, angry at the reckless behaviour the 'Vette twins and Bumblebee were leading my sparklings into, and even angrier that Grayscale, the eldest of the sparklings, wasn't helping things.

"Alright!" I yelled, catching their attention, and brushing off the way Ratchet's fingers danced against my arm. "That's enough! This isn't a game!" I glared at them, waving my sparklings over and pointing at the twins. "You two, you know why we're here. If _anything_ happened to my little girls, I guarantee you'd both be femmes by the time I'm finished with you, _if_ you're lucky enough that I let you live."

They probably normally would have scoffed at such a comment, but something in my voice or my expression must have belied how serious I was, because they both cowered back, offering surprisingly sincere and meek 'Sorry, ma'am's. I then turned my attention to Bee. "And _you_! You know my Sunfire likes you, and you _help_ them?"

"Bella-"

"No!" I turned and glared at Ratchet, watching as he flinched back, and then realizing what I was doing. Gasping, I placed a hand over my heart. "I'm sorry, Ratchet. I just...if anything happened to them... And the others are being far from responsible... And... And..." A fluttering started in my chest, and I rubbed at the area over my heart, not realizing how it'd affect my mate until I felt powerful desire run through him, and he grasped my hands, pulling them firmly away from my chest.

"Are you ill, Bella?" He asked softly from only two feet in front of me.

I sighed and leaned against him, knowing that, that soft side was just for me. "I'm fine. I've just...been in such a bad mood today." I leaned in and kissed his lips slightly, pulling away at the mock gagging sounds the Chevy twins were giving off. "Watch it, you two, or one of you will soon be an only child. I'll let you wonder who." I felt my eyes flashing and watched as they took off.

Feeling something curling around my ankles, I looked down and sighed in relief, seeing both Sunfire and Moonfrost leaning against me, looking up at us. I felt utter joy and awe fill me, along with a minor weight and discomfort in my chest. I pushed that off to fear of who this new arrival might be.

"Any idea who it is this time?"

Ratchet shook his head, leaning down to pick both sparklings up. "No. Only that it gave off an Autobot signal."

I sighed and nodded, looking around. "I'm willing to bet Optimus is praying it's his mate." I spoke softly. "He seems to be feeling such longing. I mean, I can see it when he plays with our little ones."

"Oh Primus, and he has only this experience with us to rely on." Ratchet groaned and held our little girls closer.

I smiled at the image, and then giggled as I sent him a mental capture of the look on Optimus' face as he held Moonfrost for the first time, covered in energon. His eyes had been _so_ wide, and filled with terror and confusion. "The poor mech. He did pretty decent." Ratchet nodded in agreement, his own lips sealed, although I could feel his amusement through our link. I then raised my voice. "Maybe Optimus should become a midwife."

Several bots began laughing heartily, and Optimus looked over his shoulder, as if my voice had startled him out of his thoughts. I watched as he turned, his eyes dimming a moment, before brightening again and widening comically. "Oh, very funny." He was smiling, even as he rolled his eyes.

I chuckled a little, sucking in a sharp breath as a sharp pain raced through my chest.

"Bella?"

I shook off Ratchet's concern, and stretched a little, masking my face from the resulting pain. "It's nothing, just a kink." _I think..._ I was almost worried about admitting what it _felt_ like. After all, I was practically the only one Ratchet didn't scan daily, and that was only because I asked him to trust me. If I wasn't honest with him... But this was a really important event... Frowning, I closed my eyes and blocked another wracking pain from hitting him through our bond. Turning, I faced Optimus, who was watching us with concern.

"Tell me, midwife Optimus, may I borrow your services again?" I felt so _totally_ wrong asking that, and smirked at the laughter, even as Optimus tilted his head a little. Another wave hit me, and I suddenly realized, I couldn't push this off if I wanted to. Even if we were expecting an unidentified Autobot soon, I was about to... "Oh Lord! I think I'm in labor!"

Everyone went silent as my hands flew to my chest. I gasped in pain, even as Jolt came racing over. I felt the tell tale tingle of a medical scan, and couldn't be angry at Ratchet if I tried. Although, I _was_ pretty steamed I was _in_ this situation. Again. So damn _soon_. "Rat_chet_?!" I growled as I groaned, leaning against the blue bot. "I'm gonna rip out all your breeding parts and make a toaster out of them! I swear it!"

Mikeala was standing some distance back with most of our human allies, and she and Maurice almost fell over laughing, knowing as serious as I might have been in that moment, I wouldn't actually follow through with my threat. Most of the others winced and stepped back, some even going as far as to cross their legs for emphasis, making the two laughing, laugh even harder.

"Here comes the meteor!"

I wanted to say the hell with the meteor, even as I allowed Jolt to guide me some distance away. I felt overwhelmed by far too many emotions to name, and I found Ratchet's eyes filled with every one of those emotions and more. "I'm freaking serious! Forget the fragging twins!" Yeah, their language rubbed off on me. "I'm gonna turn _you_ into a femme! I mean seriously!" I groaned and curled up at the pain. "_AGAIN_?!?"

He looked torn between being worried, fearful _of_ me, and amused. I watched as he gently handed off my girls to Bumblebe, and then knelt down beside me as I lay back. "Bella-"

"Save it." I hissed, grabbing his hand, and sending love and apology, as well as shock and pain to him. "You're gonna have a lot of aft-kissing to do later to make up for this, so you might as well save your breath."

The ground shook violently as something akin to a loud explosion went off nearby. I heard shouts and saw movement, but blocked them out as I felt Jolt digging into the sparkling hold, moving parts aside in a similar fashion to what Optimus had done.

"It's Elita!"

Warbles, clicks, groans and whistles sounded, along with the crunch of metal on metal. I heard cheering, and jokes and laughter, but it was pushed to the back of my mind as I felt the fluttering again.

_"Primus! What-"_ This voice was deep, feminine and smooth. Completely foreign to me, but pleasant on the ears.

"Push Bella"

I began pushing, squeezing his hand as tightly as I could as I did so. The pain wasn't quite as bad this time around, but it still felt like a raging inferno, scorching my insides the entire time. "Someone's gonna die." I threatened as an agonized cry escaped me and I pushed again. "Someone's seriously-GAHHHHHH-gonna die!"

Jolt was laughing the entire time he was poking around inside me. I tried to keep my mind out of the gutter though, and the pain I was in did a remarkable job of helping with that.

"_Push_ Bella!"

I froze suddenly, feeling the heat in my eyes that told me they were red, even as I slowly turned my head to Ratchet. I watched as he leaned back, suddenly quite nervous of me. "Let's see _you_ try squeezing something the size of a golf ball out of a hole the size of a pea." I hissed darkly, blinking as it seemed the world around me erupted into laughter. That really was one anatomy lesson I could have done without, thanks. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, and screamed as I pushed, sagging back into Ratchet's arms as I felt the pop and the pain fled.

I felt him shaking, and I was pretty sure it was him, considering I felt overwhelming nervousness and amusement washing through our bond with enough force to make me start giggling. "Ratchet!" I groaned, trying to ignore the pain, but unable to stop laughing.

It didn't help Jolt was shaking in silent laughter as he quickly broke the shell around the little one, allowing it to breathe.

_".....Spark birthed??"_ The sentence was a mixture of Cybertronian I did and did not understand, and I looked up to see Optimus with his arms around an almost regal-looking femme with pinkish tinged armor. She was still in her protoform, but quite beautiful. They were looking down at me, the femme in awe, and Optimus with sheer happiness in his eyes.

_"...Bella...sparkmated to Ratchet...born human..."_ He spoke softly, his eyes low.

Prowl's head was smoking again, but a whack from Flare-up seemed to stop it. It seemed he was having a hard time believing I used to be human, and was popping sparklings out left, right and center

I followed his gaze and gasped at the tiny figure in Jolt's palm, slipping and sliding in the blue-ish green liquid. It's little eyes were still closed, but I reached out and bonded with it, feeling it as Ratchet did so as well. It wouldn't have hit me, but it was like his emotions grew stronger to me, or a sudden burst of pleasant warmth. It was...difficult to explain, but I smiled as I lay back, enjoying the feeling of Ratchet's arms around me. "You're not getting out of it _that_ easily." I murmured, my eyes on the little one as Jolt carefully picked away bits of it's energon shell. "You're still gonna be a femme by the time I'm through with you."

Ratchet chuckled slightly.

I smirked. "And it's your turn, by the way, to name the sparkling."

_"Optimus..." _Clicks and whistles sounded, and I looked up at Chromia who was clasping at her chest with a smirk, even as Ironhide looked both horrified and happy, if that made any sense. _"...Midwife services? .....Sparkling soon...."_

Everyone turned towards them, and Ironhide pulled Grayscale closer to him, a look of pride filling his eyes. I took a closer look at Chromia and realized her chassis seemed rounder than usual, and then it hit me. I wasn't the only one pregnant.

"What's with this planet? Suddenly the femmes are popping out sparklings at every turn!" Sideswipe cried, stepping back as he looked around.

Maurice laughed from his place in Jazz's claw. "Trust me, man. It's not just your femmes." He smiled over at Rika, who still looked like she was getting used to being in an Autobot's hand. Her eyes were wide, and her stomach fairly rounded. When she'd found out she was pregnant, she was brought to the base for hers and Maur's safety, because he refused to stay there if she wasn't there. "Though I'm not complaining."

I turned to him and laughed, although it sounded breathy. "You better not be. On behalf of all femmes here, I'd take offence, if you were."

He blanched a little. "Oh man! Trust me, I _don't_ wanna piss you off! I've seen you happy. I've seen you mad. And now I've seen you pregnant and moody." He smirked and I laughed. "I know the dangers!"

Shaking my fist at him mockingly, I turned and held out my hand. The only reason Jolt placed the little one in my hand, though, was because Ratchet's was cupping mine and supporting and steadying me. I brought the sparkling closer, reaching forward and tickling at the seam in it's chest, before pressing the armored plates apart, and smiling. "A little mech."

He was a lot more rounded than the others, but like Grayscale had the triple pointed audio processors on either side, giving him a chubby elfin look. His eyes slowly opened, and I was caught by the fact that they were close to the brightest blue I'd ever seen, and I smiled. "Hey there little guy." I chirped and whistled at him. _"Sweetspark."_

"Hm...how about Stormbreaker?"

I looked at the little mech, who seemed so small and frail, even as he began suckling at whatever he could reach, and I felt the tell tale hunger. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bee knelt down next to me, allowing my two little femmes to see their newest baby brother. "Stormbreaker." It was a good strong name, and this little mech looked like he could grow up to be quite strong. "Sunfire, Moonfrost and Stormbreaker. I like it." I smiled, using my free hand to scratch Sunny's antennai, Moon's white armored back -she'd recently chosen the form of a remote control ambulance, much to Ratchet's joy- and then returning it to my chest, as I opened up for the little one. "My babies."

Once he was inside, I snuggled against Ratchet firmly, and smiled. I felt two little forms crawling all over me and lightly looped my arms over my femmes. Then I curled up against him as Ratchet slipped his hands under me, lifting me against his chest.

As I drifted off to sleep, I felt like the luckiest girl around.

I had a huge family, felt accepted and loved. I found true love, and had a family of my own. I had two daughters and a son. Best friends, siblings, and a mate. There was nothing more I could possibly ask for, except for maybe peace, but I knew that was something the Autobots were working towards.

Decepticons were still out there. Threats to humanity, this planet, and my little ones, but I knew that as long as I had Ratchet at my side, we could handle whatever came our way. We had love on our side. We'd always win.

* * *

**Note** : Corny ending, sorry. XD I never _was_ good at ending stories. lol. At least my muse for this one _lasted_ until the ending! LOL!

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
